Children of the Revolution
by Sabrina N. Connors
Summary: This is what happened before the boy who lived, this Hogwarts during the time of disco's and when the Beatles were roaming the Earth, join Nell and her friends and listen to her story, btw this is Book One of a series of three, next book is 'O'Children'
1. The Scientist

**Prologue**

Lakes are fun, they're big but no big and shallow but not too shallow and blue but not too blue. Lakes have more than one purpose they play a rather round and dynamic character in the book of nature unlike sidewalks which stay consistently the same. But with lakes you can swim, name, ride, play and just do so much more with a lake rather than a ratty old sidewalk, like drowning yourself. Yes the art of preventing oxygen under water, a sport that I've been known to practice once or twice. Yes I do realize that I am talking right poppycock and sound completely mental, but I do have my reasons they may not be very good reasons but who's to say that all reasons are reasonable?

I believe the best way for you to understand my madness is if we go back to the drawing board, February 27, 1959 in London, England at a party in Grimmauld Place. It was a celebration for Orion and Walburga Black's three month anniversary and Wally Black loves to find any good excuse to party. So Rion and Wally invited all the pureblood's worthy of their attention to the elite gathering including the rest of the Blacks, The Malfoy's, The Rosiers, The Stardust's and just anyone who was diabolical.

So here you have it a party full of muggle-haters a room full of Nazi's, fun, fun, fun. An hour into the party the beautiful Walburga announces that she's a month pregnant and cannot wait to birth a muggle-slaying-death eater! Okay maybe she didn't say that she might as well!

After the announcement a piss-artist of a nineteen year old who goes by the name of Veruca Lestrange (Lestrange is another family convicted of pureblood mania) finds herself stumbling away from her fiancée Abraxas Stardust and into the corridor that only held Flavius and Dwynwen Goyle.

Veruca Lestrange was in every way perfect, from every mahogany wave on her pretty little head to her designer emerald sling backs. Veruca had the face of an angel and the body of Venus which made every head turn as she glided by, everyone adored her especially her parents who even loved her more than her twin brother Malvolio whom was the heir of Lestrange! Yes Veruca Lestrange did every little thing Florizel and Ambrosia told her to, they're perfect little muggle-hating darling who believed that she was above everyone and everything including the law.

Pissed drunk and off her rocker, little Veruca Lestrange's blue bedroom eyes flickered to the handsome stranger who's gaze rested on her. His violet eyes gazed at her hungrily and being drunk as she was she protrudes her blood red lips and approached the stranger in a seductive catwalk. In seconds the two found there selves exploring one another in the upstairs bedroom. By the end of the night they were caught by none other than Walburga, Veruca's best friend who promised not to utter a word of it, but being the sneaky little devil she was she told Abraxas who was furious but let the matter go for Veruca explained the next day that she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing. Flashing that cornflower amorous stare, Abraxas eventually gave in.

Within a week, Veruca Lestrange became Veruca Stardust and on November 27, 1959 she gave birth to a dazzling angelic infant girl who was the image of Veruca in every way except for the eyes that belong to that stranger from many moons ago. Of course Abraxas knew, but who could resist those electric bedroom eyes and Veruca Stardust was in every way the most perfect pure-blood wife. But as the child grew up, Veruca ignored her well-being acting as if the violet-eyed girl didn't even exist and Abraxas despised the poor child whom with great pleasure he abused both verbally and physically. Then a year later along came another daughter a legitimate daughter, who both Veruca and Abraxas adored and cherished bringing the first-born even more pain than before.

The fact that the first-born was placed into Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead of Slytherin didn't help her case at all. Adding the cherry on top, she befriends a muggle-born. Eventually the girl had enough so in her third year she began to slash her wrist every night until she past out from too much lost of blood. After a while she grew bored of the ineffective slashing that made her feel no different and decided to become an avid pill-popper as well as a smoker, her life growing thin each day.

***********PRESENT DAY**********

Summer was coming to an end, the breeze was becoming chiller and the trees were preparing for their subtle death. Even the lake was frigid as the murky waves rippled through my anemic legs like a thousand stabbing knives. But the pain felt good I like how the water pierced my ankles like a dagger, I needed the pain I _lust _for the pain. Ready fro the aquatic nature to endure my entire body, lifting it over my head and tossing it to the side. The frosted night air repeatedly slapped my nearly nude body as my 'father' has done many times before. For a few more moments the wind busily combed my dark mahogany bristles until I was finally ready to go in. Face down I fell in letting the children of Poseidon enter every opening of my body. The moment I came close to the sweet suicide, a warm pair of arms encased around my waist retrieving me from the arms of Death.

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start

-Coldplay


	2. Mad World

**First Track- Mad World**

**Lily**

Merlin I knew this was bound to happen so why haven't I come sooner? I knew I should've invited her over, anywhere would've been better for her anywhere but _there._ That's why I decided to swing by her place I was planning on inviting her to go to Wimpey's but my alternative motive was to see if she was all right and in the state she was in she wasn't.

Nell was face down in the lake not so far from her house in nothing but her knickers which under the frigid circumstances if the weather adds on to the mountain of disaster.

Immediately I ran over to her limp body. I could feel the tears escaping my eyes as I pulled her cold body out of the waters and onto the shore. In my head I thanked my mother repeatedly for making me take CPR classes that came in a big heap of handy today.

I looked down at my unconscious best friend her dark, long lashes kissed her usual rosy cheeks that now resembled snow, the deep complected locks on her head were slicked back from the hands of the lake having her very much resemble a selkie. She appeared like Sleeping Beauty with her unconscious appearance and pouty rose lips. There was no doubt that Nell is beautiful, she's the envious kind the kind you want to be or want to hate. She has peoples head turn as she glides by and can any bloke to do anything for. But Nell doesn't do that, she knows that she's beautiful but refuses to use it as a weapon.

Nell's pretty cool about things sometimes easy going about certain things, but I would never cross her, her temper makes Slytherins wet their pants. I love my Nell she's my best friend and is always there for me when I need and when I don't need her, she's the only one on the entire planet that I've ever relinquished my dirty secret to which is that I Lily Ivy Evans am in love with James Potter. I want to protect forever and cannot let her die, at least not so easily.

After the operation Nell's back arched up and she threw her head forward gasping and coughing for air.

"Lily what are you doing here?" She choked.

I removed my denim jacket and draped it around her dainty shoulders.

"I think I'll be the one asking questions around here Miss Nell, what happened just now?"

"Well I was uh-"

"Please tell me you were only going for a swim."

"NELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DROWN YOURSELF?"

Oh lovely she's fallen asleep. I rested her head on my lap and stroked her dank hair. That's when I made my decision to take her home with me instead of taking her back to that place of the condemned. I tossed her into my hippy wagon and drove her back to my house in Little Whinging. Mum didn't question why I was carrying a half-dressed Nell up the staircase, Dad just shrugged his shoulders and continued reading the paper, and Petunia just made a very obnoxious 'ew'.

When I finally reached my bedroom I gingerly laid her down on my bed. Looking at her she appeared downright angelic with her fragile body curled up and what not, makes me sort of want a child of my own…sort of.

**Reid**

Sunshine greeted me with much enthusiasm as it pierced it's radiant gold rays through my beaded curtains anon blinding my close lids compelling to expose my eyes to my poster adorn ceiling. Neil young was grinning at me with his guitar in his grasp and John Denver's yellow hair and bright smile lit up the room by itself.

I stretched and yawned attempting to actually leave my blanket strewed hammock which took me at least a half an hour to do. I finally stumbled into the loo across the hall and leaned my torso against the make-up covered sink with an abandoned ash tray in the corner, most likely neglected by mum for I am against any form of drugs and alcohol. I gazed up at my reflection in the mirror to see bags under my indecisive blue-green eyes, freckles on my nose that were tan from my time under the sun, drool at the corner of my mouth, my blonde hair looked like I put my fingers in the electric socket and my poorly nutrition body inside of an oversized Henley shirt that belonged to one of many of mum's 'friends'. All in all I look like crap.

Suddenly I heard the telephone ring from the living room so I ran to it which didn't take me long since I live in a two bedroom flat. I picked up the red phone glad to hear the voice from the other line.

"Lily, hey how are you?"

"Um well actually Reid I need you here right now."

Her voice was trembling a bit which meant something was definitely wrong.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"Lily I'm fine!" insisted a voice from the background.

Nell? If Nell's there it's a definite emergency. Something happened again.

"I'll be right there."

And with that I jumped into the shower and threw on a pair of holey gray jeans with my Grateful Dead shirt and green converses. I checked around the house for mum so I could let her know that I'm leaving but she wasn't in sight and was either at a 'friend's' or work. So I grabbed the car keys and drove all the way to Little Whinging in the vista cruiser.

Immediately and swiftly, I flung open the doors of Lily's townhouse briefly greeting the Evans and then hurriedly climbed up the staircase and barged through Lily's door to see both Lily and Nell arguing. Lily was throwing her arms up in frustration clearly angry with her auburn tussles resembling fiery flames more and more. Nell's tawny tassels were still moist from the previous shower as an oversized oxford shirt clung loosely to her slender body whilst she held her fag elegantly between her manicured fingers; she scoffed out of agitation as her amethyst pupils glanced around Lily's floral room before her eyes landed on a Peter Frampton poster.

"It shouldn't be this hard for you to leave Nell; do you actually want to stay in that hell hole?"

"Don't be ridiculous Lily you know I don't!"

"Then why is it so hard for you to leave?"

"You know I can't Lily for Circe's sake how many times do I have to tell you? And if I do leave then where do I go? You think mummy dearest and good ol' dad will give me my inheritance after I shame them?"

"First of all you have more than enough places to go, I keep telling you that you can live with me, second of all you _can_ go where is your Gryffindor courage? And third of all I know you're not shallow enough to be concern about your inheritance, c'mon I know you Nell!"

"Then you that I cannot leave!"

"No I don't, you've never cared to finish your lovely choice of words-"

"I can't leave because you'll become even more of a greater target for Death Eaters! You're all ready on their hit lit Lils, for befriending the daughter of one of the most important pure-blood families loyal to the Dark Lord himself, I'm all ready putting you at risk!"

"This is more than enough of the reason to get out!"

I cleared my throat to let them know that I'm here. Their faces quickly softened once they both turned to look at me, Lily's emerald orbs sparkled like magic and Nell flashed me her toothy white grin that made her look like the coolest person in the world.

"Hey Reid." They greeted simultaneously.

I cocked an eyebrow and approached them closer. I turned to Lily and smiled and then to Nell gazing into her deep lavender irises before taking her fag out of her hold and burning it before tossing it away, she looked as though she was about to cry when I did that. I grabbed her hand and guided her to Lily's bed.

"Nelly, listen to me, you're going home right now when you go home I want you to pack your things and leave, when you leave you're not going back. Do you understand?"

Nell stared at me wide-eyed and I could tell that she was about to reject opening her mouth but closing it in the end, but decided against it and just ended up nodding in agreement. The three of us all accessed Lily's hippy wagon after Nell threw on Lily's green pull-over hoodie and jeans, making a departure for the dark portal that was also known as the House of Stardust.

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very  
Mad world, mad world

-Gary Jules/Tears for Fears


	3. Black Dog

**Second Track- Black Dog**

**Nell**

The moment Lily's red hippy wagon came to a halt before the dark blue double doors of stardust Mansion, shivers trailed up my spine both slow and torturous. The black curtains hung eerie before the obnoxious proportioned windows, and the all melanoid tone of the mansion in upper side London gave me a twisting pain in my abdomen. Funny isn't it how one can feel this way before their own home, if that's what I should call it, my _home._ The way it felt on my lips was like the feeling of acid pops burning a hole through my tongue.

The feelings of just being around my house made me want to retrieve the bottle of pills from the prison cell that was referred to as 'my bedroom'.

I felt a reassuring hand placed on my shoulder and turned around to see Reid's indigo irises melt into my own. Her freckles on her nose were practically dancing with anticipation.

"You can do it."

Her being here along with Lily made me want to whizz myself. Dad's _friends _are constantly lurking about and Voldy the Baldy fancies popping up every now and then like an unwanted blemish.

With a deep breath I swallowed my fear and stepped into my house and instantly felt a cold rush slap me in the face, oh look it's my father.

His ice blue eyes were piercing with hatred as his white-blonde hair fell before his stone cold face. I hate him, Merlin I hate him and he hates me too, that's no secret.

"Where the hell were you?" He bellowed.

I smirked at the man with full disgust and rested my thin frame against the marble stature that stood in the foyer.

"As if you even care." I retorted coyly.

His pallor face was now burning crimson with fury as he drew back his hand and strikes my cheek vehemently.

"You disobedient trollop!"

"Now is that any way to talk to your daughter, papa?"

"You are no daughter of mine!"

At this I threw my hands in the air, collapsed onto my knees, and grinned widely at the Greco-Roman ceiling that hung above my head.

"Oh thank Merlin for I cry tears of joy on the day of you finally uttering those very words to me!"

Just as he was making his way to assault me once more, the smell of death was creeping into my nose. I tilted my head sideways to see a pool of black taking the form of a cloak pulling my head up to see the face of the nose-lacking-red-eyed bastard who had his beloved wrapped around his neck and arms.

"Good of you to come, Perenelle."

I snorted anon picking myself up and crossed my arms with integrity.

"I prefer to be declared as Nell, Thomas."

His rouge pupils narrowed out of lethal agitation and he tightened his grip on his grotesquely scaled pet.

"And I prefer to be declared as the Dark Lord, I trust you know your place _Nell."_

The both of us exchanged glares of detest and passionate hatred, I honestly didn't know who hated each other more at the moment.

"Still bonding with mudblood filth?"

My mouth twitched into a grim smile.

"Still talking to snakes my lord?"

He just looked at me strangely before turning his attention towards Abraxas.

"She could be useful, once you have her on a shorter leash Abraxas."

And with that, the prince of darkness vanished. Before Abraxas could "scold" me, I raced upstairs to my bedroom and much to my dismay, I found my little sister sitting on my king-size Victorian bed cross-legged in what looked like to be a new outfit made of dragon scales. Her silver blonde hair shone like the moonlight as it sat beside her small hips. She grinned at me parting her glossed lips flaunting her perfect teeth fluttering her mascara lashes, eyeing me up with her blue bedroom eyes.

"Welcome home Nelly."

"Off my bed Sephie, I don't want to suddenly catch a contagious skank disease!"

She smirked and flipped her white lengthy locks over her shoulder, anon gliding over to me and gingerly rubbing her soft manicured hand on my recently abused cheek smiling sweetly at me.

"I pity you."

I snorted at her comment.

"Get out."

She cackled and slammed both of my French doors shut. Those were the last words I said to my little sister before I left my life as the heiress of Stardust.

~.~

So I decided to stay at Alice's cottage in the end, Reid decided that it wasn't safe to stay at her or Lily's place, I all ready put them in enough danger. So Alice was the safest bet because her family is outcast pure-bloods that go by unnoticed, for Neville Little is a Herbologist and his lovely wife Perdita is the perfect little housewife they reside in a cottage in Penwith, Cornwall. But I won't be at Alice's for ever, today we're going to Diagon Alley to pick up things for school and tomorrow is when we all depart for Hogwarts, at Christmas I'll find a place. Everything will be fine…hopefully.

After I threw on some decent clothes, the four of us made our way to the Leaky Cauldron for a bit of nosh for lunch before we set out on our shopping spree.

The four of us found a vacant table in the corner that was so unnoticeable that we were practically invisible! In fact, it wasn't until an hour later when the waitress finally discovered our existence! Finally catching her attention e ordered, Alice had a turkey sandwich, Reid's a vegetarian and went with pea soup, Lily went with fish and chips, and I ordered Sunday roast. We were all very satisfied with our meals until all too familiar voices rang through the aged pub.

"Nelly O'Nell why in Merlin's name are you shying your pretty little face in that dim corner?"

I smirked and spun around to face a pair of lively grey eyes that immediately caused my heart to race in an unhealthy speed. Heat rose in my cheeks and my ears grew hot, but that didn't stop me from talking to the bloke.

"Black dog, I am not trained to flaunt my looks like the sensational gay model you have successfully become and put poor Elton to shame, so excuse me for my timid behavior Mr. Mercury."

His silver pools glistened curiously and I could've sworn that I saw his ears perk up.

"Wh-why did you call me black dog?"

Merlin he's sweating like a pig! The last time I saw him sweat like that was- well never!

"It's a song from Led Zeppelin that I like and it just reminds me of you, chill man."

"Yeah Sirius, what's got you so shaky?" Asked Lily.

The four-eyed wonder pulled up a chair next to Lily much to her like/dislike and swung his arm around her shoulder letting his limb hang loosely. This compelled her to face him with a quirked auburn brow and large green eyes.

"Yeah Padfoot, what's got your wand in a not?"

It almost seemed like he was teasing him. Sirius narrowed his eyes and glared right at James only to cause the black-haired boy to convulse and in return, Sirius could only chuckle at his mental mate.

"Nothing's got my wand in a knot nothing at all- but Nell…"

He turned around to look at me stepping a bit closer, just close enough for me to smell his musky scent that filled my nose with great pleasure. I close my eyes for a moment just to get a better whiff before-

"Nell, what's wrong with your eyes?" Came a new voice.

I just smiled and raised my eyebrows, still with my lids shut like curtains before a window.

"Nothings wrong with my eyes Peter."

"Wormtail HEL-LO?"

"Hi Pads."

"I was taaaalking!"

"Yeah but her eyes are closed."

"Yeah but _I _was talking."

"Yes but _her _eyes are close; I don't think I need to stress that anymore."

I heard a hug and a groan most likely from Sirius, because Peter squeaks out of aggravation like he did now.

"This is a pointless argument." Interjected Alice.

Lily agreed. I heard footsteps approaching me closer until they came to a halt and I felt a pair of hands lift my lids open. I was welcomed by a pair of warm butterscotch eyes and dark blonde hair.

"Hello Remus."

"Good morning Nell."

Reid was beside Remus with her long fingers frantically combing her deep caramel waves to the point where you could see loose strands fall to the floor. Her tan cheeks were developing a soft rosy color obviously a nervous wreck, but to the average person that barely knew her, she looks like a vain model gracefully fiddling with her perfectly glossy hair,

"Nell why did you close your eyes?" She quizzed sweetly.

Instantly the heat returned to my face and I dropped my head so that my violet irises rested on my wedged brown sandals that were form a wonderful muggle designer whose name I cannot remember. I let my deep chestnut waves fall before my eyes to curtain my embarrassment.

Suddenly Alice was in my view crouching on the ground to gaze at me with her enchanting onyx eyes that contrasted lovely with her pixie blond hair.

"Nell."

"Alice."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Nelly what's wrong?"

I sighed heavily and tucked a loose lock behind my ear, although it got tangled with my black feather earring in the process.

"Do you want to talk…alone?" She asked gesturing towards everyone else.

I nodded and helped Alice onto her feet. She fixed her blue maxi dress and parted her pink lips to grin.

"We'll be back in a bit boys, try not to burn the building down while we're gone."

The fantastic four scowled in response all at once, which was admittedly adorable.

**Alice**

When Nell blushed and avoided all our gazes, I knew something was up. I mean her Gucci wedges are killer cute and I would die for an expensive pair of those, but they're not interesting enough to stare at for ten straight minutes. I knew that my odd friend would accept my invitation for a discussion without any hesitation, so I pulled her by her tightly fitted teal jumper with Lily and Reid on our tail, dragging them into the loo of the enchanted pub.

"Is it your time of the month?" was the first thing I asked.

"No why? DO I look bloated, is my arse fat in me denim trousers?" she asked nervously.

I glared at Nell's bell bottom jeans that fitted her thin frame perfectly, and couldn't help but feel envious of her perfect form.

"Don't be ridiculous Nell you never look fat, I'd kill for your body!"

"And since when are you conscious about your figure?" Queried Lily.

"Yeah, you never care how people see you." Agreed Reid.

Nell's face was red as a radish and she was fidgeting her fingers nervously.

"Nelly, is there anything you would like to share with the class?"

She shook her head violently like a little girl who doesn't want to admit that she broke her mummy's vase. I was about to press on the matter further but Lily gave me a look that dais 'don't'. Reluctantly, I headed her order.

"It's okay Nell; you don't have to tell us." Said Reid giving her a sympathetic look.

Nell smiled and hugged Reid close causing Reid to grin with satisfaction.

"C'mon let's return before the blokes blow the pub up." Said Lily.

We all laughed and followed Lily out to rejoin our boisterous boys. But I can tell you that what our eyes were telling us weren't the boys we adored, or it was it just had slags attached to their faces. I glanced over at Reid whose cerulean-verdant eyes were brimming with tears as her lips began to quiver. Reid has strong feelings for Remus and I can tell seeing him snogging the hell out of some tart must be really hurting her, Sirius on the other hand now we were use to this view. James was sitting beside the snogging couples chatting up with Peter who immediately looked at me when I entered sending chills up my spine. What was that?

Without a word, Reid burst into tears fleeing from the scene. And I knew that I had to be there for her, and oddly enough Peter followed.

**Sirius**

Bloody hell I didn't know that you could do this many things with a tongue, okay that's a bloody lie but Daphne definitely knew what she was doing if you catch my drift. Her tongue was mercilessly devouring my own, holding her juicy lips that taste like bubble gum securely onto my own with her dear life. She licked the roof of my mouth, my gums, my teeth just everything! She was shoving the pink muscle down my throat while her legs that were beneath a jean skirt that's length was to my liking were beside both of my legs, rubbing her crotch against my own over the jean material that separated itself from my private. Her long fingered hands were entangled into my thick hair bringing us closer than we already were refusing to break apart. I was doing my own exotic dance with my tongue, having one hand rubbing her fully round bum and the other up her fringed halter massaging her dark chest that reminded me of the most delicious chocolate, she groaned and I smirked knowing that she would react that way. After all girls swooned like that for me, who is except for Lily Evans, Alice Little, Reid Maxwell, Nell Stardust my four best friends that were girls, and the only girls that I haven't snogged. For some bizarre reason they repel the charm, broke the spell so to speak, but not Daphne she wanted just as much as the others but she responded differently, she had more heat more force as if she was dominant and tried to take over. You see what the other ones don't realize is that I don't want an innocent doe willing to lay there letting me take over as they enjoyed the treatment, no I wanted action and some abuse. Daphne tended to slap me while we made relations, and I liked it because it showed that she wasn't weak, and I hate weakness, absolutely hate it.

"Reid, wait!" Called a feminine voice.

It sounded like Lily's voice so I separated myself from Daphne and she very much reluctantly climbed off my lap. I saw that Peter, Alice, and Reid were gone, and Remus who was disattached from Lin was being given lethal glares of death by Lily and Nell.

My eyes lingered more on Nell than Lily's naturally, she is the most gorgeous girl I've seen in my lifetime so it's only natural that I do this, don't fancy her or anything. I couldn't help but notice that her green jumper clung tightly to her modest but noticeable chest, I liked that hers weren't that big despite popular belief, and her bum fit awfully nice in her denim trousers. Huh, I wonder why she's glaring at Moony, what did he do he's Moony! Whatever he did made her vehement purple eyes glow like the aurora borealis.

"Hey Lily, Nell what's-"

Moony's sentence was immediately interrupted by Nell's wedged shoe making intimate contact to his face, let me put this in plain English she kicked the crap out of him and looked like it hurt like hell. There was a shriek coming from Lin when Moony fell to the ground, Merlin that bird can kick!

"What the bloody hell do you like think that you're doing to like my boyfriend?" Lin screeched.

Nell instantly shot her threatening glare at Lin with the same stare that makes you want to whizz yourself.

"Cat fight!" Whispered James.

"I heard that James!" Snapped Nell pointing her finger accusingly at him.

He backed up with hands up in defense and I hissed like a feline fueling the fire.

"You want some of this?" She asked turning to me.

We were now standing face to face compelling me to catch her intoxicating fragrance that was far too sweet to put into words, her cheeks flushed a soft pink from anger with her glowing violet eyes as her chest was moving up and down up and down. I simply replied the way any handsome bloke like myself would, placing a hand on her soft hip and the other holding her chin up to have her intensifying glare melt the ice irises that my tyrannical family bestowed me with.

"When and where gorgeous?"

I could tell that Daphne was burning with fury as she made her way over to Nell and I screaming;

"Oi skank! Get your grimy hands off my-"

Being Nell she was far too impatient to let anyone finish their sentence anon slamming her head into Daphne's so hard that there was a loud thud noise with Nell's tawny-brown hair flying forward like a river of chocolate. Daphne stumbled back into the table clutching her head with her hand gawking at me appalled and gobsmacked. There was giant red mark on her forehead in result.

"SIRIUS SHE SLAMMED HER BLOODY DAMN HEAD INTO MY EFFING HEAD, DO SOMETHING!"

I sighed with agitation. How could she not see this coming she called her a skank. If she knew anything do not I repeat _not_ insult Nell Stardust, big mistake!

"SIRIUS!" Hollered Daphne.

I suspired and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"You called her a skank, what was I suppose to do join and call her a bobby running tart?"

If looks could kill, I'd be castrated.

"Sirius, good job your first muggle reference using bobby." Cooed Lily.

"Thank you Lily."

"You're welcome Sirius."

"Who's the bobby again?" Asked Nell slightly confused.

"The cops, muggle law enforcers." I cleared up.

Nell nodded.

"HELLO? Injured girlfriend here!" Daphne complained (again)

Nell rolled her eyes and turned to Daphne causing her to flinch.

"Want me to fix that?"

"SIRIUS!"

Merlin I've never hated my name this much…

"For the love of all that's magical will you shut the hell up? Sirius doesn't give a damn about you so go crawl into a hole with Kung pow chicken over there and leave US alone!"

Whoa, didn't know Lily had it in her! She definitely doesn't have a problem with Asians, but Lin is _harshly _annoying. Kung pow chicken, where in Merlin's name did she come up with that? Ingenious that is!


	4. It wasn't Me

**Third Track- It wasn't me**

**Lily**

I am not one to judge but take this note down: Daphne James and Lin Ming= biggest hoes in Hogwarts. Lost virginity in their third year to sixth years sleeps with every bloke they date so Remus probably lost his v-card by now which means I'm going to Azkaban for murder because I _will _kill him! Obviously Daphne and Lin Ming are Ravenclaws in case you haven't figured it out yet.

**Remus**

Why are Lily and Nell mad at me? They're never mad at me, what did I do to deserve the worst kick in the world and where's Reid? What the hell?

"What the hell?" I asked aloud.

Nell instantly glared at me while Lily made a 'hmph' nose and left.

"You dickmunch." Stated Nell.

"What did I do?"

"You are the scum of the Earth." She said.

Sirius was giggling like a girl in the corner and Nell was still glaring, men in she's a frightful broad.

"Remus John Lupin how could you?"

"Perenelle Carmina Stardust, what in Merlin's-"

SMACK! Merlin's beard what is her problem?

"Don't you _ever _address me as the name that my whore of a mother gave me and I Mr. Jerky jerk _am _not a bloody Stardust!"

I keep forgetting that Nell doesn't get on with her family, her mum acts as if she doesn't exist, her father isn't even her father and takes every chance he gets to damage her, and her sister is loved by both parents and shows her no compassion. How could I just toss her name around like that?

"Nelly, I didn't mean to hurt you I forgot about your…situation."

Her amethyst irises softened into a purple haze and the corner of her mouth twitched up into a smile, she gave a soft giggle and before I knew it her arms were wrapped around my waist hugging me close to her tiny body and I found my own arms encasing around her shoulders. Suddenly our bodies were rocking back and forth and Nell began to sing;

"_If you're ever in a jam here I am, if you ever been so happy you've land in jail I'm your bail! It's friendship, friendship just the perfect friendship, when other friendships have been forgot ours will still be hot!"_

I found myself laughing so hard that my stomach began to ache and when I looked up, I saw Sirius' arms around the both of us and he also sang:

"_We've only just begun to liiiive-"_

"Oi you clueless ditz, your singing the wrong song!" Laughed Nell.

"Yes but I felt left out and wanted to spruce things up!"

The three of us separated ourselves from one another and Nell rested her chin on her fingers in a pondering action with her eyes glued to the ceiling. Sirius stood next to her copying her motion.

"Hmmm, wisely put Black Dog wisely put."

"Indeed for I am awesomely wise."

They both hummed in agreement.

"So why did you and red go off on Moony?" Sirius asked abruptly.

Nell plopped down onto a chair motioning for me to join her which I did along with Sirius.

"Remus."

"Nell."

She closed her eyes and sighed then opened them to move a loose strand out of my face. She smiled and patted my head.

"Pretty Remus."

I chuckled.

"Pretty Nell."

"Pretty Sirius."

The both of us glared at Sirius who shrunk lower into his seat.

"Why in Merlin's name are you dating that Jezebel of a slag?" She asked sweetly.

"Jezewho?"

"Jezebel, keep up Lupin!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Je suis desole my arse!"

What in Godric's name is that girl going on about?

"Je suis what?"

She snapped her fingers at me and kicked my leg causing me to yelp.

"You know for someone so smart you're real dumb."

"Stop fore playing with words Nellby and answer the question!" interjected Sirius.

Again, Nell and I glared having Sirius to cower like a mouse.

"Fore playing with words?" Questioned Nell, confused.

"Godric Gryffindor and for all that's brave Ne;; would you just explain to me what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Fine, fine no need to shout!"

She carefully tucked an ash-brown lock behind her ear and crossed her legs pondering what to say before she spoke, her violet eyes remained glued to the ceiling as if she was searching for the answer there.

"Why are you dating hot Lo Mein over there?"

She finally asked although I didn't understand.

"She means what's the skinny on you're girlfriend Moony." Explained Sirius.

"Is it because she's a perfect little Asian girl?" Asked Nell.

"You are completely mental, why would I date someone for their race? And nobody's perfect?" I defended.

Well actually, I can think of one person…

"Then why would you date a slag like her? Why?"

"Can you not insult my girlfriend for one minute?"

"Can you stop dating her?"

"No."

"Well there's your answer."

"What if it hurts her feelings?"

Nell brought her face closer to mine piercing my gaze with those unreadable lavender eyes it seemed like a long time has past. She smirked twisting her fingers into my hair.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

**James**

"Merlin finishing a nice piss is one of the best feelings in the world!"

Leaving the loo I found Remus, Sirius, and Nell huddled in a tripod discussing that looked rather important. Remus' mouth was moving along with his hand gestures as his gold hues flickered from Nell to Sirius, Sirius was focusing on Remus intently with his silver irises filled with confusion and disappointment while he had an arm wrapped around Nell's shoulder and Nell had her arms folded, legs crossed and eyebrows raised above her agitated violet eyes. Where did everybody go? How long did I pee?

"Oi! Where did everybody go?"

The three of them immediately stopped their conversation turning their attention to me.

"Well, skanktastic and Lady Sleeps-around ran out crying, little Bo-peep ran out crying and Shaggy, Daphne, and Velma ran after her."

After six years of knowing Nell, I still don't have a clue of what she's saying, Mermish is clearer for Circe's sake!"

"English, Nelly." I offered.

"Wah, wah, wah."

"In other words mate drama, and Reid's little bo peep."

"Wait, so Reid ran out crying?"

"Yeah, I just said that Potter." Said Nell.

I rolled my eyes and focused on Remus the not so smart genius.

"All right Moony, what did you do?"

"He was snogging the rickashay out of Hong Kong Hooker."

"Seriously Nell, when you're not with us do you jump into _A Clockwork Orange _and hang with Alex and his three droogs?"

She really does sound like an Anthony Burgess character.

"What are you two going on about?" Asked Sirius.

"Clockwork Orange a book, not that you would know Pads." Affirmed Remus.

"Hey!"

"By the way Prongs, how exactly is it my fault that Reid ran out crying?"

"Actually Rem, I was just about to get to that" Began Nell.

"Is Anthony Burgess a muggle?" Asked Sirius.

"Sirius, go lay down."

And so he did, resting his head on Nell's lap and in response she stroked his hair. Why doesn't he just admit his feelings for her? The entire summer all he did was mourn how she wasn't there with us in the land down under.

"Do we actually have to spell it out?" Asked Nell slightly irritated.

Remus was starting to get annoyed, but I interrupted.

"Where's Lily."

"In the back with the drama club."

"Thank you Nelly, I'll be going now."

"James wait!" She called out.

Nell abruptly leaped out of her seat causing Sirius to roll out of her lap. I can hear a distant yet dramatically drawn out 'no' in the background.

"I'm coming with you mate."

"Yeah wait Prongs, Moony and I are tagging along too."

Yay! I can't wait to see my Lily flower again!

**Nell**

When James, Sirius, Remus, and I accessed the corridor of the pub, we found Reid balling her eyes out in the fetal being cradled by Lily while Alice was crouched before her stroking Reid's face endearingly as she spoke comforting words, Peter was standing in the corner with his arms crossed staring at the scene before him with conflicted eyes. He's never been much help when it came to emotional girl stuff, but he coming anyway for Reid was a right nice thing to do.

"Reid what's wrong?" Asked Remus.

His honey-combed eyes were enlightened with a great amount of concern and a hint of a confusion, his feet that rested in brown converses were getting ready to take off and rush over to the drama corner which whom discovered out presence having Reid's face turn a carnation pink and her glassy ocean eyes widen in embarrassment.

"Re-Remus what are y-you doing here?" She fumbled.

Reid wiped her nose on her white sleeve and used Lily and Alice as support to stand up, which when she finally did she securely wrapped her arms around herself in an awkward manner.

"Shouldn't you be with Lin?" She snapped in a whisper.

Remus wore his infamous "oh yeah that person exist" expression upon his face, which made the other three marauders laugh.

"Anyways I'm all right, I just- I just…"

Reid's Atlantic eyes found me begging for a good excuse.

"She er, is worried about her mum is all." I finished.

Reid looked relieved and smiled through her stale tears.

The fib wasn't completely out there, Trisha Maxwell wasn't exactly a "proper mother", she's not an awful sod like me own but Trisha is a wee bit irresponsible. She was knocked up at sixteen by some random drummer after a show so naturally he rejected her, poor Trisha was kicked out and disowned by her upper middle class family and she lived with her friend for a while until she saved up some readies that she got from her job and bought a flat in Liverpool and raised Reid. Unfortunately her way of getting money isn't all that proper, Reid's mum is a stripper and most of the time they can't afford to eat, let alone pay for hot water or other necessities so they go through some hard time, and Trisha won't let Reid get a job she says to focus on school. All I can say is at least her mother loves her.

"I hope your mum's okay, I know you two have it rough." Said Remus.

Reid grimaced and nod.

"Yeah well, a lot to do school's tomorrow we should get a move on."

I had tried to keep her  
From what she was about to see  
Why should she believe me  
When I told her it wasn't me

-Shaggy


	5. I should've known better

**Fourth track- I should've known better**

**Reid**

The four of us slept over Lily's house preparing to take off for Hogwarts tomorrow. I am definitely excited and cannot wait to hop onto the scarlet express that eventually led to the aged and magical doors of Hogwarts, after all I am a muggle-born so although I've known about this other world for a while, it still amazes me and I don't think the amazement will ever stop. Lily understands as well, being a muggle-born and all, I don't think Alice and Nell realize how lucky they are.

Besides my exuberance for Hogwarts, I am a little hesitant on going, mainly because of my mother. Part of me wants to stay here and cook for her and take care of the flat, but part of me knew she will be fine and it's not like I have a drugged-up mum on Charlie, then I'd never be able to fully enjoy Hogwarts. And apart from parental issues, I'm still crestfallen about the entire Remus and Lin Ming fiasco. I know that I shouldn't feel hurt or resentment against Remus because in all honesty it's not his fault, and it's not her fault either. He has not a clue how I feel about him so naturally he's allowed to do whatever he likes, I'm the one with the predicament I just have to fix it. This year I'm getting over Remus Lupin!

"Reid, what are you doing?"

Lily was looking at me as though I've just been committed to a funny farm. Her glowing green eyes that lids were pink with eye shadow flickered with misunderstood while her lip gloss adorn lips quivered in a way as though she was about to say something else.

"You're face has been stuck like that since you came down for breakfast." She continued.

Really? I thought we were _at _breakfast.

"Where are we?" I asked mildly confused.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed anon pulling her dramatically long hair up into a high ponytail, letting it dangle by her hips with a few strands falling elegantly before her narrow face and exposing her gold hoop earrings.

"In the bloody car!" She screamed.

"Please Lily darling don't let me know that you have a sailor's mouth, I like my image of an innocent daughter!" Pleaded her father.

Mr. Evans was incredibly handsome and appeared youthful for his age of 41 appearing in his twenties, and just like Lily has distinctive red hair, but his eyes were narrow and blue unlike his daughter's.

"Sorry to say it Harry, but Lily has never been your innocent daughter." Interplead Nell.

We all laughed and Harry feigned shock in a dramatic manner.

"I wouldn't expect any less from her hanging with you!" Giggled Alice.

"Oh please, Lily's probably a right bandit when I'm not around!" Convulsed her mother.

Mrs. Evans like her husband is also incredibly youthful for her age and scenically gorgeous like Lily, only with blonde hair instead of red but Lily did inherit her eyes.

"See, Rosa knows what she's talking about!" Chuckled Nell.

After having a few good laughs with the Evans, tearful good-byes, and stay-safes and do your works along with write-us, the four of us departed onto the crimson engine that was our ticket to ride. We found an empty compartment at the very end of the train that excluded ourselves from our fellow Hogwartians to perform our train rituals.

Lily pulled out her novel to read (this year being _The Catcher in the Rye_), Alice began to paint her finger and toe nails (this time being electric blue), Nell lit her fag and place her dark blue round sunglasses onto her eyes anon opening a window, and I retaliated my sketchbook continuing my unfinished sketch of a wolf howling at the moon. Yes it was all rather tranquil even with Nell's cloudy smoke coloring the compartment grey, all was good. Then the door slammed open producing a loud thud slaughtering the silence. Behold large sparkling silver eyes flickered wildly around the compartment as a pair of cocoa delights hidden behind round specks grinned brightly at a certain redhead who was far too engrossed in her novel to notice the interrupting.

"Ahoy ladies!" The voices announced.

However before I could greet them back, Nell interjected with a clever rather odd rhyme.

"Snip snap he falls in the trap, boom, boom they meet their doom. "

She smiled and took another puff of her cancer stick while resting her legs on Lily's lap.

"Lils, Mrs. Lily Evans is here with Jim Morrison."

Lily finally became aware of her surrounding and shut her book closed tucking it into her leather satchel.

"Mrs. Lily Evans, is that suppose to be me?" Asked James offended/ecstatic.

"I'm Jim Morrison, really?" Asked Sirius surprised and flattered.

Nell removed her round shaded specks and placed them on top of her head revealing dramatic black dramatic black shadowing around her amethyst eyes. Alice put away her nail polish and took out her wand (9 inches mahogany dragon heartstring) to use a drying spell, Lily folded her arms tightly glaring at the dynamic duo, and I was watching the whole thing out of amusement.

"What do you want Potter?" Snapped Lily.

James feigned being offended placing his hand on his well built chest.

"Ouch love, that hurt!"

She twitched when he called her "love".

"Yeah well I was nearing the end of a rather enjoyable book, and you and ditzy dunderhead over here ruined it, so excuse me if I'm a lit'tle bit ticked off, that aside that I actually have to see your face!"

Poor James, he looked like he was about to break down and sadistically Lily grinned looking accomplished.

"What do you two want?" Sighed Alice.

"Moony needs Lily for prefect duties." Replied Sirius.

There are those names again.

"Seriously mate, when did you lot come up with those peculiar names?" I asked slightly intrigued.

"Yeah I mean Prague, Puddifoot, Worm, and Mooner-"

Alice was cut off by an offended Sirius.

"Actually for your information _Little _the names are Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony!"

Alice grimaced when he stretched her last name insinuating her lack of height.

"Yeah and its marauders stuff so don't worry about it Tinker Bell." Assured James.

She was going to retort but Nell interceded.

"Oi SOB, where's your lolly-gagger?"

SOB are Sirius' initials standing for Sirius Orion Black, when Nell found out his middle name last year she's never let it down.

"After we had a quick snog I went with Prongs here, and DON'T call me SOB!"

She grinned and continued to play with her peace symbol medallion. Lily stood up collecting things getting ready to leave the crowded compartment.

"I should be going, Sirius thanks for the message and Potter." She stopped to stare at his hopeful face.

"Don't trip on your way out."

"Why would I when I'm planning on coming in."

"My bad, when I saw you clutching on the door with your dear life I thought otherwise."

"Door? I wasn't clutching onto-"

Lily gave him a right good kick in the shin having poor James clutch onto the door with his dear life groaning in pain.

"Lily-"

"That's for having me not finish my book you Toadstool!"

"Ah, that is so like Lily to have a dramatic exit.

"SOB you can sit in Lily's spot." Said Nell.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh I'm sorry, son of a bitch sit down!"

"You know, I think that line actually suits me."

**Alice**

I left the compartment after Reid fell asleep. It was an endearing picture, with her legs resting on James' lap her head resting on Nell's lap while gingerly combing Reid's caramel bristles while stroking her chuck in the most motherly ways, while talking to Sirius who had an endearing look in his eyes. It almost made me wish that I had a camera.

So with my newly painted nails I left the precious scene wanting to take a stroll about the train to stretch my legs. During this stroll I happened to bump into none other than Peter, whose adoring brown eyes made me flush.

"Hi Peter."

His face lit up and he looked all too happy.

"Alice! I need to talk to you, it's urgent!" His voice sounded panic.

"Is everything all right?" I asked slightly worried.

"It will be, now can we speak in private?"

"Yes of course."

Peter led me into loo that wasn't so far away from where we presently stood.

"So Pete what did you want to talk about?"

His chest was moving up and down in his T-Rex shirt while his warm brown eyes stared at me long and hard. I took a long look at his form anon noticed that he lost an incredible amount of weight now thin as Reid and tall as Sirius. Next thing I know, his lips that were surprisingly soft crashed onto my own, his hands clutched onto my shoulders with their dear life. I responded quickly backing up into a wall of some sort, taking Peter's hands and wrapping his arms around my waist while I sneakily threw my own around his neck. He wasn't such a bad kisser, in fact he wasn't a bad kisser at all he was actually quite brilliant! Not to mention he had a way with his hands. Finding my full chest in my kimono dress and grazing my bum with soft hands, sending my mind on a rampage, but then to my greatest disappointment he broke it off. Our eyes stared at one another connected with our gaze; we were both breathing and panting at a heightened speed wandering what just happened?

"After feast meet me at the Astronomy tower." Said Peter.

A normal person would question but I just nodded. He was making his way to he door but I grabbed his arm, to prevent him from leaving there was something I wanted to know! He turned around to face me with conflicted eyes.

"So am I, are we-"

"If you want to."

I smiled and nodded then he left.

"When did he get so bold?" I wondered aloud.

"After I saw you in that dress yesterday!" He replied.

He must've heard me through the door. Embarrassed, I blushed but I also smiled feeling like a giddy little grin.

**Remus**

What is she doing right now? Is she thinking about me? What is she wearing? If she's not thinking of me then what is she thinking about? Why am I thinking like this? This is madness! Pull yourself together Remus you shouldn't be thinking about her!

But I can't help it! For Merlin's sake, her scent refuses to leave my nose! Thanks to the full moon tonight, I can smell her from here! Her flowery scent that smelled like roses after the rain and newly bloomed blossoms, her skin is so soft too…NO! Merlin what's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong, I'm allowed to admire her incredibly tender tanned skin that glows like the sun that adorns freckles on the skin of her nose…NO stop! Whys top when I could be thinking about her alluring ocean eyes that were a shocking green in the light and an electric blue in the shade? Her hair's pretty too, long and bouncy with a nice caramel color the color is as sweet as her…I wonder if she taste sweet…NO!

"REMUS!"

I jumped at Lily's harsh voice. She gazed at me with concern giving me her doe stare.

"Yes? What-what is it?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes."

She gave me her all knowing look.

"No." I admitted.

"What's wrong? What's on your mind?"

"Uhhh…school?"

"Mhm."

"Can we talk about this later?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess."

SMACK!

"Merlin Lily, what was that for?"

"Pay attention!"

**James**

I sat on the other side with Reid's body outstretched taking the whole seat with her head resting on my la and he dark blonde hair curtaining her face. On the other side Nell sat against the window with one hand holding a lit fag elegantly between her red painted fingers while the other hand was fiddling with Sirius' melanoid ringlets with his head resting on her lap that wore denim mini shorts exposing her long legs that Sirius did not mind feeling. I just realized that she was wearing Sirius' Hobgoblins shirt which was a little big for her tiny frame having the shirt to slide off her shoulder and expose her creamy neck that wore a peace medallion which contrasted with her earrings. Yep, Sirius was definitely enjoying himself.

"Prongsy go look for Wormtail." Said Sirius.

"Oh I get it." I said sneakily wiggling my eyebrows.

They both looked at me confused.

"Get what?" They asked simultaneously.

I grinned and ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's cool man; I know what you mean you could've just asked."

Both of their faces were beat red.

"Go to hell!"

"What, so I could leave you two snogging for eternity?"

"Potter I suggest you shut it before I burn my fag on you!"

I placed my hand on my chest and pretended to be offended.

"Why, I was just trying to help Nelly, some do call me Hogwarts cupid."

"Suck it Potter!"

I stood up and opened the door.

"No my darling, I think Pads all ready does that for you."

I slammed the door shut saving my life watching the door get attack with slugs thanking Merlin that wasn't me.

**Sirius**

Merlin why does James have to go and say stuff like that? It's not true, I'm allowed to be good friends with a girl, and I'm close to Alice, Reid, and Lily. He's just upset because Lily isn't here!

"Merlin when I get my hands on him he will never be able to have children!" Nell growled.

I laughed at her current state that she gets when she's furious. Her cheeks were colored red, her amaranthine pupils were jumping all over the place and she usually ran her fingers through her hair a gazillion times but since they were all ready in mine, she did it to me and it felt _really _good. My ears began to twitch (which happens when I'm happy) And I closed my eyes loving the attention. Hey why is my face on the floor?

"Nelly, why did you stop?" I whined.

She was now standing with her hands on her hips glaring at the ceiling.

"We're almost there and I need to get changed."

I picked myself up and looked out with the window discovered the sky painted it's face black.

"Huh, that went by quick."

"Reid, c'mon get up."

Reid woke up stretching and yawning with her hair all over the place looking like a wolf.

"What's going on?" She yawned.

Nell threw her uniform and opened up the door.

"We're almost there and Sirius."

"Yes?"

"You can leave now."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Who said there was fun? Plus you have to get dress too, also go get Lily and Alice."

I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I will make you sing like a banshee."

Knowing what that meant I left to find Red and Blondie.

That I would love everything that you do  
and I do, hey, hey, hey, and I do.

-The Beatles


	6. My Generation

**Lily**

**Fifth Track: My Generation**

People try to put us d-down (Talkin' 'bout my generation)  
Just because we get around (Talkin' 'bout my generation)  
Things they do look awful c-c-cold (Talkin' 'bout my generation)  
I hope I die before I get old (Talkin' 'bout my generation)

The carriage ride to Hogwarts was definitely eventful; James came up with a brilliant plan with the seating arrangements. As you know, the carriage only holds six people and they're eight of us, so he had he and the marauders sit down as well as me taking five seats with one remaining, but James stretched his legs out taking that away, so Reid had to sit on Remus' lap, Nell sat on Sirius' lap, and Alice sat on Peter's. They exchanged a load of awkward glances and accidental touches with the plentiful supply of sorries. I couldn't help but think Peter and Alice had something going on. They exchanged knowing glances and constant winks, she kept moving her bum closer to him on his lap and he had his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her in place…she will definitely have to explain that. Anyway, I just hope that James' plan will work, those three or maybe two couples better end up together by the end of the year the world depends on it!

Dumbledore (great man) has just finished giving his speech and warnings about thee forest and all the first years have been sorted which granted us with the plentiful annual feast. I'm not a big eater but let's just say I could never resist the elves cooking.

I suddenly found my eyes going back and forth between the fantastic four with caution and question, they were all grinning proudly at one another which definitely meant that they were up to something, but as soon as I was about to ask, James pointed his wand at the bowl of mashed potatoes having the moist and chunky substance fly towards the Slytherin table and proceed with intimate contact with Lucius Malfoy's face.

Everyone but the teachers and Slytherin table broke out laughing, even I found myself chortling a little at the inappropriate behavior. Malfoy was furious and stood up with his silver blonde locks leaking potatoes and the mask burn off his face, his cronies stood p with him aiming their wands at the marauders ignoring the teachers' hollow threats.

"Your dead meat Potter!" Bellowed Malfoy.

Before I knew it, the hall had broke out into a magical food fight and event eh ghosts were battling except for the Grey lady who hid in the corner.

Nell has jumped onto her sister Persephone's back shoving chicken wings into her face cackling deviously, Alice was chucking apples at anyone who came near her, Peter was running away from Ravenclaw quidditch captain Yi Chang who was attempting chucking bowls of mac 'n' cheese at him (very good aim as to be expected), Sirius was helping James enchant the food having it to attack the Slytherin table, Remus and Reid were using bowls and plates as shields and spoons as swords, and Severus was trying to avoid it all. All in the entire entire feast has become the Cuban missile crisis all over again and I can assure you that the first years will _never _forget their first night at Hogwarts.

**Nell**

It's safe to say that dinner was eventful; the Great Food Battle of '76 will definitely be just as famous as the Goblin Rebellion. General James Potter led the troops with great strength against General Lucius Malfoy's weak army, this battle will be greatly remembered and end up on future test twenty years from now and I can guaranteed my name will be in it "Nutty Nell takes the lead triumphing wit her secret weapon chicken wings!" Oh yeah it will give Baldymort a run for his money. But the teachers weren't exactly ecstatic about the historical event, although Professor Dumbledore was greatly amused he could not go against his fellow colleagues so all houses lost fifty points and the marauders received detention on Friday for a month, every victory has its sacrifice! You know who said that? This girl!

I must say with great accomplishment that I've managed to not try to kill myself for three whole days, which is a new record for me. It's probably thanks to the four battle heroes; General Potter, Colonel Black, Sergeant Lupin, and Lieutenant Pettigrew. I must thank those measly weasels when I see them.

xxxXxxx

"Alice, get out of the loo!"

"Lily please, you mustn't shout."

"Nelly, wake up!"

I groaned and drew the maroon covers over my head.

"Nelly, we have to get down to brekkie before all the food is gone." Reasoned Reid.

"But breakfast doesn't begin until 7:30 and ends at 9." I retorted lazily.

"It's 8:30."

Realization hit me like an unforgivable and I immediately jumped out of bed sprinting to the loo door pounding on it.

"Alice, get out now!" I yelled.

"No, leave me alone I haven't even applied my lip gloss!"

I rolled my eyes and ran over to my pillow retrieving my wand from under it. It was a glorious wand that was used with pride, it gleamed proudly at twelve inches exactly a foot no more no less, dressing in a dark brown of willow coated with vine designs and a round handle with Threstral hair in it's core makes it very powerful giving this wand the capacity of dueling, transfiguring, and charming.

I walked backed over to the door of the loo, pointing my wand at the knob and muttered _Alohamora _anon slamming the door open to reveal Alice fully dressed in her uniform blouse, vest, tie, skirt, stockings, and oxford heels with her golden pixie cut well groomed, her make up perfectly done and well matched jewelry.

"Alice, what the hell? You look fine."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't! If I did then Peter, wouldn't have stood me up like that!" She screamed.

Oh she and Peter? I definitely did _not _see that coming, when in Merlin's name did this happen?

"You-you and Peter, an item?"

She nodded and stared solemnly into the mirror.

"Oh, congrats?"

"Not for long, if he liked me like he said he wouldn't have stood me up like that!"

I crossed my arms and leaned against the door.

"Okay, maybe he had something going on with the boys wasn't it a full moon last night?"

No one exactly knows about Remus' "furry little problem", but do to research in our third year the girls and I found out, the boys just don't know yet."

"Merlin's beard Nell, I forgot about that! How selfish of me! Oh thank you thank you Nell!"

"Yes, yes very nice now get out, I'm hungry and there's only twenty five minutes left for breakfast."

After speed dressing, the girls and I ran down for breakfast to find the boys are looking rather exhausted and poor Remus all beaten up. Poor bloke doesn't deserve it.

I sat between Sirius and Remus, Reid sat next to Remus, and Alice sat next to Peter and Lily between James and Peter. I piled my plate high with waffles, eggs, bacon, and all of that good stuff. I looked over at Lily, who also looked greatly concerned for the boys.

"I sense a wolf in the room." I sang.

All four boys choked on their food wheezing causing Alice to laugh uncontrollably.

"Whoops, I meant elephant I thought I said that."

**Alice**

I was in the middle of discussing how amazing the Bertie Bott's every flavor bean lip gloss taste on my lips, as well as how amazing it was that the colors changed with Reid when I noticed Peter staring dead at me, not even bothering to touch his plate. The moment he caught my eye he spoke:

"Alice, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I looked at him strangely for a bit ready to snap but remembered what Nell said to me this morning.

"Reid, I'll be back in a few."

I gathered up my brown leather hobo bag, and started to walk with peter following. I stopped when we come to a corner in the hollow corridor.

"I'm waiting."

"Alice look, I'm really, really sorry I didn't mean to stand you up like that, but the boys and I had some business to take care how can I make this up to you?"

I couldn't stand being mad at him; he's just so cute looking like a hamster.

"Well, you can start with this."

I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist, snogging the hell out of him only to be interrupted.

"Alice, I want to ask you something?"

"Um, okay."

"First, what flavor lip gloss is that?"

"It's Bertie Bott's beans."

"Explains the lemon flavor, lucky I didn't get bogey."

I giggled.

"Second, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

"Brilliant, and third."

"Yes?"

"You're heels are hurting my back."

I laughed and jumped off of him, only to be snogged by my _boyfriend_ again.

xxxXxxx

"Alice, Peter where have you lot been?" Yelled Nell.

I turned to peter to see him smirk, which is a very un-Peter thing to do.

"We were just talking about how excited we were for this year."

**James**

Since when does Peter smirk?

**Lily**

Aww good, they made up! I wonder when they'll actually tell us they're an item…

**Remus**

I thought that when the full moon was over I'd stop having these urges for her, I still find myself wanting her. Did Peter say something?"

**Reid**

Why do I feel that someone has been staring at me? When did Remus get so close? I can feel our legs touching. I really want to know what's going on with Peter and Alice.

**Nell**

They're so obvious- spoon! I could've sworn it was a fork.

**Sirius**

Okay, something's definitely going on there. Whatever it is they'll tell us when they're ready.

"While you two were snogging, McGonagall handed out time tables." I said tossing them both their tables.

They're faces were absolutely priceless at my words. Peter's beady eyes were bugging out his socket and Alice looked like she was gonna castrate me, lovely.

"We weren't- we weren't uh snogging, Pads my good fellow what has- what has you thinking, uh what has you thinking that?" Stuttered Peter.

Before I could retaliate a pair of arms hugged my waist.

"What the-"

"Attack hug!"

"Oh, hey Daph."

Her black bob cascaded pleasantly around her narrow face that wore a lovely tanned complexion with make-up that looked as though a perfectionist did it. Her detailed green eyes were filled with lust and I knew what that meant.

"Who does attack hugs? Honestly." Growled Nell.

Obviously Nell and Daphne don't get on well; I'd go as far to say they despise one another.

"Oh, was I talking to you? I don't think so." Scoffed Daphne.

Fury danced like a wildfire in Nell's violet hues.

"Does it look like I care? I don't think so." Mimicked Nell.

"Oh my Godric, Remy-poo!" Squealed Lin.

She also attacked hug Remus.

"Oh goody, double ditz!" Spat Nell.

"Hello! I'm still like here!" Scoffed Daphne.

Nell smirked.

"Oh really? You could've fooled me; I thought you and Emma Frost over here were a couple of slaggish Ravenclaws who couldn't keep it in their skirt like the rest of your population, oh but my mistake!"

"Who's Emma Frost?" Asked Lin.

Nell grinned.

"A comic book skank who ruined a marriage and caused Jean Grey to turn into the Dark Phoenix and kill her husband Cyclops."

Lin was twirling her black lock and blowing gum.

"What's a comic?"

We all smacked our heads except for Daphne, who was _very _angry.

"What's your problem?" She snapped at Nell.

Nell stood up and faced Daphne with dangerous confidence.

"I'm looking at it!"

"Okay listen-"

"Merlin's beard will you look at the time, classes are about to begin!" Jumped Lily.

Reid gently grabbed Nell's arm drawing her away from the conflict, before Nell blows something up or someone.

"C'mon Nell, she's not worth it." Reid reasoned quietly.

Too bad Daphne heard.

"What did you say?"

Reid looked like a scared little bunny rabbit.

"Uh, um nothing I'm sorry."

Classic Reid, apologizing for doing nothing wrong.

"No, come and say it to my face slut!"

"Back off Daphne!" Barked Remus.

His twilight hues sank to burning fury balling his fist in rage. Afraid of what was going to happen I grabbed his shoulder.

"Remus, c'mon calm down mate-"

"No you c'mon! Did you hear what she said about Reid?"

"WHAT THE FRIG YOU STUPID HOE?" Daphne screeched.

Remus and I looked up to see blood spewing fast out of Daphne's nose and down her face, her eyes were stinging with tears and stared at Nell with horror, Nell however looked positively frightening. Her heliotrope gaze burned and ablaze with carcinogenic conniption, she stood in a stance made for combat with her wand already out pointing outwards to Daphne.

"_Avis Opugno!"_

A flock of birds viciously attacked a bawling Daphne. This side of Nell terrified me.

"What is going on?"

Oh stab me now, why did McGonagall have to show up?"

"Well?"

I stepped in.

"Minnie, listen see what happened was-"

"Save it Black, I am not in the mood for your foolish antics! You!"

She pointed to Nell who has calmed down.

"Detention every Friday for a month, fifty points from Gryffindor my own house I can hardly believe it, and this better not happen again!"

I looked over at James who shared the exact speechless look as I.

"We're screwed this year, you realize that right?"

Alice laughed.

"Talking about our generation, I wonder what our kids will be like."

"Yeah, Potter will have kids when hell freezes over." Laughed Lily.

"Hey there's a thought." He replied.

I know one thing for sure; this is going to be one hell of a year.

Why don't you all f-fade away (Talkin' 'bout my generation)  
And don't try to dig what we all s-s-say (Talkin' 'bout my generation)  
I'm not trying to cause a big s-s-sensation (Talkin' 'bout my generation)  
I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-g-generation (Talkin' 'bout my generation)

-The Who


	7. I belong to you

**Sixth Track- I belong to you**

To my greatest disappointment, we Gryffindors had Potions first thing in the morning with Slytherin, Yay! I can feel the joy exerting from my face like that creepily perky witch from that Muggle movie Wizard of Oz. Merlin kill me now! I just hope ol' Sluggy lets us choose our seats, probably not, if he'd let anyone choose a seat it would be Lily his star pupil; Lily Evans could do no wrong! Godric, I'm sarcastic today. To be perfectly honest though, I hate potions! I can't brew a bloody thing to save my own life, Transfiguration, Care of magical creatures, defense now those are what I'm ace at, but Potions forget about it! It's similar to cooking which I epic fail at! This is to be expected by someone of my status who has house elves taking care of everything, well at least that's how it was.

When I accessed the dungeon, Slughorn was not there yet so I danced over to the gang taking advantage of our free time.

"Why in Merlin's name am I taking N.E.W.T. potions?" I whined.

Alice laughed and played with her heart necklace.

"Because you _hate _being in a class without your friends."

"This mind you, wouldn't be a problem if you actually made friends with others outside of our group missy!" Scolded Reid.

"Yeah, but you know how I feel about _people _Ree, they're weird."

"Right, because you're just so normal!" Snorted James.

I sniffed and folded my arms and turned my nose up.

"I honestly believe it's all of that pure-blood getting to her head." Said Peter.

I stuck my tongue out at him before turning to Sirius.

"Sirius, make them stop they're hurting my feelings!" I whined.

For a moment he looked so weak before Remus spoke up.

"Don't give in!"

"Oh Moony, you can't honestly deny this pretty little face?" Sirius motioned holding me close.

Merlin, he smells fantastic.

"Oh come on Nelly, potions is so much fun! You're going to love it!" Gushed Lily.

"Let me ask you this Lily of the valley, did I love it the last five years?" I asked.

She stood their thinking before replying.

"Well, you didn't seem exactly fond of it."

"Then what makes you think that I'd like it this year?"

"Because we're going to make Liquid Luck also known as Felix Felicis!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm about this dreadful subject, and patted her head shaking my head.

"Good morning students!"

Oh lovely, the walrus has arrived! Honestly the man Is oddly peculiar collecting students like he does, and dotes on his precious Slytherins except for his Lily who he often mentions should've been in slytherin. Once upon a time Slughorn did dote on me for my family's name, but I pulled a massive prank on him in second year involving turning him into an actual walrus so he doesn't care for me al too much anymore.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T. potions! Now I shall assign seats for the new year!"

At this, we all groaned, but Sluggy ignored our cries of pain.

"Let's begin with Mr. Potter sit next to Miss Little will you?"

Well that's not so bad, James and Alice are good friends at least his partner isn't a Slytherin or else that would not end well.

"Lily Evans with Mr. Black."

Lily faked an appalled look sticking her tongue out and pretending to fate having us to laugh. So far Sluggy's not doing to bad.

"Mr. Pettigrew with Andromeda Black."

Peter looked absolutely mortified; sitting with one of the Black sisters is not exactly safe. But there's something about Andromeda Black that's different from her sisters, she does share the same aristocratic beauty and shares many physical qualities with Bellatrix, but only her hair is softer and a warm brown with kind chocolate hair, and not as sadistic. At all of the parties I had to attend, Andromeda was always in the corner and smiled politely at everyone, not all like her attention hogging muggle hating sisters.

"Miss Maxwell with Rabastan Lestrange."

Oh that is not good; my cousin is a mental nutter! He enjoys torturing those of her blood status. Not good not good not good so not good!

"Uh, Professor Maybe it's better to have Miss Maxwell seated with someone else!" I spoke abruptly.

Reid, who looked like she was going to have a panic attack, stared at me with great appreciation.

"Yes well, no need to worry Miss Stardust but I trust Mr. Lestrange will be a great help to her, aren't I right Rabastan?"

My cousin's dark eyes danced with mischief and he slowly licked his lips examining Reid in the most inappropriate manner, making me want to punch his lights out.

"Certainly, professor."

His tone was most revolting, and from the corner of my eye I noticed Remus tense.

"Now no need to worry Perenelle."

"Yes _cousin, _no need to worry."

Twitch.

"Let's continue with the seating arrangements, Mr. Lupin with Miss Patel."

Remus went over to sit by Leah Patel who was a very nice Gryffindor in my year, and a beater on the team, but she does love to gossip and is very popular amongst the male population with her beautiful Indian features.

Slughorn then called out a few more names until he finally came to mine.

"Miss Stardust with Severus Snape."

Bollocks.

I quickly glanced at Lily whose beryl yes widened and became glassy at the mention of his name. All color drained from her face and she looked like she was about to pass out, but Sirius grasped tightly onto her arms looking at her with great concern in his pearly eyes that a brother would have. James looked as though he was going to commit murder with his face all red and his hazel gaze darkening by the second, reaching for his wand (Mahogany 11'' dragon heartstring). Remus was analyzing the entire situation trying to decide the best solution for this awkward situation. Peter glared at Severus with pure hatred, Alice crossed her arms glaring lethally, and Reid was staring at Severus and Lily with sympathy.

It wasn't always like this, at least not with Lily. Me and Lily use to be really good friends practically inseparable. I knew him since first year and Lily knew him since forever. But last year James was in dickhead mode and let his jealousy get the best of him hexing Severus with his own spell, and Lily was furious scolding James and ended up getting called a mudblood by Severus. Ever since that day, it hasn't been the same. I know he didn't mean it, I know he was fueled by James but I don't think he understood how bad he helped her.

I stared at Severus now, seeing that he hasn't been the same. He looked miserable and sensed the tension in the room, his onyx eyes looked like they were about tear up. He decided that he couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the classroom.

I don't know what made me do it, maybe it was the waffles I ate this morning or maybe I'm not fully awake and conscious yet, I dunno but I do know that I had to go after him. I looked at Slughorn who wore a gobsmacked expression and then I looked at Lily who appeared distraught, then I just bolted.

I found Severus crying in the fetal by the window. His black hair curtained his face and he looked so broken, like nothing has been right since that day. Cautiously, I made my way to him. He didn't notice my presence until I gently sank down to my knees and gingerly placed my hand on his shoulder. His inky tear filled eyes looked up shocked and he gasped not understanding why I was here. Seeing him like this hurt, and I didn't like it.

"Nell, oh Nell I'm so-so sorry, I didn't mean I didn't mean to do that I didn't mean to say those awful things to Lily-"He choked and spit up his tears.

I just wrapped my arms around him bringing him into a reuniting hug, letting him cry into my hair as I gently shushed him. He enveloped his arms around my waist tightly not planning on letting go anytime soon. We didn't exchange words for they were not needed. He knew that I was here for him.

Class was almost done and I helped Severus stand back onto his feet.

"Nelly?"

I swung my bag over my shoulders and cocked a brow.

"I just wanted to say…"

He was struggling with his words, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"Sev, you don't have to say the words, its cool mate."

I took my thumb and wiped away a tear from his eye smiling. He looked eternally grateful and I placed my hands on his shoulder, planting a chaste kiss on his callow cheek. He blushed which is to be expected, Severus isn't use to much physical contact.

We departed going our separate ways.

It was break and I went off to look for everyone mainly Lily. I needed to discuss the situation with Severus to her so I was heading towards the Library because she's almost always there, but I was stopped by redheaded twins who carried dangerous and questionable pranking supplies. I grinned and placed my fists on my hips looking up at them with not much distance between our heights thanks to my blessing of height.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little troublemakers, The Prewett Twins!"

The Vehement haired boys grinned with a flash of mischief erupting in their eyes.

"Nelly!" They bellowed cheerfully.

"Oh how we missed you over the summer!" Said Fabian.

"And your mischievous adrenaline." Added Gideon.

"As well as your vixen behavior and the sight of you in a bikini." Commented Fabian.

I rolled my eyes at Fabian's flirtatious remark and smiled all the same.

"I missed you idiots as well, but I'm also a little mad."

"Ah, we always knew you were mental."

"Completely bonkers."

"Just never expected you to actually admit it."

"Congrats Nelly."

"Acceptance is the first step to recovery."

Why must they always go back and forth?

"No, that's not I meant tweedledee and tweedledum! I meant that I'm right pissed because you two didn't write me once over the summer holiday!"

The twins enveloped me in a tight hug.

"We sowwy Newwy."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to neglect you."

"We've just been so busy with our products."

"That we just forgot about everything else."

"Not that you're not important darling."

"It's true, we wuv you vewy much."

"Which is why."

"You get to have."

"Our very first product."

"Which is…"

They stepped back and held out a pack of what looked like to be gum.

"Prewett Brothers Everlasting flavor changing Bubble Gum!"

"Or for short P.B. gum."

I gazed at the colorful packaging, intrigued.

"What's so special about this?" I asked.

They both laughed.

"What's so special about this she asks?" Mocked Fabian.

"This right here is no ordinary gum, besides the gum never runs out of flavor, this gum can change its flavor into anything you can think of, like cherry pie or roast chicken." Explained Gideon.

"You mean like the gum from Willy Wonka?"

They frowned.

"Who's this Wonka fellow?"

"And what does he think he's doing taking our ideas?"

I rolled my eyes.

"So this actually works?"

"You bet your frilly knickers." Replied Gideon.

"By the way, what color are you wearing?"

"And what size?"

I smacked the both of them upside the head.

"Just shut it, and hand over the gum you noncey prats!"

"Feisty ain't she?"

"A right pistol."

Fabian handed me a multi- colored gumball that colors spanned.

I took the substance and popped it into my mouth chewing it slowly and then it started to taste like chocolate torte, exactly like chocolate torte like the one my house- elf Alfie makes back home, or my old home. To get my mind off of my old home, I started to taste peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Brilliant absolutely brilliant! You two are geniuses!" I exclaimed.

They grinned.

"We thought you'd say that."

"Now run along sweetheart us men have business to attend to."

"And we shant keep it waiting."

They kissed me on each cheek and scampered off, preceding me to continue my journey to the library.

Just like I expected, Lily was in the library reading a book at a table clearly engrossed in her story.

"Hey Lily of the valley, whatchya reading?"

I sat down in the chair next to her, watching her as she placed her bookmark inside to save the page.

"Another muggle novel, well actually it's more of a collection of stories from the Grimm Brothers, they write quite some gruesome tales for children." Lily said disapprovingly.

The moment she mentioned gruesome, I was already holding the large green book in my hands.

"Does that mean there's plenty of gore?"

She chuckled at my exuberance.

"Yes, you'd definitely like it knowing your love for horror."

"Well are you done reading it?"

"No, I'm on Snow White and the red rose."

"Well when you're done can I read it?" I begged pouting my lips.

Lily giggled and kissed my head.

"Of course you can sweet child."

I clapped and cheered, and then before I knew it I hit the ground with a big 'Oof'.

"What in the blazes was that?" I hollered.

"Only the bestest quidditch player in the world!" Came a familiar voice.

I smirked.

"Ronan O' Shea from Ireland?" I asked faking innocence.

He scoffed and huffed. Then his face hung before mine, upside down glaring at me clearly insulted.

"James Potter you toss pot!"

I laughed and patted his cheek that was barely a cheek but more of a high cheek bone.

"Aw Jamie, you know I know you're the greatest, now get off or I'll have to castrate you!"

"Yeah Prongs, get away from my woman."

Merlin, that velvety voice was enough to make both my cheeks and neck burn.

James did as he was told but I was still on the ground.

"Oh, so I'm _your _woman now as in your socks, your shoes, your broom, your wand, your owl, as in _your_ property, right Sirius?"

I tried my best to be offended, but I couldn't help but feel happy that he said that.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand bringing me back onto my heels, pulling me so close to him that I was practically buried in his chest.

"Well of course, what else were you thinking?"

"Oh silly me, here I was thinking that I was my own person for fifteen years!"

"The moment you tried to kill Sirius at ten Nelly, I'm afraid that he took that moment to make you rightfully his." Said Peter who came in snacking on cheese sticks.

"But that's man talk Peter, women have rights too you know!" Scolded Alice who sat on his lap.

"Wonder Woman is an excellent example." Intervened Reid who came in with a stack of books.

"So I'm not your woman!" I concluded.

"You are in Padfoot's head." Said Remus.

Where do they come from?

"I'd just love to hear Daphne's response to that!" Laughed Lily.

Sirius thought about his and then retaliated.

"Yes well, Nell's my best friend out of the marauder guild so she's just going to have to accept it!"

I couldn't help but smile at what he said.

I can't find the words to say,  
When I'm confused,  
I've traveled half the world to say,  
You are my muse


	8. Don't Stand so Close to Me

**James**

I burn, I pine, I perish for Lily Ivy Evans. Never have I ever seen or heard of such a gorgeous creature like her, for she surpass all wood nymphs and veela's as well as Venus herself, who is a mere pebble compared to my Lily who is an emerald! Thousands of stories could be told about her lash jade pupils that are wider and more innocent than a child and far more beautiful than any gemstone, the eyes were curtained by a thick, long coat of dark lashes. Kisses I wish I could steal from her pouty coral lips, I desire to hold her delicately curved body blanketed by smooth alabaster skin, I wish to bury my face in her soft luscious ruby locks of hair that hung by her bodacious hips. Lily Evans you will be the death of me!

She and her fiery tude will be the death of me! At times we get along just fine, but when I get nervous and flirtatious I screw it up and she goes all RAWR on me! Why am I such a screw up?

"You're not a screw up."

"Holy- Moony, how in Merlin's name did you hear my thoughts?"

My wolfish mate just sat down beside me on the crimson couch in the common room trying to hold in his laughter.

"After five years of being a marauder mate, how could you not?"

He had a point, my love for Lily was no secret, and I've been declaring it ever since the first day I slammed the compartment door to see the redhead deity, ever since then my heart has been beating at a rapid speed.

"Stop declaring your love for Lily in a poetic fashion, Prongs!"

"Padfoot! How on Earth are you and Moony doing that?"

Sirius plopped down onto a chair and smirked.

"Well mate, you have that dreamy look on your face that you always have when you think about her."

"You mean the same look you have when you're thinking about Nell?" I retorted cheekily.

My dear friend just simply flipped me the bird and stomped off. An eye for an eye is what I say.

**Reid**

So far this week's been good, I haven't cried over Remus, Lily hasn't slaughtered or dismantle James, Sirius is seeing less and less of Daphne, Peter and Alice are in love, and Nell hasn't had any suicidal thoughts, and Remus is not spending a lot of time with Lin, not that I care.

It was a rather warm day for September, so there for everyone was distracted today in Defense, but I realized that the arm weather wasn't the only thing that distracted my classmates. Just like every other year we have a new defense teacher, but we never had one so… I daresay handsome. Professor Vinter was in his early twenties and looked like he just came off of a magazine with a debonair appearance. Practically every girl drooling at him, apart from Nell who drools over no one, even Lily was giddy around him which upset James greatly. Actually, almost the entire male population at Hogwarts despises Professor Vinter, I feel sort of bad for him actually he's a brilliant wizard with a load of knowledge about the dark arts, but the only thing that people see are a pretty face.

"Okay class, we've been taking notes on the basics of Defense against the Dark Arts but we've never covered exactly what you are to come by in certain situations."

The class looked around curiously trying to make out what Professor Vinter was saying.

Finally, Narcissa Black, a pretty slytherin raised her manicured hand, etching her perfectly sculptured face into a confused expression, pursing her haughty lips outward as if she was about to speak.

Professor Vinter gesture for her to speak. She laid her hand back down and tossed her long white blonde hair behind her back.

"Professor, what are we exactly to come by in these," She paused and smirked, a smirk that was notorious for being used by a Black.

"_Situations."_

Her piercing silver gaze looked like they were holding amusement.

Professor Vinter returned her gaze with a knowing glare.

"I mean, Miss _Black _there's creatures out there that I believe that you should be aware of, but I'm sure you know that."

I looked around the room trying to avoid the tension. Shortly, my vision fell upon my once bare parchment that how had words it.

**Sounds like professor perfect knows a little more than we think.**

I recognized Nell's handwriting immediately and that she was using the Marauder's enchanted Quills that caused conversations between different papersgoing back and forth. I picked my quill out of my bag and proceeded to write;

_I do sense a situation occurring_

**Yeah, sounds like he knows a lot about the Blacks.**

_And probably other pureblood families as well, it doesn't seem like he particular cares for them_

**Great news for me!**

I giggled internally at Nell's sarcasm, and then I saw that our conversation as soon joined by Lily.

Goodness I do hope Professor Vinter and Narcissa Black's silent debacle ends soon, some of us would really love to learn 

**Only you Lils**

Quite Nell

_Lily, Nelly play nice_

**Yes mum**

_Nell, no sarcasm_

Yes Nell, no sarcasm

_Lily Ivy_

Sorry Ree

_It's alright_

**Yo what's up party people!**

Quiet you

_Lily be nice to Sirius_

**Yes Lily, be nice to Sirius**

**Oh Merlin! Not this again!**

**Nelly!**'

**Sir, you spelled my name wrong its Nellie N-E-L-L-I-E**

**Oh my deepest apologies your royal bitchness**

**Fuck you**

_Nell!_

**Sorry Ram, close your ears**

_Nell don't make me-_

**You wouldn't dare **

_Curse one more time-_

**My dearest Reid, you'd never-**

_Would I?_

**No you won't**

_I will_

**You wouldn't-**

_Perenelle Carmina Stardust!_

Nell abruptly stood up, causing her chair to produce a screeching noise against the floor. She gasped and gaped as her dark bangs covered her face.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK MAXWELL!

Professor Vinter was flabbergasted by the abrupt outburst by Nell, wondering what the heck is going on.

"Miss Stardust, what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Yelling in outrage Professor, obviously."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes Miss Stardust, I realized that but why that but why are you?"

She crossed her arms stiffly and threw a cold stare at him, looking more pure blood than usual.

"Honestly Professor, I don't think that's any of your concern nor your business!"

"Well Miss Stardust if you're obnoxiously interrupting my class then I have a right-"

"Obnoxious! I sir am _not _obnoxious!"

"Yelling in outrage and jumping out of your chair Miss Stardust does put you in that category."

Nell was in rage now, her callow cheeks lit up red as her jaw twitched to the left, perfectly thin eyebrows rose all the way up to her hairline as her hues bled anger.

"You're incorrigible!"

The professor simply smirked, not a very professor- esque thing to do.

"Am I?"

"Yes! Yes, you very much are!"

"How so?"

"You say I'm obnoxious for interrupting when I was only interrupting the interesting conversation between you and Black."

"There are two Blacks in this class Miss-"

"Narcissa, you goon!"'

"Miss Stardust I am your teacher-"

"Who is behaving like a child!"

I looked at Lily for help, but she only shrugged not knowing what to do.

A long stare down took place, and we eagerly watched the scene in excitement and anxiety. Alas, the bell rang and Professor Vinter's mouth was pulled up into a smile.

"Miss Stardust, I do believe that you are my favorite student."

Nell laughed.

"Then you sir are a masochist."

Class dismissed.

**Alice**

There's no doubt about it, Professor Vinter fancies Nell. After that conflict on Tuesday, he cannot take his eyes off of her, watching her every movement. And when she looks his way he blushes and looks away. Not to mention he likes to rile her up saying something ridiculous, I'm so jealous! Although I shouldn't be because I have Peter.

"Alice!"

"What?" I screamed.

"What's on your mind lovely?"

Being me, I was just blunt and said it.

"Vinter totally wants to bone Nell."

"ALICE!"

"I'm sorry! You asked me what's on my mind!"

"Alice, you do realize that's illegal yes?" Said Reid.

"I know ReeRee, but I think it's so cute and they'd look adorable together!"

"Alice Sophie Little, are you trying to play matchmaker with a teacher and a student?" Lily screeched.

"Lily shut it! You do realize that we have another roommate that's not in our group!" I whispered loudly.

"Oh yeah, Suellen Malone." Mumbled Lily.

Suellen is our fifth roommate, who I'm sorry to say that we never pay attention to. She's rather unnoticeable and sort of a plain looking witch.

"She's not here; I saw her downstairs in the common room." Confirmed Reid.

I let out a sigh of relief and then headed to the loo.

"Lils?"

"Hmm?"

"What day is it?"

"Saturday of course! Why else do you think Nell is still asleep at nine in the morning?"

I looked over at Nell's corner, it totally screamed her.

The curtains of her bed were pulled apart and pinned to the wall with knives looking kind of cool. A pile of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals were dog piled on top of her body that must be under there somewhere, junk was splattered all over her area with posters and pictures were all over her area with posters and pictures were all over her walls, a vanity over there, a closet over here, her pet hedgehog Dezi slept on her windowsill, and muggle rock music was playing on her record player.

"Lets go wake her." I suggested.

I tiptoed over to her chaos and cleared all protection off of Nell to see a very precious picture.

Nell lay only in a Jimi Hendrix concert shirt that went to the top of her thigh. Her thick hair covered her face all but her lips and she held her stuffed bat Batto closely to her chest.

"Aww." We all cooed.

"You know maybe we should just leave her." Whispered Reid.

Lily and I nodded in agreement. Reid walked over to her bed and threw on her Hogwarts pull over and Lily threw on her Bob Dylan shirt. We quietly left leaving Little Nell to quietly sleep.


	9. I'll be there for you

**Lily**

Alice, Reid, and I met the marauders at breakfast to see them discussing from what looked like, a very serious matter.

"Hey boys, what's got you down in the dumps?" Asked Alice sitting next to Peter.

The four boys exchanged a solemn look. James pushed the Daily Prophet towards me before taking a sip at his coffee brew.

I picked up the paper and started to read:

**Found Dead**

** Ernest McKinnon**

** Bernadette McKinnon**

** Marshall McKinnon**

** Meredith McDonald**

Tears filled my eyes and blinded my vision. I couldn't finish the rest, it as just too much for me, it hurt so much that I forgot to breath. Silently, I put the paper down and Alice and Reid picked it up to read, they too fell silent.

"The killing curse is what happened to them, and his mark above their homes!" Spat a raging Sirius.

"Look at them." Growled James motioning towards the slytherin table.

We did as he told and saw majority of the table gloating and smiling. It made my stomach churn. I caught a quick glance at Severus and glared, wondering why he was apart of such a vile and cruel organization.

"They're disgusting!" Snorted Sirius.

"Poor Marlene, poor Mary." Sulked Remus.

I looked over at Severus again before abruptly getting up and racing out of the great hall.

I heard footsteps behind me knowing that he would follow, and swiftly turned around to meet his eyes.

"How could you do it?" I spat before he could speak.

I continued.

"How could you join knowing what they do, how could you join after seeing Marley and Mary suffer like that? Marley's never going to see her family again Severus! She's going home to a vacant house that reminds her why it's empty and Mary without her mother!" I was bursting into tears again.

He stood there silent and guilty.

"Severus, what are you going to do if _he_ wants me dead? I am a muggle- born you know!"

Severus looked as though he saw death himself. I knew Severus still cared for me, I knew what I said struck him hard, but I said it anyway because I knew it would hurt him like he hurt me.

"Lily…"

"Tell me Severus, what would you do if he wanted my head on a platter?"

Silence.

Silence,

Even more silence.

I scoffed out of disbelief even though I knew he would respond this ay, saying absolutely nothing. I shook my head and gave a dry laugh.

"James was right."

I turned on my heel and left him there with knowledge that he was burning with fury at the mention of the Gryffindor's name.

Before I even walked completely through the doors of the great hall, someone had wrapped their arms around me. Someone tall, someone built someone with a musky sweet scent. I looked up and surprisingly smiled to see James looking down at me concerned, and that's when I cried.

**James**

That snake, I'll kill him! I'll kill him with my own two hands! Ripping at his jugular, and watch him bleed. Cold- hearted bastard, how dare he hurt Lily? Not my Lily, my lovely Lily-

"James?" A sweet saccharine voice interrupted my mental rampage.

I looked down into her familiar glare that as not annoyed or angry at the moment, but more concerned. She then did something that I'd never expect her to do in well- ever. She gently rested the palm of her hand against my cheek before caressing it with her dainty fingers that use to cause me physical pain in the past. Am I is this a dream? Because if it is then i never want to wake up.

"James?" She called again.

"Yes?" It was barely a whisper.

Lily buried her face into my chest and gave a soft giggle.

"Thank you."

And being James Charlus Potter I just had to say the only seven little words that could possibly ruin this moment.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

Immediately, she abruptly stepped out of the hug, gave me a cold stare and then get this, punched me right in the nose sending my round specks to fly off and me to fall back. Brilliant, blood.

"James Potter, you are the biggest dick in the world!"

"You think my dick's big?"

Lovely, a kick in the crotch now I'll never carry on the Potter line. Fuck my life.

**Nell**

It's been a nearly two months since we've been back at Hogwarts, nearing to Halloween. September was a rather nice start besides Lily acting weird around James and vice versa, she hasn't been violent with him at all. After Sirius caught me up on the profit, I've been finding myself avoiding Severus even though he's my potions partner, and as for my sister we didn't cross each other's path, Reid and Remus have been getting chummier always locked up in the library together, unless he's on prefect duties with Lily. Alice and Peter are cozy as ever but I have been noticing that Frank Longbottom has been stealing her a few glances, James has been driving the Quidditch team insane by making them practice every free time they get (thank Merlin I didn't join), and I've found myself spending most of my time with Lily and Sirius.

Now it's October, Halloween is in a week and it's my break period, and I find myself sitting underneath a beach tree in freezing Scotland, bundled in my Gryffindor cloak, black gloves, and Gryffindor scarf smoking a joint all alone. Besides being okay, I'm not. I haven't received one single letter from my parents, not one! I began to envy and despise those who lit up at the sight of those bloody owls, to be perfectly honest I have come to loathe them, because they just remind me that I'm alone I have no family and my parents hate me. I haven't even received a blasted howler; at least Sirius has gotten one of those! I know that me and my parents don't exactly see eye to eye, but it hurts it hurts so much to know that they don't love me. Sometimes I don't know what to do with all of that pain and abandonment, sometimes I find myself up on the Astronomy tower shaking in the fetal with a bottle in my palm, thinking then drinking, crying then choking, spitting then puking, thinking some more causing me to drink again until I'm passed out in my own puke. I wake up with a massive hangover, and since I don't know how to whip up a hangover potion and I was definitely not going to go to Lily because she'll think I have a problem, I get high. The thing is, I don't get high with other people, I don't hang with the hippies and stoners of Hogwarts which is everyone in Hufflepuff except for Xenophilius Lovegood and his girlfriend Ramona Tallis. I get high when I'm alone because no one endures the pain I go through, no one would understand, and I get high to escape the pain to get all the water works out before letting anyone see me. And when doing this isn't enough, I hurt myself, because I want it all to end, but not right away, I want to slowly torture myself before going through with it.

I opened my eyes and smiled at Godric the Squid whose giant tentacle waved at me. Then I remembered and then I frowned, I pulled my knife out of my pocket and dragged it across my wrist over and over again, letting the pain absorb me and fully take me in until I felt completely numb and saw a puddle of blood seep on the grass. I pulled out my and murmuring _Scrougify_ to clean the mess up as well as my wounds, feeling relieved when I saw my now pink lines on both my wrist. Everything felt so right.

"Oi Nellie!"

I grinned at the booming voice and ran into the arms of my colossal and fluffy friend.

"Hagrid! It's good to see you!"

"And you, how bou' you join Fang and I fur some tea?"

"Loved to."

I placed my cloak on the coat hanger as well as my gloves, but kept my scarf on in was still chilly. Hagrid poured me nettle tea into his abnormally sized tea cups and gave me a cauldron cake which I actually found delicious.

"So Nellie, what 'ave you been up to?"

"School."

"Everythin' allrigh' at home with your folks?"

I gulped and took a large sip of tea, then set It down letting my eyes wander everywhere but Hagrids.

"Uh, yeah everything's groovy."

I knew that he wouldn't believe that but I didn't want to go into my domestic life.

"Nellie-"

"Hagrid please, can we not I just want to forget."

He nodded knowing when it was enough.

"So anything new and dangerous you've found Hags?" I joked knowing my friend's love for creatures beyond the norm.

He chuckled and took a sip at his firewhiskey which I so desperately wanted, no _needed._

"Nah, fang and I just came back from a camping trip with Aragog though."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Only you would camp with acramantula Haggy."

"Now Nellie, seriously misunderstood creatures acramantula are, they just nedd understnadin'-"

"And human flesh." I finished trying to hide amusement.

Hagrid shrugged and drank once more; I focused on petting Fang to tear my mind away from the liquor.

"Is that why you were late for our afternoon tea?" I inquired.

Hagrid looked guilty but then chuckled his hearty laugh.

"A giant is never late nor is he early-"

"He arrives precisely when he means to, I'm you've been reading that book I lend you Hagrid but that only applies to wizards, and me when I'm late to class, although it never works on McGonagall."

Hagrid and I spent the remainder of our time laughing at memories and our inside jokes, my troubled life soon forgotten and we were drinking together like two old friends which we are. Hagrid never lets me down; I can always count on him to be the one to make me feel tough and free. I then noticed that I finished break and managed to miss potions and charms, so I bid goodbye to my friendly giant with a hug and a kiss as well as a fist pump, before going back to the castle, I noticed that it was starting to get late.

But instead of heading off to astronomy for my last class before dinner, I took a detour to the headmaster's office. I whispered the password _freckled jellybeans _and stepped onto the staircase that encircled a phoenix statue. Before I knocked on the headmaster's door, I heard a;

"Come in Miss Stardust."

I did as I as told and skipped over to Dumbledore, and bowed.

"My humble abodes, the all knowing Dumbledore."

Dumbledore merrily chuckled at my childish antics, looking at me with great amusement in his twinkling blue eyes.

"Lemon drop, Miss Stardust?"

"Don't mind if I do Professor."

After having a few, I went over to Fawkes the phoenix and motioned for him to fly over, which he did now standing on my arms. I kissed his feathery cheek before petting him, having him purr into my neck.

"I missed you too Fawkesy."

"Ah yes, Fawkes has been a little down about you're absence Miss Stardust."

I smiled at him.

"How is school for you Miss Stardust?"

"Classes are Zen, life is…good."

Dumbledore gave me a nod and an all knowing look sensing that something was up, but I grinned all the same.

"Miss Stardust, I hope you know that you're friends will always be with you even in the darkest of times, they will help you find the light."

"Sir?"

"With everything going on with Voldemort that is."

I had a feeling he meant something else, but Dumbledore was never that straightforward.

"Well thank you sir."

"Yes well, run along Miss Stardust I can hear your tummy rumbling and I don't want to be responsible for your starvation."

I giggled and placed Fawkes on Dumbledore's desk.

"You know professor, you remind of the grandfather that I always wanted and a lot like Gandalf the Grey who was a wise wizard."

When I entered the great hall, I saw all my friends together laughing and smiling making me warm inside, I love them all so much and probably wouldn't be here without them and for that I was grateful. I then felt like someone was staring at me, I looked up at the teacher's table to see Professor Vinter boring his eyes into me. He's been doing that since the day I met him…playing it off I danced over to my friends and went behind Sirius, covering his eyes with my hands. Everyone giggled and Sirius smirked his heart melting lopsided smile.

"Guess who."

"Is it the bestest prettiest witch named Nellbert?"

I kissed his head and sat on his lap.

"You win!"

I picked up a chicken leg off of his plate and took a chunk out of it, earning me a Sirius scowl and applause of laughter.

James laughed and said;

"Pads, take my advice and dump Daffy duck so you and Little Nell could live happily ever after, have a billion kids and listen to Hendrix records for all eternity."

"You forgot the drinking whiskey and rye part mate while riding a three legged unicorn." Added Sirius.

"Oh Merlin, Nell has taught you her secret language hasn't she?" Chortled Peter.

'Oh Petes you know you wanna learn."

He stuck his tongue out and I threw corn at him.

I love my friends.

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)


	10. Colours

**Sirius**

**Ninth Track: Colours**

Why does it always end up like this? The exact way I do not want it to end up? That is with me stark naked in my scarlet duvets with a naked Daphne melted unnaturally into my body, her top over there skirt over here tights up there shoes down there bra somewhere and thong elsewhere. Don't get me wrong, Daphne James is a fantastic shag and pretty great snog but she's not exactly my type. Ah yes my type, in my eyes my ideal woman my dream witch.

I see her tall and lean with an elegant physique, soft and smooth olive skin that glowed like a goddess. Her lips the fullest to be seen and rosy like the blush on embarrassed schoolgirls, her neck long and graceful like a swan a neck waiting to be attacked by a thousand kisses and nibbles by me. I want her with waves on her head that reminded me of chocolate smothered in darkness like her soul, her dark, nebulous, misunderstood soul that possessed burgeoning good that was waiting to bloom. I don't want her to smell like stuffy designer shit that people like my cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix wore, perfume with labels, I want her to smell sweet to smell nectarous to smell like toothsome honey draped in rained flowers. I want a woman to be able to laugh at the most inappropriate moments and not afraid to be _different_, I want a friend and a lover, someone to be _mine _someone to be my _forever._ I want Nell. Yes, I've finally came to realize and accept the fact that I am and for a very long time enraptured deeply with my best friend and probably have been since I've met, since the day she tried to kill me…

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Come on James, just talk to her mate!" Pleaded a young Sirius_

_ He was trying to get the small scrawny boy with glasses and messy hair to chat up with the pretty redhead muggle born in the turquoise sundress and braided pigtails. The scrawny boy named James was immediately in love._

_ "But Sirius-"_

_ "No buts my friend! The girls like her play hard to get, and you have to keep egging her on until she gives in."_

_ "You sure?"_

_ "Of course I'm sure, I'm Sirius Black I couldn't be surer!"_

_ And with that nonsensical logic, James Potter followed Sirius Black to the compartment with the redhead girl in the turquoise sundress. On the way they met a tall lanky boy with a mop of caramel curls named Remus Lupin, and his friend a stubby fat boy who very much resembled a mouse named Peter Pettigrew, which Sirius Black was very reluctant to hang out with but James Potter insisted it was the polite thing to do. _

_ So the four boys slam the compartment door open to not only see the redheaded little girl with the braids and sundress, but a greasy, puny boy with an outrageously long nose and grimy black hair who James and Sirius immediately took a disliking to. There was another girl; she was extraordinarily small for her age looking more like a five year old than a ten year old with golden blonde hair down to her waist with an overall dress obviously annoyed at her lengthy hair tugging on it aggressively hoping that it would snap off. There was another girl in the compartment who sat by shyly practically hiding behind the small girl which was funny because this girl was extremely tall for a ten year old looking more like a thirteen year old. She was thin so thin that if she turned around she'd probably disappeared, unlike most children in England, this girl was tanned with a rosy tint, she had freckles sprinkled on her nose, big blue- green eyes and long, wavy, blonde hair that was shiny and luscious. Ah but there was a girl who caught Sirius Black's eye the moment he sought her, she was tall but not like the tanned blonde one she as about Sirius' height, and she too as thin but not exceedingly thin. Her skin was creamy yet olive and flawless, high cheekbones and haughty lips with cold yet the most beautiful violet eyes he's ever laid eyes on with long and thick lashes around them, her neck was long and elegant very much like a swan and her hair was dark and wavy pulled back into a violet ribbon in a lace doll- like dress, obviously dressed by her mother. This beautiful little girl was definitely an upstanding pure- blood so what was she doing with a muggle born?_

_ "Uh, I-"Stuttered James._

_ Sirius rolled his eyes._

_ "This is James Potter, I'm Sirius Black, that's Remus Lupin and that one over there is Paul Parker."_

_ "It's Peter Pettigrew." Squeaked "Paul Parker"_

_ The redhead little girl twirled a pigtail and flashed two perfect rows of straight, white teeth. James was going to die._

_ "It's pleasure to meet all of you, I'm Lily Evans and this here is my very best friend Severus Snape."_

_ Before Snape could scowl, the small one spoke up with a high- pitched squeaky voice._

_ "And I'M Alice Sophie Little, the only child and I may look small but I will kick your butt!"_

_ Alice made punch at Peter who squeaked/screamed and ran to hide behind Remus._

_ "AW! You're like a mouse, how adorable!" She squealed._

_ The pure- blood princess rolled her eyes and smirked making her way over to the commotion. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of her._

_ "The shy one back there is Reid Maxwell, she besides ginger over there is a muggle- born, I'm befriending them to get me parents knickers in a twist, and I'm Perenelle Stardust, but from this point and beyond you will not address me as such, it will be Nell you got that?"_

_ And Sirius couldn't have thought of a name even more beautiful, it was so fitting. Mischief flashed in his mystique gray eyes as he stopped forward to Princess Perenelle._

_ "Well…PERENELLE will have to do." He grinned._

_ Rage, aggravation, vengeance, and curiosity danced like wildfire in Perenelle Stardust's amethyst gaze. And before Sirius Black could come up with another cheeky line, Perenelle grabbed no YANKED Sirius by his dark curls getting a panicked screech out of him that sounded a lot like a puppy's yelp, she tugged him over to the window of the compartment and aggressively opened the window having the audience gasp and squeal in fright, Lily Evans begged her to stop this nonsense while James Potter laughed getting a scowl from his newfound love interest. _

_ "Or what Green eyes? I can do whatever I please and I'm going to teach this prissy princess a lesson, but don't worry, in a way I'm helping him to NOT be like his maniacal family! First lesson of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Black: Never. Mess. With. Nell. Stardust!"_

_ And with a cackle and a smirk, she practically threw the poor boy out of the wind, with his entire body hanging out except for his calves and feet! He was screaming bloody murder and Perenelle was getting a laugh out of it! After a myriad of pleads and a lecture from the trolley cart lady, she reluctantly let the troubled youth back into the train. _

_ After that, those misfits became the best of friends all except for Severus who disliked all but Lily and Perenelle. When they were in the boats, Perenelle continued her sly tricks and decided to tell Sirius a terrifying and gory tale of the giant squid whom resides in the bowels of the black lake along with the most ugly and baneful merfolk, Sirius put on a brave face but he was shaking in his boots. And to make matters worse, she pushed him into the lake, but his friends James and Remus helped him out while Peter learned to fear Perenelle the Tyrant._

_ When the sorting came, everyone they have met except for Snape of course got into Gryffindor, even young Black. Now Perenelle Stardust was everything but a wimp and she wasn't going to let anyone know this but she was absolutely petrified. She comes from the most important, extinguished, wealthy, messed up, bloodthirsty, and evil family of pure bloods. She hated everything about them and often thought about death and was quite fascinated by it; she loved funerals and the talk about thanatology which she was taught by her Great Uncle Elijah Monroe Stardust who died after he saw the grim. Her family made her think about death, but it could be because she's witnessed so much of it ever since she was a very small youngling with big and curious eyes and an imagination the size of her innocence. Her family was full of Slytherins on both sides, every single one of them, and if they didn't go to Hogwarts they went to Durmstrang and if they were squib they were killed. She was not allowed, no it wasn't an option she had to get in, or else… but she didn't want to be in Slytherin, she didn't want to be like her family she hated them all except for her little sister Persephone with hair so blonde it was white like the moon and eyes bluer than ice. She couldn't really say much for her biological father since she has no idea of his existence. She wanted to be in Gryffindor with her friends, Ravenclaw they were all too brainy, Hufflepuffs were way too nice which sickened her in so many ways but Gryffindor were just right, they knew who they wanted to be and that's exactly what she needed._

_ "PERENELLE STARDUST!"_

_ She glared daggers at the old bat who called her name and ignored whispers and quiet tones of people either admiring her or hating her for her bloodline, when she climbed onto the stool the old and tattered hat was placed on her perfect and silky waves and she was not phased when it spoke, she has relatives after all, her cousin Rodolphus told her all about Hogwarts._

_ 'Ah, a Stardust a family of wicked nature who have been in the house of the sly and cunning, and The Lestrange's too my, my you are wicked child by blood indeed.'_

_ 'Shut up you old hat! Listen I am nothing like my family got that?"_

_ The hat chuckled._

_ 'Feisty without any worries, but you are afraid of something, something dark yes…I see darkness in you as well as light. You can be sly with your devious tricks and cunning when need be, but you could only think of your clever plots if you were exceptionally bright, and you definitely do not possess the unnatural kindness of a Hufflepuff, yes I think it's ping ponging between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.'_

_ 'Give me either of those and I shall shred you myself!'_

_ 'Alright, alright no need to be hasty…you are brave especially with the bold moves you have made in the past, and the way mischief glints your eyes when you think of a foul idea, you also know where your loyalties lie and exactly what you want so it will be….'_

_ 'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted._

_ And she couldn't have been more content and Sirius couldn't have been more in love._

_END FLASHBLACK_

I want her; I need her…Nell it hurts, why can't you love me like I do you? Why can't you be mine, why can't you look at me the way I want you to? I need go see her.

"Baby, where are you going?" Cooed Daphne as put my clothes back on, we had an hour until our next class.

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"You don't need to know."

She giggled but it as sharp and posh, so unlike Nell's carefree one that made all worries disappear.

"You're so mysterious Siri."

"That's why you want me."

And with that I raced out of the Marauder's lair, down the stairs through the common room and out the portrait. It pouring buckets outside which meant she was on the Astronomy tower, so that's where went and when I found her I did not like what I saw.

Nell, my beautiful, perfect, and wonderful Nell was passed out on the boards of the tower. Her olive complexion was pale and clammy all color drained from her, she was her normal weight which means she was smoking less. An empty bottle of fire whiskey and a half empty goblet of vodka sat beside her as a half empty bottle of pills were there as a witness as well, and what's worse was all the blood around her, a knife by her body and long, wounded slashes on her wrists. Oh, no, oh fuck no, no, no, no, no, no, no… SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

I scooped her delicate frame up into my arms and I was crying like a baby, she was so broken like an old porcelain doll I wanted to unhurt her.

"NO! NELL WHAT THE FUCK? WHY? WHY? WHY? MERLIN WHY?"

Why didn't she tell me she was hurting?

I didn't even know my feet were moving, and before I could say help and sing my plead for cure I as in the Hospital Wing before Madame Pomfrey the young and new nurse with yellow hair and plain eyes, begging her to do something while she repeatedly asked what happened. After a while she knew she wasn't going to get an answer out of me, I was too damn distraught, so she took over to a bed and closed the curtains working her magic as I was trying to figure what the hell was going on and why the fuck wasn't I by my girl's side. Hours passed and the marauders and the girls showed up but I barely noticed them, they were like figments of my imagination, like ghosts somewhat when they asked what happened and Lily was freaking with tears coating her face, James holding her, Remus trying to think up a logical explanation, Reid trying to calm everyone down while not having a meltdown, Alice kicking and screaming for answers. And Peter doing nothing. More people came like Dumbledore, McGonagall, and a woman who looked exactly like Nell so much like her it was scary, I went up to her thinking it was Nell and she gave me a harsh, cold, and annoyed look before walking off leaving me to yell in frustration. And in an instant I was gone…

"Sirius, Sirius."

What? Am I dead, it's so bright…?

"Sirius, Yo dude wake up."

The voice was beautiful and silky like honey and velvet. But who would sound proper while speaking so un proper.

"Damn nuggets and Circe's pigs Sirius! Man wake the hell up, I'm bored!"

And I did, and I was glad I did so because Nell was up in the hospital bed, sitting against the ivory pillows in an alabaster hospital robe. She looked like Nell, but at the same time she didn't. She had her toothy, goofy 'it's all good' grin, her eyes twinkled with roguery, and she was beautiful. But then she wasn't, she was fragile, thinner even, her skin pale and it looked…frigid. Her thick and luscious waves that covered half her face and ended at her chest was dull and brown, even frizzy and looked teased. She had purple bags under her eyes, white bandage was wrapped around her head and she had stitches and gauzes on her arms. She looked broken, and I _hated _that.

I grabbed her hand and I could've sworn I saw some color return to her high cheeks, but It was probably the light playing tricks on my eyes.

"Nell…what happened?" I heard my voice crack from lack of usage.

Her grin disappeared and she looked ashamed.

"Shit…uh, Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

I moved closer to her and stared into her gaze.

"Anything."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Don't hate me."

"Nell, I'd never-"

"Just promise me!"

"I promise that nothing you can do would make me hate you, even if you shaved my hair off my head, but don't it's so pretty." I joked.

She laughed but it seemed force.

"Sirius, you know my problems at home?"

Anger suddenly boiled up inside me as I thought of her family and how much I wanted to kill them for hurting Nell.

"Yeah." I growled.

She laid a hand on my cheek trying to calm me down, and her soft yet cold touch worked.

"You know what I did to cope-"

"FUCK NELL! You're doing it again!"

I didn't mean to scream, I didn't mean to explode like I did I just did. I hate how she hurts herself, the things she does to herself. The excessive drinking, the chain smoking, the drugs, the cutting, all the suicidal attempt all the blood. Damn, all that fucking blood. I was mad at her for not coming to me, I was mad at her family for causing all of this, but most of all I was mad at myself for not being there for her.

"Listen Sirius, I'm not in the mood and Pomfrey's got me on a load of drugs all doped from whatever she did to me and lots of blood and what not, so I'm real mellow but don't yell, not at me, not you, please Sirius please! I don't want to disappoint you, I don't want you to hate me or be mad at me you and the gang all are all I have…" She choked and tears fell down her lovely face and all I wanted to do was wish them away.

"I just want to disappear, but you guys are the only ones who make me want to live, if I don't have you if I lose you I'd- please love me please don't leave me please be there for me, I need you I need you so much it hurts, my mum she wants…she wants me to go to the psycho ward at St. Mungo's."

My eyes widened at that and I stood abruptly ready to fight.

"Sirius, please."

At her plead I sat down, but I sure as well wasn't calm.

"She said if this happens again, she's going to register me in, with nutters! My own mother…"

Without even thinking, I got up and sat beside her in the bed, encasing my arms around her fragile body sniggling her close and resting my cheek on her head breathing her in. The smell of sugar, flowers, rain, whiskey, and cigarettes…all together it smelled so refreshing so beautiful so Nell.

"Go to sleep." I whispered.

She cried and laughed and whispered.

"You're a real softy for an asshole."

And she fell asleep in my arms. If I died right now, I'd be content with that, as long as I have her, I'll be alright.

_**So I pull the switch, the switch, the switch inside my head.**__**  
**__**And I see black, black, green,and brown, brown, brown and blue, yellow, violets, red.**__**  
**__**And suddenly a light appears inside my brain**__**  
**__**And I think of my ways, I think of my days and know that I have changed.**__****_

_**If the color's (bad?)**__**  
**__**No need to be sad.**__**  
**__**It really ain't that bad.**__****_

_**If the color's (bad?)**__**  
**__**No need to be sad.**__**  
**__**You've still got your (hand?)**__****_

_**So Mistress, Mistress have you been up to the roof?**__**  
**__**He shot himself, self**__**  
**__**There's blood on the wall**__**  
**__**'Cause he couldn't face the truth.**_


	11. Jumper

**Nell**

I wanted to stay like this forever. Just in Sirius' arms feeling safe and warm and happy. To inhale his warm and musky scent with his cool, mint breath tickling my neck and his soft, dark curls caressing my forehead. It was perfect, except for the fact that we were in a hospital bed, my mum could come over any moment and kill another part of happiness and she's threatening to take me to the psycho ward. And I just killed the moment…

Now fully awake, I sat up and gently rearranged our positions, now having Sirius' head resting against my chest. He was mumbling incoherent whispers and he looked so damn adorable, like a puppy. I ran my fingers through his ringlets massaging his scalp, his ears twitched and he started moving his feet out of joy. This is too damn cute. I don't know what made me do it but I leaned down moving my lips closer to his own full and soft lips, and I kissed them, those perfect lips I kissed them. And before he could wake up, I ran into the loo of the infirmary.

My breathing was hitched and my heart was pounding hard like a hammer. Slamming against my ribcage trying to break free and there was no way in Hell I was going to let that happen!

I quickly glanced up at the mirror but paused to stare. I looked like hell! How could I even let Sirius see me like this? EW, now I sound like Daphne! But ew, I look gross! My hair has lost its gloss, it was now limp and knotty and gross. I had a white bandage wrapped around my head, gauzes and stitches were all over my arm, my eyes were purple with bags underneath I look like I haven't slept in days, and I was far too skinny. I lifted up my arm to smell the pit and cursed when I discovered my new perfume 'Le Funk'. I breathed into my hand and smelled it, gross it smells like medicine and other stuff. Lily will be proud of my adjective.

"Nell?"

Speak of the devil.

I turned around to see a very sad Lily; her bright green eyes were now dull and look like she has been crying a lot.

"Lily-"

She ran over and squished me into a bear hug and began to cry.

"Lily-"

She let me go and smacked me hard in the arm.

"OW!"

"Nell, how could you?"

"Lils-  
"No, no Lils! Not this time! Dammit Nell, you've got to stop doing this to yourself! I've heard your mum talk; she's not messing around next time you will be in a straight jacket with a pill schedule! And I won't let that happen, no sir I promised myself I promised you I promise Reid, Alice, I promised James and Remus and Peter, and most of all I promised Sirius who would remove my toenails and cut my limbs before burning me alive if I let anything bad happen to you, and Dammit Nell you had to make me break that promise! Dammit Nell if something's up your arse you're supposed to talk to your friends about it! Now I'm scared shit, I don't want to lose you, how could you be so bloody selfish?"

Lily lost it and fell to the ground breaking out into nerve-racking sobs. She looked so disappointed so lost, and I hated disappointing Lily Ivy Evans, it was one of the worst feelings in the world. I didn't realize how weak my limbs were until Lily had let me go and I crumbled to the ground wincing from the pain of standing on my legs for so long. It felt like knives. Lily noticed me wince and quickly wiped away her tears and helped me up, carrying me bridal style cradling me against her chest and my face buried in her neck. She smelled really good, like water lilies (oh how ironic) and sugar cane, it was a really sweet smell that was quite comforting and made me feel like a child who was in their mothers safe and loving arms, I never had that feeling until I met Lily, I never had a mother until Lily.

'I'm so sorry Nell, I've been so selfish it's not about me or the promises, I should be focused on getting you back to health." She whispered while stroking my limp hair.

That did it right there, that right there Lily Evans kindness, her selflessness and compassion of thinking that she was being selfish for thinking about her feelings for one moment instead of dealing with my idiotic and neurotic actions, for being such an incredible mum to me, that is what made me wail like a big- arse baby in her arms. I cried I shake I coughed, I spat up tears and saliva, I sniffled, I whined I moaned I groaned I repetitiously apologize moaning the words 'I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry' over and over for a long time, Lily kept stroking my hair gingerly whispering 'Stop it, you did nothing wrong love' in the most caring of tones, I lost my nerve I felt like shit, for putting her through this, I didn't want anyone to find out, I didn't want to be everyone's problem, I didn't want to be a burden, I wanted to be useful not useless. I hate me I hate myself and I just want to die, all I do is bring the people I care about pain nothing good. I made Sirius, Lily, Alice, Reid, Peter, James, and Remus all sad and sick with worry… mum's right, I am pain I am woe I am shit.

I looked up to see the marauders and the girls standing at the doorway. Alice was holding Peter's hand with her warm brown eyes glazed from tears staring at me with compassion and sorrow, Peter stared at me with a look like 'I don't know what to do', James looked like he was about to cry but he held it in, and he looked like he wanted to hug me, Remus was trying to remain calm with a devastated Reid crying in his arms, but he looked so pained and filled with regret, and Reid…she was pretty distraught. This is what I do…I'm a horrible person.

"I am so, so sorry you guys, I didn't mean to make you guys feel like this, I didn't want to- I don't want you- I'm terrible, I don't deserve anyone of you, I should just- I should just go away." I fumbled and sobbed over my words like a pathetic infant.

James shook his head and ran over to me with his long Quidditch legs and threw his arms around both Lily and I, resting his cheek on my head.

"Stop it, don't do that." He said in a tear- coated voice.

Alice rushed over to me also squeezing into the hug and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't blame yourself." She said in a strained voice.

Reid and Remus soon joined us, Remus was petting my head affectionately and Reid was caressing my cheek and nursing my bandaged arm.

"Stop hating yourself." She cried quietly.

"You don't even know." Squeaked Peter.

Lily then spoke;

"How special you are how precious you are to us, you see we love you so much that when you hurt."

Sirius entered the loo and was behind me in half a second, his arms wrapped almost protectively around my waist, his cool mint breath tickling my shoulder, his dark curls licking my neck, and his warm cheek resting against the crane of my neck.

"We hurt, we feel your emotions, you're so special that we would go through hell and back again without a stamp of our feet or a grunt of protest, we all love you Nell, so very much." He whispered.

I cried some more, but it was a mixture of tears of joy that my friends love me so damn much they'd do just about anything to prove it, and tears of sorrow because I'm putting them through all of this. I felt lucky and I felt guilty, what did I do to get friends like these?

**Lily**

We all just held on to one another until we felt like there was something to be said. That moment came and we lowered each other to the frigid ground of the hospital loo. I think that we were all crying now mainly because we felt unbearably terrible for not being there for Nell and malice that she felt like this was all her fault that she was causing us this pain. My poor darling.

I've thought of Nell as my daughter of some sort for as long as I've met her, I've always felt like I needed to protect and nurture her like mother's often or should do, something her ,mother seemed to neglect. Poor Nell was raised by house- elves and that was no good. I taught Nell how to behave, how to put manners into play, how to have compassion and treat others with kindness and respect, how to be a proper young lady, everything my mother has taught and everything hers have not. So seeing my child like this killed me and I was going to fix it.

James caught my eye. We've been rocky for a bit but the look in his eyes that said 'We need to get our shit together' changed everything, it made me forget that I wanted to castrate him to end the Potter lineage, it made me in a way respect James Potter and perhaps something more?

"You're not alone Nellie, you never were and you never will be, you'll always have us you'll always have people to love you to be there, as long as you have us you will never be alone." He said with so much love in his voice that more tears left my eyes.

"You all won't always be here." Croaked Nell.

I looked down at her confused.

"Nellie, what do you mean?"

She sniffled and coughed.

"Voldemort is getting stronger, he's taking out more muggle- borns and blood traitors, Lily I could lose you and Nell, I could lose everything, and I'm ashamed to say that I'm scared. I didn't just do this because of the knowledge that I'm not loved at home, I did this because I'm afraid of losing you all of you, I know something bad is happening a big storm is coming our way, it's not going to be pretty it's going to be ugly and hellish."

Everything she said was right, Voldemort was getting stronger and everything was getting worst, and I'm afraid too I'm very much afraid.

"Then we'll fight." Said Sirius.

"What?"

"We'll start up an organization of some sort, we'll rally up people like soldiers of some sort, we'll let ol' Voldy know whose boss, we won't let him do this anymore, and we'll fight, not just for us but for the next generation to come for our children that is if Lily hasn't severed Prongs' manhood off yet."

We all laughed at that last bit, and it felt amazing, it felt magnificent to laugh again, so clear and pure and light, like a big weight was lifted off our chest, everyone felt it. After all, Nell's been in the infirmary for two weeks, we've missed mischief night, the big Halloween Party, it was now the second week of November, and we forgot how to laugh until now, and it felt so good.

"So we fight, like the narnians against the White Witch." Said Reid who has stopped crying as well.

Nell, Remus and I giggled, it was proper because we were the only ones who understood the muggle literature reference.

"What's the date?" Asked Nell.

"The seventh of November." Said Peter.

"Aw, I missed mischief night to vandalize Hogwarts with naughty words, and Halloween to get shitfaced and make Peter do something he'd regret." Pouted Nell.

Peter inched away, smart boy.

"Oh no Nell, you are now on operation sober, no drinking for you!" Scolded Alice.

Nell stared at her as if Bob Dylan came out from her belly button singing Dancing Queen.

"You're joking, Lils she's joking right?" She chuckled.

I crossed my arms and glared.

"No she's not and I completely agree!"

"Lilith!"

"Lilith is right Nellbert, no drinking not after this." Confirmed James.

I smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you', he blushed and nodded.

"WHAT? ARE YOU ALL FUCKING INSANE I WILL GO INTO WITHDRAWAL! I NEED MY LIBATION IT'S MY BLOOD, I BLEED THAT ELIXIR!"

"Nell, we're not joshing around, we love you too much to see you end up in a hospital bed again." Said Remus.

"Yeah, or a straight jacket, we all know you it's not your type of jacket." Added Reid.

"It's not her type of jacket unless it has buckles, studs, chains, fringe, or letter or anything that symbolizes her rebellious persona." Said Peter.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this but I will burn every one of Peter's Donna Summers albums if I don't get some liquor running down my throat." Threatened Nell.

"NELL!"

"That's awful!"

"Pathetic really."

"How could you sink so low?"

"It's only alcohol."

"You still want it after all of this?"

"Where are your values?"

"Peter listens to disco?"

We all paused to give Sirius a 'seriously out of all of this you got that bit?' look.

"What? Don't give me that look, you all were thinking it." He justified.

We shrugged our shoulders and mumbled sort of.

"Peter don't feel threatened I won't let her near your Donna Summer albums. And Nell, why did you pick Peter's collection, that's so damn mean!" I chastised.

She folded her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

"As a priest of the church of Rock 'n' Roll, it is considered blasphemous to listen to be such a disco freak, so naturally Peter is my first target, it could be the play wizard collection under Sirius' bed if you want, by the way mate you have a strange obsession with bad ass leggy brunettes with a whole lotta black around the eyes, is James not satisfying you in bed?"

"Ew! Dude, no!'

"Not you Jim Jam, I was talking about his ho Daphne James."

"How did we get on this topic?" Asked Alice.

I honestly did not have the answer to that one, all I know is that I have to work on getting Nell on sober highway, Peter has odd music taste, and Sirius needs to stop his creepy secret obsession with Nell, we all know who those leggy brunettes resemble.

I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand, I would understand

The angry boy, a bit too insane  
Icing over a secret pain  
You know you don't belong 


	12. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

**Vinter**

She's driving me insane, I feel like an animal a beast a savage, she makes me feel like a cannibal wanting to eat her alive. Does she realize what she's doing to me, the moment she told me off in front of my entire sixth year defense class I wanted her, Merlin I want her. Every time she sashays her slim yet seducing hips as she catwalks like a model it makes me think of ways that she can use those hips with me, her movements her soft flesh that I so badly wanted to bruise, her carefree light laughter, her deep and alluring raspy voice, her deliciously smelling perfume that smelled like wild flowers, her natural scent of sugar and something that I couldn't detect, and somehow the smell of whiskey and cigarettes thrown into their made her smell even more mouthwatering. Her crude humor that made me laugh, her outspoken thoughts, her excellent skills in defense…Made me want her more, Perenelle Stardust I think you might cost me my job.

**Remus**

Is it normal to think about your friend 97% of time and your girlfriend .01%? I don't really think so. I feel like I should break up with Lin, but I don't want to hurt her feelings, besides Lin isn't all that bad, she can be very sweet to me and quite adorable at times, not to mention she's very beautiful but our intimacy is rather…bland. It's not like she's terrible it's just that there's no love which makes me less enthusiastic and passionless which for me means bad intimacy. Near full moons my body is enthusiastic but my heart remains subtle. And every time we do it, I think about Reid each more. I think I have feelings for Reid, feelings that friends shouldn't have for each other, and I don't know what to do about it. I am not good enough for her anyway, I'm a lowly werewolf who comes from no money, I can damage her reputation if she even considered going out with a noodly dork like me who listens to jazz, everyone will ostracize her and she'd lose opportunities, not to mention her life would be at risk, I could never do that to Reid. But it's not like I'm doing that to Lin, I know we're not going to have a future together, in fact I think it might end it rather soon.

**Lily**

Nell's birthday is in a couple of weeks, it's the 27th and I'm still trying to decide what do for a party, so I decided to call a meeting amongst friends. To keep Nell away, I had the Prewett twins keep her at bay taking her to Hogsmeade, since it was Saturday on a Hogsmeade Weekend. We decided to have the meeting in the prefect common room that Remus and I never ever use.

"Okay guys, this is Nell's seventeenth birthday, the day she comes of age and I want this to be spectacularly special alright? Something to blow her brains out you know? Any ideas?" I began.

"Party in the woods?" Offered James.

"No, it's so original no pizzazz." I retorted.

"I want something mind blowing something she will never forget something unlike all the other parties you marauders throw."

"Oh! A polka party!"

"Peter, no, no, no."

"A historical figure party we can come dress up as a famous historical figure from the past." Introduced Remus.

"Mooney that was really stupid, but keep it in mind when we're senior citizens yeah?"

I thought about this.

"Actually Sirius Pratt Black, Remus wasn't so far off, a costume party, pretending to be someone you're not too far off, it sounds like a fantastic idea for a Nelltastic Birthday Bash…but not of historical figures…" I said.

Remus gave Sirius a proud smirk while Sirius just made a goofy face and slump back into the love seat.

"A COMIC BOOK PARTY! NELL LOVES THAT NERDY CRAP!" Screeched Alice.

Merlin, I swear the smaller they are- But wait! That's an amazing idea.

"Alice Little I think I might be in lesbians with you! A comic book party how brilliant! Villains' vs. Heroes! Nothing gets anymore original than that!" I squealed with delight.

"It's a brilliant idea, and I know exactly what we marauders are going to be, you maraudettes figure your costumes out and choose one for Nellanie, remember it's a surprise!" Reminded James.

He winked at me and I blushed.

He clapped his hands together and stood up.

"Now, if you don't mind you must excuse Alice and I, we have a Quidditch game against Hufflepuff tomorrow that we must prepare for and we shant lose to a load of dopey frumps like them!"

I frowned disappointedly at James' unkindness towards the Puffs.

"Sirius, go find Nell and together the two of you shall plan our victory party tomorrow, order kegs and kegs of butter beer and firewhiskey!"

"What about Nell? Isn't she supposed to play sober?" Reminded Reid.

I knew I loved her for a reason.

"Ah yes, well you see Remy over here came up with a grand idea of making Nell believe that she is drinking liquor when in fact our dear Lillian over here made up a tricksy potion that is anything but, it looks like firewhiskey, it smells like firewhiskey, it taste but firewhiskey but it's not! It doesn't even get her drunk, human psychology will just take care of that making her believe after a load of drinks that she is pissed off her rocker, brilliant the red one is I know."

"The red one wants to know why her name is Lillian." I laughed.

"Because it makes you sound more formal and scientisy."

Not even a word, but I'll let it slide.

"Now Lillian create some tricksy potions, Sirius go collect Nelliam, , Remus and Reid I want you to get the guest list ready for Nell's comical bday bash, Peter I need you to find a DJ for tomorrows victory fiesta and Nell's shindig, and Alice you of course as one of my chasers come with me to practice!"

"I still don't understand how a sixth year became Quidditch captain." Said Alice.

"Because Tink, James Potter is Quidditch!"

"Wow, excellent reasoning, did you use that charming catch phrase for your campaign?" I teased.

"Love, I used a lot more than charming catch phrases if you catch my drift, I can show you if you like."

I giggled at his flirting. Lately, James' flirtatious behavior hasn't bugged me, in fact it makes me laugh, I wonder about why…

**Reid**

It was show time, we were all at the match Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff and it was pouring buckets. Add that with cold Scottish November weather, it might as well been winter. I was all bundled up in my grey petticoat with my Gryffindor scarf, deep red hobo gloves, Gryffindor hoodie pull over underneath, a 2 camisoles under that with a long sleeved white shirt, and a pair of jeans tucked into brown uggs. But that wasn't the only thing that was keeping me warm, Remus was more than close to me, his hips were attached to mine, his arms rubbing against mine, and I could feel his breathing and smell chocolaty book smell that I found quite attracting. I didn't know how I haven't fainted yet.

"Here we are you two, two popcorns and a couple of hot chocolate, hot and yummy." Said Nell handing us our treats.

Remus and I mumbled thanks and Nell went back to cheering on our team and munching on popcorn and sipping out of- Merlin's milkshake is that a flask?

"Nell how could you?"

"What?"

Remus' eyes widened when he caught sight of her flask. He reached out and grabbed the flask out of her fingerless gloved hand. She scoffed and stomped her feet.

"You guys are being totally unfair!"

"Well that's totally not our problem." I said.

"It's just a little bit of whiskey, no big!"

"It's an entire flask! And that's how it starts, just a little bit and a little bit more until you're passed out again!"

Nell didn't say anything.

"Excuse me." Remus got a bloke's attention whose face was painted in scarlet and gold.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like some whiskey?"

"Hell yeah!"

Remus turned back around and smiled.

"There, problem solved."

Nell glared.

"You're the devil."

Remus shrugged and did the unexpected he threw his arm carelessly around my shoulders. I was blushing so pink that I didn't know how Remus didn't notice, all the sudden it got very hot. This situation made Nell's frown turn upside down, and she smirked at me making me blush harder.

"What did I miss?" Asked Sirius who came back from the loo.

He threw his arm around Nell's waist but that's not unusual, which is why I was confused about Nell's blushing. She never blushes, she's Nell. But here behold her high cheekbones developed mere dots of pink. And what's funny is that it happened when Sirius touched her, we must talk.

"Um nothing, except for Ward and June being pains in my tookus taking away my last bit of happiness!" Sighed Nell dramatically.

"Don't worry Nellsy I'm right here." Jested Sirius.

She rolled her eyes.

"She means her liquid luck Padfoot." Said Remus.

Sirius understood and frowned. He turned to glare at Nell.

"Nell, we need to talk."

"But Finnegan's about to-"

"Now." He said firmly.

And with that they left leaving me with Remus.

"Sounds like somebody's in trouble." Sang Remus.

"Yeah, it's sweet of him though caring about her though, but sometimes her cares _too _much, and have you noticed that he's never with Daphne anymore, is there something wrong in their relationship?"

Remus sipped some of his hot cocoa and winced when he saw a Hufflepuff fall off their broom. Poor thing.

"Well just like the rest of Sirius' relationships, it's a physical thing, but he's growing tired of her like the rest and only visits her if he wants a quick- well you know." Remus blushed, aw he's so cute.

"Yes, of course I know all of this Remus we've all been a gang since our sorting ceremony, but when Sirius looses interest in his current girlfriend he's already sniffing around another skirt aka looking for another potential girlfriend, but he hasn't been doing that instead for some reason he's been hanging with Nell more following her around like a lost puppy it's- Merlin's beard, he fancies Nell doesn't he?"

Remus chuckled and pointed at the match.

"Oh look, Griffin Wood caught the snitch, we win!"

"Remus John Lupin-"

"Alright, alright! You kill me with those eyes… Sirius is in love with Nell, and has been for a very long time, ever since she tried to kill him."

I giggled at the memory and the horror look on his face.

"But he thinks that she'd never love him because she hasn't shown any interest which is why he has meaningless sex and flighty relationships, he's hurt and alone, he wouldn't shut up about her when we all visited James' grandparents in Australia, poor Grandpa Potter had to hear a lecture on Nell's entire face and how Venus couldn't compare to it for an hour alone! And after the accident he's even more protective and will not leave her side."

I hadn't realized that I was crying until Remus wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Drink some chocolate, you'll feel better."

I sipped a little and felt warmer. Remus and I then descend the bleachers making our way back to the castle to celebrate and unsurprised Gryffindor victory.

"He's so sweet."

"Pardon?"

"Sirius, to do all of this for Nell to feel all of this for Nell, it's incredibly sweet and I'm afraid to admit that I've never known him to have it in him."

Remus laughed.

"Yes well, it's a façade… now come on, we have victory party waiting."

I put a mental note in my mind to put Sirius and Nell together.

**Alice**

One drink. All I remember is having one bloody drink, one bloody shot of firewhiskey and after that it went downhill. I don't understand, unless someone spiked my drink…urgh! I remember being such a tart at our Victory party, smug victory mixed with spiked firewhiskey was not a good outcome, I remember snogging the hell out of Frank Longbottom, going all over the table and the sofa and up the stairs then down the stairs and clothes coming off…Longbottom's incredibly long tongue… OH MERLIN"S HAIRY BALL SACK I SHAGGED FRANK LONGBOTTOM! I am such a whore, how could I do that to Peter? He's been such a good boyfriend, and I turn around and wave it like I just don't care. What if he saw? Oh Merlin, I am not ready for this.

"LITTLE!"

My head shot up so fast that I hit the table that I was apparently lying next to. Having a hangover and hitting your head on the table was not fun, it hurt worst or just as bad as the cruciatus curse. I groaned and cried wrapping my arms around my head and lying back down next to warm and fleshy pillow… Oh no! Forgetting the pain, I unwrapped my arms from around my head and looked down to notice my lack of clothes and Frank Longbottom's six pack. Oh no, no, this cannot be happening! I looked about frantically for any sign of Peter but came to face Nell sitting cross legged on the table in tight black jeans, black stilettos, black long sleeved shirt and leather vest with her arms crossed smirking at me.

"Shocked?" She asked still smirking, a smirk that could surprisingly out do Sirius.

"What are you talking about?" I whined feeling like my namesake Alice who ventured into wonderland.

"I'd baffled to see that you are not flabbergasted at my sober appearance, instead of waking up naked with a strangers' article of clothing and a lamp shade on my head, I'm dressed, sober, and fresh completely capable of standing, and I did not take Lily's hangover potion because I did not need it, I'd think you would be shocked."

I hadn't even notice to be perfectly honest; I was too inclined in my own current catastrophe to notice Nell's sober and stable appearance. But Lily did make her potion thinking that she was drunk last night, so that could be the other reason why I'm not surprised.

"What time is it?" I slurred.

She stared at her wrist.

"Half past sober." She smirked.

Merlin she has to stop hanging out with Sirius.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Why don't you ask Peter, he's lying right next to you?"

"Nell, there's two problems with that, one he's knocked out and two that's not Peter, would Peter have a six pack with piercing blue eyes and soft wavy hair that would rival Clark Kent's? Merlin am I still drunk, I just used a comic book reference." I mumbled the last part.

Her eye's bulged out so far that they were practically out her sockets; she stood up and gasped at the unconscious naked body lying down next to me, and placed her hand in front of her mouth in a gob smacked manner.

"Gasp! Holy Marilyn Monroe, Alice Sophie Little! You didn't!"

"I did." I groaned.

She removed her hand and raised her eyebrows her eyes getting bigger by the second.

"Oh my Godric! So much drama, I feel like Degrassi! All we need is a lesbian and a pregnant teen, OH MY GODRIC! Alice did you use protection?"

"Merlin Nell, would you stop bloody screaming! And find me a shirt!"

Nell pulled out her wand and muttered 'Accio Shirt', receiving a random blue shirt and tossed it to me. It was a guy's shirt so it went just below my knees.

"And I don't remember If I did, last night I don't remember practically anything, someone spiked my drink and somehow I ended up with Longbottom, Merlin what would Peter-"

"Peter disappeared upstairs with a bottle of vodka and two cups of butter beer five minutes after the party started, four hours into the party he was knocked out in the corner of the Marauder's Lair in a pink dress with a blonde wig and make up done up, so no you're lucky he didn't notice a thing." Nell cleared up.

I let out a sigh of relief, I cannot bear how hurt he would be if had known.

"And Lily?"

Ugh, dealing with Lily's disappointing stare would be as bad as well the end of the world.

"Little miss Prefect played a drinking game with Jimmy Pothead which ended with them passed out and James surprisingly losing at three in the morning."

How interesting.

"Reid had a cup of butter beer then three shots of vodka before having a three hour snogging session with Griffin Wood, Remus got real angry naturally I knew he fancied her all along and hooked up with his Ravenclaw slag girlfriend, and Sirius got drunk by ten and jumped in front of me saying 'Let's get naked' trying to undress me, and after I refused he sang 'Play that funky music white boy' before his ex Opal Addicock smashed a bottle of gin over his head for breaking her heart and he passed out."

I don't know what to say about that except for that he had it coming.

"Eventful night."

Nell nodded.

"Mhm, everything is so entertaining to watch when sober."

"So does that mean you'll lay off the drinking?"

She snorted.

"You're obviously still drunk."

I rolled my eyes which hurt my head.

"Ow!"

Nell came over to help me up and carried my small body up the stairs to our dorm, which had two boys in my bed, how nice.

"Oi you two plonkers, LEAVE!" Yelled Nell.

They grunted and pulled on their clothes cursing and ran out of our dorm.

"You might want to burn these sheets." Laughed Nell.

I nodded, ow that hurts too. Nell laid me down on her bed instead but I ended up laying on top of her hedgehog Dezi, so he hissed at me the fricking thing hissed at me! So Nell laid me on Lily's bed.

"So why is James Jimmy Pothead now?"

She giggled.

"Well, Lily and James were so keen on keeping me away from whatever harmed my body so James kept custody of my muggle pot, and he also ended up getting high with Xenophilius Lovegood, Ramona Tallis, Amelia Bones, Graham Harper, Hewie Lemming-"

"Basically all the stoners of Hogwarts." I laughed.

Nell laughed too and nodded.

"Oh! You need something to get over that hangover don't you?"

I smiled since I couldn't nod.

"Do you want Lily's hangover cure?"

"Yeah." I moaned.

"Well your shit out of luck love, because she's hung over and can't make any and ran out of her stock."

I glared at her saying over and over again in my mind 'Burst into flames, burst into flames'.

"Why would you do that? It's like dangling a piece of raw meat in front of a lion's face and then taking it away!"

Nell ran her fingers through my pixie blonde hair.

"Don't fret my pet, Nellie will save the day."

"How?"

"I shall go down to the kitchens and have the elves brew you a hot spot of coffee, and give you some grass from the stash."

"NELL!"

"What? You need it, and it won't kill you."

"Coffee, will be just fine, I'll just suffer."

She shrugged and went down to get me my coffee. She came back in ten minutes with two cup giving them both to me.

"Go ahead and suffer." She muttered.

She headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To take care of the others, it's weird how I'm all sober and maternal."

"It's a nice change."

"Yes well, don't expect it to stay for long, my birthday's coming up and I plan to be sitting in a dark room listening to the Beatles drinking and smoking my joint."

Before I could scold her, she was gone. What in the world am I going to do with that girl?

**Nell**

It's the day before my birthday, the day which also happens to fall on Jimi Hendrix birthday funny enough. November 27th, my mother's least favorite day out of the entire year. And I have yet to hear my friends discuss it, every time I try to bring it up they change the subject, even when I brought my plan that consist with the dark room and drinking and Beatles and joint. I was even hinting at the black cloak with the moon clasp I wanted so badly. This morning when I brought this entire thing up, James brought up Quidditch and Remus brought up Death Eaters. How lovely. Even my darling Prewett twins have been acting barmy!

To tell you the truth I feel a little neglected and hurt. It hurts enough that my parents and sister don't care, but my friends? That adds on the pain. So I skipped classes today staying up on the Astronomy tower all day doing nothing but staring at the sky, trying to remember a happy celebration of my birth, and sadly and unsurprisingly I couldn't think of one. Not even Sirius cared enough to show an interest, and we haven't been hanging out. Instead of going to dinner I went to Hagrid's and I told him how I felt, and he just tried to console me and tell me maybe I'm going about this the wrong way, but still his words didn't help, not this time.

Tomorrow was Saturday, the day of my birthday, and that didn't excite me as much as did earlier on in the week. Why do I even get my hopes up anymore? Suddenly, a dark room sounds not as thrilling either. I crawled into bed around eleven and slept dreaming of nothing, how lovely.

Why do I feel like I'm being dragged out of bed by my feet? I must be dreaming, must be still asleep.

"Levicorpus!"

Huh, that sounds and awfully like- WHOA! WHY AM I UPSIDE DOWN?

I opened my eyes to see Lily, Alice, and Reid all grinning at me… all upside down, or am I upside down.

"Nell confused!" I groaned.

"What happened February 27, 1959?" Giggled Alice.

I thought about this scrunching my nose up.

"Adrian Smith of Iron Maiden turned 22?"

"No." Said Reid a little disappointed and confused.

"Your mummy and daddy got drunk, and had sex!" Squealed Alice.

"You know what happened on November 27, 1959?" Asked Lily.

"Hendrix turned 17?"

"Well she's good at Arithmancy." Said Alice.

"NO! YOU WERE BORN YOU BIG DUMMY!" Bellowed Lily.

"So it's the seventeenth anniversary of Veruca Stardust giving birth to a bastard child with a nameless drunkard, fun." I said sarcastically.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a downer Wednesday, it's your birthday and your seventeen, you're officially an adult you can totally do whatever you like!" exclaimed Lily.

True.

"So why am I upside down?"

"Are you awake?" Questioned Reid.

"Well I am now."

"Then it worked!" Squealed Alice.

"Can you guys get me down?"

They nodded and Lily did the counter spell to get me down.

"So birthday girl, you've got to see this it will definitely make you smile!" Sang Reid.

In front of me on Lily's writing desk, was Dezi my hedgehog dressed in a polka suit and charmed by tarantellegra dancing to the happy birthday song. I couldn't contain my laughter, I was laughing so hard that I fell onto the floor. And when his little dance was done with, confetti was blown at me and those little muggle horn things.

"Okay, so now that adorable cuteness is over…" Began Alice.

"You are now getting your groovy birthday…" Continued Reid.

"MAKEOVER!" Screamed Lily.

I was whisked away by Alice, the stylist in the group. Being shoved into the loo which now resembled a makeup studio. In the corner was a record player which was now playing 'Foxy Lady' by none other than Jimi Hendrix.

"Okay Foxy, you were going to be the eye candy of every boy when I'm done with you." Smirked Alice.

Oh no, I do not have a good feeling about this…

After three hours of being scrubbed/molested, primped, trimmed, poofed, and done up by a rejected munchkin from oz, I have to say that I didn't look bad. Maybe Alice should do this for a profession.

My make up was perfect, I didn't have my dramatic black shadowing around my eyes like usual. My face was so clean and pure with bronze, my lips were glossed, I had little eyeliner and clear mascara with glitter around my eyes giving me the natural look. Alice originally had me in the wings hairstyle but changed her mind after realizing that I looked too much like Petunia, so she straightened it and made it gloss and glitter and smell like lavender. I had on a tight, short sleeved, low cut, purple dress that came above the knee, my nails were painted purple as well this was all intended to bring out my eyes and I had to say that the dress made my slim figure stand out in a flattering way instead of gaunt, instead of my usual pair combat boots or converses or vans, I had on purple suede wedges with a strap at the top. For jewelry I had on silver hoop earrings and nothing else, I looked so normal I looked so… pretty. And I smell like a meadow smothered in sweetness! No whiskey or fags at all!  
"Alice I look-"

"Amazing? Stunning? Drop dead gorgeous? I know, I am a fashionista genius!"

"You really are."

"It didn't take much, you're already killer gorgeous so it was just a little primping."

I showed my gratitude by hugging her.

"Thank you."

"No problem, but we really must be going you can't show all that pretty off in the loo."

I didn't know how my morning could get any better until I stepped into a carriage and was wheeled off to the Great hall for breakfast, this was all courtesy from Prewett twins, It was quite obvious since there was a year supply of their magical gum and a package of Peruvian instant darkness powder along with their new invention of canary cream. Oh did I forget their book of jokes written by them? It was actually quite funny.

When I was helped out of the carriage by a first year, I felt every eye glue to me making me feel sort of haughty, damn pure blood genetics. I found my seat at the Gryffindor table because there was throne chair with balloons attached to it. When I made my way over to it though, I found a plate of cookies that spelled out 'eat me' in chocolate chips. Just like in Alice in Wonderland.

I ate one cookie which funny enough made me grow very tall standing at ten feet, then I ate another which made me very small standing at three inches, I had to have Lily carry back up onto the table, and I saw that the plate of trippy cookies were gone, instead I found a vile of red liquid that said 'Drink Me' I laughed and drank the ruby substance going back to my normal height of 5'7. I then looked down to see a red carpet leading to a door behind the staff table. Lily stood next to me dressed in a bunny costume, a sexy bunny costume (James' doing no doubt) and she showed me a giant pocket watch.

"You're very, very late for a very important date!" She said.

And then she ran off, giving me no choice but to run after her. I stopped in front of a door that was locked, I pulled out my wand and shouted 'Alohomora' but it didn't work, I turned around to face Dumbledore.

"Ah, Gandalf! You haven't anything to do with this do you, sir?"

His blue eyes sparkled with mischief, I should've known.

"Of course not Miss Stardust, now take the key and don't tell the Hatter but me helping you."

He handed me a golden key the size of my forearm, and I gave him a strange look before mumbling thanks and unlocked the door. I thought there was going to be another door but there was just a curtain, so I walked through that and found myself falling through a hole.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the supposedly forbidden forest. I dust the dirt off my dress and looked up to see Lily the Rabbit running away talking about being a late.

"I do not remember taking anything this morning." I mumbled to myself.

I then looked up to see the Ravenclaw Xenophilius Lovegood standing before me with a goofy smile and a dreamy look in his blue eyes.

"Xeno? Are you here to give me my drugs?"

He ignored my question and said;

"I run yet I have no legs what am I?"

"I don't know." I stated bluntly.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Don't fight the power!"

"What?"

"Just answer the riddle Star."

"It figures a Ravenclaw would make me answer a bloody riddle."

I sighed and grunted.

"A nose."

Xenophilius grinned and ran off laughing his head off.

"What the hell?"

"Boo!"

I screamed and turned around to see Fabian and Gideon Prewett dressed in identical attire. Of course, tweedledee and tweedledum.

"Of course."

"Would you like to hear a story?" Asked Fabian.

"No, I'm hungry."

"Would you like to hear a tale?" Asked Gideon.

I gave up.

"Sure, why the hell not."

They both grinned.

"Okay, once upon a time there was beautiful princess who lived in a tree all the birds loved her, a handsome prince came and pronounced his love for her but she rejected because she loved her birds far more, you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because she was a lesbian."

"What?"

They disapparated leaving me here confused.

"Everyone's mad at Hogwarts."

I turned around to see Alice dressed in cat costume.

"Wha-"

She took my arm and did a side line apparition. I now was standing in front of Hogwarts, Alice the cat is gone. I walked into the building and almost past the great hall until I saw it not looking like the great hall, but a palace throne room.

I walked in to see Reid sitting on the throne surrounded by knights and subjects, not looking like Reid at all but dressed up like the Queen of Hearts.

"Come hither child." She instructed.

I did as she was told.

"Reid-"

"Why won't you bow, I am your queen!"

"Reid-"

She stood up and yelled;

"Off with her head!"

I was taken away by who I recognized as Frank Longbottom and Yi Chang. But I remember the twins present I received, fishing my Peruvian instant darkness powder out of my pocket and used it as a distract to escape. I found myself in a room of mirrors utterly confuse, and then ran out of the madhouse that once was Hogwarts back into the forest to see a tea party.

At the head of the table was Sirius dressed up as the Mad Hatter, Peter as the mouse, and James as the march hare.

"This is such an odd day."

"Morning, actually." Corrected a twitching Sirius.

James the Hare cackled and smashed a tea cup against a plate. Sirius ran over to me and picked me up causing me to yelp and pulled me into a chair.

"You naughty girl, you're very late you know."

"So I've been told."

"SPOON!" Cackled James.

"Uhh, yeah gotta love those."

"Why?" He twitched.

"Because they- never mind."

"Lovely." Sirius called me.

"Yes?"

"Does it happen to be your unbirthday?"

"Well actually, it _is _my birthday."

His face frowned and he stood up slamming the tea kettle causing it to crash.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAINT MICHAEL DO YOU MEAN IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY LASSIE?"

Wow, never knew he could pull off a Scottish brogue.

"Just like I said, it's my birthday I'm seventeen today."

His anger died and James threw a spoon at Peter.

"Well if you're seventeen then that means you're an adult and if you're an adult then that means I can rip your ticket to Neverland that I got you for your unbirthday, Mr. Wormtail the ticket please!"

Sirius snatched the ticket form Peter's hand or paw, and ripped up the ticket and grinned.

"It wasn't a pleasure seeing you Lovely."

"Likewise."

Out of the blue, Remus came over dressed as a butler and linked my arm with his pacing in the other direction.

"It's lovely to see you Madam, right this way Madam."

"Remus, where are we going?"

"To Breakfast Madam."

Before I knew it I was back in the great hall and it was back to normal with the students, teachers, and everything. Although, there was a spot at the Gryffindor table with a plate of French toast toppled with syrup and bananas, another plate of sausage and bacon, then potatoes, an omelet, and a hot cup of coffee, and a cupcake with a candle.

Remus sat me down and soon the marauders and maraudettes were back in normal clothing and shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NELLANIE!"

Nellanie eh?

I stood there laughing for a good ten minutes looking like a nutter.

"You lot gave me one hell of a morning, you know that right?"

Sirius came over to me and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"It was out of love, love and may I say you look dead sexy and smell scrumptious."

I blushed and mumbled 'cheers', Reid gave me a knowing a look before we all sat down to eat. They told me all about how they managed to produce wonderland and I told them how I was scared that they forgot my birthday, and then we all laughed at my comment on how sexy Lily looked in a bunny costume.

"Okay, so birthday breakfast is now officially over which means we must now go to our ten o' clock showing of To Sir with Love." Said Alice.

Oh my Godric, how did they do this? They took me to the Defense room which was turn into a Muggle movie theatre; Professor Vinter took our tickets which were made my Sirius, and went to the concession stand in the back of the room. I decided to go over and get some food from my favorite teacher.

"So, this is all very nice."

"What? No insult, no witty remarks about how ridiculous I look in this bell hop get up?"

I smirked.

"Just shut it and give me a bucket of popcorn, Honeydukes Chocolate, droobles, and Bertie botts beans with some muggle Coca Cola."

"Coming right up Miss Nell, and by the way you look very beautiful."

His eyes darkened when he said it…how different.

"It's all thanks to my stylist Alice Prada."

He chuckled. It was nice chuckle, strong yet light.

"Here you go, enjoy the show."'

"I will if you do it right."

He chuckled and I smirked. We seemed to do that a lot.

I went back to the seats to sit next to Sirius, who looked real tense.

"Hey you, what's got your wand in a knot?" I poked his nose and he gave a little smile.

"Oh nothing."

I frowned.

"Sirius, I can tell when you lie, you're eyes are moving frantically around the room."

"It's nothing really, let's watch the show I've never seen this movie before."

"Really? It's like one of my many all time favorites, it came out when I turned seven but I didn't get to see until I was twelve with Lily, it's about London delinquents who encounter an incredible teacher who change their ways and they call him Sir, oh and don't bark at me when I start to sing."

"It's a musical?" Whined Sirius.

I smacked him upside the head.

"No, but there is one song, now shut it, I think that Fred and Wilma are going to give us jelly legs if we don't shut it."

Fred and Wilma are James and Lily.

So for the rest of the movie Sirius was making funny faces at me, I thumped his nose, we had a mini food fight, and he tickled me. After I was done singing along to Barbara's song with Reid, Alice, and Lily, Sirius was staring at me surprised.

"What?" I laughed.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"What? I've sang before!"

"Yeah, but you were trying to match your tone with Robert Plant, Mick Jagger, Jimi Hendrix, and Marc Bolan, so…"

I giggled.

"Yeah, I see your point."

"Anyway, it was very nice."

I grinned.

"Thanks, maybe one day I get to hear you sing. Sober that is."

After the movie, we all played a game of Quidditch, even those who didn't play it was four on each team so some had to double. It was James' team which was named 'James Potter is Quidditch' consisting of Lily, Alice, and Remus. Then my team which was 'Nell rules the world so suck it' consisting of beside me, Sirius, Reid, and Peter. And just like everyone expected, my team won by a landslide! James then tried to persuade me into trying out for Keeper next year, even tried to bribe me with a year supply of Firewhiskey before Lily kicked him where it hurts. We then went to see another movie, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory while eating Wonka candy and Lily and I annoyingly and obnoxiously sang along to every single song, I did excellently at Veruca's song. We thin had a lunch, my birthday picnic by the Black Lake. After that I was blindfolded and taken to an unknown location.

"Okay unbind her." I heard Reid say.

The blindfold was gone, and I saw another movie room, I also looked down to see that I was dressed exactly Janet Weiss from _the Rocky Horror Picture Show. _Lily was standing before me dressed like Magenta and Remus was Riff Raff and James as Brad.

"Welcome to _the Rocky Horror Picture Show, _we are reenacting!" Announced Alice who was dressed as Columbia.

Merlin's beard, we're reenacting the _Rocky Horror Picture Show, _how wickedly brilliant!

"Wicked!"

Sirius played Frankenfurter, Peter played Dr. Scott, we got Fabian to play the narrator, Gideon to play Eddie, and Reid comically playing Rocky Horror. Sirius was the best Frank-N-Furter I've ever seen, besides Tim Curry that is. Everyone was laughing at touch-a-touch-a-touch me. Such an awkward and sexual scene with Reid. By the time it was over, I was once again dragged by a midget back to the loo.

Alice threw me a Batgirl costume. She again did my make up and threw on my costume; Alice came out dressed up in a Cat woman costume.

"Wow kitty, you look sexy." I purred.

She giggled.

"Ditto to you Babs."

"So what's the next kooky adventure are you taking me on involving costumes?"

"Just follow me, Gordon."

Alice grabbed my arm and guided me downstairs and I discovered that the Gryffindor common room was anything but. There was a disco ball, disco dance floor, fog everywhere, portraits of Superheroes and Villains, lava lamps, and the Wonder Woman theme playing in the background. The place was just as badass as the Bat Cave.

Lily was dressed up as Poison Ivy and came over and enveloped in a hug.

"Wow Batgirl, if I was Batman I'd be all over you."

"Well considering that Miles Otter is Batman, I'd say that's a bad thing." Said Alice.

"Hey super heroines!"

Reid skipped over dress up in a Super girl costume.

"Wow Reid, Remus is not going to be able to keep his paws off you no pun intended."

Reid blushed.

"Um yeah, let's go meet the boys."

At the food table, were the boys dressed up as the Fantastic Four. James as Mister Fantastic, Sirius as Human Torch, and Peter as Invisible Woman.

"Sirius I think you should leave." I said smirking.

His back was turn to me but I could tell that he was smirking.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're hot."

He laughed his bark-like laughter and turned around his eyes turning big.

"Well, well Batgirl, do you think Batman would mind if I took his girl?"

"Well seeing that I was never his girl, I don't see it as a problem."

"Can Batgirl and Human Torch not make us barf?" Gagged James.

Sirius and I glared, and James along with everyone else left us alone and I was glad they did. I turned to face Sirius with my eyes looking out the holes in my mask and grinned at his smiling face; it was an actual smile and not a smirk.

"So happy birthday, how does it feel to be seventeen?"

I plopped a pumpkin pastie into my mouth and swallowed.

"Honestly, it doesn't feel that different."

"Are you kidding me? We just gave you the best damn birthday in the history of birthdays not to mention you're seventeen and you can do whatever you want! How can you not feel any different?"

"Believe Siri, it was a fantastic day the best I've had but, I feel younger than I've ever felt before, younger than I felt when I was eleven, I felt seventeen when I was eleven! I want to thank you for bringing me my childhood, the childhood I never had, and that's why this was the best day of my life."

His eyes were glued to mine for a moment that felt like forever, his stare made me grow very hot and nervous, with an intense gaze like that how could you not be?

And then just like that, his arms were around my waist pulling me in close against his body his heat radiating and making my entire face a radish red. In no more than half a second his lips found mine, his soft and full lips that I've long to have attached to my own. He licked my lips begging for my mouth to open which I did, let's just say it was the most mind blowing kiss I ever had and it ended way too soon.

We pulled apart simultaneously and I searched his eyes to find any regret or drunken lust, I only found relief.

"It's about bloody time." I said.

He grinned and pulled me in for another mind blowing snog. Everything seemed to be perfect until-

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Damn.

"Daphne I-"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KISSING THAT SLAG?"

"Daph, it's nothing I-"

Okay whoa, rewind!

"Excuse me? It was nothing?" I couldn't believe this.

"Nell, it's-"

"Dude, I cannot believe what you're saying right now! You go all Casanova Suave on me pulling me into a mind blowing snog, prior to this event we've always had a connection, and you tell me it's nothing? I really like you Sirius, a whole lot, and what you're doing to me right now is so not cool. Did you honestly think I wouldn't care? That Nell bloody Stardust is too drunk or too high or too hard-core or punk rock to actually have a healthy relationship or feelings?"

He didn't look at me; he looked down at the floor like a school child being scolded by a teacher.

"Go to hell Sirius."

I stalked off but not before grabbing a firewhiskey bottle and running all the way to the Astronomy tower.

I don't care what everyone says, I don't care what the doctors or Lily or James or Reid or Remus or what anyone says. If I want a drink I'm having a flaming drink, it's my party and I'll cry if I want to.

_Nobody knows where my Johnny has gone__  
__Judy left the same time__  
__Why was he holding her hand__  
__When he's supposed to be mine___

_It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to__  
__Cry if I want to, cry if I want to__  
__You would cry too if it happened to you___

_Playin' my records, keep dancin' all night__  
__Leave me alone for a while__  
__'Till Johnny's dancin' with me__  
__I've got no reason to smile___

_It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to__  
__Cry if I want to, cry if I want to__  
__You would cry too if it happened to you_


	13. The Phrase that Pays

**Alice**

This party is a total hit, not to mention Nell had the best birthday out of the history of all birthdays thanks to the marauders and the maraudettes! We basically combined all her favorite movies and book to make a super clever super epic day and she finally had a good time without drugs and alcohol content!

The party was smashing; I never thought that corny comic books could make such a groovilicious shindig! And as I made my way over to the butter beer keg to get meself something to drink, I spied with my super feline cat eyes a raccoon in a bat costume being snogged by a human torch. Yep, Sirius Black and Nell Stardust finally snogged! Merlin's rusty shovel I cannot say how long I- no HOGWARTS have waited for that. Squealing with delight I ran off to tell Lily, only to bump into, the Joker?

"Oh bollocks, I'm so sorry-"

"Alice?"

Oh drat!

"Franklin." I greeted coldly.

He chuckled heartedly. Damn it was so cute, shit Alice you're Peter's girlfriend!

"It's just Frank actually."

I shrugged and mumbled whatever.

"Eartha Kitt has nothing on you." He said.

"Pardon?"

"She played catwoman."

"I'm sorry I don't speak geek, and besides Nell is the one who likes this comic crap, it is her birthday party after all."

I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but I had to get the message across that I wasn't interested…or at least I don't think I am.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I'm guessing you like this stuff?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How nice, next you're going to tell me that you actually like herbology."

I hate that subject, even though my dad is a herbologist.

His blue eyes narrowed and he stood defensively, he never looked so hot.

"Actually yes, it's my favorite subject! Why do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually, I do Longbottom!"

"Well too bad, because I'm not gonna stop liking it!" He yelled.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well that's too damn bad because I _hate _it!"

And then that's how ended up upstairs on Frank Longbottom's bed, accidentally losing my costume.

**Lily**

This is ridiculous, boys should be all over me, I'm dressed up in very revealing Poison Ivy attire, and not to brag but I am not half bad looking, actually some would go as far as to call me beautiful! But no, all the boys have been doing is giving me a long look and run off as if they're frightened! Do I smell? Is there something on my face? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL CAN IT BE?

I stomped over to James and tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his conversation he was having with Griffin about Quidditch. He turned around and of course ogled my costume but the n cleared his throat.

"Yes L-Lily what can I help you with?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt James but do I smell?"

He looked downright confused.

"Pardon?"

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

'Then why is no boy in the entire party willing to approach me?"

James looked down with guilt in his eyes, why was he guilt…he didn't.

"James Potter, did you in any way threaten or harm these boys so they wouldn't go near me?" My voice was low and hostile.

He gulped and took a giant step back.

"Yes."

"WHY, WHY IN THE NAME OF GODRIC, HELGA, SALAZAR, AND ROWENA WOULD YOU DO THAT? MERLIN, ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!"

"Well did you yell at them like that, because that could've easily driven them away." He joked.

I glared and he looked a deer caught in the headlights.

James sighed and hesitantly came back over.

"I did it because, all that they're ever going to want from you is sex, because you're smart, funny, you've got a good head on your shoulders, you're charming and easily the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts, and when they see that body they're going to want it, actually they'd be too much of an arse-hole to see the other magnificent qualities and I know that you deserve more way more, you're too brilliant to give them your time of day, you Lily Evans need a prince."

Those had to be the nicest eighty six words anyone has ever said to me, there's time like this when James Charlus Potter is my absolute favorite person in the world.

I smiled at his handsome face and hugged him. He easily melted into it and nuzzled his face in my hair.

"See James, there are times when I don't mind you, why can't you be like this all the time?" I asked half- laughing.

He chuckled.

"Because then it would be way too easy for you Evans."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

Oddly enough, this is when I fell even more in love with Potter.

**James**

Her hair smells so good!

**Sirius**

How could I do that to her?

"Siri, come on lets shag."

She was my everything.

"Siri, there's an awfully cozy bed upstairs."

She was amazing.

"Siri, I can't wait any longer."

I love her.

"Siri, please!"

And now she's gone.

"Siri!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE DAPHNE WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?"

Daphne looked baffled.

"S-S-Siri, what is the meaning of this? Why are you so angry at me? I've done nothing wrong!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DAPHNE ARE YOU EVER DO IS WRONG! YOU WHINE, WHINE, WHINE, YOU TAUNT AND MOCK ANYONE WHO YOU DON'T BELIEVE IS UP TO YOUR STANDARD AND YOU JUST DROVE AWAY THE ONE WOMAN I LOVE OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"WHAT? YOU LOVE HER? BUT I'M YOU"RE FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!"

"YEAH, WELL NOT ANYMORE YOU'RE NOT!"

I could tell we were causing a scene, but I didn't give two shits.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"IT MEANS THAT WE'RE OVER!"

I started to walk to the portrait; I needed to get out of here.

"OH YEAH? WELL THAT'S FINE, YOU WERENT THAT GREAT ANYWAY, AND YOU CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT YOUR HAIR!"

Wow, great comeback.

"And you were only a shag!"

That made her shut up.

I decided to go find Nell and beg for my forgiveness, I love her too much to let her go and I wasn't ever gonna stop loving her, she's mine and I love her. I know that I'd find her in the Astronomy tower, but when I arrived she wasn't there oddly enough, so I decided to go check the kitchens, she like the elves there, but on my way there was a crowd of teachers all in a huddle.

I decided to go over to see what everything was about.

"Mr. Black, what are you doing out so late?" Interrogated Professor McGonagall.

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Professor, what's going-"

I made a slight glance to my left, but it was enough to see what the commotion was about. Nell was unconscious, being carted away on a hospital crash cart by Madame Pomfrey and a team of healers. I noticed that she has lost all her color again, and instead of her slashes being on her wrists they were uncomfortably close to her chests.

The feeling I had this time been different than the one last time. It felt as if all my organs have shut down and stopped working, I couldn't breathe I couldn't speak I couldn't move, I felt like my blood has stopped working and that my heart has taken a rest. I felt numb, I didn't hear any voices I only saw mouths moving, I was so numb I couldn't feel anything and somehow that hurt.

It wasn't until Nell and the healers as well as Dumbledore were out of sight, when I felt my mouth start to work.

"Where are they taking her?" I asked no one in particular.

"To St. Mungo's." Squeaked Flitwick.

My throat closed up and I muffled a choked cry.

"Why can't they take care of her here?"

"We fear Mr. Black that her problems are more than physical, and it was her mother's request."

My head snapped at McGonagall with some much rage that she shrank back, something I'd never thought that anyone let alone I would be able to do.

"YOU'RE LISTENING TO THAT FUCKING SHE-DEVIL; SHE DOESN'T GIVE SHIT ABOUT NELL!"

"Mr. Black-"

I couldn't hear her, I was erupting with wrath.

"SHE DOESN'T NEED TO GO SHE DOENST NEED TO GO SHE'S NOT MAD, BRING HER BACK!"

"Mr. Black, please-"

"BRING HER BACK BRING HER BACK BRING HER FUCKING BACK!" I roared.

All of the sudden, students were out and watching this scene of chaos with confusion.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I LOVE HER AND I NEED HER AND SHE NEEDS ME!"

But where was I when she needed me?

**Nell**

All I remember is being pissed at Sirius for choosing Daphne over me, I remember that setting me off the edge, that being the last straw for all my problems and then me running to the Quidditch pitch with a bottle of firewhiskey, two packs of fags, a pound of grass, a knife, and some shrooms, then choking on my own hurl before passing out.

I don't ever remember waking up in a hospital, especially one that looked nothing like the infirmary in Hogwarts that I was used to.

But when I woke up that's exactly where I was. It was white, too damn white and bright with no windows, it made me feel insane like I was here but not here and so lost. My head immediately ached along with my stomach, lungs, limbs, and chest. I groaned out of pain and winced as I drug myself out of the hard bed.

This was definitely not the infirmary, there were no other beds it was its own room, with a side table and another door that was probably the loo. Suddenly, I felt like throwing up again so I ran into the loo and threw myself over the toilet and threw everything up.

"Gross." I wheezed.

I used my wrist to wipe my mouth which probably wasn't the most sanitary thing to do, but at the moment I just didn't care I just wanted to know where I was. I slumped over to the porcelain sink that matched the rest of the porcelain lavatory and porcelain bedroom. The place was too clean and it reeked of anesthetics, calming draught, and Mrs. Scowers' All- Purpose magical mess potion.

I turned on the water and washed my face then checked out my reflection. I was no longer in my costume and now was in a hospital gown. My face was cleaned but like the rest of my body it was sickly pale, my eyes had bags and I looked drained.

I flushed the toilet and left the loo to find my mother sitting on the bed, not facing me. She had on a new black dress with a kneazle fur coat. Her long, dark waves were pulled up into a 1920's wave bun, and can tell without her facing me that she had her makeup done perfectly with her emerald necklace around her neck.

"You're up already I can see, I like this place all ready it all ready has you up before noon." Her voice was so cold and sharp that it literally cut the silence.

It was beautiful yes, alto- low and seductive and raspy like my own, but it was like I said before also cold and sharp.

I winced when she said 'this place'. My unsaid question has been answered.

"I told you that another mishap would have you landed here didn't I?"

She gracefully glided off the bed and walked over to me so beautifully that it was practically a dance. She now stood before me; it was like looking in a mirror and seeing yourself in hideous clothing.

My mother and I were identical in every physical way. We stood at the exact same height of 5'7, we're both very thin with compromising curves to our tall and lean stature, I complexion is a light tan with olive, a color most English girls wished for instead of transparent ivory. Our cheekbones high, our lips full, our beauty exquisite and alluring and can be dangerous if misuse, my mother being exhibit A. And for being thirty six years old, my mother looked no more than eighteen. Almost everyone has mistaken us as twins. But the only thing that was different was our eyes, Abraxas constantly reminded me that I was a bastard and inherited these violet eyes from my no good and far away father.

IF anything though, I did not get my fashion sense from her. She dressed like an aristocrat and keeps her hair long flowing past her hips, her makeup done like Grace Kelly. I dressed like a rebel, a rocker, and sometimes a hippy. My make up was black around the eyes and I chopped must of my hair off, it now reached just above my chest with my bang covering half my face, giving it an edgy yet sexy look as Alice describes it. My mother and I are very different people in many ways, I like muggles she wants them annihilated.

"What was it this time Perenelle? Did you o.d. because something didn't go your way or you didn't get what you want; honestly you're such a spoiled brat!"

Her strong French perfume made my noise twitch.

"Perenelle, stop it you're being such a stubborn child, you're now seventeen so stop playing mute."

She pulled out a cigarette and lit it with her wand.

"Perenelle this is just like when you were nine and you dropped onto the floor and slamming your fist about and wailing as if you were a vicious ape, all just because I had your room painted rose petal pink instead of ribbon yellow with a liquid amber accent."

"You never once cared about what I wanted." I muttered.

"You can't always get what you want Perenelle, perhaps I should've taken you here back then, you did show signs of unstableness, having random temper tantrums all the time, just showing up at a dinner party and start right there or something to that affect, then you began stealing at twelve, drugs at thirteen, sneaking out at fourteen, should I stop now?"

I clenched my fist.

"I wanted your attention, you never paid any attention to me and I wanted your attention to see if you actually cared about me, I wanted you to yell because in some sick way it made me believe that you actually loved me."

She took a smoke and concentrated on the ceiling.

I felt my tears fall and my voice began to fumble; I started sound like a lost little girl.

"I love you mummy, I always loved you why can't you love me? I'm your daughter why can't you love me like you do Persephone, why?"

I stepped closer to her and she fidgeted with her fag.

"Why, why, WHY?"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" She barked.

"I can't love, I don't even love your sister I only dote on her, it's not in my system, it's not in my blood, I'm a Lestrange I don't love I don't know how, but I do know this."

It was silent for a while before she spoke again; it felt days passed on by.

"I will never love you." She spat.

And with that she raced out of the room and slammed the door.

**Reid**

It's been a while so here's an update; Sirius has gone in withdrawal, he won't talk to anyone not even James, he stopped eating and wouldn't come out of his room for a week after Nell was taken away, and when he did come out for classes he might as well been back in his room. James was quieter and depressed, we lost the game to Ravenclaw because he has been out of it, and I think when he ups and disappears he's planning something. Peter has been the same. Remus has been going alone on full moons, but I would transform into my fox animagus to keep an eye out for him, it hasn't been pretty. And lately he's been exhausted and his grades have been slipping. Lily stopped talking and she's been slacking on her Prefect duties, everything that reminded her of Nell she's break down and cries. Alice has been spending time away from the group and more time with that Longbottom fellow, I think she's trying to avoid all reminders of Nell as well. And as for me, I've been trying to keep everything together, but of course I failed at it. No one wants to talk anymore, let's face it, Nell was our glue. Our messy, weird, fun and lovable glue and now she's gone. I'm tape, I try to hold everything together but nothing sticks.

It was now the day of Christmas break. Nell has been gone for three weeks, and we all stand at Hogsmeade station bundled up standing fifteen away from each other silent, feeling no Christmas cheer. Last year, we all went to a ski resort that James' parents Charlie and Dory took us too, this year; James will be home with Sirius who lives there and knowing him he will be locked up in his room, Alice is going to Russia with her parents, Peter is going home, Lily is going home to her awful sister, Remus is going home to his free spirit parents probably going to be listening to Christmas carols being played on bongos or the sitar, and I'm going home to take care of my mum. Happy Christmas, huh?

**Remus**

After the awkward train ride to Kings Cross Station. I found my parents wrapped up in a warm poncho with scarves waving merrily at me. I tried to smile but I think it turned out to be a grimace.

I'm very different from my parents, to be blunt they're hippies, actual muggle hippies, I grew up in a commune until I was eight, which was when I was bitten by Greyback.

Dad is tall like I am, he's thin too but that's probably because we can't afford much. Dad has long dark hair that goes down to his back with a beard and a mustache and has caring brown eyes. Mum is tall too, she's also thin, but not pale she's a healthy complexion, she always has a grin on her face, I got my amber eyes from her, and she has long light chestnut hair that sweeps passed her hips. They both look a bit young to be parents' which is probably because they had me when they were fifteen, making them thirty two now. But they've always been great parents and I love them, it's hard to be struggling muggle musicians with a werewolf son. Yes they're musicians, but not well known, so they don't get paid much.

Mum took me into a warm, snuggly hug. I inhaled her scent; it was incense, lavender, and peppermint. Dad came over to hug me too, he smelled like weed and incense. It smelled like home, and I missed it. I need them more than ever, especially now.

"Remy love, we've missed you so much baby!" Gushed mum, her voice mellow and light.

"It's been a real downer without you son." Said dad, in his chilled voice.

"It's because we love you so much moonchild." Said mum.

That's the nickname they gave me, 'moonchild', they try to make me see that I'm not a monster, even though I am.

"I love you guys too, and I've missed you as well." I reply.

"Cool babe, listen lovey you're mama has made the grooviest hot chocolate in London, and she wanted you to be the first to try it so let's move on son." Said dad.

"And you're papa has wrote the grooviest song for you." Said mum.

It's amazing how they love each other so much, I wish that it was possible for me to find someone like that, immediately my thoughts went straight to Reid, and knowing that I could never have her.

"Moonchild, what's wrong?"

"Nothing mum, come on lets go drink the greatest hot chocolate in London while listening to the most beautiful song."

My parents and I went into their Volkswagen van which was painted with flowers, rainbows, and sun. The cloud of incense fogged my vision and I as usual, I was worried on how dad was going to see.

"Dad?"

"Yes love?"

"I was wondering for the sake of our lives, if it's all that safe to drive with this much fog."

"Don't you worry about that moonchild, Buddha will help us on the road, you just sit back and chill you stress yourself way to much son."

"Yes, but dad that is counterproductive-"

"Remy baby, why don't you tell me about school and friends love." Interrupted mum.

I really didn't want to get into that, it will just make me think of Nell and how much I miss her.

"Actually mum, can you sing me song, I miss your voice."

She grinned and kissed my head.

"Of course baby."

She retrieved her flower painted, brown guitar and strummed a chord then sang;

_"This is for my lovely boy_

_ I remembered how he loved his toy_

_ Then he found a new pet frog_

_ That he picked up at Woodstock on a log_

_ Remus, oh Remus, I love my Remus!"_

While this song is strange, it will distract my thoughts from my misery.

**Nell**

I hate this place. I hate the smells, I hate the sickening white color, I hate the healers, I hate the patients, I hate the foods, and to top all off I have no drugs to cope with it. Why couldn't I be in muggle funny farm where they drug you up until your numb? Merlin hates me.

My room like the place I woke up in three weeks ago was white, everything is white. My bed, my table, my wardrobe, my window, everything, even my clothes. White pajamas with white slippers and a white robe. On top of that, they take away all my makeup and hair products, replacing me with their hygiene supplies that reminded me of old people and children, I hate old people and children, I also hate babies. Okay so I'm afraid of children and babies, they terrify me; if they're near me I shake or scream.

I was on a schedule now too, how lovely. I have a psychologist too, her name is Eowyn Took and I hate her, her voice is to quiet, she smells like rubbing alcohol, and she asks too many damn questions. What's your family like? What are your friends like? What's school like? I just want my life back! Minus the family.

I'm still hurting from my mother more than Sirius. Her words kept echoing in my head, 'I will never love you'. It kept replaying in my head like a sick, cruel joke. I've never felt so alone than I did in the Psycho ward in St. Mungo's, it was like a prison. They kept us inside all the time; unless it was Sunday then they'd take us outside to our happy place, a large garden to get a little sun.

The food here is diabolical; you can never tell what it is. I've stopped eating so now they have me checked down as anorexic, so they have me take a potions for food substitutes, and because I haven't smiled once and barely spoke two words, they marked me down as depression, so every now and then I'm high off of pepperup potion.

Today was like any other day, I'm awaken by a Nurse then shower, dress in my pajamas, brush my teeth, comb my hair which has been pulled back into a ponytail to not drive me into anything as they say, given my food substitute potion, see my healer for any progress and according to him I made none, see my psychologist who I still haven't spoken a word to, then I'm given my pepperup potion so I'm now on false joy, and currently I'm painting my emotions.

On the outside I'm giggly and serene painting butterflies and unicorns, but on the inside I'm screaming to just get out! I'm hurting and to be perfectly honest I need my friends more than ever. The only reason why I did all of that was to get my mother's attention, and now that she's out of my life I don't need her attention and I don't need those drugs nor the alcohol, for once I finally know what I want, and now it's too late to get them. I will never see Hogwarts, or my friends again, I am now a legal psycho a prisoner in this hell.

**James**

It's December 19, 1976. Six days till Christmas is what my Quidditch Tutshill Tornados calendar is telling me. But I don't feel the Christmas cheer; everything has fallen apart since Nell was committed. But no need to worry because I have a plan, a plan they I have been concocting for two weeks a plan that I need my gang for. It's time to bring the group back together, and seeing how Sirius is in numb mode, I've got to do it myself.

Mum is a healer at St. Mungo's, and she's always badgering me on how I should volunteer and help, so I making that day today.

I pull my morning routine, play my favorite wizard rock band The Flying Bludgers on my record player, jump in the shower and prepare myself for the day dressing myself, brush my teeth, groom yada yada yada. Making sure my black hair keeps that windswept look going on, and slide along the banister even though Mum repeatedly tells me not to, nearly knocking over my house- elf Slingy (who is treated like family) and make it to the dining room of Potter manor without any scratches or fouls. And that's how Quidditch is done in the Potter house.

"Morning Mumsey, Papsey."

Dad and I look all alike except for the glasses and he has blue eyes, so yeah he's handsome. Dad's also an auror, and I'll be right behind him in his footsteps. He's the best there is, no one catches a dark wizard like Charlie Potter, he's very well-known which is probably how we have the cash rolling. But for being an auror, dad is pretty cool, he's funny and laid- back and a real people person, he loves to help people and bring justice and he's been making a big stand against Voldemort, which makes me worry about him sometimes. But I feel like he can do anything.

Mum is beautiful, she has brown hair and an angelic face with kind hazel eyes, the ones on my head yeah I got those from her. She was a Black, but escaped them to be with my father, I know all very romantic. I tell her all about Lily and she's ecstatic meet her, I just she meets her when she's not crying. Like I mentioned before, mum is a healer, she fixes people up and what not and is the best in St. Mungo's, that's right Dory Potter brings in the cash too.

Together Charlie and Dory Potter are the power couple, like superheroes in a way. It makes me proud to be there son, which is why twenty years from now we will all be laughing about what I'm about to do today.

"Morning love, how did you sleep?" Mum asked before sipping her breakfast tea.

I spread some butter on my muffin and bit a chunk off.

"It was fine, I'm excited about today."

I gave her my winning smile, and she smiled back adoringly.

"And you should be! Listen James, I'm real proud of you for taking up your mother's offer, helping people is a real good thing, especially in these times." Said dad before drinking some coffee.

"Thanks dad."

"Sirius still sulking?" Asked mum sadly.

"Yes." There goes my mood.

"But Slingy made his favorite breakfast kipper!"

"I know mum, but this thing with Nell has been hard on all of us, especially him."

"He loves her! What else are we going to expect." Said dad.

My parents love Sirius just like their own, which is why they were more than willing to take him in last year. And he loves them just as much.

"Well I checked up on her yesterday, and the pepperup potion the healers on the mentally unstable ward have been giving her didn't work, she had tantrum breaking things and throwing them about screaming, poor thing. Enyo Jenkins from the third floor told me everything got worst after her mother told her that she'd never love her."

Mum was on the verge of tears.

I couldn't believe ears, I knew that woman was terrible, but that's just evil.

"Aren't her parents death eaters?" Dad asked me.

I nodded solemnly.

"I tell you, its people like that who I want to send to Azkaban myself!"

Dad slammed his fist on the table as if we were in court.

I totally agreed with my father, I wanted to rid them just like he does.

"Poor thing, I wish there was something we could do for her." Cried mum.

I hugged her and kissed her on the head.

"Don't worry about it mum, I've got it covered."

When we reached the hospital I saw that it was decorated in Christmas cheer, which I did not feel. Mum told me that she was going to make some potions for patients and wouldn't need for an hour, so she told me to help the secretary on the second floor Wendy Barrie or something with filing. But instead of doing that, I took a detour and snuck onto the psycho ward.

It must have been quiet time on something, because all of the patients looked like they were on calming drought.

My plan was working perfectly except for I have no idea where Nell is, and it's not like I have her room number; this could me more difficult than I bargained for. I wish Lily was here, she's like my Pepper, or Sirius he's like my James Rhodes. It's things I say like that using comic references that make me miss Nell.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over!" Squawked a random healer.

She literally sounded like she squawked like a bird, if I wasn't so keen on searching for my friend I would've burst out laughing.

"Er, oh no I'm not visiting, actually I was sent here by Madam Potter to go and find Perenelle Stardust, she's due for a potion."

"But she just had her food-"

"No, her pepperup one actually." I grinned.

Bird lady try to find a sign for lies on my face but gave up when she found none.

"She's in Room 306, be careful, she's violent nearly took out Madam Joy's eye, it's good thing we're a hospital."

I burst out fake laughing slapping my knee.

"HA AHA H-HOSPITAL, OH THAT WAS HALARIOUS!"

"Be quiet, the patients are in calm mode!" She chastised.

I cleared my throat.

"Um right sorry, your joke was just so funny that."

She raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

"Room 306 you say, I'll be right on my way."

I ran away from humorless bird lady to come face to face to Room 306. Not hesitating whatsoever I burst open the door.

"Nell? Nell where are-"

Then something huge fell on me.

"AH!"

"I am not crazy! Leave my room at once!"

Bird Lady's right, she is crazy. Nell had me in a head lock with her long legs locked tightly around my stomach to cut off my breathing.

"Bloody Hell Nell, are you a ninja?" I wheezed.

"James?"

She leaped off of me and I try to regain my breath. She lend me her hand and I graciously took it then pulled her into my brotherly loving hug.

"Oh Merlin, James!" She sobbed into my neck.

"Oh Nell, it's so great to see you not cutting off my oxygen supply."

She laughed but it came out as a crying sort of laugh.

"I'm sorry about that, but the healers on my ward are awful, I wish your mum was on this floor."

"Yeah she does too; trust me she was crying this morning all into her breakfast tea."

She laughed.

"Oh it's good to laugh again; it's good to see a friendly face and someone who doesn't smell like anesthetics and potions."

"But you know, visiting hours are over."

"Yeah well, as far as bird lady down there's concerned, Madam Potter sent for you."

"You mean Nurse Pigeon? I thought I was the only one who thought she squawked when she talked."

"Pigeon, is that her actual name?"

She nodded and giggled.

It was great to see her again, even though she didn't look like herself.

"What happened to you huh? You never go anywhere without your grungy makeup, and you almost never where your hair in a ponytail." I said flicking her hair.

"Yes well, big brother got a hold on me."

"Well you don't have to worry about the man anymore Nellanie because I'm here to bust you out!"  
"Like a James Bond movie? How superbly clever and totally rock 'n' roll!" She squealed with delight.

"Yes well soon Mr. Bond will be wishing his name was James Potter."

"Okay enough boasting you arrogant git, and get me out!"

Nell was now retrieving her suitcase and all her belongings faster than you could say Quidditch.

"Well someone's in a hurry."

"Yeah well if you've been in this nuthouse for a month you'd understand, it's so horrid that I never want to see drugs ever again, they made me hate my babies."

I snorted and helped her pack, then there was knocking on the door.

"Perenelle, we're coming in don't hurt us." Called a shrilled voice.

Nell motioned me to keep silent and gestured to the one window in her room. We silently made our way towards as one of the nurses kept knocking on the door. I helped Nell out of the window onto the roof, and half way I was out Nurse Cuckoo face came in and screamed for back up for an escaping patient.

I jumped out before the old bat could stop me and I was now holding both of Nell's suitcases running behind her on the roof of St. Mungo's. She slid down a letter into an alleyway and I threw down the bags before sliding down myself, we were both now running loose on the streets of London in snowy December.

"MERLIN'S BEARD MATE THIS IS SO ROCK 'N' ROLL, YOU OFFICIALLY MOVED UP ON THE BEST FRIEND LIST!" She screamed.

"Well don't feel special!"

"You should mate; I'm a very important person!"

We were running for miles and miles before we found Hyde Park and ran into there, they'd never find us in here.

Nell did a cartwheel before rolling all in the snow.

"WOOOOO! FREEDOM NEVER SMELLED SO DAMN GOOD!"

She giggled and freed her hair from its ponytail and started dancing around singing Anarchy in the U.K.

"Nell, you haven't got a jacket."

"Yeah so? I haven't been outside since forever! And it's the first snowfall of the season!"

She did a one hand cartwheel before bringing me down on the ground with her.

"Come on, let's make snow angels." She said.

And so we did, we made snow angels, made a snow man and a snow drag queen and a snow hermaphrodite (all Nell's idea), and frolicked in the snow chasing squirrels before Nell started to sneeze.

"Bollocks, I think I've caught a cold."

"Told you so."

"You know, friends don't tell their friends that!"

"Yes but I broke you out of a funny farm, so no complaining!"

"True." She giggled.

Nell ran up and hugged before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"James Charlus Potter, I love you, you're incredible for doing that."

"Well you're worth it, we've all been miserable without you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You know James; you out of all the marauders are always in the most trouble." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey, I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me!"

_Hold your head high heavy heart.__  
__So take a chance and make it big,__  
__Cause it's the last you'll ever get.__  
__If we don't take it, when will we make it?__  
__I make plans to break plans,__  
__And I've been planning something big, planning something big, planning.___

_I've never tried to make the best of my time,__  
__When I thought that I had plenty of it.__  
__Is this serious?__  
__I don't know what to think.__  
__Is it all a lie?__  
__Well one thing is for sure__  
__I'm taken back to the glory days__  
__When we were kids without a brash or bitter thing to say._


	14. Love My Way

**James**

After Nell and I little escape, we decided to go to a muggle café so Nell could go into the loo to change into clothing that's proper for December snow. She gave me some muggle money to buy two cups of hot chocolate with.

When she came out, she was dressed in a pair of tight jeans with brown uggs; she had on a purple v-neck sweater with a black petticoat, her Gryffindor scarf, grey hobo gloves, and a black beanie on her head. I noticed that her color has returned along with her black eye shadowing. She sneezed her way over to our seats by the window.

"I love this song." She sniffled.

The Christmas Song by Nat King Cole was playing. Christmas was always Nell's absolute favorite holiday, out of everything; she said it made her forget all the worries in the world with a single Christmas song.

"James?"

I took a sip of my hot chocolate and stopped when she called my name, she was frowning at her hot beverage.

"Yes ducky?"

"I don't want this." She said plainly.

"Want what?"

"This!" She whined motioning at the hot chocolate.

"But you said that-"

"I changed my mind, I'm allowed to do that you know!"

"Maybe I should've kept you at the nutter house." I mumbled.

"What was that Jim Jam?"

I cleared my throat.

"Um, Er I was asking what you wanted."

She grinned.

"A tall glass of egg nogg, with a small glass of egg nogg, and another glass of eggnog."

"Let me guess, would you like some egg nogg with that?"

"YES!"

I shook my head and stood up but she stopped me by grabbing my sleeve.

"Oh and a plate of their Christmas cookies, you know the ones shaped like reindeer."

"Of course."

"Oh but not the one shaped like children, they scare me because-"

"You don't like children, I know."

She giggled and let me go to purchase her new order. I missed that lunatic.

After watching Nell scarf down two plates of Christmas cookies and chug down three glasses of egg nogg, I decided to finalize my operation: Nellnapping, and surprise everyone. We first went to Remus' tiny little place that Nell said reminded her of Roger and Anita's home in 101 Dalmatians. Honestly how many muggle movies have Lily taken her to see?

We knocked on our door only to be greeted by Marlene Lupin, also known as Marley, a.k.a. Remus' mama.

"OH MY BUDDHA, NELLIE! JOHNNY IT'S NELLIE!"

Yep, they're high. John and Marley are the sweetest most down to earth people, but they are hippies so what are you going to expect? But they're great parents to Moony; I mean he's a prestigious young wolf, so they must've done something right.

Meanwhile, Nell and I were being dragged into the tiny little home that smelled of spices by Marley. I heard 'Silver Bells' being played on the guitar and saw that it was John, Remus' dad he was in the living room sitting on the Navajo couch with the guitar singing, but stopped when he saw Nell and I.

"Whoa man, its James and Nellie! Man I thought you were in that magical crazy house!"

"Yeah well, Jimmy here busted me out and save the day, it was totally rock 'n' roll you should've seen it Johnny." Explained Nell.

John put down his guitar and fist pounded me.

"Far out man, way to go."

'Thanks. It's not Christmas without her you know?"

"Yeah, totally man, we love our little Nell."

John pulled Nell into a hug that was similar to Marley's.

"Would you like me to sing you a song honey?" He asked her.

"Nah that's okay John, I'm just glad to see you."

"Well do you want a joint?"

Nell, Marley, and John usually smoked together when she visited it's their way of bonding, but Nell is suppose to be off that stuff, I hope she says no.

"Um, that's um- actually John, I'm off that stuff for good."

Oh thank Merlin!

"Oh well good for you man, that's good right?"

She laughed.

"Yeah it's fantastic, I feel better."

"Yeah man, so are you hungry?"

"Actually I am."

"But you just ate!" I yelled.

"Hush Jamie, I didn't eat the entire time I was in that place, they had me on a potion."

"Well whatever the reason is man, you two are always welcomed to eat here, and Marley and I have been singing Christmas carols and people have been paying us more so we have more food!"

"Cool, oh John where's Remus?" Asked Nell.

"Moonchild went down to the store to pick up some eggnog, he'll be back in a sec it's the first time he left his room, so I know he'll be excited to see you!"

While John went into the kitchen to get us food, Nell and I sat down in the living room and began to watch those puppet Christmas specials, Jack Frost was on. Then Remus' cat Tybalt climbed onto Nell's lap for her to pet him like always and make him purr, she seemed really happy and I was glad.

"I'm proud of you." I told her.

She looked at me funny.

"For what?"

"Quitting, you have no idea how scary it was to see you do that to yourself."

Nell rested her head on my shoulder and turned to bury her face in my neck.

"I was so scared." She whispered.

"I was so afraid of everything, and I was too weak to deal with the fact that my mother will never love me, I was too weak deal with the fact that I will always be alone."

"No Nell, you're not weak you're strong, you're so strong to keep that in and put on a happy face and deal with all of that, you hung on living with those monsters and never let anyone know that you were wrong. You're brave which is why you're a true Gryffindor, and you're never alone you have us and most of all you have Sirius."

Her head snapped up.

"Sirius? I didn't have Sirius, he's with Daphne he chose her over me after all, he doesn't care about me."

"Are you Sirius? Nell Sirius and Daphne-"

"Alright Marley made homemade chocolate chip cookies, and made some chocolate tea as well." John came in with food.

"They actually make chocolate tea?" Asked Nell.

"Well we didn't know that either, until Remus came home with some, leave it to him to sniff out chocolate."

"Mum, dad I'm back!"

"Speak of the devil."

**Nell**

Remus came bustling in with a brown paper bag that probably carried the egg nogg John told us about. He looked like Remus, his tattered brown coat with patches on the elbow and missing buttons, his homemade Navajo scarf that his mum knitted, brown hobo gloves and a fuzzy beanie. I missed that kid.

"So I decided to get two egg nogg because-"

He stopped mid sentence when he caught sight of and his eyes nearly fell out of his sockets.

"Merlin's beard." He whispered.

He quickly put the grocery down on the table and ran over to sweep me up into his arms laughing.

"Nell is it really you? Is it really, wait let me smell you, yes it's that familiar smell of flowers and cigarettes, it's you Nell how did you get out I thought you were sentenced for five years-"

"Calm down Moony, at least let her breathe." Chuckled James.

"James! Oi, I've missed you too, it's been ages!"

"Yes well that's all jolly good, but wouldn't you like to hear our badass rock 'n' roll escape from the funny farm or do you want to continue your rant?" I quizzed.

Remus blushed.

So we told him absolutely everything of what happen every little detail, and he was intrigued by the whole thing.

"Brilliant you two are! Merlin Prongs, for bringing Nell back, it means a lot, it was hell without you, you know."

"So I've been told."

"So as much as we love your parents, the three of us must get a move on, we are surprising the others because if we tell them that I'm coming over they won't answer but if we tell them that Nell is coming over then they won't believe us, so chop, chop." Ordered James.

We bid farewell to John and Marley and they let us use their van to get to everyone's house, since they live all over the place. We decided to go to Reid's flat in Liverpool first. It didn't take that long, or didn't feel like it anyways probably because we were all singing or screaming Pink Floyd. Remus was the one that was driving because he's the only one who knows how to work these contraptions. When we did get to Reid's flat we all decided to go up at once, but I'm hiding behind Remus since he's the tallest standing at 6'3. James knocked on the door since the doorbell was broken and we were greeted by Trish, Reid's mum. She looked like she had a fun night.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked before taking a smoke on her fag.

"Yes, hello my name is James Potter and this here is Remus Lupin, we are friends of your daughter Reid, very nice girl she is, so we wondering if we could see her please."

"Of course come right in, I'm glad you guys are here, you see Reid hasn't been herself she seems a bit off, but I heard that you guys friend Nell is in an asylum so yeah."

Trish looks like she's twenty because she had Reid so young; she's pretty two with long legs and shiny blonde hair, but not nearly as pretty as her daughter. We looked around the place, but I was still hiding behind Remus, there were beer cans and cigarette butts everywhere.

"You can sit down if you want." Said Trish.

Remus found beer bottle under the cushion he was sitting on and gave me a look that said 'How nice'.

Trish left the room and came back out with Reid, who looked exhausted. She had on a lumpy grey sweater with a pair of jeans, her hair pulled back in a messy clip and her glasses on. When she saw the three of us sitting on her couch her eyes widened and she oddly enough turned around to go back to her room.

"Okay is it me or was that just weird?" asked James.

"No, that was weird." Said Remus.

Moments later, Reid comes back out then proceeds to pinch her arm, lets out a yelp and is now before me. She then pinches me.

"Bloody hell Reid that hurt!" I screamed.

"Holy moly, Nell it really is you!"

"Of course it's me, who did you think I was the bloody ghost of Christmas past!"

And for the eightieth time today I was being hugged.

"I'm not going to cry, I promised myself that I wasn't going to-"

Brilliant, she's crying on my lap.

"Ree, get off you're going to make it look like I pissed myself." I said shoving her off.

"I'm sorry it's just that I thought-"

"Loved to explain love, but we're on a tight schedule, and we must be going to Surrey."

"Surrey, why?"

"To surprise Lilith of course!"

And so now the four of us drove all the way to Surrey.

Lily's house was decorated for the holiday and we saw Harry putting up the lights. We said hello to him and James decided to stay and talk to him so they can have bonding time before the wedding, yes he is insane. Rosa wasn't home, she was out shopping with Petunia, thank Merlin that monster's not here with her Farrah Fawcett wanna be do. When we entered her la casa we saw that Lily was curled up on the kitchen counter watching the snow fall outside in her backyard. She had a hot cup of cocoa and tears kept falling down her face, she looked so sad. I thought she could use some holiday cheer so I started to sing;

"Pictures of Lily Made my life so wonderful, Pictures of Lily helped me sleep at night, Pictures of Lily solved my childhood problems…"

And she continued.

"Pictures of Lily helped me feel all right."

Lily turned around and saw Remus, Reid, and I. She didn't look surprised like the others nor did she scream, she just stared at me long and hard and we sort of had a silent conversation that basically said it all. Lily climbed off the counter, picked up a plate of gingerbread cookies walked over to me and smiled then said;

"Just take one, don't eat the whole plate Reid and Remus want some too."

I shrugged.

"You know me too well, Lilith."

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm sorry Lillian."

"Nell."

"Okay sorry! Don't kill me, I still haven't had children."

"Nell, you hate children."

"Damn right I do, child labor is a beautiful thing!

The two of us bursted out laughing like a couple of ninnies. Merlin, I've missed her so damn much, her wild temper, her green eyes, every freckle, how could I live without her? No wonder James is so in love with her.

Over gingerbread cookies, I told Lily the entire story.

"I missed you mummy." I said hugging her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come and get you, I didn't know what to do I was so distraught I missed you I didn't know what to do, oh Nell I missed you please don't ever leave me again!"

"I won't I promise, I'm off all that I realized what I needed, and I've had it all in front of my face, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault none of it is, and what that she devil who is supposedly your mother said to you- OH I can't wait to get my hands on her because when I do Merlin help me I will-"

"Lily, chillax man it's all good, I'm passed that."

"Oh, well that's good."

"You know what this means right?"

Lily looked thoughtful.

"That you now need to confront Sirius?"

Oh look my happiness just flew out the window.

"No, that I need a place to stay. Why in the bloody hell would you bring up that prat?"

"Because you need to confront him, especially since he broke up with Daphne for you."

WHAT?

"He, he d-d-did what?"

"You didn't know?"

"Why do you think I'm so bloody surprised, because it's my birthday?"

"Don't yell at your mother!"

"HE BROKE UP WITH DAPHNE?"

"Yeah, right after you left at your party." Said Reid.

Well this changes everything.

"D you guys know when Alice is coming back from Russia?"

"On the 21st." Said Remus.

"Okay well, I'll just be getting James."

Lily's face twisted up.

"What do you mean you'll be getting James, he's here?"

"Yes, who do you think I was talking about James Marshall?"

"But why didn't he come in to say hi to me?"

"Lily, your boyfriend is just trying to get closer to Harry, you know since it's his future father-in-law."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"Yeah I'd love to discuss your wedding plans Lilith, but we must get a move on."

"And where are we going?"

"Where do you think? Come on Lils, you're a bright witch use your brain."

So the five us ended up back at Potter Manor, we decided to pickup Peter tomorrow because my future activity is going to wear me out. Charlie was at work and so was Dory, so we had the manor to ourselves except for Slingy of course who was preparing us late lunch.

At the moment, I was standing before Sirius' door. It screamed Sirius, with posters of wizard and muggle bands, with danger and keep out signs with skulls lots of lots of skulls, and to my dislike muggle bikini girls, how lovely.

"It's a door Nell, it won't bite." Joked James.

"But, the dog in there will."

"How do you know-"

"I was kidding Jimmy Pothead, and what do you mean-"

"No time, you just knocked on the door and he's about to open it."

"What do you mean? I didn't knock on the door."

James knocked on the door and bolted.

"That little bitch."

Suddenly the door was thrown open and none other than Sirius Orion Black III stood there before me. He looked terrible, in jeans and a t-shirt, it doesn't smell like he has bathed in days, he obviously hasn't shaved, his hair has grown messily, he had bags under his eyes, and his usual gleaming silver eyes were now a dull grey.

"James I told you to leave me the hell-"

He stopped when he noticed that it wasn't James but instead, it was me. It looked he saw a ghost or a death eater. I could hear 'Love Hurts' by Nazareth play from his room.

"Aren't you going to say hi?"

He was still frozen, so I just pushed passed him and let myself into his pig sty of a room.

"Wow, like what you done with the place." I said.

He was still frozen at the door.

"Hmm, you make great conversationalist."

Awkward silence, how smashing.

I sat down on his bed wiping away crumbs. I admired the picture of the group that we took on the last day of last year. It was just so awkward.

"Since you're not going to say anything, I'm just going to tell you how I got here."

Yeah even after the epic tale of my escape and running around England like a madwoman, he was still frozen at his doorway.

"You know, fine I tried with you I really did, even after the way you blew me off for that Donna Summer wanna be, I came back to see you because I actually believed that you had feelings for me, but I guess I was just wasting my time, now if you'll excuse me I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in an hour, and Slingy has my lunch waiting."

I stood up to walk away but I then was pushed back away from the door, and I heard close.

Sirius was now actually looking at me, and it made my heart throb just like the way it use to, I forgot I had one of those until now. How did I go on without him? Oh yeah, I didn't.

"You are a nutter."

Wow, great start he's such a lovely little lamb, now I remember why I like him so much. That was sarcasm by the way.

"You're obnoxious, you're insane, you're impulsive, you're dangerous, you're selfish, you're loud, you have diarrhea of the mouth, you don't know when to stop you're the least kind person I know and a spoiled brat. You always expect Lily or Reid or someone else to pick up after your mess, and then on top of that you're a suicidal drug abusing alcoholic!"

He sighed and stepped closer to me.

"But you're beautiful, sexy, fun, lovable, dramatic, potentially problematic, hilarious, amazing, adorable, and you're just as addicting as crack and I love you more than you could ever know, you make me incredibly selfish not ever wanting to share you just having you for myself, I wouldn't change a thing about you and knowing that you were in that place killed me, it hurt not having you with me and I feel like a failure for not saving you, it should've been me not James who rescued, he was the only with hope, and if you don't have hope how are you going to survive this upcoming war right? Don't answer that. I want to be with you, I want to be there to save you, I want to be there for you, I love you Nell, I've always have and I don't plan to stop."

He let out a huge breath and crossed his arms.

"Now that I've shared, is there anything you would like to say?"

I was fuming, I cannot believe he just insulted me in a gazillion different ways and then he tells me that he loves me? What the fuck?

I smacked him hard in the chest.

"OW!"

"You complete arse Sirius Black! I come back here to tell you how I feel even though you totally broke my heart, and I don't mean with Daphne I mean the heartache that I had to go through watching you shag the hell out of all those hookers you called girlfriends, and when I see you, you stand there frozen at the door as if you fucking stabbed by a light saber! Then you rant on about how much of a horrible person I am, so what I'm a mess, so what if I'm selfish, so what if I can't stand to be near fucking children because they scare the fuck out of me! I don't give a fuck what you think! And then you pull the corny Romeo car and list everything you love about me and by doing this you're hoping that I will proclaim my love for you?"

"You can skip the proclamation, I just want to shag you right here right now."

"Eh, fair enough."

**LEMON (DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!) **

I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist bringing me with him onto his bed. We were now full on snogging, with tongue, saliva and all. His lips are so full and smooth and his tongue is like velvet, he practically shoved it down my throat tasting every bit of me and who was I to deny him? His hands pulled up my jumper and he started to massage my hips very softly, then sneakily made his way up my jumper and under my bra now massaging my breast and teasing my nipples which of course made me swoon and moan. He seemed to like this quite a lot because his hips bucked into mine and I felt his hard on against my thigh, this too made me especially horny.

Sirius swiftly yanked down my jeans and detached his mouth from mine having me groan from my lost, and he went down to kiss from my bare ankles up to my inner thighs. His lips are like magic, it made me so wet that I couldn't take it anymore, but Sirius had other plans. He pulled down my now soaking wet thong and plunged his tongue deep into my nether lips making sure he gets a taste of everything. I moan very loudly not caring if anyone could hear my pleasured cries. He continued to simultaneously lick, tease, bite, and rub my womanhood while massaging my breasts, he is very talented.

He sadly stopped tonguing me down there and pulled off my jumper and bra, then attacked my breasts with his mouth once again while fingering my womanhood. He plunged in another finger making me moan louder, then a third having me groan and moan, and now a fourth which had me scream and go completely over the edge having my first orgasm of the night as I milked his fingers with my nectar. He released his mouth from my breasts and stared at me in the eyes with lust coating his pupils, licking my juices off his fingers slowly. And that's what did it.

I pushed him down on the bed, now sitting on top of him, and leaned down to give him a slow, torturous, tongue-enthralled, saliva coated kiss venturing down his throat and rubbing myself against his boner.

"Ugh, Nell don't tease me." He groaned.

I giggled not answering him. Then literally ripped off his Sex Pistols shirt.

"That wasn't very nice." He moaned as I licked his nipples.

"They have another concert coming up; I'll get you a new one." I told him while raking my long fingernails down his chest.

He moaned as I pulled down his jeans seeing the obvious tent in his boxers. I rubbed it slowly and he panted while groaning. I felt bad for teasing him so I pulled down his restraint and was now very intimidated when I saw the biggest dick known to man.

"What is that, ten inches?"

He smirked.

"Eleven."

Damn.

I then enclosed my mouth around his erection and he screamed in delight I moved up and down with my mouth, licked and sucked, as well as rub and he came in my mouth. I looked him in the eye and swallowed it all.

He was now gaping at me at my bold move; he then sat up and pulled me on to him.

"That was the sexiest thing I ever seen." He whispered on my neck.

I tried to hold in a moan when he bit down on my neck, he was like a vampire, he probably pierced my skin and I know that it's going to leave a mark. He then licked up the blood and I decided to bite his jugular remembering that he once told me that it's his weak spot. He groaned as I bit down hard and licked his wound before planting a sweet kiss on it.

In seconds, Sirius was back on top and I was underneath with my arms pinned above my head.

I leaned up to kiss him telling him to go, and he immediately slammed into me breaking- no tearing my barrier. I screamed out of pain for I did not know that it would hurt this much. He then looked down at me severely worried.

"Nell, I didn't know that you were a virgin, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt-"

I kissed him again.

"Stop, don't blame yourself, I want to give myself to you."

He looked at me with so much love in his eyes I felt like crying, but I didn't instead I bucked my hips towards his.

"Now go faster and harder, I want to feel it all."

He repeatedly slammed into me and I felt the pain turn into unimaginable pleasure and I wanted more. I started to get into the rhythm myself and his pace quickened. As I moaned I felt my voice tremble at the remarkable speed he was going and couldn't keep up, I was feeling myself get close and by the look on his face, I could tell he was ready too. I came and he did as well but pulled out so he wouldn't impregnate me. He collapsed onto me and I stroked his hair with my fingers, because I know how much he loves it when I do that.

**END OF LEMON**

"Fuck Nell that was the best shag I've had in my entire life."

I giggled.

"And hopefully it's not only a shag."

He picked his up and rested his chin on my breath so he could look at me.

"No, of course not I wasn't lying when I told you that I love you, I want us to be together."

"Sirius Black, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No, I was just rehearsing for a play."

"Oh really, what's it called?"

"Clueless."

"That's a stupid title."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my lips passionately once again.

"I can get use to that." I giggled.

He smirked.

"Round two?"

"Um no, everyone's probably wondering where we are."

"So, I want you all to myself."

"Now look who's being selfish."

I snuck out of his hold and retrieved my underwear putting them back on.

"You're incredible."

I smirked.

"I already knew that."

I went over to his dresser and found a Hobgoblins tee and a pair of sweatpants.

"Yo, I'm gonna borrow this."

"You have your own clothes!"

"Yeah but, there lost, you threw them somewhere and now they will never be seen again!"

"You're so dramatic."

"Maybe I should be in that Clueless play of course."

"Yeah, you'd make lead role."

We both laughed and I threw him a clean black jumper.

"Come on, I'm hungry and I smell chicken, mama loves chicken."

"Just give me a sec to process this glorious event."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Done?" I asked.

He opened his eyes threw on his boxers.

"I still can't believe that I finally got you."

"Yeah well don't get a big head about it."

"Too late." He winked.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, walking downstairs with my _boyfriend_.

there's an army  
on the dancefloor  
it's a fashion  
with a gun my love  
in a room  
without a door  
a kiss is not enough

in  
love my way  
it's a new road  
i follow where  
my mind goes

they'd put us  
on a railroad  
they'd dearly  
make us pay  
for laughing  
in their faces  
and making it our way  
there's emptiness


	15. You're a Wolf

**Sirius**

Hell. That's how I described my life without Nell, it was treacherous, unimaginable. I knew that I always loved her but I didn't know that I needed her in my life that much. She literally is my oxygen, without her I have forgotten how to breathe. I can't imagine what she went through in that place, and her own mother send her there, I'm afraid she's worst than my own. And I feel like a tosser for not saving Nell myself, I lost all hope and had no idea how to go five years without her, but leave it to James to think outside of the box, and I am even more grateful to him for saving my Nell.

When Nell and I walked into the dining room to see everyone in the kitchen everyone stopped to stare at my arm around her waist and her head on my shoulder. Lily and James of course were the first to pounce on us, seeing as Remus and Reid are the calm ones in the group.

"It's about bloody time!" They yelled simultaneously.

Okay, now it's time to get those two together. Nell gave me the look that said the same.

"Calm yourselves George and Jane, now let us through I'm really hungry." Said Nell.

James and Lily just kept on beaming at us in a very creepy way; I couldn't even eat without looking up a few times to see their unnatural grins.

"Okay you two, they've had enough we get it your happy, but can you not say that you didn't see this coming?" Reasoned Reid.

James and Lily looked at each other and nodded in agreement. The rest of lunch James kept reminiscing and editing his Great Nell Rescue! He's a drama queen that one is.

When lunch was over there was knocking on the door and Slingy went to get it, and then came in was no other Alice and Peter.

"OH MY GODRIC! ALICE!" Screeched Reid, Nell, and Lily.

Before Alice could even react, she was pummeled to the ground by three girls who were five times taller than her, poor thing.

We marauders are the manliest of men, so we didn't screech and pummel ol' Pete to the ground; no we tackled him to the ground.

"WORMTAIL!" We hollered.

Hollering is different from screeching I can assure you, same goes for pummeling and tackling.

"Ow, my leg! Prongs stop kissing me!" Whined Peter.

"Sorry mate, but we haven't seen you in ages!" I exclaimed.

"PETER!" Screeched Nell who now pummeled Peter who has just recovered from his last attack.

"NELL? How did you- when did you-"

"You know I'm really tired of telling that story so let me trim it, James broke me out of St. Mungo's."

Peter gaped like a fish.

"Merlin, that's brilliant."

"That's me James Brilliant Potter."

"Don't be a prat." Spat Lily.

Now Christmas will be complete, we've got the whole gang back and everyone's happy and I've finally got Nell, speaking of which.

"Hey babe."

"Yes?"

"Can we uh…"

She smirked (gotta stop teaching her things) and crossed her arms.

"Mais non, you better kiss that party in your pants adieu Cherie because now that we're all here, we've got some serious Christmas preparations today, we're all very behind thanks to my celebrity crisis."

"Yeah Horndog, you don't expect Father Christmas to actually do all of it, seeing as he doesn't exist." Said Alice.

Peter's face just dropped and he looked like he was punched in the jaw.

"What do you mean Father Christmas isn't real?" He whimpered.

Oh for Merlin's sake!

"Oh no, uh Peter." Began Reid who rushed to his side.

"He's real um, it's just that…" said Lily who has also rush to his aid.

"He's only real in your imagination, a.k.a. he doesn't exist." Deadpanned Nell.

'NELL!"

"What? Its true man, it's all a part of the system man."

"Love, what in Circe's name are you talking about?" Asked Reid.

"The man, big brother for centuries they've been invading little kids brains telling them about this magical Father Christmas who comes around spreading Christmas joy with presents, not giving your parents or friends or anyone any credit for those gifts, they don't want them to have the credit because it's how the man brings down society and in the end rule as a dictatorship."

Lily arched her eyebrow and Reid was shaking her head.

"No, um thank you Nell for that interesting story but that is not it!"

"I don't know, it makes a lot of sense to me, I've always been against the Ministry." I agreed.

Those sneaky bastards were always up to something if you ask me.

"Okay you weirdoes, while you come up with ways to resist the system, the rest of us have Christmas shopping to do." Said Alice.

"NO! WE LOVE CHRISTMAS SHOPPING" Nell and I whined.

So the eight of us went out t town to begin our late Christmas shopping. Charlie and Dory already took care of decorations and Slingy of course has the food covered, so that leads us to the fun stuff.

"Hey Rem- Rem, can you bring your tellie over to James'?" Asked Nell.

"Why?"

"Because it has those muggle Christmas specials that I like to watch as well as Reid and Lily, and since we're all going to be staying at Potter Manor for the rest of the break, I think that we should spend some of our time watching that corny yet cheerful crap together."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Brill, and Jim Jam how about that party?"

"Party?"

"You know, the Christmas one we were talking about since September, then there's the New Years one."

"Why can't we have it at Padfoot's house?" Asked James.

I cut in to answer his stupid question.

"Because you daft minger I live with you, so in the end the party will be at my place."

"Wow, you're right."

"Honestly Potter you're so bloody hopeless sometimes." Exclaimed Lily.

Aw, they're not getting along again; maybe this Christmas party can change that.

"Okay let's stop the dillydallying everyone, we've got to shop for presents and don't let any of us see our own! We're splitting it into marauders and maraudettes." Instructed Alice.

She's only been here for a half an hour and she's all ready taking charge, typical Alice.

I pulled Nell into me giving her a long and passionate snog, before planting a chaste kiss on her head.

"Buy me something nice." I whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry love; I saw a pair of platforms for the disco that I know you've got your eye on."

"Haha very funny."

"I thought so."

I watched her walk away to the girls, still wondering how this isn't a dream. Wow, now I sound just as corny as James, got to stop hanging out with that one.

**Reid**

Christmas shopping was adventurous. Nell and Alice had trolley cart races and knocked down an old lady, while Alice apologize Nell didn't care because she says that old people freak her out. That girl, I swear! And every time we would go over to her when she was shopping she's smack us extremely hard because she thinks that we're trying to see what she got us, then she somehow dragged us to a pub, but she only ordered a Shirley Temple (I'm so proud of her), and we ended up singing Christmas carols with a load of drunkards which then Nell began a bar fight because these two men were fighting over her, so we literally ran out of the boozer. After that we met up with the boys in the town square and Nell and Sirius were throwing eggs at carolers then were harassing a man dressed up as Father Christmas. I have such nice friends don't yeah?

Then we had to drive all the way back to London to Remus' place to get his tellie and brought it all the way back to Potter Manor. It's around dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Potter are home from work and I am exhausted.

"Merlin's beard, I can't feel me feet." Groaned Lily.

"Ditto to that love." Agreed Alice.

While Remus was setting up the tellie, Sirius was having an important conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James was avoiding them due to the fact that his little rescuing act made the front page of the prophet, Peter was watching Remus fix up the tellie while eating Slingy's gingerbread cookies and Nell was nowhere to be seen.

"Feliz Navidad mi famillia!"

I spoke too soon. Long behold Nell had a shopping bag with a grin on her face. This can only mean mischief.

"Nell, what's in the bag?" Peter asked slightly scared, as he should be.

"Calm down you guys, there's nothing like explosives in here…this time."

I laughed remembering Nell's April Fool's prank in our fourth year.

Nell then dumped the bag to reveal Christmas jumpers.

"When did you buy these?"

"Today."

Nell picked up one with a snowman and threw it to Remus.

"It was the closest I could find to a…"

"To a what?"

I guess Remus still doesn't know that we know he's a werewolf.

"What are you saying Remus?"

"No Nell, you said that it's the closest you could find to a…what is it?"

"Remy I have no idea what you're talking about." She laughed.

"But you just said!"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"What? I- you- what just happened?" Wailed Remus.

"You've been mindfucked." Announced Sirius who rejoined us.

Remus was muttering something about crazy people still confused about what Nell was saying, he's awfully cute when he's confused and frustrated.

"Okay Sirius my love, I got you one with a tree, Lils here's one with poinsettias, Reid my lovely you get snowflakes, Alice I've got you jingle bells, Peter has got Father Christmas."

Peter glared at her.

"Oi! James come down here, I've got you a jumper!" She called.

Before James came downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Potter came in and they were flabbergasted to see Nell.

"Nell! How in heaven's name did you get- I should've known, I should've known." Said Mrs. Potter.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER YOU'VE GOT EXACTLY FIVE SECONDS TO GET DOWN HERE!"

Someone's in trouble.

No more than three seconds, James came downstairs with Slingy held up to his face.

"Please mummy don't hurt me, take the elf instead."

Slingy looked mortified.

"JAMES!" His mother scolded.

He put the elf down and took two steps back.

"James, are you the reason why Nell is here and not in her room at St. Mungo's, are you the reason why her escape made the front page?"

"Really? Front page, wicked!" He high fived Nell.

"James!"

"Fine, yes I did, but she doesn't belong there mum I had to save her you have to understand-"

"I know James, but if you were going to do something so foolish and wonderful then you should've told me."

"Wait, wonderful?"

Mrs. Potter smiled warmly.

"Even though you nearly cost me my job, I'm glad you did it, I love Nell too much to see her rot away in that place, I'm glad you did it love because if you didn't nobody would, it takes a true Gryffindor to break the rules for friendship."

Mr. Potter placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"We're proud of you son."

James smiled gratefully. They really are the perfect family.

Suddenly a reindeer jumper was thrust at James.

"What the-"

"We're all are wearing Christmas jumpers together so no complaining and now for mine."

Nell pulled out a blue and silver jumper with a dreidel on it.

"Dammit! I got a Hanukkah jumper! I'm not even Jewish! I'm an atheist for Merlin's sake!"

"Then why are you celebrating Christmas?" asked Remus.

"Because I can."

Good reason Nell. There is never a dull moment with that girl

For the rest of the day everyone, including Mr. and Mrs. Potter were cuddled around the tellie watching Rudolph, Jack Frost, and the other Christmas puppet shows eating cookies and drinking egg nog or hot chocolate. Because of her homecoming, Nell got to choose dinner which was her favorite meal in the entire world; fried chicken with mac 'n' cheese, mash potatoes with bacon bits and cheese, cooked cinnamon apples, stuffing, and red velvet cake for desert. Nell kept circling the kitchen like a vulture, and Slingy ended up literally handing her to Sirius to distract her, so they went up to his room to do 'things', and after a very filling and delicious dinner we all taunted Nell for her Hanukkah jumper that she refuses to send back to the store because she said she paid good muggle money for it, and lastly we played monopoly but it ended because James, Nell, and Sirius were caught embezzling, this all happened before we all fell asleep in front of the fireplace with Mary Poppins still playing on the tellie.

I was so excited and ecstatic for Nell's homecoming (I missed her with all my heart), that I found myself waking up at 4 in the morning. The tellie was turned off probably by Slingy or Mrs. Potter, and the fire has died out as well. I noticed that everyone was shivering even with their jumpers on, but it is England in December so it can get unbearably cold. I found a few blankets in one of the linen closets and spread them over everyone and then put the fire on again.

I looked over my friends with a big smile on my face, but if you saw this picture how could you not? Lily was snuggled into James whilst he had his arms protectively around her, Peter's head rested on Alice's shoulder, Nell's face was practically buried deep into Sirius' chest while oddly his leg slouched over her entire body. He was mumbling about something that sounded like he was singing 'Chim Chiminey' from Mary Poppins. And Nell was mumbling about chicken. Those two are made for each other, I'm glad they got together before the end of the year or before some bloke snatches Nell up, the only reason why blokes stayed away from her was because Sirius hexed all of them and threaten their lives, everyone's smart enough to know not to cross a Black.

I noticed though, that Remus wasn't there. Maybe he needed some time to think, we all do once in a while. I decided I needed some thinking too. So I slipped on my gray uggs, and grabbed my scarf and hat and went out to the Potter's courtyard, which was blanketed with ivory white snow, and according to the falling snowflakes, there was more to come. It was so beautiful like a mirage, it was so unreal. I felt like dancing even though there was no music, and since no one else was around, I ran over to the fountain which still ran water, and began to dance, more like twirling actually. I closed my eyes and let the snowflakes kiss my nose and eyelashes, pretending to hear music, wishing everything away, the war, death eaters, everything, and imagining that the world is just still for a moment only a moment for me.

I then felt a hand on my waist while the other took my other hand, body heat tickled my back and opened my eyes and looked down to see raggedy brown converse and corduroy pants, right away I knew who it was and it felt too surreal. Dancing in the snow with the man I love, so to not ruin this perfectly euphoric moment, I kept my lips sealed closed my eyes and turned around to dance with my sweet Remus. It felt like we were dancing for hours and I think we were. To anyone else, we probably look barmy tossers, but it didn't matter nothing mattered. All of the sudden the dancing has stopped and so has the music, and my eyes have opened to look into a pair of amber orbs that sparkled like a gem, and for a second I believed that maybe he felt it too, but I know that's only a little girl's dream to dance with her prince, only in my imagination Remus loves me, only in my imagination.

"What are you doing up dancing in the snow at this ungodly hour, Miss Maxwell?" He asked in a mock of an authority tone.

I tucked in my lips and looked down to his ratty brown converse so that he could only see my eyelashes, so that I could avoid getting lost and flustered in those teasingly delicious gold eyes.

"Wreaking the Manor with havoc, lurking the corridors up to no good perhaps?"

I couldn't help but laugh and playfully smacked his chest.

"Stop it! Now you sound exactly like Snape with your nonsensical accusations! My word, I would never lurk or wreak havoc; you have me mixed up with you and the boys!"

"And Nell! She lurks and havoc is her middle name." He chuckled.

I like his laugh, it's so soft and light, but it also had a bitterness that lied beneath the sugar, that's how he is though, bittersweet. And I know it's because of his lycanthropy.

"I'm glad she's back." I said to no one in particular.

Remus cocked his head to the side wondering whom I was referring to.

"Nell, I missed her so very much, I'm very happy that she's back, she means a lot to me."

"To all of us." He agreed.

Remus sat down on the fountain and motioned me to join him, so I did, and I sat very close, close enough to pick out every detail of his worn and patchy jacket that I loved so much, to smell his Remusy smell of chocolate and books that I couldn't get enough. I don't think that he realizes the effect he has on me, I just wish that I affected him in the same way.

"Believe it or not, Nell is actually the sunshine of our group, the insanely fun character who brings smiles to everyone's faces, she's our sun, that's why we love her that's why we need her, because all of us carry something sad, Sirius with the burden of his terrible family, Lily carries the guilt and regret of her sister's bitterness against her getting into Hogwarts, Peter with his abusive father, Alice with her fear of her family getting caught by betraying the Dark Lord, me with uh- well my mother's random illness, you with your unfortunate home situation, me with my uh- well my problems, and James well, his heart is so big that he carries all of our problems with him. But Nell brings sunshine to brighten up our problems, I reckon it doesn't go away but it means a great deal."

Everything that Remus said is true, without Nell I don't even think we would be able to hold all of our baggage, without her we probably wouldn't be able to remain friends.

"Remus I know."

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Know what?"

I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled.

"I know that you're a werewolf."

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Breathing.

Wind.

Shaky breaths and swears.

"H-how l-long d-did you know?" Stuttered Remus in a whisper.

I kept my eyes closed.

"Since third year, Lily found out by doing research, the girls and I knew since third year."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

I sighed out of frustration.

"We're your friends Remus; you just made an entire Martin Luther King speech on how amazing of a friend Nell is so why in the world would we do that to you?"

I was a little annoyed that he was surprised that we stayed quiet about his 'furry little problem' as James as so kindly calls it.

"You could be scared and value your safety, I wouldn't have been mad if you-"

I opened my eyes and stood up, feeling the adrenaline kick in my legs. How could Remus think he deserves his future being ruined?

"Remus John Lupin, you are being incredibly dim-witted! You never hurt us before and you're our friend we trust you, just because you have your time of the month doesn't mean-"

"IT'S NOT MY BLOODY PERIOD REID I ACTUALLY TURN INTO A BLOODY MONSTER-"

"You're not a monster-"

"YES I AM! AND YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT! YOU'RE NOT SAFE AROUND ME-"

"Stop it! Stop calling yourself a monster! You're not a monster-"

"YES I AM-"

"If you're not safe around anyone then why do the boys go with you-"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE BLOOD ANIMAGI!"

Remus realized what he just said and swore.

"That was supposed to be a secret."

"So was you being a werewolf but that wolf got out of the bag didn't it?"

Remus attempted to laugh but nothing came through, only a grimace. I put a hand on his shoulder but he flinched and shrugged it away.

"Would you stop? You're not a werewolf right now so I'm fine, jeez…and if it helps me and the girls are animagi as well, we became them in our fourth year."

Remus picked his head up and widened his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You really want to go there? Mr. I am a monster and this is a secret."

"Good point."

"Thank you."

"We became animagi because Lily was trying to persuade Nell to join a school activity since her grades weren't that great, and being Nell she was totally against that, but then when we were learning about animagi in third year Nell sought that as an opportunity to use that as an activity instead of joining, and being as manipulative as she is she somehow persuaded Alice, Lily, and I to partake in her deeds, and by late September of our fourth year, the process was complete."

"Amazing, so what are you guys?"

"Well I'm a vixen."

His face went beet red and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Oh, no! Not that kind I mean a female fox."

I cleared his throat.

"Oh yes, of course sorry."

I giggled and he laughed.

"Anyways off that awkward subject, Lily is a doe."

"Oh really? Well James would be pleased to hear that."

"Why?"

"He's a stag, oh Prongs I get it he has horns." I said making horns with my fingers.

"And you're Moony because of the werewolf and moon thing."

He nodded.

"Okay well, Alice is a cat she's a blonde tabby cat."

"Very fitting for her, she is in every way like a cat, I always feel like she is up to something."

I laughed about how true that is.

"And our dearest Nellie is a raccoon."

"Of course! Her makeup and her devilish tendencies."

"So the boys…"

"Sirius is a black dog and Peter is a rat."

"Padfoot and Wormtail, wait hey!"

"What?"

"Two months ago Nell found a giant black dog and snuck it back to our dorm and called it Snuffles, one day he stole both her bra and thong and ran out of the dorm to never be seen again- UGH! Sirius is such a blooming twat!"

Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Did he see you naked?"

"Most definitely, he saw us all stark naked."

"I'll kill him." Remus growled.

"Let's talk about killing that booger later, back to our conversation earlier."

I grabbed his hand which made him look into my eyes.

"Remus, we all love you to death, we'd do anything for you we would die for you! Being a werewolf doesn't change a thing, and for now on I will go out with you during the full moon in my animagus form, to help you through your suffering-"

"Reid no absolutely out of the question-"

"What don't you get Remus? We're in this together!"

Remus was searching for any lies or regret in my eyes, and when he couldn't find any he sighed let his head fall on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a strong hug. He needs to know that we'll always be there for him. We love him. I love him. I love him so much that his touch makes me float away and the only one who could bring down is him. One day perhaps, maybe he'll know that.

"_You're a wolf, boy, get out of this town."__  
__"You're a wolf, boy, get out of this town."__  
__"You're a wolf."__  
__"You're a wolf."__  
__"You're a wolf."__  
__"You're a wolf."_

.com/watch?v=2tWKx31kIcc( This is the link to see the cast of Children of the Revolution, pleeeease watch and comment my awesome peeps! BTW cheers for the rockin comments, hey guess what….WATCH THE TRAILER ITS THAT LINK UP THERE!)


	16. Tighten Up

**Lily**

"HOORAY! YAHOO! WOOT! HOORAH! IT'S CHRISTMAS FUCKING EVE!"

All I wanted to do was sleep, last night I spend so much time helping Mrs. Potter prepare for Christmas, and during the day I went shopping with her and the girls for dresses for the Christmas party that the Potter's are hosting tonight, I didn't get to bed until two in the bloody morning, and according to my wristwatch it's seven in the bloody morning. The disturbing of my slumber was from no other than Nell and her obnoxiously boisterous screaming. Why in Merlin's name is she awake anyway? She's always the last to arise. But then again it is Christmas or at least the eve of the festive holiday, and everyone knows that its Nell's favorite. She says that it's the most magical time of the year (Oh the irony), that girl is rather ironic though.

"NELL STOP FUCKING JUMPING ON THE FUCKING BED OR ELSE I WILL BOX YOU'RE BLOODY FUCKING EARS!" I screeched.

Nell was wearing her Hanukkah jumper and she threw me my poinsettia one.

"No need to shout Lillian, you could've just asked, honestly that red hair gets the best of you sometimes."

I just wanted to pop her like a zit, but then I remembered how much I love her and couldn't bring myself to do it, curses foiled again!

"Come on Lilith, its Christmas Eve and you cannot sleep in on Christmas Eve, its blasphemous!"

"Nell, you don't even believe in God how can you use the word blasphemous?"

She narrowed her enticing violet eyes and flipped me the bird.

"Hey, that's not the holiday spirit." I teased.

She placed her fists on her hips.

"Oh, you want Christmas spirit do you? Well here's some Holly Jolly Spirit."

"Have a Holly Jolly fuck you!"

"Oh how very creative Nellie, it outwitted any Ravenclaw." I replied sarcastically.

It was quiet and all you could hear was holly jolly Christmas playing in the background;

_ "__Have a holly jolly Christmas__  
__It's the best time of the year__  
__Well I don't know if there'll be snow__  
__But have a cup of cheer___

_Have a holly jolly Christmas__  
__And when you walk down the street__  
__Say hello to friends you know__  
__And everyone you meet___

_Ho ho the mistletoe__  
__Hung where you can see__  
__Somebody waits for you__  
__Kiss her once for me"_

"Why were we fighting again?" Asked Nell.

I giggled.

"I have no idea love."

She laughed and ran her fingers through her thick, dark waves.

"Go get dress love, there's a Christmas Eve surprise downstairs."

And with that, she left the room.

I rolled out of the giant king size guest bed, and walked into the tremendous sized lavatory. There was no secret that the Potter's were loaded, they're an old pure- blood family and Mr. and Mrs. Potter have well paying jobs. No wonder James is always in a good mood. Ah James, even the thought of him sends me into an unexplainably ecstatic frenzy. Yes I do secretly fancy him very much, but I will _never ever _admit that aloud that's like hanging myself.

But I do fancy him, he is incredibly handsome and quite a fitty, Quidditch has been treating him well with his six pack, and well toned limbs. His hair although messy is pretty rugged and sexy, his high cheekbones make him look more devilishly good looking, and he can really pull off glasses. It's not just his appearance that I fancy; it's just him, James. I know I always speak of his arrogance and Merlin knows he is, but he is a really fantastic friend, I know that he and the boys help Remus on full moons (although I do not know how), when they come back they wear battle scars which makes me ache for James and want to help him immediately but of course my Evan's pride gets the best of me. And not to mention what he did for Nell was remarkable, and of course just his positive behavior is a pleasure to have and he can be quite sentimental at times, but then there's his flaws that make me a little hesitant, he's arrogant, egotistical, self-absorbed, a prankster and tyrant, and a complete Quidditch Nazi, oh and did I forget major creeper? He's always stalking me and finds out things about me, it's so damn weird he won't take no for a bloody answer! Sending me serenades and what not, oh and did I forget major flirt? He's so barbaric and rude and stupid and BLAH!

Whoa, get a hold on yourself Lily, calm down and relax. I did as my mind instructed me to do and jumped into the shower, I then proceeded to get dress. Throwing on my tight, dark red corduroy trousers, red and white striped socks, brown uggs, my Christmas jumper, and emerald earrings. I combed my long red hair down and admired it, besides my green eyes my hair is my favorite attribute of my physical appearance, it never does me any wrong, but I feel like I need a change I want to cut it. So after I applied my makeup (which consists of foundation, lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara) I called Alice up. She of course enthusiastically agreed being the stylist of the group, and gathered up her hair studio kit. In no less than a half an hour she was done and I have to say she did a marvelous job, my dark auburn waves were no longer resting beside my hips, but they were now sitting on my collarbone. And it looked even more luscious and fuller than before.

"Alice little you are a genius! You should really consider becoming a professional stylist!" I gushed, in awe at my hair.

She giggled.

"Thanks love but I'm still set on becoming an Auror, I love to kick arse."

This is true.

"Alright ducky that's quite enough, stop petting your hair or else you're ego will be worst than both James and Sirius' combined!"

When Alice and I arrived downstairs, we immediately smelled burning and saw smoke. We ran into the kitchen to see what was happening and happened to arrive the same time as the marauders.

"What in the bloody hell?" Said Sirius.

"Wow, Lily is that a haircut? It looks beautiful." Said James.

I felt my cheeks get hot and ran my fingers through my hair. Oh Merlin I am becoming James Potter!

"Hey you two, stop flirting we've got a serious situation here." Said Peter.

When did he become the voice of reason?

The kitchen was covered in smoke but we managed to see Nell by the stove nursing a pot that looked like zombie pie was coming out of it.

"Good Heavens, Nellie are you alright?" Asked Reid.

Nell coughed.

"Don't worry babe I'm find, I'm used to being surrounded by a cloud of smoke."

"What happened to the food?" Asked Peter who was on the verge of tears.

"I *cough* decided to *cough* make some *cough cough* Christmas brekkie*cough* but you know *cough* me and kitchens *cough cough* don't mix very *cough* well."

This is true, Nell is the worst cook to imagine, she couldn't tell you the difference between a stove and a pot if she tried, but she was pampered all her life and never had to raise a finger. Poor little rich girl.

"Goddammit! I hate this no wonder I had ten elves!" Exclaimed Nell who threw the spatula, which happen to hit Peter in the head.

Poor Pete.

"Eviiiil." He whispered.

"Cooking bloody sucks, I'm so sorry Lils it must suck being poor."

"Hey, I am not poor I'm middle class, upper middle class in fact!"

"Do you have a working staff?"

"No."

"At least seven bedrooms?"

"No."

"Can you waste 1,000 galleons in a day without a worry in the world?"

"Well, no."

"Honey you're poor."

I glared at her.

"You have ten house elves?" Asked Alice astonished.

Nell shrugs.

"Well had, I'm sort of disowned now."

A look of worry etched onto her face.

"Oh no, that means I don't get 20, 000 galleons a week anymore, no more designer labels, no more shopping when I'm bored, no more buying mansions, no more Prague, no more Paris, no more New York City. Merlin's beard, I'm poor, I might have to actually work I'm you guys!" She cried.

By you guys she meant everyone except for James and Sirius.

"Gee thanks." Mumbled Remus, Alice, Peter, Reid, and I.

"You got 20,000 galleons a week for an allowance?" asked Sirius surprised.

"Don't be surprised mate; The Stardust's are the number one wealthiest family in the wizarding world, at least in Western Europe, that means they're even richer than The Blacks, she had ten elves for Circe's sake!" Acknowledged James.

"Why in Merlin's name would you need ten house elves?" Asked Remus.

"Well to start off, everyone got their own elf, me, mother, father, and Persephone. Father has Caddy, Mother owns Biddy, Persephone owns Ditsy, and I own Sweeney. That's four, then we have two for the kitchen Cookie and Strudel, makes six, then we have our butler house elf named Doodle, we have our maids Dixie and Dotty, that makes nine, and lastly there's Alfie who does stuff, never really knew what he did."

Good Godric!

"We did have eleven."

"Oh?"

"Mhm, Abby who was our nanny elf, she raised Persephone and I from when we were infants to eleven years of age, and when we didn't need her anymore Mother had her killed."

Nell looked slightly pained.

"How lovely." Muttered Peter.

"Why did you have your own elf?" Asked Reid.

"For our own services of course, like our own little servant for our own selfish needs, I still own Sweeney though."

"But I thought you were disowned."

"Yes, but Sweeney is my elf, he has nothing to do with Stardust his rightful duty is to me, but I haven't seen him, I'm actually going to free him the next time that I do see him, I've always felt that enslavement was wrong."

Thatta girl!

"I can't tell you how pleased I am that you say that Nell! Fight for freedom!" I cheered.

She laughed.

"As much as I love talking about my past, what are we going to do about the food?" Asked Nell.

"Don't worry about it, Slingy will take care of it, he's just cool like that." Said James.

"Well what are we going to do until then?" I asked.

Suddenly, a malicious grin was plastered onto James' face. This means trouble I tell you.

"Snowball fight."

Oh bugger.

**James**

Every year since the day the eight of us met, we would always have an annual snowball fight right before Christmas break, but since Nell was not there we couldn't have it, and now that everyone is here we can!

"Oi! James you look like a bloody cheerleader stop clapping while jumping up and down." Said Nell teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she replied with the same gesture. I know she loves our annual snowball fights just as much as I do.

The eight of us bundled up in winter clothing and we all went outside to my family's forest for the battle. In a perfectly straight line, we marched to the beat of the drums that Sirius was playing and Peter carried the Gryffindor flag with pride, Lily says this is all a bit dramatic for a game of snowball, but my darling Lily forgets that this isn't just an immature snowball fight, we're not seven year olds with missing teeth and snot hanging from our noses, we're respectable adolescence on our way to adulthood who cherish the great times we spend together.

It was now Remus' turn to say the speech;

"On December 18, 1971 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the Snowball Battle at Names Hill took place for the first time in Hogwarts history according to Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and was lead by James Charlus Potter, Sirius Orion Black III, Remus John Lupin, Peter Andrew Pettigrew, Lily Ivy Evans, Alice Sophie Little, Reid Aubree Maxwell, and Perenelle Carmina Stardust. The two armies were split into witches versus wizards, General James Charlus Potter led the Wizards, and the first witch General, General Perenelle Carmina Stardust led the witches into the five hour long battle. On the fifth hour victory belonged to the witches and because of this historical battle this act will be repeated annually."

Names Hill is a hill at Hogwarts that Nell and I named, combining our names. This happened after she stopped me from crying over Lily and promised not to tell anyone.

Alice now shouted:

"Man your stations!"

We split up and did as we were told.

"Let the battle begin!"

We all began to built forts and prepare our supply of snowballs, being seventeen Sirius was the only one on the team who could prepare magically, and unfortunately on the girls' team they had two adults; Nell and Alice, the two insane ones. Damn.

After we were done preparing, the marauders and I came up with a plan. Remus was going to strategize by using mathematical equations, Peter was to man the fort, Sirius was to seduce Nell into becoming our prisoner, and after all of that we were to show no mercy and charge.

I watched Remus calculate the girls' movements and the gravity in the air, Peter was in sumo wrestler stance standing in front of the fort, Sirius was attempting to seduce Nell with flirtatious touches and tantalizing compliments but she was unphased, she had denied the ultimate Black charm! Instead she was the one seducing him and she wasn't even touching him! Now he's following her! Damn women and the curves, sweet smells, and giggly voices, damn, damn, damn! He's even more hopeless than Pete!

All of the sudden the girls went into hiding and disappeared, for forty minutes it was silent, too silent, the only sound was the whistling of the crisp winter air and occasionally Peter's coughing and my grunts of frustration. There was no sign of Sirius or the girls and I came up with my only logical conclusion; they were eaten by bears. But the moment that came across my mind, a raccoon came running by with none other than Sirius' black ear muffs in its mouth! OH NO, he's been eaten by raccoons how could this be?

Remus and Peter saw it too because Peter said;

"OI! Ain't that Padfoot's' ear muffs?"

Remus agreed;

"Yeah, it's got the safety pins and all."

"DEMON RACCOON!" I bellowed.

What? It's a great probability. Remus seemed to disagree and roll his eyes, pompous piece of shit.

"That's highly unlikely Prongs, and not to mention inevitably illogical."

"I don't know a word you just said but listen mate, we're fucking wizards we conjure magic, nothing's impossible."

"Prongs makes a good point." Said Peter.

"Yes, but the probability and percentage of that actually being a demon raccoon-"

"CAT!" Screamed Peter.

Peter _hates _cats; he's bloody terrified of them and wets his pants every time he sees one, just like now, oh only if Alice saw her Gryffindor boyfriend now. He jumped behind the fort to hide. How courageous.

"Peter!" Sighed Remus.

The blonde cat leaped in the air only to land on the snow fort which made Peter scream like an eleven year old, how embarrassing. The cat then jumped on Peter's head, ripped his hideous aviator hat off his head and attempted to run off, but Peter was so freaked out that he picked up his fists and bloody woo-choo punched the lights out of the animal, it made a strangled meow before falling unconscious.

"CRAZY CAT STAY THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME AND GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!"

As Peter made his way to pick his hat up the cat's eyes shot open and it hissed/meow and jumped on Peter's face practically mauling him, he was screaming once again, and I couldn't help but laugh, even Remus was struggling to keep it in.

"ZOMBIE CAT!" Wailed Peter who was now in tears.

"Hold on Peter, I'll help-" Started Remus, but his heroic statement was cut short when a fox came sprinting towards us well more to Remus, jumped on to his head and stole his green beanie and ran over to Peter before barking at the cat, and together they ran off.

Peter's face had scratches all over and it was red and puffy from his crying.

"See why I fucking hate those things? Fucking cat it stole my fucking hat that was my favorite fucking hat!"

I patted his back.

"There, there Wormtail, I'll get you another hat."

"I don't want another hat, I want that one, the one zombie cat stole from me, and where the fuck did that ninja fox come from?"

Remus was still frozen in shock, but that wasn't the end. Now a bloody doe came charging towards me, it was literally charging and she was the most beautiful doe I've ever seen, with big jade eyes that I can see from here! And when she came closer I saw that fucking demon raccoon on the doe's bloody back, with Sirius' earmuffs around its neck, it's paws on its hips and the fucking thing was smirking, the zombie cat was also on the doe's back with Pete's hat on its head, and the fox ran beside the doe with Remus' beanie in its mouth. What in the bloody hell was going on?

I was so astonished that I didn't move when the doe was now only a few feet away from me, and then out of Merlin knows where the doe slammed her head into my stomach, I feel like a bloody bludger was slammed into my stomach, and get pummeled to the ground, then the doe rips off my Gryffindor scarf with her mouth, and winks at me before running off.

"So there's a demon raccoon, ninja fox, zombie cat, and rabid doe, did you guys get all that?" Said Peter.

Remus and I nodded; he couldn't speak because of shock I couldn't speak because of pain. After a while, I was okay and then the marauders and I heard a distant scream, it sounded like Sirius.

"He's in trouble!" The three of us said together.

And together we ran towards the screaming until we came face to face with Sirius, who was sprawled out on the snowy ground with a bump on his head and a note taped on his coat.

"Sirius mate, what happened?"

"Women, that's what bloody happened! They lure you in with their body and their sweet voices, but when they got you trapped BOOM you're dead!"

"That's all great but really, what happened?" I asked.

"Nell took me back here making me believe that she wanted a quick pick me up if you catch my drift, and then she picks up a big stick and says 'Asta luego Senor negro perro' and hits me over the head with thus knocking me unconscious, and well here I am."

"Nice one you've got there Mate." I joked.

"Hey, don't you say a word against her, I love that psycho witch."

I had to suppress a chuckle. Remus then picks up the note that was taped to Sirius' coat and read it out loud;

"We win you lose now your dog has a big bruise."

Dammit all to hell.

"How does she know that I'm a dog?"

"She doesn't, she says that you just share the same characteristics as one." Explained Remus.

"Who are we talking about?" Asked Peter.

"The Queen, who do you think plonker? Nell, we're talking about Nell!" I exclaimed.

"Hey don't yell at me! I was just attacked!"

"No offense Worms, but who would want to rape you?"

"Sirius that was offensive, highly inappropriate, and uncalled for!" Chastised Remus.

Sirius shrugged and let his head fall back to the ground. Pete, Remus, and I joined him on the ground and we just spent a few moments of silence together, in a way it was nice, I can't remember the last time the four of us actually spent time together without the girls. I mean, I love them and everything but men need men you know?

"Padfoot?"

"Yes Wormtail?"

"Did you happen to see a fox, a deer, a cat, and a raccoon?"

"Peter, I've been unconscious for an hour, how could I see that?"

"Telepathy?"

"No."

"Hey Prongs."

"Yes Worms?"

"I think we're stoned."

**Remus**

When the four of us reentered the Manor, we found the girls watching the Grinch Who stole Christmas. Nell had her head resting in Lily's lap her violet eyes practically glowing at the sight of the Who's singing like a little girl. Lily was combing her fingers through Nell's head while also watching the holiday special, Alice was sitting pretzel styled on the sofa her eyes glued to the screen and Reid also sat on the couch, with her caramel waves tousled all about and in the light it looked like a halo, her aquatic verdant eyes were scrutinizing the plate of gingerbread men cookies as if it was the most important thing in the world, she looked so pure, so innocent, so Reid, and I love her so much.

But there was something else that I happened to observe, Nell had Sirius' black earmuffs on around her neck, Lily had James' Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her own, Alice was wearing Peter's ridiculous hat, and Reid was wearing my beanie! Finally it all added up, I remembered the conversation Reid and I had in the snow the night before, when she told me that she and the girls knew about my 'furry little problem' and that they are animagi. Nell a raccoon, Lily a doe, Alice a cat, and Reid a vixen. They were the Demon Raccoon, Rabid Doe, Zombie Cat, and the Ninja Fox.

James looked at me and Sirius looked at me, and we seemed to have understood the exact same thing, Peter however was too focused on the program to converse in our silent discussion.

"Oi!" Called James.

The four girls turned around and simultaneously grinned at us with an all knowing look.

"Hello boys." They said together.

"You thieves!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Huh, wha- what's going on?" Asked Peter.

James rolled his eyes.

"They're the animals."

"I still understand."

Sirius sighed.

"Nell is the raccoon, Lily is the doe, Alice is the cat, and Reid is the fox."

Peter's eyes bulged.

"ALICE HOW COULD YOU?"

She stood up and stalked over to him.

"How could me? How could you? You nearly gave me a concussion! Your own girlfriend!"

"How was I supposed to know that my sweet and precious girlfriend is an evil and vicious demon? My own girlfriend a bloody cat! And why did you steal my hat!"

She smirked.

"Because it's hideous."

"Ugh! I can't even look at you; I think I'm going to cry!"

"It's not like you haven't done that before!" She bobbed her head.

Peter squeaked and ran off.

"Actually, I think the cat is quite fitting for you Ali, explains why we always quarrel." Jested Sirius.

She giggled and grasped Reid's dainty shoulders.

"And Remy, don't you agree that our little Ram is quite the little vixen?" She suggested waggling her eyebrows.

Reid's face became beet red and I felt my own face heat up.

"Alice please!" Pleaded Reid.

Alice chuckled and threw her arm around James' shoulders.

"It's settled then."

We all looked at confused.

"What is?" Asked James.

"You and Lilsies' wedding of course! She's wearing your scarf; it's obvious she fancies you Jim, why do you think she got a haircut?"

"Alice stop being a pot stirrer!" Squealed Lily who was now as red as her hair.

Before anything got any worse I came to Lily's rescue:

"Uh Prongs, whose coming to the party tonight?"

Lily threw me a grateful glance and Alice threw me glare that said 'thanks a lot you doorknob I was already planning their honeymoon' or something to that affect.

"Everyone from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, along with relatives, but only Potter relatives no Blacks allowed."

Nell snorted.

"James Potter a racist, Thomas would bloody love you now!"

"Haha, you're so funny you know what I mean."

"So I guess I'll get going." Sighed Sirius faking malice.

James ripped his self from Alice's grip and grabbed Sirius' hands.

"No Padfoot, not you I love you and only you!"

"I don't know Prongs; you toss my feelings around like a rag doll, one moment you're making me feel like walking Amortentia, and other times you make me feel like I'm walking through the valley of the shadow of death with the cruciatus hanging over my head, I will not be used, not now, not today!"

"Now that I've got rid of that oaf, Lillian we can now finally be together and have hot lesbian sex until we are grey and wrinkled!" Proclaimed Nell who slapped Lily's bum.

This got James and Sirius' attention immediately.

"Can we watch?" They asked.

Nell and Lily shared a look, walked up to the boys and smacked them both in the head and said;

"Pervert."

With that the two walked off with their arms wrapped around each other's waist.

As eccentric as they are, I love my friends.

It was seven o'clock p.m. and the party has already begun, The Potter's ball room was decorated in Christmas cheer and fairies flying about, the ball room was filled up with guests and Christmas music was playing in the background. I caught up with some people from school, we were talking about our holiday and how excited we are for next year, and how everyone thinks that I'm going to be Head Boy next year with my outstanding marks and impeccable reputation. It made me sad that that was the highest achievement I will ever be able to make because of my unfortunate condition, my permanent curse.

I was reunited with my girlfriend Lin, I'm sorry to say that I forgot about her and I feel terribly guilty. She did look beautiful tonight in a long white dress and her midnight hair pulled up into an elegant twist, but there was one problem; she wasn't Reid. I told her that I was going to get us drinks. But when I turned around I saw the most breathtaking image in my entire life, Reid Is already the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes, but tonight she looked unworldly, so picturesque, and absolutely angelic.

Her tall and lean frame was dressed in a cream, strapless gown with just the right amount of ruffles, and the bottom skirt was puffed out. The dress stopped just below her knees but it showed a generous amount of her long, toned, and tanned legs. To accommodate the creamy gown, she had champagne ballet flats with a little ruffle. Her hair was pulled up into a loose and elegantly messy bun with strands of curls hanging around her lovely face which was done up with natural toned make up complimenting her golden skin beautifully, and the only jewelry she wore was a pair of golden phoenix dangle earrings.

It's funny that as much as I loved the image of her in that dress, I also wanted to rip it off of her and ravish her with hungry desire. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Why am I having such animalistic thoughts? The full moon, it's coming soon, it's coming December 30th, six days away, five in exactly four hours and fifty five minutes. My love for Reid has turned into monstrous hunger for her body, it's the wolf in me, the side I hate the most, I needed to get out of here, I can practically smell her saccharine scent, I need some air. But as I was heading towards the door to the balcony a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going RJ?"

Nell and Lily stood before also looking very pretty. Nell had on a strapless black dress with white trim that flowed out at the skirt with a pair of black heels and onyx star earrings. Lily had on a deep red Chinese dress with her hair pulled up into a bun held together neatly by chopsticks. Sirius is a very lucky guy, and James will be soon if Lily would quit being stubborn.

"I was just going to get some air." Or save Reid's life whichever you prefer.

"Without talking to your two best mates? I don't think so." Said Lily.

I laughed.

"The boys wouldn't like to hear that."

"Well we don't care; we never get to have our Remy to ourselves." Said Nell.

"No we don't, we need a sweet and sensitive cutie every now and then." Agreed Lily.

"I mean just look at you, you are just so adorable." Commented Nell ruffling my hair.

"Especially when he blurts out intelligent facts." Added Lily who pet my cheek adoringly.

"And the way he dresses in his sweater vests and converses." Said Nell.

"And don't forget the way he blushes and hides behind a book." Lily giggled.

"Yes you are just so precious."

"Completely."

"Entirely."

"Reid is a lucky girl."

"Nell!"

"Well you were thinking it!"

"Well you said it!"

"Hush Nell, here comes Ree now."

"Oh, well let's not hang about like a fly on the wall, we will see you later Rem."

"Ta."

"Ta!"

Those two are so strange. Oh bollocks, Reid's coming my way. I gotta run fast! I ran all the way up to my room where I was staying ignoring Sirius and James calls, ignoring Dory's call, ignoring Charlie's 'hey son', ignoring the sight of Alice being dragged into the parlor room by Frank Longbottom, just playing ignorance and running all the way to the balcony in my room.

I breathed heavily and absorbed the fresh winter air. Snowflakes were dancing in the sky and the moon was waning faster by the hour, reminding me of my barbaric hunger for the most pure witch alive. I don't deserve to even be in her presence, I'm just a lowly monster.

"Remus?"

I snapped head around to see Reid, standing on my balcony with snowflakes in her hair looking like an angel. Her enchanting eyes filled with concern and what looked like love? I bet with my luck it was only platonic.

Reid started to walk closer to me but I jumped back and put my hand up.

"No! Stay away from me!" I pleaded.

Her smell was dancing in my nostrils and her image was teasing me cruelly, if she came any closer I'd…

"Remus, please tell me what have I done to offend you?"

Her voice was soft and melodic, and right now it was just alluring.

I felt a soft touch on my arm I looked into Reid's eyes, trying to ignore her sugary smell, trying to ignore how much skin she was showing, trying to ignore the monster in me.

"Please Reid; it's for your own good just go!"

"No! Not until you tell me why!" Her voice was urgent.

"Reid-"

"Remus!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BLOODY RAPE YOU!"

Her face wore the expression of complete and utter shock, but however she did not move back.

"What?"

I sighed and tore my arm out of her delicate hands.

"I'm a bloody monster Reid, I'm an animal, a beast, a blood thirsty savage, and you said that you would always be there for me. But the full moon is drawing nearer and I'm in love with you, which makes me animalistically hungry for you and force you to do something that you would regret. So do you want to be there for me now? Now that I've told you something horrid and discussing?"

Her lips were trembling and unshed tears filled her eyes, she walked over to me practically gliding and then she lifts her hand and smacks me in the face, something Reid Maxwell would never do, and she did it.

"You. Remus. John. Lupin. Are. The. Dumbest. Genius. In. The. Entire. Universe."

Besides guilt, I feel lost. What does she mean?  
"Do you honestly not know what you've put me though in the last few years?"

Tears were now falling down her face.

"The moment that you offered to help me with my Astronomy homework in first year I had a crush on you, when you remembered my birthday and brought me the Jane Eyre book I wanted but couldn't afford in second year I fell in love with you, The time when we were swimming in the pond by Alice's house the summer before fourth year and you took off your shirt I wanted to be yours."

"I love every single thing about you, I love how untamed and long your curls are, I love your innocent gold eyes, I love your shy smile, your awkward laugh, your love for books, your thirst for knowledge, you're lack of athletic ability, your odd taste for jazz, the tattered converse on your feet, the sweater vests and bow ties that everyone teases you about, your quiet and serene voice, your modest behavior, your chocolate and book page smell, and believe it or not I even love your lycanthropy."

I looked up at her as if she was mad, because she is.

"I love it because it's a part of you, even if it's the bad, but I love the good and the bad of you, and I want you so bad, I want you're right now, and never in a million years would I ever expect you to love a plain Jane like me."

She was now full blown crying. I however never thought that someone would actually love me, all of me, even my lycanthropy, but here she was the most perfect woman alive and the woman that my heart has always belong confessing her undying love for me. I too felt myself cry, and then my feet moved. I cupped her face in my hands and stared so far into that I felt her soul.

"You silly girl, you are far from plain."

I pressed my lips fiercely to her perfect pair. They were so delicate and smooth and tasted like warm vanilla, I licked her lips and she opened her mouth allowing my tongue to explore the inside of her mouth and I saw fireworks, is this what happiness feels like? I wanted more but she pulled apart.

"That was my first kiss." She whispered.

This came to me as a surprise.

"But you're sweet, smart, and incredibly beautiful; guys must be lining up to ask you out!"

"There have been many boys that asked me out, but I've never accepted, my heart has always been yours to take."

How did I get so lucky?

"Was it any good?"

She grinned.

"It was brilliant, better than I ever imagined."

She grabbed my hands.

"Now, your hands are cold."

She brought me inside of my room and closed the door. I saw two emotions in her eyes, and the two together can be very dangerous in a very good way, the two were love and lust. And for once our eyes were identical.

**LEMON**

Reid pressed her lips to my ear sending unnerving chills up my spine.

"Let yourself go wild." She whispered.

I pushed her onto my bed and attacked her neck with butterfly kisses and then the kisses became more fevering and vehement, and then I bit down sinking my teeth into her soft skin earning honeyed groans from her cloying lips. Enjoying the pleasure that I was already ensuing on her I decided to make the minor experience even more delightful. I bit down so hard that I drew blood having her scream and pull my hair, I slowly licked the blood up and sucked on her wound, when I was done with my art work my lips once again found hers and they directly attacked with fire and desire. I kissed her so hard that it was getting harder and harder to breathe. My hand discovered her soft lump of flesh and gave it a hard squeeze and she complied by gasping, I took that opportunity to shove my tongue down her throat and have my muscle dance with hers. Her moans were tinted and I needed more from her, I had to have her or I'd just die. Shakespeare is completely correct, heterosexual is exclusively selfish, and if I'm being selfish at this moment I don't ever want to be giving.

I nibbled on Reid's lips while skillfully helping her sit up to unzip her gown, rip it off, and dispose of it. She herself unbuttoned and removed all of my dress robes in less than five minutes. I was now only in my briefs and she was only in a nude colored strapless bra and a matching thong. That will have to go.

I unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere and removed her thong with my teeth, she was squirming and whimpering, I could smell her rapture for me, the nectarous liquid that was leaking from her fertile lips and soaking the blanket beneath her. It smelled so appetizing that I had to have a lick. I ran my tongue against her lips and that was the on button for sex mode, it was sweeter than I imagined! I thrust my tongue into her nether lips, Reid yelped and bewailed. I nipped her bed, stuck my tongue deep inside feeling her walls clinch around my tongue and she had her first orgasm of the night having her vaginal nectar milk my tongue, mouth, and chin. I lapped up the rest, and didn't give Reid anymore time to pant because I reattached my mouth to her and shoved two fingers into her cunt. She screeched and I moaned, I added a third finger and my lust for her went up. My mouth now was attached to her nipple, while I licked, kissed, sucked, and bit one; my hand was teasing, twisting, rubbing, and plucking the other. She was rubbing her soaking wet womanhood against my groin and my boner was becoming more swollen.

"Please Remus, take me, I don't know how much longer I can take." She whispered.

The wolf inside of me told me to fuck her brains out, and for one I was more than willing to listen to it. I whispered in her ear;

"I will mark you and make you mine."

Reid shuttered and Pulled me closer to her, smashing her breasts and cold, hard nipples against my chest sending me into a greater sex frenzy than before, Merlin she does wonders to me!

"Mark me then, make me yours, fuck me a thousand times to the moon and back, bite me until I bruise, whisper all the words that I want to hear, tell me that you love me, tell me that you want me, make me know for sure that you are not willing to share me, make me feel like I'm your object." She whispered.

I pushed her down and jammed my member into her entrance. She hollered and digged her nails into my arms and wrapped her long legs tightly around my frail waist. I knew it was going to hurt and I felt awful for making her feel pain, but I couldn't help but feel wonderful that she saved her innocence for me. I kissed away her tears and chastely planted my lips on her own and said;

"I am so sorry for that, I love you terribly and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Blood trickled from her nether lips onto my cock.

"It's alright, now I'm yours."

She sighed and her face relaxed.

"Move, I'm all better now."

She bucked her hips up and I did as she told me. I began to move at a slower pace for her to adjust, and the pace began to pick up, I began to go faster as did our noises of love. I found myself going remarkably fast, pushing deeper inside of her, the speed quickening, her moans going high-pitched, me hitting her g-spot and us cumming together, our fluids milking one another, my hot sticky fluid coating her insides, her walls tightening around me, I lose myself completely and am now fucking her insanely. I'm banging, slamming, pounding, grinding, thundering, and hammering inside of her, the speed is so uncontrollably powerful that she is writhing underneath faster than the speed of light. Her moans are so loud I wouldn't be surprised if all of England heard us, but I don't care, because she is now mine.

"UGH! UGH! OH! REEEEEIID!"

"REMUS! REEEEMUS! REMUUUS!"

"FUCK! FUUUCK! OH FUCK REID!"

"FEELS SO GOOD!"

"SO FUCKING TIGHT!"

"REI-"

"REMU-"

"AHHH!"

I collapsed onto Reid, we were both panting as if we just ran a marathon. We were soaked in blood, sweat, cum, and tears. Our hearts beating abnormally fast, and I was ready for round two, mostly due to the werewolf, but Reid was so tired, I really taken a lot out of her.

"You want more don't you?" She panted.

I shook my head.

"You need to rest." I kissed her collarbone.

"No, you want more and I will give you more, I'm yours remembered?"

"Reid no, you're too tired-"

Reid was already rearranging our positions and her head was now in front of my erected head.

"Reid, I mean- AH!"

She promptly took all of me into her mouth, at first gagging but then sucked as she massaged my balls bobbing her head up and down, earning a load of moans, grunts, and shouts from me. I came into her mouth and she swallowed it. I pulled her up and into a soul-filled, fire build, desire burning, vehement, pulsating, mindfucking snog.

"Love is a smoke and is made with the fume of sighs." I quoted.

She giggled and sounded like fornication lit on fire.

"Good ol' Bill?" She asked.

I ran my finger down her nipple.

"Shakespeare has always been my favorite romantic, besides Austen that is."

"Funny, I've always fancied Nabokov; the idea of forbidden love fascinates and enthralls me."

"Well fancy this."

I shoved my member back into and she screams pleasure.

Reid was now on top, and she looked like a nymph. Her glowing naked body jumping up and down with her hips dancing forward and around about like a wild woodland dance, her long, flaxen waves flared around her thin and limitless body like wildfire, the kind of body that Venus would sell her soul for. Reid and I went for two more rounds and finally we were both well spent. I had her in my arms bringing so close because I don't want to ever let her go. I looked down at all the hickey's I gave her. One on her neck, one on her jugular, another on her chest, and another on her stomach. Now no one will go near her, she makes me feel very possessive and I am not a possessive person, I'm always the first to share but not Reid, she's mine.

"That was remarkable, completely out of this world." She sighed.

I am pleased that I made her first time an experience that she'll never forget.

"You were incredible, _amica mea_."

She giggled and my heart was on fire.

"You dork, using Latin on me."

"I mean it you know."

"I know, that's what makes this entire experience so surreal."

"But it is real."

"Which makes living worthwhile."

I laughed at her choice of words.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I you, a thousand kisses deep."

Best Christmas Ever.

_I wanted love__  
__I needed love__  
__Most of all__  
__Most of all__  
__Someone said true love was dead__  
__And I'm bound to fall__  
__Bound to fall for you__  
__Oh what can I do___

_Take my badge__  
__But my heart remains__  
__Loving you, baby child__  
__Tighten up on you reins__  
__Your runnin wild__  
__Runnin wild__  
__It's true__  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/the_black_keys/tighten_ ]__  
__Sick for days__  
__So many ways__  
__I'm achin now__  
__Achin now__  
__It's times like these I need relief__  
__Please show me how__  
__Oh show me how__  
__To get right__  
__Yeah it's outta sight___

_When I was young__  
__And movin fast__  
__Nothin slowed me down__  
__Oh slowed me down__  
__Now I let the others pass__  
__I've come around__  
__Oh come around__  
__Cause I've found...___

_Living just to keep going__  
__Goin just to be sane__  
__All the while not knowin__  
__It's such a shame___

_I don't need to get steady__  
__I know just how I feel__  
__I'm tellin you to be ready__  
__My dear_


	17. Wonderful Christmastime

**Alice**

Merlin's gold Speedo my head feels like it was hit by a ton of bricks, my body is aching all over as if a pregnant hippogriff has sat on it and I was naked with another naked body on top of it. But despite all of this pain, I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time; satisfaction. I feel complete, whole and even a little enraptured? Maybe Peter and I made up, but the body that lied on top of mine was taller and was more built, the dick inside of me was much bigger than usual, this head of hair was wavy, luscious, and black/brown and the lips were fuller and softer. This wasn't Peter, this wasn't my boyfriend and this isn't how I should be feeling.

Frank Longbottom has been trying to seduce me all year, and now I want him too, I think I'm in love and I know that it's not Peter.

**Reid**

When I had awoken this morning I was at first confused as of why I was completely naked and in another's arms. Then I remembered the previous events that had taken place last night, and the immense passion and delight, and I couldn't stop smiling. I felt like I was on top of the world. Remus, the love of my life is in love with me, and wants me just for himself, and his love for me was so intense last night that we shagged four times!

All of the sudden, breaking me out of lovesick thoughts I felt very nauseous, so I untangled myself carefully out of Remus' surprisingly strong arms and limped to the loo. I guess I'm still sore from last night, but Remus is _very _large. I found a discarded button down shirt on the floor and threw it on, and I threw myself at the bog and hurled up what felt like absolutely everything.

"Reid?"

Remus was behind and held my hair up.

"Merlin Reid, what's wrong?" He sounded panic.

"I'm fine, everything's great I'm just a little sick from the champagne and rum last night."

He was rubbing my back and then helped me up; I brushed my teeth and suggested that we were both in dire need of a shower, so we had shower sex, which was insanely hot. I snuck off to my room to retrieve my clothes, which was easy because there was a secret passageway in Remus' room that led to mine, I could definitely use that for later. I found a denim flowy skirt that was just below the knees, brown tights, brown boots, toffee lace baby doll and a long brown open sweater. I curled my hair and applied lip gloss and sweet perfume. Remus was wearing a red cardigan with a button down shirt underneath, a green bow tie, khaki corduroy's, and red beat up converses. He looked very handsome.

"Reid, you look gorgeous." He sighed.

I giggled when he took me into his arms and kissed my ear.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Are you okay? You seemed sick earlier and I didn't know what to do-"

I broke him off with a quick snog.

"I'm fine, don't you worry about me, it's Christmas!"

"Oh yes that's right! I had almost forgotten!"

Remus broke away and went over to the side table next to his bedside and pulled out a red box wrapped in silver ribbon.

My mouth hung open wide, and my eyes bugged. Did he know that we were going to get together? He seemed to understand my facial expression and said;

"I didn't know that we were going to do, well what we did last night, but I did know and do know that I love you more than anyone else in the world, I love you more than words can wield the matter, dearer than eyesight, space and liberty."

I gingerly took the box and opened it to see a multi-colored beaded bracelet that was woven together by many colored feathers with a single wolf charm. I was taken away from how beautiful it was.

"Do you like it?" Remus asked nervously.

I wiped away a tear and nodded. Remus laughed and tied the beautiful bracelet around my small wrist.

"I had mum make it, besides she and dads music career, she makes jewelry and knits, she was more than happy to do it, she really likes you a lot."

I was now crying tears of joy.

"I like her too, she is so kind."

I don't know why I'm so emotional right now, maybe it's because the man that I love had his mother make me the most sublime bracelet I ever laid eyes on, yes that was it.

"Happy Christmas Reid."

"Happy Christmas Remus."

When we arrived downstairs the Christmas tree was practically singing and alive with bulbs, strings, sparkle, glimmer, fairies, and the star. A Father Christmas figure was flying around on a broomstick and 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' was playing loudly. 'The Island of Misfit Toys' was on the tellie, the air smelled of sugar plums and gingerbread and holly. Nell was singing along and dancing with Sirius, Alice was watching the program and Peter was sitting under the tree, Lily was Helping Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Potter was singing and dancing with Nell and Sirius. It felt like Christmas, and it was a great feeling.

"DUDE THEY'RE HERE!" Yelled Sirius.

Nell's eyes lit up and she squealed.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS YOU LOVEBIRDS! Char, take a picture their holding hands!" Exclaimed Nell.

I noticed that Nell was dressed up as an elf, a Christmas elf. She had on a tight and mini green overall dress, a red turtle neck underneath, candy can red and white thigh high socks, black boots, and a red and green elf hat. She looked adorable.

"Nell you look so cute!" I squeal.

She chuckled and Sirius had his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Isn't she? And she's all mine!"

She giggled and whispered something in his ear changing his face to 'mischief', ew haha.

Sirius was wearing a black button down shirt with black jeans and black dress shoes; he shaved and cleaned his hair up so he looks human again.

"You don't look too bad yourself _Padfoot_." I smirked.

His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose.

"Oh, so she knows?"

"Yes, she knows everything; it's only fair since we know their secret." Acknowledged Remus.

"What are you cats talking about?" Asked Nell.

"Um, Nellie sweetheart, ducky, I think there is something you should know." Began Sirius

"If it's that Remy here is a werewolf, then I already know and so do the rest of the girls."

Remus answered Sirius' confused look.

"They figured it out in third year, but they don't know the other thing, the secret of the marauders."

"Oh, right, right. So ducky there's only one way to say it and here it goes; James, Pete, and I are animagi, James is a stag, Pete is a rat, and I am a dog."

It took Nell a few minutes to process all of this.

"Okay now this all makes sense, especially the names, Alice did you catch all of that?" She called over.

"Every word!" Called back Alice.

But then Nell's eyebrows scrunched and her nose wrinkled.

"Dearie, do you happen to know what happened to Snuffles my temporary dog?" Nell asked Sirius.

He looked down at the ground and kicked his feet.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm."

"Love, I will be very disappointed if you lie to me, and disappointment leads to lack of 'energy'."

"I'm Snuffles!"

She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Thought so! You Perverted little bleeder you peeped on all four of us in the dorms!" She smacked his arm.

"Ow! Merlin Nell I wasn't peeping on the girls; I was just peeping on you!"

Nell's face softened and she lowered her arm then threw her arms around his neck and they snogged for about a good five minutes.

"Sirius Black, that was incredibly sweet."

They are so weird.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Happy Christmas!"

We all looked to the top of the staircase to see James dressed up as Father Christmas, sack and all. Why am I not surprised?

"Father Christmas!" Peter asked hopefully.

"No, it's James." Deadpanned Nell.

"Nell!"

"Sorry Pete."

I noticed Lily looking at James with adoration in her eyes, even a little smile creeped onto her lips; maybe she'll finally give in this Christmas.

All of us headed to the dining room for Christmas breakfast which was really delicious. I was really hungry too, I had four helpings and Sirius made a joke saying maybe I was pregnant, causing me, Lily, Alice, and Nell to choke and Remus to punch him in the arm especially hard, that's going to leave a bruise but he deserved it!

After breakfast we all were heading into the parlor to open gifts but I felt my stomach lurch and erupt with nausea, so I headed into the nearest loo I could fine and hurled up my breakfast into the bog. I then washed my hands, face, and brushed my teeth. When I came out the loo Remus put his arm around my waist and gave me a look that said; "You are most definitely not fine". I shook my head and kissed him affectionately on the nose, and together we gathered around the Christmas tree with everyone else.

"Boo ya! Presents, I love presents!" Exclaimed Nell who was clapping ecstatically.

Mrs. Potter giggled and told us all to dig in. Lily received a pair of the bell bottom jeans she was eyeing for a month from Alice, a set of peacock quills and green and blue ink from me, the book 'The Count of Monte Cristo' from Remus, a violet beret with a matching pea coat from Nell, a pack of candy including; Bertie Botts Beans, Droobles, Honeydukes Chocolate, Chocolate Frogs, Acid Pops, Jelly Slugs, Licorice Wands, and Fizzing Whizbees all from Peter, from Sirius she received an magic satchel with and extendible charm, Mrs. Potter got her an emerald cashmere jumper, Mr. Potter got her a velvet lavender cloak, and James got her an emerald lily necklace. She shed a tear but quickly wiped it away before anyone could notice which made me very happy. Her family sent her gifts too, her parents sent her the two movies that she wanted to see; 'Carrie' and 'Freaky Friday' with muggle movie candy, but her sister Petunia of course sent her nothing.

Remus received a wool homemade blanket and knitted hat from his parents, a pepperup potion and draught of peace from an all knowing Lily who he nodded gratefully to, a 'How to dump a Witch easily' book from Sirius (Crap, I forgot about Lin), Alice got him a brand new pair of orange converses, Peter got him an endless amount of Honeydukes chocolate knowing very well that it's Remus' weakness, he received a few things from Nell; first a t-shirt of his favorite band The Doors, a large supply of nettle tea because he loves it so much, a bottle of butter beer because he loves that too, and the movie 'The Curse of the Werewolf' so it's something that he can laugh about. James got him a wizard chess set, Mr. Potter gave him a book on Philosophy knowing my boyfriend's affection for the subject, Mrs. Potter got him a new suede coat, he got something from Lin but tossed it to the side, and from me he received a book of poems written by Shakespeare and on the back of it was written by me and it said;

_My bounty is as deep as the sea,__  
__My love as deep; the more I give to thee,__  
__The more I have, for both are infinite._

His eyes met mine and all that was needed to be said was in our intensively vehement gaze, He knew before but now he truly understands how much I love him. It was scary yet incredible, how much a person could love, I love Remus from the moon and back and far beyond, my love for him is so infinite that I would take a knife and stab my arm two hundred times without questioning by his request, I don't care what he does I will do anything for him, I love him that much, and that amount of love will never run out.

We cleared our throats and chuckled nervously, Lily threw me a knowing look that said 'I'm so happy for you, love' and Nell winked. I couldn't help but notice that Alice's mind was running somewhere else; I'm a bit worried about her to be honest. And out of all of those thoughts my mind jumped to food, I picked up a plate of gingerbread men cookies and a few candy canes and started to devour it whilst I watched Nell open her gifts, as the gifts went on, her 'Boo-ya's' got louder.

From Lily, Nell received a number of books; The Grimm Brother Fairy tales that she promised her, Salem's Lot, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Dr. Frankenstein, and Dracula. Peter got her Bertie Botts Beans, Honeydukes chocolate, Droobles, Chocoballs, Lemon Drops, and Licorice Wands. I gave her movies; The Parent Trap, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Sword in the Stone, Lolita, Jaws, and the first two seasons of Starsky and Hutch. Alice got her a pack of coca cola bottles and tickets to see Star Wars. James got her a flying carpet imported from Saudi Arabia as a symbolism of their escape, from Remus she has a ukulele, surprisingly her sister Persephone got her something; a vanishing cabinet, yes a whole entire vanishing cabinet, this must mean something… Nell smirked and shrunk it so it wouldn't take up any room, and I think that was her favorite gift, out of her entire family she loved Persephone. From the Prewett twins she got a new product that involved a jack-in-a-box and lots of mischievous enchantments, Sirius gave her an amethyst ring which made all of us girls squeal and giggle in delight and Sirius blush receiving manly pats on the back. From Mrs. Potter she got a magical camera and Mr. Potter gave her a book on Aurors, knowing that she wants to become one.

James' parents got him a flying car! A blooming flying car! And not any flying car, a red 1950 convertible with extendible room! James was so ecstatic that he screamed like a banshee, ran around the manor, kissed Slingy, and sang 'My boyfriend's back'. I was so jealous, my car didn't fly, and it was a junky vista cruiser that was running on its last. But all the same I'm happy for him.

Sirius got James the Nimbus 1000, which he also squealed for. I gave him self-shuffling playing cards; from Remus he got 'Quidditch through the Ages', Alice got him Omnioculars for Quidditch games, Peter of course gave him candy like the rest of us, Nell gave him a quick quotes quill so he can now talk during class, and Lily got him a muggle football ball, apparently the two discussed that Lily was going to teach him muggle sports over break, how romantic!

For Peter, his mum got him a cat jumper (he hates cats), James and Sirius got him a 'How to woo a Witch' book, Remus got him a remembrall, Nell got him tickets to a cheese festival in Switzerland, Lily got him a Bee Gees album, Alice got him a new hat, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter got him tickets to a wizard band called Conjure Cult.

Alice's parents got her a kneazle who Alice immediately took a liking to and named Elvira, I got her a few necklaces, bracelets, and earrings, Lily gave her a set of a Veela make- up studio, Nell got her perfume made by Greek Nymphs and Auto- Answer Quill so she can do her nails in class without any worry, from James she received Sleakezy Hair Potion and a diamond tennis bracelet, Sirius got her a designer bag, Remus got her a book on becoming an Auror, and Peter got her a purple scarf.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter got Sirius a flying motorcycle and I've never seen him more in love, besides Nell of course. We all knew his obsession with motorcycles and now he has one that flies so he's blooming ecstatic! He even sang, it was quite hilarious especially when he was going high-pitched and shaking his bum. Lily tugged on his ears and told him to sit down so he can open his other presents. She then handed him her gift for him which was a book called 'A gentleman's guide to the right direction'. He scowled and regretfully thanked her earning applause from us. Remus got him 'Lord of the Flies' because he said in a way it reminded him of the marauders and that made Sirius genuinely smile, until Remus said jokingly that, that will probably be the first book Sirius would read or at least considering reading. Ignoring that comment, Sirius gratefully took Alice's gift which was black trench coat and black biker leather jacket. Peter of course gave him a stockpile of sweets, I gave him a year supply of quills, ink, and parchments so he can stop borrowing mine along with a new Led Zeppelin album, Nell got him a tellie, a VCR, and a stack of muggle movies so he can now know exactly what she, Remus, Lily, and I are talking about. The movies include; To Sir With Love, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Alice in Wonderland, A Clockwork Orange, The Blob, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Casablanca, Gone with the Wind, all James Bond movies, the complete set of Batman and the Green Hornet series, and all Bruce Lee movies. She wanted to have her baby covered. And lastly James, he took Nell away for a few moments before coming back out with Nell who was now wrapped up like a present. That was his present along with a motorcycle instruction manual, so needless to say Sirius and Nell left the celebration a little early.

After presents we all decided to use some of the gifts, we began with movies, the minute 'Carrie' came on I raced to the kitchen to get something to eat, and I distinctly heard James say; 'Don't worry Lily flower, if you get scared I'll take care of you'. He's such a cheese ball sometimes.

"Is there anything I can get you Miss Reidy?" Squeaked Slingy.

"Actually yes Slingy, if you would be a dear could you fix me up a sandwich made of ham, mayo, lettuce, cheese, and corn beef? Oh with some chips while you're at it, Oh! And some apple streusel…OH! And some black cherry ice cream?"

Slingy sighed but smiled.

"Anything else Miss Reidy?"

I giggled and smiled shyly, then asked in an innocent tone;

"Could you pretty please with droobles on top make me a bowl of warmed, cinnamon, cooked apples?"

Slingy smiled and nodded.

"Cheers Slingy, you really are amazing!"

I threw my arms around the small elf and kissed his sweet, bald head causing him to blush. While I waited for my feast, I pigged out on pickles and peanut butter, I have no idea but I've been having a strange craving for that combo. When my food was ready I came back to the room to see that Carrie was no longer on and we were all now watching 'The Parent Trap', Sirius and Nell came back too with their hair messed up and clothes distorted, it seemed that everyone was a couple except for Peter and Alice, they've been acting strangely distant lately.

I sat down next to Remus and leaned my head on his shoulder with his arm around my waist while I ate.

"Oi Reid, that's a lot of food yeah?" Acknowledged Alice.

"Merlin Ree, you had four helpings at brekkie, two plates of gingerbread cookies, all of our candy canes, and now this, it's not even lunch!" Exclaimed Lily.

I felt hot tears fall out my eyes and my face getting hot.

"Oh my Godric, are you guys calling me fat? A big ol' whale? Hmm? So what I want to fricking eat, aren't I allowed to bloody do that? For Merlin's sake you two get off my flaming back!" I was now sobbing and got up to run to the loo.

I heard several footsteps come after me but I ignored them all and slammed the door and collapsed onto the ground crying like a giant baby. Remus was pleading for me to come out but before I could yell at him and the others to go away, that sickly feeling bubbled in my stomach and I once again emptied my food into the toilet. What am I bloody bulimic?

I washed my face, teeth, and hands and calmed myself before opening the door to see seven frantic expressions. I grinned and chuckled.

"Hiya, sorry about that just needed some freshening up." I kiss Remus chastely on the nose and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on why the sour faces? It's Christmas!"

"Um, sweetie is everything alright?" Remus asked timidly.

I giggled.

"Of course ducky, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you went all Jaws on us and ran into the loo crying." Said Sirius who Nell nudged roughly.

"Shut up Sirius no one cares about what you've got to say, Ram is there anything you want to tell us?" Inquired Nell.

I hugged her tight and nuzzled my face in my hair, mm she smells good.

"I'm fine Nellanie, never better now come on I want to visit that charming little muggle village and listen to the carolers!" I sang.

Everyone wore a very confused look before following me.

The rest of the day was uneventful, no more random sickness and my hunger died down until Christmas dinner when I mixed gravy with black treacle and stuffing with pumpkin pie, then cried when Peter said I was weird, and then Alice snapped at him. Other than that I loved Christmas, it was brill. Boxing Day we went out for fish and chips, watched a few movies and by Nell's request we played 'house' and she beat Peter over the head seven times, poor Pete seems to have gotten the short end of the stick this year. Merlin I'm tired.

**Alice**

It's New Years Eve, and I'm at a party at Potter Manor. I'm all dressed up in my Sunday best and my stupid-arse boyfriend is not even paying attention to me, he never notices how pretty I am or tries to be for him, Merlin he makes me so angry! And then I think about Frank and all that anger seems to go bye-bye- Oh! Urgh! No Devil! I'm not supposed to think about Frank, he's not my bloody boyfriend! But how could I not when Frank fitty Longbottom gives me so much attention and Peter bloody Pettigrew doesn't?

Hmm Reid seems to be crying again, ever since Christmas she's been acting strange and a wee bit mad. She's been eating a lot and having strange combinations, puking all day, tired most of the time, angry one minute sad the next and then happy, she's been really horny for Remus and they've been going at it like rabid kinkajous on Amortentia! Lily and James seemed to get chummier, they're basically together minus the kissing and dating, they cuddle an awfully lot and have inside jokes it's sickening, and Nell and Sirius have been normal, or as normal as two misfit rich kids with magical powers can be oh and add that with the attention span of a diricawl and mind of a two year old with sex charge of a hippogriff in mating season. Our group is a bit odd, but we're invincible, we're powerful, athletic, hot, and everything that everyone wants. We have the charming Jock; James, the wounded bad boy with a thousand pick-up lines; Sirius, the mysterious loner; Remus, the shy and cute nerd; Peter, the perfect and pretty popular girl; Lily, the mischievous vixen; Nell, the fashionista; moi, and the sweet and humble beauty; Reid. Together we kick the Justice League's ass.

But my thoughts were interrupted when a certain blue- eyed dark-haired bloke with heart-stopping Bond looks seduced me into the loo.

**LEMON**

In five seconds flat I remained in only my ballerina pumps and Frank in his socks, we were bare, his skin rubbing up against my own making me swoon, moan, mewl, and purr. His lips are so full and tender I bit his lip so I could plunge my tongue into his mouth venturing the caverns of it, he gets right to business and shoves his dick up into me all the way. I scream out of pleasure and out of that came a moan. His stunning sapphire eyes met with my chestnut irises and he said in his Scottish Brogue that made me go weak at the knees;

"I don't think I've ever heard a lass meow so incredibly sexy."

I contained myself and smirked.

"Well Mr. Highlands, you're the only one who's made me do it."

His teeth sank into my shoulder as his hands kneaded my breast and his pace quickened remarkably. I've never felt this good with anyone else; soon we both climaxed and collapsed onto the floor.

**Lemon GONE…for now**

I felt like I was walking on air, I felt incredibly invincible completely unstoppable, this is how he makes me feel, I-

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never met a lass who made my throat close up, but then again I've never seen a lass so beautiful and strong."

I giggled.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

And that's when I cried, threw my clothes back on and ran out the loo, left the party, ran out the house and screamed 'fuck' on the top of my lungs in the freezing cold snow. Elvira my kneazle meowed and rubbed her face against my legs, she really was endearing and I loved her the moment I laid eyes on her, I picked her up and cradled her into my arms planting a kiss on her head. When I came back to the party I found that it's ten past midnight and Frank was gone.

The moon is right  
The spirit's up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

The party's on  
The feelin's here  
That only comes  
This time of year

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

The choir of children sing their song  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding, oh, oh

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

The word is out  
About the town  
To lift a glass  
Ah, don't look down

Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

REVIEW. I'M LOVIN MY FANS


	18. Kids

**Nell**

After the most wicked break in the entire decade, we all came back to Hogwarts ecstatic to be back. Don't get us wrong we bloody love break but it's good to be back, I haven't been here since my celebrity birthday catastrophe. There was still snow on the ground, and of course being in the Scottish highlands it's going to be a bloody meat locker, so occasionally we'd still have our snowball fights while we can, we visited Hagrid a lot more too, having our afternoon teas every now and then. We skipped some Hogsmeade trips too to just kick back and relax, but everything wasn't exactly fine. The ratings of deaths by death eaters went up, more students lost their families and we lost a student over break; Diamond Blasius, a fifth year Ravenclaw. I feel bad for not really getting to know her, and I felt even worst when I found out that it was my cousin Triton Stardust who killed her. Everyone for a while just avoided me except my little group of course, I didn't mind the avoidance since I never really ventured outside of my group, but then I went into the girls' lavatory one day and found graphitized on the wall was; 'STARDUST A DEATH EATER, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN GRYFFINDOR?'

Lily was furious and immediately informed Dumbledore who in the end found out that it was sixth year Hufflepuff Chara Jurgensen who was the artist behind it and she was suspended, Sirius was raging and he did everything but hit the girl, seeing how much my friends cared about me made me feel better but it still didn't make me feel less guilty, until Diamonds best friend Xifeng Lu came up to me, and said 'it's okay, it's not your fault I get it, your different'. After that I was fine.

And what's up with Reid? She's completely unbalanced, eats more than me, and is hornier than me, she's becoming me! And Alice and Peter, I don't know what the hell is up with those two, she's been distant from Peter and the group and Peter remains locked up in his room.

We celebrated Lily's seventeeth birthday on the 30th of January, the theme of the party was Broadway, because Lily loves Broadway. It was an excellent celebration, very classy with martini's served, and I had a virgin martini unfortunately. That's when we found out that Lily has quite a voice; it's remarkably similar to Barbra Streisand. On Valentine's Day the school was painted red and pink, with hearts and singing cupid's all about. I received ten red roses from admirers, and a bouquet of my favorite flower Romanian Black Roses from none other than Sirius. Lily received many red roses from many admirers and a single Madonna lily, she hasn't a clue that it's from but everyone else knows that it's from James. Reid got two bouquets of lupine from Remus; Peter forgot it was Valentine's Day which sent Alice off the wall but then she received a bouquet of a Scottish thistle from a admirer, she was smiling the whole day. At Breakfast all of the elves were dressed as Cupid with bows and arrows of love dancing with food and singing 'Pictures of Lily' and throwing roses at her and then James comes out of a giant heart dressed in pink dress robes and sings 'I honestly love you' to her. Lily's immediate reaction was punching him in the face and hiding in the toilets the entire day. Sirius however made me a cliché picnic and we had on the astronomy Tower to watch the stars, maybe cliché isn't so bad.

It's now the first week of March and Saint Patrick's Day is coming, another one of my favorite holidays. Lily woke me up since we have classes today, at six in the morning. I struggled my way out of bed and threw my body into the shower. Washing my body with holly scented soap and washed my hair with Chrysanthemum scented shampoo and conditioner. I dried myself off before rubbing warm vanilla sugar lotion on my skin, then brushed my hair, applied, my make up, and then threw on my uniform; button down blouse with buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to my elbows, sweater vest on, skirt shortened, black knee high socks, and combat boots, I put on my many bracelets, hoop earrings, and black choker. I then noticed that my hair has grown a great deal, instead resting on my collarbone and bangs stopping at my chin, my hair is no below my chest and bangs stop at my collarbone, my volume increased as well. Maybe I'll cut it, maybe I won't. I sprayed on my tuberose scented perfume and left the loo and kissed Dezi before taking my button adorned satchel, and as I made my way to the door, I heard the sound of puking coming from the lavatory.

I went back to the loo and opened the door to see Reid bursting in tears and hurling into the bog.

"Merlin's dung Reid!"

I dropped my satchel and pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back while she finished her puking.

When she was done she wiped her mouth and threw her arms around me crying on my shoulder.

I rubbed her back and told her it was going to be alright.

"Nell, I have no idea what's wrong with me! I've been sick for three months and it hasn't stopped, I'm so scared and I can't tell Remus because he has enough to worry about because of his furry little problem." She sobbed.

"Ducky, it seems to me that you're pregnant."

Her head shot up and she punched my arm.

"Ow! What the hell you pregnant bitch!" I scowled.

"I can't be pregnant, I'm underage, I'm not married, and my boyfriend is still dating another girl, I have no idea how to-"

"WHOA! You mean to tell me that Remus hasn't broken it off with Ming yet? Dude it's been three bloody months! That furry arse bastard!"

"No, Nell-"

"Don't worry, I'll kill him after we go to Pomfrey and figure out whether your eggo is prego or not."

"NO! Nell, we can't go to Pomfrey, no one can know!"

"Well people are going to find out sooner or later love, I'm surprise that you can still hide actually you're still a skinny as pole!"

"Now let's get a move on, no student is at the infirmary at this time, and after that we're going retrieve my silver bullet gun."

I was right, no one was in the infirmary at this time everyone was at breakfast which is a very good thing. Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed over to us and put her hands on her thin hips.

"Yes ladies, what can I do for you this morning?"

I took a deep breath and stepped up with a shaken Reid on my arm.

"Madam Pomfrey, we have a wee bit of problem, you might want to sit down for this." I began

Pomfrey's unexpressive eyes analyzed Reid and she rolled her eyes.

"You're with child."

Our jaws dropped onto the ground and Reid fainted. A few healers helped her to a bed.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered.

She shrugged.

"Now Miss Stardust, I wouldn't be a very good healer if I couldn't determine something as simple as a pregnancy from a few feet away."

I nodded, this is true.

"Now you can run off to breakfast, I must be attending to Miss Maxwell and ask her some questions."

"Uh, actually ma'am I'd rather stay if you don't mind."

She gave me a long look before sighing.

"Fine, come with me Stardust."

I smirked and followed. After Reid recovered from fainting, she answered Pomfrey's questions about how long has she been having these symptoms, what symptoms has she be having, she ran a few tests with potions and wands, and in the end it all came out positive. I looked at Reid with frantic eyes, she just nodded and braided her long caramel waves and had the plait hang over her shoulders, her hair too has also grown, it now rested on her thigh when she sat down. I asked her how she felt and she told me she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence before I hugged and told her that everything was going to be alright because she has me. Pomfrey then came back in to give her a few potions that she had to take during the day so the baby could be healthy, oh yeah she decided to keep it.

I hate babies, but because the parasite is Reid's, I'll take care of it. As we were heading to Charms, we talked.

"I didn't even know that werewolves could reproduce." I said.

"Me neither, that's why we thought it was okay if he didn't use the contraceptive charm, that and we were in the midst of a heat of passion. But Pomfrey said it was rare, not impossible."

I nodded processing this.

"And what's the chance of it becoming a pup?"

She shrugged and rubbed her abdomen.

"A very good chance, 87% chance, but I don't care I'd love him/her anyway."

I hugged her.

"We'll get through this, me and you, but we've got to tell the others at least the Lily and Alice."

"I know, how did my life get so complicated?"

"Love, we're in the middle of a war, this is the least bit complicated, besides think of this as a blessing yeah?"

When we entered Charms we were relieved to see that Flitwick hasn't arrived yet, we found our group of friends in the back corner chatting and then Alice saw us coming and told everyone, they all ran to us with scared eyes.

Lily attacked us with hugs.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? No notes, beds empty, where were you?"

"Lils chill man, we were just off somewhere, we needed to talk."

Her face was still red with fury but she huffed and stepped aside for Sirius to crush with a bear hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! You hear me?" He kissed my lips and I smiled.

Remus was about to do the same to Reid but then he saw Lin and decided not to, asshole. Reid then smacked him hard in the face sending him to stumble back and the class to gasp and scream, he was crying again and she then screamed very loudly, wailing her arms around.

REMUS FUCKING JOHN FUCKING LUPIN I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

And she stormed off.

Remus was stunned, James was looking at him questioningly, Sirius was confused, Peter looked around awkwardly, and I smacked him before going after Reid, so did Lily and Alice even though they had no idea what he did, but that's what girls do for each other.

We found Reid in the corridor on the ground in tears. Lily hugged her to her chest and Alice was petting her head affectionately.

"Reid honey, what did Remus do?" Lily asked in a hush tone.

Reid's tear-coated blue eyes stared long and hard into Lily's concerned jade orbs and cleared her throat. She told Alice and Lily everything, and the pregnancy, and before Reid could tell them not to say anything Lily was up storming in unstoppable speed back to the Charms classroom, the three of us ran up to her but we were too late Lily had already punched Remus to the ground and his face was bloodied up.

"Shit Evans, what did you do that for?" Exclaimed James.

She sends a bat bogey hex to James.

Alice and Sirius were holding her back.

"NO LET ME THE FUCK GO! REMUS HOW COULD YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER, HOW COULD YOU STILL BE WITH MING AFTER EVERYTHING YOU TWO HAVE BEEN THROUGH? EVEN WHEN REID'S-"

But I body bind hexed her and had Alice and Sirius drag her out of the classroom, the marauders followed us to the corridor and I unbind Lily, needless to say we caused a scene.

"Okay, so can someone tell me why the bloody hell Moony is being attacked?" Barked Sirius.

"BECAUSE HE KNOCKED UP REID AND IS STILL DATING THAT WHORE!"

Lily really needs a condom for her mouth.

Remus wore the face of man who's just seen the unknown.

"That's not possible." He whispered.

"Yeah, well it is so congrats daddy!" I spat.

"No it's not, werewolves cannot reproduce its impossible-"

"According to Madam Pomfrey, it's rare but not impossible, I'm pregnant Remus and it's yours."

Remus' face went pale and his eyes darkened.

"I want this baby Remus, whether your apart of its life or not."

"What's the chance of it becoming something like me?"

She swallowed.

"A very high chance."

He was frantic.

"And you still want to keep it? Reid if you are pregnant with a werewolf pup then it could kill you during the labor! No, I will not lose you!"

"Remus, this is my decision-"

"But it's _our_ baby!

Her seaside eyes softened and she ran into Remus' arms and they melted into a soft but passionate snog. They broke apart and Reid asked;

"Our baby?"

"Reid Aubree Maxwell, I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Lin bloody Ming was now in the corridor with angered pupils.

"WHAT THE-"

"Lin, stop." Began Remus.

"I meant to do this a long time ago, but it's better late than never. We need to break up, I love Reid, I always have and that feeling has never stopped, I'm sorry."

"You'll regret this Remus Lupin!" She screamed and stormed off crying.

He turned back to Reid and said;

"No I won't." Before kissing her again.

Lily apologized immensely but Remus was fine with it, he said that he deserved it.

The rest of the day was normal except that Remus was being controlling with Reid, and trying to protect from any danger like a quill on the floor a loose first year in the hallway, so the baby wouldn't get hurt. The next day, Remus and Reid owled their parents and of course John and Marley were ecstatic and John was already writing songs and Marley was knitting booties. Trish was happy that she was knocked up by Remus and not some loser like her father, her words not mine, and she will help with the baby.

Besides baby Lupin, Reid and Remus' birthday was coming up, the both of them were born on March 10, 1960. How fricking adorable! They want a small gathering, so ponder under the beach tree I shall go, think, think, think….

_The water is warm,__  
__but it's sending me shivers.__  
__A baby is born,__  
__crying out for attention.__  
__Memories fade,__  
__like looking through a fogged mirror__  
__Decision to decisions are made and not bought__  
__But I thought,__  
__this wouldn't hurt a lot._

Sorry that it was short I just wanted this to be out there, please review


	19. 17 Again

**Lily**

My alarm clock rang playing 'Like a Rolling Stone' at exactly 5:30 a.m. like always. I was always an early riser, I loved mornings, I love organization, and I love following the schedule. Reid was an early riser before she got pregnant now she sleeps almost all the time. The teachers were informed of her pregnancy so she was allowed extra time to sleep lighter work supply.

Speaking of Reid, according to my calendar, it's March 10, 1977. Remus and Reid's seventeenth birthday. I've been planning it for two weeks and it wasn't that easy, they asked for a small gathering amongst just friends so no fireworks, disco lights, or a huge crowd, and definitely NO alcoholic beverages, for Nell's sake and baby Lupin's. Yeah, they haven't decided a name on it yet. But they both seem extremely ecstatic, even though some part of Remus is terrified that the baby will turn out like him, he doesn't want his child facing the same discrimination that he does, it's the sad truth.

So anyway, abandoning that sad thought, I Lily Ivy Evans the party planner, planned a small picnic in the Forbidden Forest for Reid and Remus amongst friends, delicious food prepared by darling house elves, music provided by Nell and Sirius, candles brought by James, and décor by Alice. Right after classes today is when it's going to happen, outside of our group we invited Hagrid and Fang who were delighted to come.

I showered, did my make up, and got dressed into my uniform, button down blouse tucked into my high waist uniform skirt that was shortened, black tights, Gryffindor cardigan and pulled my freshly cut hair up into a ponytail. I smiled at the emerald lily necklace that James got me for Christmas, every time I see or touch it, it makes me think of him and that makes me smile with butterflies gnawing on my stomach. I want to give into him more than anything, but not yet I want to wait a little while longer.

I distracted myself form my thoughts to go wake the girls up except for Reid of course, Nell of course grumbled and gave me lip and Alice hopped out of bed. Later when Reid finally was awake and dress we surprised her with a surprise birthday breakfast with Remus and the entire day was normal, Sirius joked inappropriately, James sang to the birthday couple, Nell did weird and random things and interrupted three of our classes to announce that it's their birthday, Peter and Alice when they weren't fighting were avoiding each other, Remus was going over the baby's safety and Reid was getting agitated with his overprotective behavior.

Finally it was time and we all changed into our evening wear, it's warm for March in Scotland which meant my favorite mint casual dress and white cardigan. I decided to do my hair in a half up half down style and slipped my feet into white ballet flats.

Nell did her way of getting ready; taking a short nap, head banging to rock, and adoring her hedgehog. She then threw on a pair of jeans a sleeveless, black baby doll top, and black wedges. Alice just stormed in from bickering from Peter mumbling about how he's 'an insufferable git' before making magic happen with her appearance and finding a teal halter top that went perfect with a mini skirt and go-go boots.

Reid threw up prior to getting ready and then took her medical tonics. She dressed in her best white spaghetti strapped dress, which hugged her curves and showed the miniscule baby bump. Nell made a sly comment on how the pregnancy added more bust and Reid blushed before putting her converses and jean jacket.

The four of us found the boys waiting for us outside of the Great Hall, all looked dressy yet casual. Remus was holding a bouquet of yellow daffodils for Reid, they happen to be her favorite flowers.

Nell was greeted by a Sirius hug and snog, Alice was greeted by a kiss from Peter that went from mouth to cheek oh no so not good! Reid squealed ad snogged Remus for the flowers and me and James awkwardly waved at each other, did I say awkwardly?

The eight of us traveled down to the Forbidden Forest where a picnic and Hagrid and Fang waited for us. Remus and Reid's faces lit up at the sight of balloons and a feast on a blanket, there was banner sustaining in mid air (obviously conjured) that read 'Happy 17th Birtha Remus and Rei', we all turned around and glared at Sirius partially teasingly.

"What?"

"Happy 17th Birtha Remus and Rei?" Repeated Nell.

"Who's Birtha?" Asked a laughed James.

"And Rei, who is this lovely Rei?" Giggled Alice.

"Is that supposed to be birthday?" Asked Hagrid

Sirius frowned and crossed his arms.

"You guys know I'm dead awful at charms, and if you don't like it I'll just blow it up-"

Reid threw her arms around Sirius and kissed his cheek.

"It's wonderful Padfoot; I love it just the way it is." She giggled.

Sirius smiled smugly and put his hands on his hips. I love that bundle of joy.

"Alright mates let's eat mama is starving!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you always refer yourself to mama?"

"Becauuuuse Lilith, it's a term of endearment."

"And you endear yourself because?" Chuckled Remus.

Nell put a party hat on Remus' head before clapping his back.

"Because I'm endearing Remy, innit obvious?"

Remus was about to give a cheeky remark but I gave him a look that said 'Do you want her to remove your testicles?' so he of course shut right up.

I divided the food up equally for everyone and of course James and Nell started a food fight. Mash potatoes ended up in my hair, Alice was sporting treacle on her face, Nell was drumming James' head with chicken legs Sirius put cantaloupes in his shirt pretending to have boobs and called himself Donna Summersault the drag queen. Remus was having a food battle with Peter and they both were covered in mac 'n' cheese. Hagrid was trying to get the steak back from Fang, and Remus was sitting on a rock quietly munching on meatballs and dipping them in hummus.

"Oi you wankers! Unless you want some flaming cake then I suggest you shut the front door and stop acting like first years!" I yelled.

"Sorry Hagrid."

"None taken Lily."

I smiled warmly at the friendly giant and took out my wand and lit the candles.

"Okay, so now we sing."

"YAY!" Screamed James, Nell, and Sirius.

I rolled my eyes.

We then sang;

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday dear Remus and Reeeeid, happy birthday to you!

And then Nell 'cleverly' added:

"You look like a werewolf!"

And then James and Sirius joined in.

"AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!"

We all laughed even I couldn't help but chuckle; together Remus and Reid blew out the candles and then cut the cake. Sirius _had _to have the slice with the 'S' on it and James asked was it because it stood for 'stupid', earning a punch in the arm from Sirius.

We opened presents in a chaotic fashion. Sirius self- appointed himself as 'Birthday Gift opener person' and the wrappings littered the forest. After gifts it was getting dark and Hagrid and Fang had left, the eight of us laid on the blanket in a row staring up at the sky and talking about sorts of things.

I found myself lying next to James and I quite liked it. He had his arm around my shoulder and brought me in closer so that I was resting my head on his chest and inhaling how wonderful he smelled and sniggled closer.

"I'll stop."

"Hmm?"

James focused his eyes on mine and I felt like my breath was taken away.

"I'll stop harassing Sniv- Snape."

I knew that it took him a lot to say that and he did it for me, and that made me feel really giddy and fall even more in love with James Charlus Potter.

I grinned.

"You know, you don't have to… he's a git."

And after that me and James were finally alright. Someone call the Minister of Magic, Lily Evans and James Potter are now okay.

**Sirius**

So, we all fell asleep in the woods under the stars, would be romantic for Nell and I if we didn't have five of our friends with us, but it was awesome waking up in the forest next to seven of my favorite people.

Waking up smelling the crisp March air and the greenery, with the sun beaming down and my arms around the love of my life smelling her, feeling her, it's the best feeling in the world. I look at us and see eight seventeen year olds, going on with life without a care and enjoying it while it last soaking up the youth we have left. We have love, sex, teen pregnancies, and preparation of what is to come. We know that there's a war coming, so we're tasting the riches of life and youth until it's all over and we lose everything. Seventeen is the perfect age in my opinion, everything's legal and your still a teenager free to make mistakes.

Yea though we venture through  
The Valley of the stars  
You and all your jewelry  
And my bleeding heart

Who couldn't be together  
And who could not be apart  
We should've jumped out  
Of that airplane after all  
Flying skyways overhead  
It wasn't hard to fall

And I had so many crashes  
That I couldn't feel  
At all...

Chorus  
And it feels like  
I'm 17 Again  
Feels like I'm 17

Sorry bout the length I thought it should be this way.


	20. We've Only Just Begun

**Nell**

So March went by quicker than a broomstick on turbo. Honestly, the only events that I remembered were Remus and Reid's birthday and St. Patty's Day of course! Only this year I didn't get drunk.

On St. Patty's Day I had every room in Gryffindor Tower, the common room, the classrooms, the corridors, The Great Hall, Dumbledore's Office, and Hagrid's House done up with Irish spirit. This holiday makes we wish that I was Irish instead of English, but then I remembered the British Invasion so I was okay, until my dumbarse boyfriend pointed out that I'm half French from my mother's side the Lestrange's. My great grandparents Florizel and Ambrosia Lestrange moved to Kent, England from Nice, France after Malvolio and Veruca were born, but yeah I'm 50% cheese- I mean French.

To be honest I never see my French _grand-parents, _they moved back to Nice complaining about England on its weather and distasteful people. But besides Uncle Elijah, I didn't hate them, they spoiled me rotten I mean yeah they tried to implant pure-blood mania into my brain but they adored me, and they loved me WAY more than Persephone, suck that Moms and Pops!

Mother and Uncle Malvolio look just like Grand- Mere while Grand- Pere was strawberry blonde with soft blue eyes and feminine features. We used to spend a lot of time with them, but Veruca and Abraxas and my grandparents had a fall out because they didn't like how I was treated at home, so my happiness was very brief as a child.

Back to St. Patrick's Day. I conducted a parade dressed as a leprechaun leading the entire population of Hogwarts, which earned me a month's detention. After that was oh yeah James birthday! How silly of me to forget, well James seventeeth birthday turned out to totally suck because Fabian and Gideon's parents were killed by Death Eaters, so it was a mourning day, but we still opened presents and ate cake, but it felt more like a funeral party. April arrived and I made Peter dress up as the Easter Bunny much to his dislike, I had first years take pictures with him on his Easter Bunny throne for 2 galleons and go on an Easter egg hunt, then James and Sirius paid for some time with Pete the bunny as well. For Easter Break we spent it with Alice's parents in Cornwall because she lived on a beach, she has a lot of girl cousins who were practically raping my boyfriend! GRR! Then April was done and it was May, nothing happened at all, everything was normal but Remus and Reid took a few visits to St. Mungo's for the baby she was five months pregnant and Baby Lupin was due in September, so Reid and Remus will not be joining us until November. They wanted the baby's sex to be a surprise and James and I are betting on it being a boy, and if he is they better name the little shit after me, yeah I know I'm so nice to children. But I can't help it they're scary.

After May was June and we were preparing for NEWTs in July, Lily was on me and Peter's case since we both nearly failed our fifth year with OWLs. She and James have been really close; all they need is a little push and some Barry White. And now it's the first week of July, we get out of Hogwarts next week and we'll finally be Seventh years and then no more Hogwarts, and that depresses me…

"Can you believe that we're going to be on the top of the food chain next year?" Asked Sirius as he had his arm around me.

I sighed sucking on my sugar quill.

"I know, and after that we're thrown into the real world and we'll be adults. Ugh! The thought of it makes me want to vomit on Peter."

Peter squeaked and glared at me before going back to his Wizard Chess game with Remus.

"Hey, think before you toss the word vomit around Nell!" Warned a seven month pregnant Reid.

She's been the top gossip of Hogwarts as the first pregnant Hogwarts student. Even for a far along pregnant woman, she looks amazing, she's still skinny except for belly which isn't even that large, and she's glowing. Her mood swings died down but on full moons the baby gives her so much pain that she has to stay in the hospital for two weeks. Oh yeah, the baby is going to be a werewolf, at first Remus was horror-stricken and felt awful for having Reid and the baby go through this, but with Reid's love and excellent knack for persuasion, his melancholy subsided and he was happy yet surprised that he was going to have a family.

"Sorry Ree." I apologized.

"Its fine, c'mon Remy I could really do for a hamburger."

And now there are six.

"They're so cute together." Sighed Alice.

I smiled and couldn't agree anymore, out of everyone Reid and Remus were the most suitable and compatible. They're more alike than different and most of the time that's a bad thing, but for them it's really good, and I guess the same can go for Sirius and I.

Sirius had his arm around my waist while his face was buried in my neck, planting butterfly kisses along my neck while his other hand was entangled into my hair. We both often show affection in public and private, we we're affectionate with one another nearly always in physical contact with each other, if we're not shagging we're cuddling; people would say our relationship is entirely sexual but they couldn't have been more wrong. Sirius and I love each other more than anyone else, we could be just standing by each other and the world could crumble to pieces without either of us noticing, I need him just as much as he needs me and I love him so much that just looking at him makes my stomach flutter my heart beat faster and my head spin. He could be in a room filled with a hundred beautiful veela's and only focus on me. Jim Morrison and Robert Plant could be trying to seduce me and Sirius will be the only man I desire, our love is too strong to tear us apart.

Sirius' mouth rested against my ear having his breath tickle my skin and my head spin.

"Come with me."

I broke into a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame as Sirius picked me up carrying me bridal style to the Marauder's lair. Sirius' side was obviously the one with the motorcycles, bands, and models. He laid me on his bed as he laid down next to me resting his head on my shoulder, our hands were held together and our hips connected as we stared at the ceiling that was covered with pictures of our little group, I liked the one when Sirius and I swapped for a day and Sirius was me while I was Sirius, it was in second year and he had on my wig and I had on his, I was flirting with a frightened Leah Patel while he terrorized Pete, it was the best April Fool's day. This year on April Fools we just tricked Lucius Malfoy by having Sirius take the polyjuice potion turning into me, seduce Lucius and as he was going to kiss Sirius-Nell, all Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws screamed 'Gotchya' and Sirius turned back into himself, Malfoy's face was priceless!

"Hi Coon." I smiled at Sirius' pet name for me.

"'Ello Snuffs."

He lightly chuckled.

"Some year we've had."

I grinned.

"The best we've had, it even beats first year and you made Pete cross dress that year."

He laughed at the memory.

"No, actually that was third year."

"Oh yeah, he looked like a pig in a tutu, it was quite the scene."

"It was, but he made a lovely Princess Pig."

"Or Portia, he could be Princess Portia, Portia means pig."

"How unfortunate for Hufflepuff Portia Poppins."

"Yes poor Portia Poppins."

And Sirius and I laughed for a good ten minutes; we ended up having our stomachs hurt from our memories and a hoarse throat.

"I have to ace my NEWTs; I have to become an Auror." I whispered.

Sirius turned his head to look at me, his clear eyes were proud.

"Ducky, you're going to do brill on the NEWTs, you're really smart smarter than you know and you will make one hell of an auror, those bloody Nazi youth over in the Snakes Dungeon already pee themselves at the sight of you."

I smiled, he always believes in me even when I don't, he makes me feel so good like I can do absolutely anything, it's good to feel that way it's really good.

"I'm not so sure anymore, the Slytherins are getting bolder, Escalus Bulstrode was torturing a third year in the Hallway two days ago, I caught him after Charms and I hexed him until he was puking slugs and trying to stand on his jelly legs, for a second I lost myself, I wanted to-"

I sighed.

"Sirius, I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes, I mean I claim that I am entirely different from my family but other times, I think that if I didn't have you guys that I would I go too far, I scare myself serious, sometimes I see Veruca when I look in the mirror."

I was one second away from crying, but Sirius sat up and had me on my knees looking at him, his grey irises were serious and mature.

"Nell listen to me, you're not a bad person, you're just a good person who has had bad things happen to them, and it makes for you to feel that way it doesn't make you a monster, the important thing is that you have complete control over yourself… you're stronger than you think."

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck exhaling into his warm skin, he had his arms around my waist bringing me close to his body not letting me go, he ran his fingers through my hair telling me that it's going to be okay. But it's not going to be okay, things are getting worst no one will be safe, _he's _getting stronger and I can't help but feel that I have _everything _to lose.

_We've only just begun to live__  
__White lace and promises__  
__A kiss for luck and we're on our way__  
__We've only begun___

_Before the risin' sun, we fly__  
__So many roads to choose__  
__We'll start out walkin' and learn to run__  
__And yes, we've just begun___

_Sharing horizons that are new to us__  
__Watching the signs along the way__  
__Talkin' it over, just the two of us__  
__Workin' together day to day, together__  
_

_And when the evening comes, we smile__  
__So much of life ahead__  
__We'll find a place where there's room to grow__  
__And yes, we've just begun___

_Sharing horizons that are new to us__  
__Watching the signs along the way__  
__Talkin' it over, just the two of us__  
__Workin' together day to day, together, together___

_And when the evening comes, we smile__  
__So much of life ahead__  
__We'll find a place where there's room to grow__  
__And yes, we've just begun_

**Can I just say that I am totally digging the reviews, I adore my fans, thanks for believing in me and cheering on my writing, you guys make me feel feel stellar! I know such a cliché appreciation what whatevs man! Hope you liked this chap, I just decided to skip some months so hope it didn't feel too rushed, peace out **


	21. Somebody to Love

**Reid**

I smiled down at my stomach as I rubbed the cocoon that held my child; oh I mean _Remus _and mine's child. I'm still excited and I can't believe that this happened to me! I've never been so happy in my entire life! And after the rude stares and hurtful remarks, I actually developed a lot of admirers, girls were giggling and asking questions about the baby and really excited, and Remus became a superhero, everyone was bowing to him for being such a good father and not running off, if anything our baby increased our group's popularity, I have a feeling that we're going to be legends after we leave Hogwarts.

I felt tears start at my eyes at the thought of leaving this place for good next year, Hogwarts has been my home for six years and I can't imagine not going back to it. It has done nothing but good to me showing me kindness even now Dumbledore allows me to stay even though I'm with child; he even has the staff looking out for me he's such a good man. It's a shame he doesn't have children, he would've made a wonderful grandfather, a man that puts up with Nell is a saint, I love the girl but she is a handful, being Nell's friend was like having a child.

And my friends they've been so supportive, besides the pain during the full moon, I love this pregnancy and I love our baby. I don't care that he/she is going to be a werewolf it doesn't change a thing, and after calming Remus down he's happy now too, I can tell.

At the moment, Lily was cooing and speaking baby to my womb, she has practically been the nanny, she is I think the most excited besides Rem and I, she would make a fantastic mum and hopefully to James' children? Who knows? Alice, whom I haven't seen for a while is picking out baby clothes in a catalogue she ordered, and Nell the one who supposedly hates children is making a list of songs I have to listen to while carrying the child, there's eight songs from Led Zeppelin, two from the Hobgoblins, six from the Beatles, ten from the Doors, and nine by Pink Floyd. I told her that I must listen to classical in order to instill intelligence into the baby's brain, but she told me that's a load of waffles and it's a way for the man to invade my brain and control me like a puppet. She's barmy she is.

"Oh Reid, I just can't wait to see Baby Lupin, I'm picturing a little girl with your hair and Remus' eyes in a pink sundress!" Squealed Lily.

Nell snorted.

"Lily just wants it to be girl so she can make it wear pink because she can't wear pink."

"And why can't I wear pink Nell?" Asked Lily.

"Because we all know redheads look terrible in pink." She teased.

"Fuck you sideways Stardust!"

Nell just grinned and came over to me with her guitar.

"I'm wrote a song for your pup." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

My heart went out to her.

"Aw, Nellie that's incredibly sweet!"

She beamed.

"Cross your fingers Reid, there could be something vulgar in there." Said Alice.

Nell flipped her the bird before turning back to me.

She kneeled so her face was at my stomach and strummed a few chords before beginning the song;

_ Hey little wolf little pup wolf little wolf pup wolf_

_ Sleeping gently in the warmth of your mother_

_ You know that no other_

_ Could love you more than she_

_ Her eyes are like the sea_

_ Her breath is of an angel_

_ And you my child are sweet_

_ My Little One you were loved before you were born_

_ With a face like yours tis impossible to scorn_

_ My precious little new born_

_ Hey little wolf little pup wolf little wolf pup wolf_

_Sleeping gently in the warmth of your mother_

_ You know that no other_

_ Could love you more than she_

_ Her eyes are like the sea_

_Love, love, love and nothing else_

_ You are love and purity_

_ What I say is only verity_

_ My Little One My little Pup_

_ I shall refill your sippy cup_

_ But only by your bequest_

_ Because you are the very best_

When Nell finished her song with a few fancy strums on her guitar, I was crying like a baby. It was truly the most beautiful nursery song I ever heard, and for her to write that especially for a child, she is brilliant. Her raspy yet smooth and melodic voice was gentle along the folk- like strumming; I never wanted the song to end.

"Oh shit, it sucked didn't it? I tried to make it nice I did but-"

I pulled her into a tight embrace and cried into her hair.

"No! It was so beautiful, so beautiful, I never wanted it to end, and Nell I love you so, so, so very much, please sing this when the baby is born please!"

"Of course babe, jeez you're making me blush, I just hope Rems and Baby Lupin like it as much as you do, but I hope they don't cry."

I laughed and wiped my face.

"Nell that was lovely." Said Lily.

"Yes I'm quite surprise, you have an amazing voice." Added Alice.

"Is that a compliment?" She narrowed her eyes.

Alice giggled and nodded.

Nell stood up and fist pumped the air.

"I'll take it!"

We all laughed but my laughter abruptly ended when I felt a kick in my stomach, okay kick is an underestimate, this was a machete stab in the flaming flesh. I grunted and bent over clutching my stomach as I felt liquid run down my leg.

"REID!"

The girls were by my side in an instant. Lily was supporting my back, Alice was putting my arm around her and Nell was doing the same with my other arm.

"Shit, wasn't this baby supposed to pop out in September? Reid, you're suppose to up the duff for another two months." Grunted Nell.

"Well way to state the fucking obvious Nell, but the fucking baby wants to come out now!" I growled.

"Merlin Reid don't have a fucking cow!"

"I'm not having a fucking cow I'm having a fucking puppy!"

I then burst into tears and winced at the pain.

"I'm so sorry Nell I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm such a bitch!"

"It's cool love." She laughed nervously.

"Fucking mood swings." She muttered.

"Nell shut the hell up, you Malone!" Nell got Suellen Malone's attention that was frightened by this whole thing.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"Don't bloody stand there like you're watching a cat raping a horse, go down stairs and go get her baby daddy!"

Suellen trembled and did as she was told; Lily can be a terrifying broad.

With Lily, Alice, and Nell's help I was already down the stairs in the common room. Remus ran over to me with his face pale and sweaty and his eyes popping out of his head looking as if he saw Death himself.

The marauders were behind him mimicking his look, except for James who looked both excited and scared.

"Oh fucking hell what happened, what's going on, why are you screaming, why is there blood running down your leg wait I read all about this you're in labor oh my fuck baby is due September what's going what's happening WHY IS THE FUCKING ROOM SPINNING!"

Sirius slapped Remus across the face and pulled him close by the shoulders. Oh by the way I'm still in life- threatening pain, in case anyone was wondering.

"Pull yourself together man, you're girlfriend is having your werewolf baby, so grow a pair and take her to the infirmary as quick as possible!"

Remus ran over to me picked me up without a grunt bridal style. Holy shit he's strong.

"James! You're coming with me, we must alert Madame Pomfrey, Alice and Peter no fighting and go get Dumbledore, Nell and Sirius you grab the bag from upstairs in case she goes to St. Mungo's, LETS GO GO GO!" Lily barked running out.

My screams were getting louder and it felt like the baby was trying to gnaw, stab, and gauge its way out of me in the most painful way possible. Remus was running with me in his arms to the infirmary and on the way I screamed:

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! IT HURTS IT FUCKING HURTS!"

"I know love, I know, I know, I know, I know, we're almost the- we're almost there!"

I can hear the panic in his voice.

"OH MY FUCK!" I screamed.

"Oi! We've got the bag! Batman and Robin strike again!" announced Nell.

She and Sirius were running up next to us and Nell had my overnight bag in her shoulder running to keep up with Remus' abnormal speed.

We were approaching the doors of the hospital wing and all of the sudden Sirius jumps in the air and crashes into the door; it looked like something that came out of a Bruce Lee movie. Disturbed and panicked faces of healers and students stared at us and Nell ran over to Pomfrey.

"OI! SHE'S HAVING A BABY ALL OF YOU OUT!" Bellowed Sirius.

The students, even the injured, limped and ran out with only us, Pomfrey, and the healers remaining, James and Lily then popped out of nowhere.

"That was oddly fast." Acknowledged James.

Blood was pouring buckets down my leg and I was freaking the fuck out as Remus placed me on the hospital bed. The pain was not getting any better in fact was getting worst, and it felt like my insides were getting ripped to shreds and pieces.

"She isn't supposed to be due for another two months!" Screamed a frustrated Pomfrey as she set up for me.

She yelled something to the other three healers but I couldn't hear over my screeching and kicking.

"I know, I know but it happened today and you've got to do something!" Yelled Nell.

"Obviously Stardust, now move out of my way I need to find a way for her to stop her from losing so much blood without killing the spawn."

Suddenly, Dumbledore and McGonagall along with Peter and Alice burst through the door.

"OH FUCK!" I screeched.

I think the baby broke my ribs.

"REID!"  
"Mr. Lupin, back up!"

"Poppy, the baby-"Began Dumbledore, but he was cut off by Pomfrey.

She snapped on some gloves and pulled out her wand a sharp knife thing, while placing her head in front of my expanding vagina.

"Decided to be born today Albus!" She sounded annoyed.

OH GOD OF DEATH WHAT IS THAT BONE BREAKING FEELING?

"I see that there will be some bone mending after this one is out."

"So *wince* my *screech* baby is *grunt* going to *pant* be *screech* okay *wince*?"

That was a lot of work to say.

"Yes Miss Maxwell, and with a more competent team so will you, HEALERS 1 2 3 BEGONE BRING IN 5 6 and 7!"

In an instant the replacements arrived with many odd tools.

"OH MY FUCK! Remus I'm scared, it hurts."

He was holding my hand and stroking my hair.

"I know love; I know it will be alright, everything's going to be okay."

"HOW THE FUCK IS IT GOING TO BE OKAY YOU TWAT? YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU KNOCKED ME UP YOU FUCKING WANKER!"

"Oh my Godric, why is her vagina stretching?" Freaked Peter.

"It's called dilating Mr. Pettigrew."

Peter fainted and was carried off to a hospital bed.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream flailing my limbs and breaking Remus' hand, he tried not to cry.

"MISS MAXWELL I WANT YOU TO PUSH ON THE COUNT OF THREE AS HARD AS YOU CAN!""

I nodded as Pomfrey counted.

"I SEE A HEAD!" I heard Nell squeal.

"1…2…3…PUSH!"

I pushed and screamed bloody murder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And everything went black.

**Remus**

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful and healthy baby girl."

I felt like crying, I felt like jumping up and down like a monkey and running outside to scream to the world, but I didn't I was too stunned by the sight before me. The tiny, pink, and crying infant covered in guts could fit in one hand, and she was my daughter, I Remus John Lupin have a daughter, a child. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me, where are my lungs?

Pomfrey cleaned her up and wrapped her in a pink blanket, strangely she reminded me of a piggy in blanket.

Reid was unconscious, giving birth to a werewolf is overwhelming, but no one knew until now, because Reid is the first ever to have done it. She is remarkable and I love her.

My eyes were on this beautiful baby I couldn't believe it, this felt so surreal this feeling… my daughter my tea cup daughter, she is beautiful. I wanted more than anything to hold her.

"Mr. Lupin, would you like to hold your daughter?"

I couldn't speak, I just nodded. And in a blink of an eye I was cradling her, she smelled like her mother so sweet so intoxicating and she smelled like me, she smelled like us both, and that little fact made me laugh, and then I cried.

She is a vision. She has Reid's honey glow skin, her fingers are so stubby and tiny, she had my nose, her hair is blonde very blonde, like Reid's mother. But her eyes were my favorite her captivating eyes, the left was a sapphire blue like Reid's but only it had speck of gold that cloned my one, and her right eye was an emerald green that in a way reminded me of Lily's. It also had a speck of my identical amber. She giggled at me and reached out for my finger, I gladly gave it to her and she smiled at me, a smile that warmed my heart. I already would destroy the world for her.

"Oh my God, is that her?"

I heard Reid's sweet, breathy voice and looked at her. She never looked so lovely. She was glowing, yes she was coated in sweat, yes she had dark circles around her eyes, yes her hair was damp and limp but she was the gorgeous.

I sit next to her on the bed and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Her soft and surrendering lips that massaged against my own, the kiss was slow and it was passionate. And it said everything that was needed to be said.

When our lips pulled apart she looked at me like I was some hero, before her gaze traveled down to the bestowing creature in my arms, her face lit up and she cried like I did and laughed like I did, she slapped her hands on her mouth muffling her cries and replanted them onto her chest sighing, looking at our daughter like she was an angel descended from heaven, because she is.

"Our daughter, she's ours isn't she?"

I nodded grinning like a fool.

"Oh Remus…Oh Remus… can I?"

I kissed our daughters head inhaling her scent and gingerly passed her off into Reid's arms. And it was like magic happened, and I don't mean spell casting magic I mean unimaginably surreal magic, they were made for each other. It was like they completed one another, Reid looked like she was born to be a mother, the way she cradled our daughter protectively and lovingly against her chest whispering sweet nothings to her, cooing and adoring her, staring at her with so much love that it was suffocating, but in a very good way. She too, looked whole.

"She's ours Remus, our little one our puppy." She giggled.

I wiped away a tear.

"That she is love, she's ours."

She sighed and we were there in a sweet silence for a very long time just falling in love with our daughter. I can't stop saying it, _our _daughter.

Reid then removed the top of her hospital gown revealing her modest yet perky chest that I have loved a fair amount of times in my life.

"What are you doing love?"

"I'm going to breast feed her."

"Oh."

That was a stupid question.

Soon enough, our daughter was suckling on Reid, it was a very sweet moment very nurturing and Reid looked so natural as if she had done this before.

It seemed like she was drinking for hours, but it had been two hours when she stopped and fell asleep. Reid redressed herself before cradling her again.

"Mr. Lupin, Miss Maxwell?"

Madame Pomfrey snuck in quietly smiling at the scene that took place.

"She's a sweet little one, yes?"

Reid and I nodded.

"You fed her, Miss Maxwell?"

"For two hours."

Madame Pomfrey nodded in approval.

"Will you like to see your friends and family? They're waiting in the corridor."

"Mum is here?" Asked Reid.

"Yes along with Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, strangest yet kindest muggles I ever met."

I smiled.

"Cheers Madame Pomfrey, but is it okay if they wait a little while longer? We haven't named the baby yet." I asked quietly noting that baby is asleep.

She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, congratulations to you both."

When she left Reid giggled softly gazing at the infant in her arms dreamingly. Her eyes then shifted to me.

"She's so perfect, I'm afraid no name can match up to her." Reid said with cheek.

"Lets not boost her ego young love or she will turn out like James and Sirius."

She laughed and I did too, and we knew it wasn't because of my joke but because we were just so…happy.

"Would you like to name her?" She asked me handing me the baby.

I was grinning again.

"It's okay Remus; I think that you will come up with a beautiful name."

I was pondering.

"How about Eura?"

"Eura?"

"Yes, it's very beautiful and exceptionally rare, like her."

"I've never heard of it, but it sounds lovely, yes Eura will be her name Eura…how many middle names?"

"Hmm, depends…"

"Ah yes, how about this Eura Angelina Celine Lupin. Because Angelina Celine, like angelic moon."

Reid broke into a wide grin.

"It's perfect, our daughter Eura Angelina Celine Lupin, sounds like a goddess.

"OH my Merlin, guys' she's gorgeous!" Cried Lily.

Reid and I looked each other.

"We know." We said.

"Eura Angelina Celine Lupin, sounds like a pretty girl with a bad arse interior." Smirked Nell.

"Admit Nellanie, you love wolf pup Lupin." Teased James.

She rolled her eyes.

"Auntie Alice is going to take her to all of the most fashionable places in Paris!" Cooed Alice.

"She's so small!" Exclaimed Sirius.

"That's because she's premature Sirius." Explained Reid.

He nodded like a child in school.

"She looks like Remus." Said Peter.

"I thought more of Reid actually." Said Lily.

"She's a combo." Said James.

"Like a poo poo platter." Said Sirius.

"Great, now I'm hungry!"

"Shut up Nell, the spotlight is on Eura."

"Dude she's so fricking adorable!" Squealed Sirius.

Did Padfoot seriously squeal?

"Oh mops, I almost forgot! Nell, you must sing her that pretty little song you wrote!" Said Reid.

"What song?"

"Nell wrote it for Eura, and she promised me she'd sing it when the baby was born."

"Because you were crying and digging your claws into my skin."

"Nell!" Whined Reid.

"Ugh! Fine but remember I hate kids!"

"Well you don't seem to hate Eura."

"That's different she's a puppy, in about an hour fur will sprouting from her chin."

We laughed as Nell set up her guitar, I did not know she was musically talented and by the look of everyone else face, it was secret to them as well, minus the girls.

Nell stroked a few chords before singing;

_Hey little wolf little pup wolf little wolf pup wolf_

_ Sleeping gently in the warmth of your mother_

_ You know that no other_

_ Could love you more than she_

_ Her eyes are like the sea_

_ Her breath is of an angel_

_ And you my child are sweet_

_ My Little One you were loved before you were born_

_ With a face like yours tis impossible to scorn_

_ My precious little new born_

_ Hey little wolf little pup wolf little wolf pup wolf_

_Sleeping gently in the warmth of your mother_

_ You know that no other_

_ Could love you more than she_

_ Her eyes are like the sea_

_Love, love, love and nothing else_

_ You are love and purity_

_ What I say is only verity_

_ My Little One My little Pup_

_ I shall refill your sippy cup_

_ But only by your bequest_

_ Because you are the very best_

Well color me surprise.

But before any of us could compliment Nell on how lovely her song was, mum, dad, and Trish bursted in.

"Oh my Buddha! This is the baby? Remy, Ree she's so damn gorgeous!" Exclaimed Mum.

"She looks like you kid." Dad said to me.

Trish went over to Reid and kissed her head then Eura's.

"She's beautiful baby, even more beautiful than you were sorry."

Reid laughed.

"It's okay mum I know, she really is I love her dearly."

"Trish would you like to hold her?"

She smiled at me, a smile that was identical to Reid's.

"Yeah hun, that would be great."

I handed her Eura and she did all but scream with excitement.

"Her eyes, Oh my God her eyes!"

"Heterochromia." Stated James.

"Like Bowie." Added Nell.

Trish laughed and mumbled 'crazy kids'.

After a few kisses and dances Eura was passed to mum and dad.

"What's her name?" Asked Trish.

"Eura Angelina Celine Lupin." I stated proudly.

"Wow, what a mouthful but a beautiful mouthful all the same."

"She's a stunner kid, she has your nose which means she has you mother's nose." Said dad.

I looked around and smiled, I couldn't stop smiling this is the most happiest moment of my life and I will be replaying in the future in my head I'm sure.

"Welcome to fatherhood moonchild." Dad patted my back.

"If you're lucky, she'll be like you and Reid and a total piece of cake to raise." Said mum who was cradling Eura.

"Well Marley, seeing as these two were angelic children, Eura is going to be way more exciting to raise, and all thanks to her Aunt Nellie!" Beamed Nell.

"Oh no, I will not let you corrupt my innocent baby girl, Sirius restrain your woman."

We all laughed in unison.

"Godparents." Said Reid.

"Hmm?"

"Godparents, Eura needs godparents."

"Oh yes that's right, we've been meaning to tell you all but we decided to wait until birth, Peter and Alice, will you be Eura's godparents?"

Peter was crying and Alice was squealing.

"YES!" They screamed together.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Okay, everyone move Auntie Alice is going to hold her precious little _goddaughter."_

Peter then said;

"I shall take her to Switzerland for cheese, that's what I always wanted my godfather to do."

"Wormtail, you don't have a godfather."

"Yeah well even if I dint he should've took me to Switzerland for cheese."

"Worms, that doesn't make any sense.'

"Sod off Pads you don't make sense,

"You really want him as Godfather?"

I couldn't hear them, I was too captivated by my darling Eura, and I will remember that July 4, 1977 is the best day of my life.

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah 

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

After the hell he's been through Remus found somebody to love, his little Eura which is btw pronounced (Yoo-rah). And I tried my best with the labor so yeah. And may I thank Hazelily, PrincessDripDrop, Anneha Black, DelanceyUndead, and AlleyAlleyGator for encouraging this story that I have come to know and love.


	22. So Happy Together

**Reid**

I still pinch myself sometimes to make sure that I'm not dreaming, I Reid Aubree Maxwell is a mother, and a mother to the most beautiful angel on Earth, my little Eura. Remus did such a wonderful job naming her, I never heard of a name so pretty, and it fit her like a glove. She is so tiny she is, but that's because she's premature. To be perfectly honest, when I was going into labor I was so terrified I thought I was having a miscarriage but it turned out that werewolf infants cause a lot more blood than human infants. And according to Poppy, I'm the first ever to give birth to a werewolf; I have to say that made me proud.

After her birth, the entire population of Hogwarts was going crazy and wanted to see the first baby born in Hogwarts, but newborns aren't suppose to be around too many people because of the germs, so we just took pictures and now James is selling pictures of my baby, brilliant.

After all of the fiasco, I showered and freshened up and Madame Pomfrey gave me some potions because Eura broke my ribs and I lost a lot of blood. I was limping, wobbling, and shaking; Pomfrey said I would have to stay overnight.

"I can't believe that you're a mum Ree." Said Lily.

She pulled my hair up in a high ponytail held together by white ribbons.

"I can, she's Reid she has always been the maternal type, in fact Lillian maybe your next." Nell winked.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm not settling down until after I go through Healer training."  
"Oh yeah, that brings me to my question love, what are you planning on doing for a living? Because as unfortunate as it is and most unfair, Remus won't be getting any jobs because of his condition." Alice said sadly.

Alice was doing my makeup. She was applying foundation, blush some lip gloss, with eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow.

"Well actually, I was thinking about that and I wanted to open a School."

They all gasped.

"Well it's actually more like a day care to be honest, but you know how wizard children don't go to school until eleven?"

They nodded.

"Well, I was thinking of opening up a little school for ages as young as five to ten. It will be fun and people can just drop their kids off to be baby sat, and I could bring in Eura when she gets a little bit older."

"Reid! That's a fantastic idea! The best yet, you should definitely go with this." Exclaimed Alice.

"Yeah but I don't exactly have the money, so until then I'll figure something else."

"Where are my beautiful girls?"

I grinned.

"Remus!"

He was holding a bouquet of Calla Lilies with a box of chocolate, behind him was Sirius who was holding a giant stuffed bear and a giant stuffed unicorn. James was with them holding balloons, and boxes of presents.

Remus bent down to kiss my lips and then kissed Eura who was giggling, she's so beautiful.

"These flowers and box of chocolate is for you."

"Aww thank you, Calla lilies the flower of motherhood! And chocolates always make me smile, and I assume that everything else is for Eura."

"That's right!" Beamed Peter.

He bent down to kiss Eura; he had his arms open for me to hand him the baby. I laughed and passed her into his awaiting arms, his dark eyes lit up and she giggled making bubbles and spit come out of her math. Peter was nuzzling his nose against hers and muttering sweet words in a baby tone to her. And in the midst of all of this, the present boxes were now floating in the air.

"Aw, she's already producing magic, how exciting Remus get the camera!" I gushed clapping my hands.

The girls were squealing and the boys were laughing.

"Obviously she wants us to open her presents." Laughed James.

Sirius put down the two giant animals beside the hospital bed and sat down next to me.

"So how does it feel shoving that out of your cooch?"

I smacked him upside the head and Remus punched him in the stomach.

"Shut up Sirius!" We all shouted.

I opened up all of Eura's gifts, she received An old fashion stroller, a crib, a changing bed, a rocking chair, A piglet from Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal, a rattle, ten pacifiers, some bottles, a jack-in-the-box, some blankets, a few outfits, and booties.

And from Hogwarts students she got thousands of cards and toys, it's so sweet.

"Eura is quite the celebrity." Said Lily.

"Yeah, and her pictures are selling like hot cakes!" Cackled James

I paused to glare at my four-eyed friend.

"You're selling pictures of my baby?"

James' pleased face turned uneasy.

"Uh, um yeah she's just so cute and tiny and heterochromic."

"Jamie, come here." I said in a sweet voice.

He came closer and I pulled his ear.

"OW! Merlin Reid when did you get a temper?" He winced.

"After I found out that you were using my baby's cuteness for money, what kind of uncle are you?"

"A rich one."

"Ugh!"

I let go of his ear and he was nursing it while whining to Lily.

"So Ree, when are you and Remy leaving?" Asked Nell who stuck a pacifier in Eura's mouth.

Peter was still holding her and he couldn't not watch her, he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world (and she is so is), I've never seen Peter like this he usually looks so lost or immature perhaps, but never this never so nurturing and loving and so un-Peter. I feel like Eura is good for him, especially since he and Alice's relationship has been real rocky.

"Tonight, I'm staying with Remus and his parents because they have more room than my flat, but only for a little while then we will get our own place." I explained.

I felt Remus' arm curve around my shoulder.

"And how are we going to do that? We're broke and have no job." He asked.

"Well Remus, actually I was thinking of setting up a school for kids that aren't Hogwarts, you know magical children before they go to the big school."

But before Remus could state his opinion Madame Pomfrey came in interrupting.

"Mr. Lupin, Miss Maxwell the train is waiting for you in Hogsmeade."

I stood up and turned to my friends, Remus picked up our luggage and Peter regrettably handed me Eura.

"Don't worry Pete; you shall see her again very soon." I sang.

Peter smiled and kissed her head.

Lily came over to hug us all.

"We're going to miss you all very much!"

"I know Lils, but there's only two weeks until you see us again so don't fret.

"But it's going to be weird without the reasonable ones here." Said James.

"Hey I'm reasonable!" Lily pouted.

"Until your temper gets the better of you then you go all Poison Ivy on us." Laughed Nell.

She came up and hugged us too.

"We'll be okay, take care of your own mutt."

"Don't forget to use a condom you too, in case you want to wait to have more puppies."

Remus gave Sirius the finger before giving him man hug.

"Pete, Alice you two behave and give us a big hug goodbye?"

After our goodbyes, Remus, Eura, and I boarded the train. Remus and I spent the ride just talking about our barmy friends, and kissing Eura affectionately fawning over her. I told him about my school plan and he was at first a little wary of it because he wants to spend some time with me and the baby and he doesn't like the idea of me being the breadwinner instead of him. But I convinced it's the best for Eura and he agreed. I breast fed her twice; it was a long way to London.

And when we finally arrived, Marley was there to pick us up. My mum was at work and John was working too.

When we got to The Lupins, I found out that mum and Marley already moved my stuff into Remus' room and Eura had her stuff set up too. The house was small, narrowed, and cramped with an attic, kitchen, music room, dining room, and two bedrooms. It was just like the house in 101 Dalmatians. It was cramped but cozy, and Eura had to sleep in the same room as us.

"I hope you'll like it and see it as your home too." Said Marley smiling.

I felt tears burn my eyes and my heart beat fast; I put Eura in Remus' arms and threw my arms around Marley's neck bringing her into a warm hug.

"Thank you so much, for everything for not judging me or mistreating me or…just thank you so much Marley." I was crying now.

Marley was running her fingers through my hair and shushing me softly.

"You've already thanked me enough baby, you loved Remus like no other making him feel human and you gave me the most beautiful grandchild I could ever have. Reid I love you."

Finally, everything's right.

_Imagine me and you,__  
__I do__  
__I think about you day and night__  
__It's only right__  
__To think about the girl you love__  
__And hold her tight__  
__So happy together__  
__If I should call you up (call you up)__  
__Invest a dime__  
__And you say you belong to me__  
__And ease my mind (ease my mind)__  
__Imagine how the world could be__  
__So very fine (very fine)__  
__So happy together___

_{Refrain}__  
__*I can't see me loving nobody but you__  
__For all my life__  
__When you're with me__  
__Baby the skies will be blue__  
__For all my life___

_Me and you__  
__And you and me__  
__No matter how they tossed the dice__  
__It had to be__  
__The only one for me is you__  
__And you for me__  
__So happy together___

_{Refrain}___

_Me and you__  
__And you and me__  
__No matter how they tossed the dice__  
__It had to be__  
__The only one for me is you__  
__And you for me__  
__So happy together___

**Yeah I know another short one, but I felt like it should be a family chapter, and summer for the marauders/maraudettes is coming soon and sooner than u know it they will be in their last year of Hogwarts *GASP* I know they're growing up so fast! Anywhoozlebees, what is to come after Hoggy Warts?**


	23. Woman

**Remus**

This morning I woke up a happy man, with my clothes all gone with my arms wrapped around my girlfriend who was also naked, her face snuggled in my chest, her body warmth and soft skin and her saccharine smell wafting my nose. It was all so peaceful.

"WAAAAHHHH!"

And that would be Eura crying.

I felt Reid stir beneath me and I groaned. She crawled out of my arms and stretched looking beautiful as always, her bare chest is a honey glow, her long dark blonde hair wavy and puffy at the moment but that made her look sexy, her seaside eyes were glowing with concern for our baby, she is so maternal.

"I'll be right back." She yawned making her way out of bed.

I watched her bare bum as she walked over to the cradle. She was cooing our baby and whispering words of love and assurance to her, she picked Eura and cradled her against her chest kissing her little nose that resembled my own and her heterochromic eyes danced around the room. She then reached out for Reid's chest, obviously she was hungry, Reid laughed and handed me Eura.

"I need to put on some bottoms." She told me.

"Or you could just you know, keep them off." I retorted nonchalantly.

She laughed sarcastically and slipped on my boxers and took back Eura and sat down on the rocking chair, letting Eura suckle greedily on her.

"If she keeps hogging them there will be none left for me." I pouted.

Reid laughed in disbelief and grinned.

"Remus John Lupin, when did you become a spoiled little child?"

I shrugged and pulled on a pair of my boxers and walked over to her and my child, putting an arm around them both.

"It's your fault for being so beautiful."

She giggled and continued petting Eura's head.

"And Eura's beautiful too, aren't you Eura?"

I kissed my daughter's head and smiled.

Life has been going very well for me, which is a definite first but I shant question it, Merlin knows that the time will come when it will be difficult again.

"Oh, we have to get dress." Interrupted Reid.

"Dress…."

"Yeah, we're going to Kings Cross Station to see our friends, remember them?"

"Oh yeah them, I've just been so comfy in our little cocoon I forgot about everyone and everything else."

Reid smiled.

"Yes, Eura can do that to you, she's like the lotus plant in the Odyssey."

Reid went off to shower while I groomed Eura and dressed her. I can see more of her hair now, it was blonde very blonde.

Reid came out dressed in a pair of jeans, black converses, and a long sleeved tight-fitted white top that rested right on her belly button. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and kissed my lips before taking the baby.

"Thank you love, now hurry and get dress your mother has breakfast ready."

"Yes ma'am."

She laughed and left the room and I showered and dressed into a pair of jeans, orange converses, a beige and red plaid button down shirt, and combed my curls down. When I went into the kitchen I found Mum serving breakfast as Dad and Reid fawned over Eura.

"Yup she's a pretty little baby Remy; she looks like you more than her mama though." Said Dad playing with her cheeks.

"This is odd because when she came out the womb she looked like Reid." Said mum giving me a plate of nosh.

It wasn't much just some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast with a glass of orange juice; it's the best we can do.

"But she's blonder than us both." Acknowledged Reid who kissed my mouth as I sat down beside her.

"She's still a pretty baby." Said dad taking a bite out of his toast.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Remus you didn't answer my question last night, are we bringing Eura with us to pick up Marauders and Maraudettes or are we having her stay home?" Asked Reid eating some eggs while keeping an eye on Eura.

"Bringing her with, Lily wrote to me expressing how much they all want to see the baby."

Reid smiled.

"And tonight, when we're all going out for drinks?" She asked.

I looked to my parents.

"Mum, dad do you think you could-"

"Of course moonchild, we love babysitting Eura." Said mom.

"Thank you so much."

"It's only fair, you two haven't had a break since you had her and she's just so cute."

I smiled at my parents, they've been such a big help with Eura, without them I wouldn't know how we would go on.

I wrinkled my nose at a dung-like stench.

"Smells like she needs some changing." I said standing up and picking up Eura into my arms.

I carried her to the couch and laid down one of her blankets and grabbed the clothed diapers and pins. When I opened the diaper all hell broke loose, it smelled terrible! I winced and took out my wand, waving around spells so I wouldn't have to touch her waist, and in a few moments she was clean with a new diaper.

"You know she's a better behaved baby than Remy." Began dad.

"He used to scream and cry all the time, always wanting his mama's attention." Chuckled dad.

I glared and laughed sarcastically.

"Haha, you're so funny dad."

When the clock striked 10, Reid and I disapparated safely with Eura to the station. While waiting for our good friends we played with Eura using her toys such as rattles, her stuffed yellow stuffed rabbit with long ears and a skinny body with buttons for eyes that my mother made her, and we made lots of faces that she enjoyed. Before we knew it, the scarlet express arrived and our friends piled out. James was the first to notice us and his big hazel eyes grew to the size of quaffles.

"MOONY, EURA, REID!"

Nell squealed and dragged Sirius by the arm with ecstasy as his body was being dragged on the ground, Lily and Alice squealed to but Peter I saw was talking to Lucius Malfoy…

_**Woman I can hardly express,**____**  
**__**My mixed emotion at my thoughtlessness,**____**  
**__**After all I'm forever in your debt,**____**  
**__**And woman I will try express,**____**  
**__**My inner feelings and thankfullness,**____**  
**__**For showing me the meaning of succsess,**____**  
**__**oooh well, well,**____**  
**__**oooh well, well,**____****_

_**Woman I know you understand**____**  
**__**The little child inside the man,**____**  
**__**Please remember my life is in your hands,**____**  
**__**And woman hold me close to your heart,**____**  
**__**However, distant don't keep us apart,**____**  
**__**After all it is written in the stars,**____**  
**__**oooh well, well,**____**  
**__**oooh well, well,**____****_

_**Woman please let me explain,**____**  
**__**I never mean(t) to cause you sorrow or pain,**____**  
**__**So let me tell you again and again and again,**____**  
**__**I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever,**____**  
**__**I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever,**____**  
**__**I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever,**____**  
**__**I love you (yeah, yeah)...**____**  
**_


	24. Lily My One and Only

**Lily**

After reuniting with our old friends, we all went to The Leaky Cauldron. Remus and Reid were updating us on Eura, those two absolutely adore their little girl it's so sweet, I'm just waiting for Remus to propose to her, he's always been a little slow when it came to romance, Oh Remus.

"So enough about us, what has been happening at Hogwarts while we were playing Mumsey and daddy." Laughed Reid.

Immediately, all of our heads turned to Nell. She was awkwardly sipping her Pumpkin Juice trying to ignore the elephant in the room. Sirius' arm tensed and tightened around her shoulder and his face scrunched up with fury his grey eyes looking like storm clouds.

"Are we missing something?" Asked Remus.

I cleared my throat and folded my hands.

"Well, while you two were gone something happened- well almost happened to Nell." I began.

Remus and Reid's eyes widened.

"Merlin Nell you didn't withdrawal did you?"

"NO!"

"Something with your family…"

She shook her head.

"It was Professor Vinter." Said James slowly.

"I should've done something, I saw this coming." Said Alice guiltily.

"No, Alice it wasn't your fault." Assured Nell.

"Can someone just please tell us what's going?" Exclaimed Remus.

"Professor Vinter, it happened a week ago, but he asked to see me after class so I did and he locked all the doors, and started to touch my hair and, and, and he- confessed his love for me and how he had fallen in love with me and I tried to leave but he didn't let me he tried to take off my clothes and when I tried to run he attempted to cast a full body binding charm, and I thought that since my wand was thrown across the room there was no way I could defend myself but out of nowhere I yelled _stupefy _and he fell back and I ran out and Sirius found out and he tried to-"

Nell cleared her throat.

"Sirius went ballistic and was throwing all sorts of spells at him just going barmy, he was about to perform an unforgivable but James came in just in time, we all went to Dumbledore's office and alerted him and Vinter was of course sacked and taken to Azkaban, and thank Merlin for Dumbledore understanding, he's not going to expel Sirius."

Reid's blue-green eyes were filled with unshed tears as she ran over to Nell and brought her into a secure hug.

"Reid, I'm fine."

She kept crying.

"No one's gonna ever lay a finger on you Nellie, never again." Promised Sirius.

Reid let go of Nell so Sirius could bring her into a hug, burying his face in her neck and stroking her hair gingerly. Their love always seemed to radiant off of them.

"Oh and that's not all." Said Nell.

"What else is there?" Asked Remus.

"My sister is to become a Death Eater this summer, the first conversation we have and it's that."

"And so is my brother." Said Sirius through his teeth.

You can tell that Nell and Sirius love their younger siblings very much, and that they will do or try anything to prevent them from becoming like their parents.

Peter who was cradling Eura in his arms decided that it was good time to say something;

"Okay so it's official, this was the worst conversation we all ever had, and hopefully dinner tonight is better."

XxxXxxX

It was an hour before dinner and I was deciding on something to wear, and I finally decided on Alice + Olivia Heidi crystal belt ruched-tulle dress but I couldn't reach the zipper. So I decided to curl my hair, do my makeup and slip into sparkly silver flats, and thinking maybe that's enough time for my arms to magically grow so I could reach that bloody zipper, but no I could not reach that bloody zipper.

"Evans, we're all ready for you."

I blushed at the sound of James Potter's voice.

"Oh alright, uh James."

"Yes?"

"Do you think that you can help me with…?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Help me with uh zippering up my dress, I can't reach it you see."

"And my arms are longer?" he chuckled.

I nodded smiling.

"Yes of course, it's my duty as a knight to rescue a damsel in distress."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut it and zip it Potter! I am not a damsel." I whispered the last part.

He laughed.

I heard his breath hitch and felt his hands shake on my zipper as he pulled it up. For a moment, his cool breath lingered on the tender skin of my neck and sent delicious shivers down my spine, I nearly fainted right there, can you believe it? James Potter making me swoon, and here I was ready to grasp his muscular arms and smash his lips against my own. Having these embarrassing thoughts made me blush an awful burgundy shade, and I thought about simple things like rain, clouds, books, and flowers to rid myself from the coloring in my cheeks before I had to turn around and face him.

When I finally turned around, I found his hazel swirl eyes drift on me in a way that was entirely affectionate and perhaps loving? The room was getting too hot for my liking and I had to say something.

"So c'mon you, we shant be late it's a big night!"

I said tugging a chuckling James by his arm. I admired his messy black hair that never laid flat and stood up in all different angles as if he just got off a broom stick. It was, I'm embarrass to say… hot.

After sticking my tongue at the complaints of my friends, we all disapparated to Paddington. Remus and Reid said there was somewhere they wanted to show us, but first they thought we should all walk around and catch up before dinner.

Paddington is very nice, I use to go here a lot with mum, dad, and Tuney back when we were closer and back when Petunia was Tuney and my best friend. Now she's grown up with a fat mean boyfriend, strutting around in clothes too tight and short in a Farrah Fawcett hairdo like some harlot, calling me a freak and what not. Not that it bothers me…

"Lily, what's wrong?" Asked James as we were passing by the station.

I shook my head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

His eyebrows furrowed and he fixed his specks.

"It's not nothing, you're crying." He said wiping a tear from my eye.

Our eyes made contact and we stopped just to stare as if we were watching the most amazing performance, his hazel eyes glowed, turning into a mousse chocolate tone and lit up like lights at Christmas. I felt my insides turn to goo and my heart thump extensively like Loony Toon characters. Could he hear it? My heart beating? Could he hear what he was doing to me?

"You have pretty eyes." He said in all seriousness.

I raised my eyebrows trying to come up with what to say, what should I say? How should I react to that?

"Oi you tossers! The night is young and I don't want it to be wasted because of two stubborn lovers!" Screamed Sirius.

I growled and James and I simultaneously turned our heads to give him a glare that would knock his socks. If looks could kill, he'd be murdered.

"Shut it Black!" I spat.

"Or what?" He teased.

"Or I'm going to tell Nell about that one time I Accio-ed you!" James retorted smirking.

Sirius' face went pale and he turned back around talking to the group. I distinctly heard Alice 'Oooh' and Reid go 'How did he Accio you Sirius?' as Nell teased him with possible and embarrassing possibilities.

I laughed before looking back at James, who despite his chipper manner still held concern.

"Seriously Evans, you can tell me I promise I won't tell a soul, that's a marauders honor." He held up two fingers and crossed his heart.

I smiled.

"Well how can I say no to a marauder's honor?" I teased although James face was still serious.

I started walking again and James followed suit.

"Okay, well it's really stupid so don't get all Potter and be a toad about it." I warned.

"Lily come on see past my childish years and believe me when I say I won't judge, if it makes you feel any better when I was little I use to hate the night because I thought that the moon was stalking."

I burst out laughing.

"No seriously, I even asked mum to get a restraining order and tried to make Stinky have it disappear, and that was when I was twelve, when I found out Remus was a werewolf the first thing I said was 'That damn moon', no one understood what I meant because I never told anyone that story, consider yourself special Evans I told you a story not even my fellow marauders know."

I recovered from my laughter and sighed optimistically.

"Well, since you made me feel so gosh darn special, I might as well tell you; Paddington makes me want to cry and laugh because I use to go here every week with my family, it was the best of the times because that's when Petunia still loved me, that's when she was still my Tuney and I wasn't her freak sister."

I looked down fiddling my fingers pushing back a tear from falling with all my might.

"I never even told Severus that." I said.

Suddenly I felt soft flesh come in contact with my head, and blinked a few times before letting my eyes expand and pick my head up looking at a blushing James. Did he just kiss me?

"Um..." I trailed off.

"Hey you two lovebirds, the Victoria Pub's over here, I want a good table!" Called Alice.

James and I looked back at each other, he still hadn't said anything. I walked ahead but stopped and turned around and said;

"Thank you." And I ran up to meet the others.

I touched my forehead attempting to refrain from screaming with joy and jumping up and dad. James Potter just kissed my forehead, and I didn't hex him for it.

Lily, my one and only  
I can hardly wait till I see her  
Silly, I know I'm silly  
Cause I'm hanging in this tree  
In the hopes that she will catch a glimpse of me  
And thru her window shade  
I watch her shadow move  
I wonder if she...?  
Lily, my one and only  
Love is in my heart and in your eyes  
Will she or won't she want him

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND MORE DRAMATIC! I PROMISE**


	25. Young Folks

**Nell**

Lily and James were acting strange at dinner, was I the only one that noticed that? Typical, leave it to me to be the smart one in the group of course! Obviously something happened while we were all walking in Paddington, which by the way is a lovely place to buy a flat. Just saying. Focus Nell.

But before I get to the Lily and James case, I've got to solve OP: Get cat out of bag, aka have Alice update me on her and Frank, I'm the only one that knows about their flings and they seemed to only have them during holidays, what is it seasonal mating? If it is I would have to wait until Halloween.

So here I am munching on my ice cream cone with Alice on her front porch in Cornwall. She really does live in a perfect place, right by the sea, the sun is always shining, the sky remains blue and the clouds fluffy, the grass is cut, trimmed, and green, the cottage is an accommodating size with a rich and abundant garden, it was the ideal home.

"So Ali are you still shagging Frank?" I asked casually.

She snorted up her ice cream coughing; I did a good deed and patted her back still smirking. She picked her head up and glared at me which had no effect on me whatsoever. I noticed that her pixie cut has grown out, her fair blonde hair was passed her ears and her bangs came passed her chin, it swept out and lifted at the ends framing her delicate and intricate elfin face beautifully, how is Peter letting her go? Oh Pete.

"Nell!"

"It's a simple question Alice." I said taking my finger and dragging across the vanilla cream before sucking it off my finger.

""Who are you." I imitated the caterpillar from Alice and Wonderland.

I chuckled at my own joke, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh blech, you're no fun, but you know what was fun? When I use to make the same rings as the caterpillar when I still smoked." I chuckled.

Still no laugh, just a bored face.

"Seriously mate, what's going on?"

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You seriously want to know what's going on."

"That's why I asked."

She glared at me and I put my hands up in defense.

"I'm in love with him Nell." She sighed dropping her head between her legs.

I licked my ice cream off my nose.

"With Peter?"

"Now you know perfectly well who I'm talking about Nell."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I like to play ignorant sometimes, it makes everything easier." I said staring out at the cerulean shores.

Alice stood up and stretched her arms outward.

"I suppose so, but it also makes you less dependable."

I stood up with her letting the southern winds blow my hair around letting a wild mess of brunette fly around my face like a tornado.

"Dependable as what exactly." I asked tugging down my grey Henley.

"As a friend." She turned to me and half smiled.

"Indubitably." I responded.

Alice tucked a loose strand of blonde behind her ear while the rest just swam with oxygen; we listen to the song of the seagulls for a bit, before I decided to say something.

"Alice?"

The waves crashed with the rocks.

"Am I dependable friend?"

She took out her wand and pointed it to the small bud on the ground, murmuring 'Engorgio' and smiled as she watched it grow into a moon lily.

"When you want to be." She chuckled softly.

I pulled out my wand and pointed to the flower and murmured 'Reducio' smirking as I watched it shrink back to a bud and Alice scowl playfully.

"Like when?" I asked.

She murmured 'Engorgio' making the bud grow back to a moon lily,

"When it's important." She told me.

I crouched down to the flower and let my hand glide over it.

"Is the 'F' case important?"

Alice laughed. The 'F' case is the name I came up with the Frank situation.

"Yes, yes it is."

I was gliding my hand around the flower and before I knew it, the flower went back to a bud.

"Nell?"

"Yes?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

She pointed her finger to the flower, her face shocked.

"The hovering thingy with your hand, you made the flower shrink without saying anything and or use of a wand."

I shrugged my shoulders and made the flower grow again.

"It's just something I can do, ever since…" I swallowed.

"Vinter." I breathed and continued.

"I've been able to do things; I can't really explain why I just… can."

Alice kneeled down next to me pulling down her white skirt that refused gravity.

"I can do magic, without a wand or saying something, but only on little things like this."

"Nell, what else can you do?"

I licked my lips and pulled up my jeans.

"I can read into some of people's thoughts, not all of it just some…"

"It's scattered though not all of the pieces are together, like your mind it's; Confused, why Frank, love, Peter, trust. See scattered so it's like I might as well not know at all."

Alice's brows were furrowed and her face cautious,

"I can also make fire blast from my hand just like an ocean of fire, but that only happened once when I was five and my mother made me very angry she told me I was terrible and selfish, so I burned down part of a forest… that's it."

Alice was now officially gawking at me. She was no doubt speechless and wondering how is this happening and why am I finding this out now.

I laughed.

"Don't worry about why I'm telling you now, at least I didn't tell you tomorrow."

"Merlin's beard Nell, Merlin's beard."

I chuckled and stood up and held my hand out for her to take.

"Don't light me on fire." She joked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her up.

"Shut it midget."

She nudged me while we walked back to her house.

"So since we're having a confession time, you're in love with Frank but what about Peter, remember I pick up scattered pieces."  
"Yeah about that, I feel awfully guilty but I dunno how to break it to him, I mean he'd be crush if I broke up with him."

"Yeah but aren't you tired of being a slag? And plus it hurts more when you don't say anything, just do it before school begins yeah?"

She groaned.

"Ugh fine! But it's not going to be easier."

"Neither was breaking my substance abuse but I got over that."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"So about this mind reading fire blasting plant growing thing, you should write Dumbledore about it, I'm sure he can help he knows everything."

"You know Alice, that's not a bad idea I think I will!"

When we arrived inside the Little's cozy cottage, Mrs. Little was laying lunch out on the table and a white falcon flew through the window with a letter in its beak, I recognized the majestic creature as my sister's falcon Starling. What in the bloody hell is he doing here? Yes Starling is a he despite the feminine-ish name; my sister prefers male animals to female because of the bitchy behavior, and the same goes for her company of friends. I stroked the birds perfectly groom feathers before taking the letter.

It was sealed with the Stardust crest; Astraia the Greek Goddess of stars holding a wreath made of stars with stars in the background.

"Who is it from?" Asked Alice.

"My sister."

"What?"

I got up and ran outside all the way to the shore to sit on the sand and bury my feet in.

I opened the letter gently with my fingers and began to read the green ink words in Parchment font:

**Dear Perenelle,**

** I know that our last conversation was left off a little rocky and I apologize for the sudden although not shocking news, you knew that this was to come for me some day so I don't understand the pout. It would've happened to you if you hadn't left. But I am not writing you to chastise you, I am not mother, and thank Merlin for that.**

** I am writing and addressing you because well because I miss my older sister. I miss having you around with your snarky comments and stupid remarks that you try to make sound witty but just end up making you sound idiotic. You were a humorous character and made this morbid mansion a bright and happy place to live despite mother and father's despair personas. **

** I know that I haven't acted like I missed you more than anything, but it's because it's forbidden and I will be terribly mistreated at home, I am not strong like you Nellie, I'm weak and spineless but cunning and sly, the perfect pure-blood don't you think, I know you're laughing at that cheeky comment. I miss your laugh, I miss your activist ways even your hideous Mudblood music I miss you. A girl needs a big sister.**

** So tomorrow night meet me at the pub The Black Cauldron in Knockturn Alley at twelve, please.**

** P.S.**

** Uncle Parnassus told me to tell you that Aunt Cruella told him that Cousin Gomez told her that Aunt Morticia is getting married again, and you are not invited. Sorry.**

**Love always,**

** Your Sister Sephie**

I felt like crying after that, I missed Sephie and to know that she still loves me means a lot. She was my world until mum brainwashed her into mistreating me, maybe that's why I hate children…

Anyways tomorrow at twelve, lunch with Sephie. Why in the bloody hell did she pick The Black Cauldron? That place is ew. Weird, Nazi sister.

I read the letter ten times over and smelled the parchment just so I can remember my baby's sister Dragon leather and perfume smell, it was cold and evil, yet sweet and sisterly, smells like home.

I walked back to the cottage to get a 'we need to talk' look from Alice. I then run up to her room and get her ink and parchment ready to reply.

Dear Sephie,

Hey its Nellie got your letter and I miss you too, I have loads to tell you and why of all places did you pick The Black Cauldron? And tell Morticia to go fuck herself while you're at it will you? We have loads to discuss and I shall see you tomorrow.

P.S.

I love you my little weirdo

P.P.S

Gimme my elf I know you have Sweeney!

Xoxo,

Nellie

Wow, my handwriting sucks. Oh well she loves me. I send the letter with Starling, and cracked my fingers getting ready to write a letter to Dumbledore, I'll write neater for this with purple ink.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

** I hope that the summer is treating you well, and I also hope this coming year will be easier on you so you won't get wrinkles. How is Fawkes by the way? I hope you****'re feeding him. **

** Now down to important matters, I have something important to tell you and I know that you can help me.**

** Ever since the Vinter incident, I can read scattered pieces of people's minds and perform magic without wands or saying anything, and I can make fire blast out my hand. I need you to help me control this so nothing catastrophic will happen. **

** I trust you Gandalf.**

**Lots of Love you're granddaughter,**

** Perenelle C. Stardust**

Ugh! I hate that name it's so… I don't even know what. I used Alice's owl Gallo to owl Dumbledore, and hopefully he'll reply soon.

I looked up and Alice was in the doorway leaning against the frame with two plates in her hand, they both had grilled sandwiches with a bowl of soup and a piece of baguette with an apple.

"So what did mini- Nell say?"

I smirked.

"We are nothing alike Alice, we don't even look alike she is not mini- Nell."

Alice handed me my plate and sat on her bed.

"So what is she like?"

I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Hmm?"

"You're sister, Persephone what is she like?"

I quirked an eyebrow.

"None of us actually met her, we only see her with her friends in the hallway, the only thing we know about her is that she's your sister, she's in Slytherin, and in a year below us."

"Okay well, what do you want to know?"

"What is she like, what is her favorite color, I dunno."

I just stared at Alice's wall clock and sighed as I sipped some of my soup.

"Nell, tell me about her, I feel like you don't want us to know about her."

"That's because I feel like you guys would judge her."

Alice's brows furrowed.

"Judge her? Why would we do that?"

"Because none of you would understand why she does what she does, like the Death Eater thing, Sirius is the only one who understands because we practically have the same life. I feel like you guys would see her as a snobby pure-blooded witch, who wants the same thing as Voldemort, and she's much more than that."

Alice took my hand and made me sit beside her on the bed.

"Nellie, we will never judge you, I know that's how you're feeling but we're not, you're different from her."

I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"L-like her?"

"Yes your sister, she's a Death Eater and you're not."

I stood up not believing what I'm hearing.

"Excuse me? Did you not hear what I just told you?"

Alice stood up too.

"I did Nell I did, and you were clearly talking about yourself, you're not Persephone you're a good person, you're not your family."

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you about her."

I said gathering my stuff up in my satchel.

"What? Nell I'm trying to help you-"

"No Alice! You're not, you're insulting me."

"Insulting you?"

"Yes, because when you insult my baby sister you insult me."

"Baby sister? Nell, you two aren't that close-"

"How would you fucking know? You don't know anything Alice, you just assume you know everything but you don't know everything because if you did you wouldn't be a fucking slut and whore around with Longbottom while you're still with Peter!"

SMACK!

"Merlin, Nell I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Fuck you Little."

I was running down stairs ignoring Alice's calls for me. I stopped for Mr. and Mrs. Little who were conversing politely with each other in the parlor.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Little, I've had a lovely time but I must be going."

"Of course Nell, come back anytime."

I nodded and ran out the cottage zipping up leather jacket.

"Nell wait-"

But it was too late, I disapparated on the spot and ended up at the Leaky Cauldron.

I stomped into the pub greeted by Tom, the owner.

"Nellie! So good to see you!"

"You too Tom."

"Aw, what's with the sad face?"

"Nothing Tom, can I just get a room?"

"Yes of course, two galleons please."

I handed him the change and he handed me the key, and I just pushed pass people not caring about anything, opening my door and slamming it shut plopping down on the bed and screaming.

"AHHHHHHH!"  
Why can't people just understand what pure-blood children actually go through at home? We're abused into things, not all of them have the balls to leave like Sirius and I. But do we really get out?

With that happy thought I stripped down and jumped into the shower. After I clean myself I throw on a tight white tank top and red plaid skinny pants with a chain, then my black combat boots. I applied my usual shadowing around my eyes giving me my trademark coon stare, I brush my hair that is now at my mid back and bangs at my collarbone down, and when I turned around Fawkes the Phoenix was perched on my windowsill, gleaming at me wisely.

"Ello you, Dumbledore finally replied yeah?" I said petting his head and taking the parchment out of his beak.

I sat down on the chair and opened the letter to reveal Dumbledore's very scriptive writing.

**Dear Perenelle,**

** I have received your letter and kudos to you! You finally discovered your very special abilities, and talent. Yes what you hold is both magnificent and very dangerous if mistreated, but I have made it my responsibility to help you tame and conjure them correctly when you're back at Hogwarts. I am glad that you informed, and I hope that you are enjoying your summer. Try your best to understand your friend's intentions and not to judge them yourself. Good luck with your future challenges and enjoys the rest of your summer.**

**Sincerely,**

** Professor Albus Dumbledore**

Kudos? Really Dumbledore you are strange, and how is it that he knows everything? That obviously was about the fight I just had with Alice, oh Dumbledore.

I wonder if I was in the wrong in the battle at The Little's cottage…

"What do you think Fawkesy?"

The scarlet bird's onyx eye twinkled with answers.

"I know I know, she was just trying to help and I have to see it from her perspective, Death Eaters have broken up families!"

His eyes twinkled once more.

"I am such a bitch! What am I going to do?"

Twinkle, twinkle.

"Make things right, of course, but how about tomorrow's lunch with Sephie?"

Twinkle.

"Be myself right, of course. Thank you Fawkes, I'm so glad we had that talk."

I took out a piece of parchment to reply to Dumbledore.

**Thanks**

**Dotingly,**

**Perenelle C. Stardust**

"Here you are Fawkes; take care it's supposed to rain." I said handing the bird the parchment.

His eyes twinkled.

"Oh that's right, you can disapparate."

It looked like the fascinating creature was laughing at me. Cheeky bird.

In a burst of flames he was gone, leaving behind a golden quill.

"Sweet, I can use this, I'm not letting Peter borrow this."

So now that, that's all done I shall prepare for tomorrow's lunch. And after that, confronting Alice. Looks like Peace treaties tomorrow.

XxxXxxX

Here I am standing in a black blazer with a matching pencil skirt, black stilettos with my hair in a low ponytail looking all conservative for my sister's lunch date. Ew, I look like my mother.

Today, I was have lunch with Sephie, but first things first, I must apologize to Alice. So after breakfast I apparated to the Little's.

I inhaled and exhaled, and then knocked firmly on the door. Mrs. Little opened up smiling tucking a loose blonde curl behind her ear and wrapping her blue scarf tighter around her arms.

"Nell, it's so good to see you come in."

"Thank you."

I sat down on their white sofa as Mrs. Little came back in with a tray full of tea and biscuits. I love biscuits.

"Are those snicker doodles?"

She nodded and laughed.

I smiled and took one nibbling on it.

"So, where's Alice?"

"She's out fishing with her father, they'll be back shortly."

"Oh, okay."

Awkward Silence.

Two plates of snicker doodles and one kettle of tea later.

"Perdy, we're back!" Called a hearty voice.

Mrs. Little and I stood up as Alice and Mr. Little came back in. Alice's face was a mix of anger, confusion, and apology.

"Nell." She breathed.

"Um, Neville lets leave these two girls for a bit, besides the shelf in the kitchen needs fixing."

And now we're alone.

"Soooo." Began Alice.

"Alice Sophie Little I am such a bitch!" I proclaimed on my one knee.

"I did not mean to go all Diana Ross on you I was just defending my family, it's a natural instinct you know? But it gave me no right to call you out on Frank and Peter, I was so wrong, and I need you Alice, you're one of my best friends and you're just so cute, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"OKAY! OKAY! Just stand up, I can see your lacey knickers!" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"You have nothing to apologize for Nell, I was just being a prat and judging your sister, you're right I did judge and I'm sorry for that it's just that when I hear Death eater or Slytherin it's…"

"Yes I understand. But Sephie she's only a scared little girl whose a puppet to my parents."

"Aw."

"Yeah I know right, it's like so unfair."

"Totally."

"And with the Frank thing-"

"It's cool actually I broke things off with Peter after you left?"

"What?"

"I disapparated to his house and broke it off."

"Did you mention Frank?"

"No."

"How did he react?"

"Honestly, not so good he was crying and throwing my stuff at his house at me calling me a deceiving heart breaking bitch."

"Asshole!"

"Yeah, I know right."

"So we're good?"

I smiled and hugged her tight.

"Of course, I love you."

"I love you too! Oh shit!"

"What?"

She bit her lip.

"Uh, I freaked after you left not knowing where you went, so I owled Sirius and he went bonkers, and has been all over England looking for you."

My eyes widened.

"ALICE!"  
"I know I'm sorry, but I was worried."

"Even after I was a total biyotch to you?"

"Even after you were a total biyotch to me."

"Aww."

We hugged again.

"You know, you'd think he'd try the Leaky Cauldron?"

Alice laughed at my statement.

"Okay now that, that's all sorted, go meet your sister and then meet me at Flortescue so you can tell me all about it." Said Alice.

"Totally."

"But before that, let's go alert my psycho boyfriend."

She laughed.

"Right."

"Let's never break up again!"  
"Never."

_**If i told you things i did before**____**  
**__**told you how i used to be**____**  
**__**would you go along with someone like me**____**  
**__**if you knew my story word for word**____**  
**__**had all of my history**____**  
**__**would you go along with someone like me**____****_

_**i did before and had my share**____**  
**__**it didn't lead nowhere**____**  
**__**i would go along with someone like you**____**  
**__**it doesn't matter what you did**____**  
**__**who you were hanging with**____**  
**__**we could stick around and see this night through**____****_


	26. Girls Like You

**Nell**

Okay so thanks to my lovely friend Alice, we're knocking on all of our friends' doors looking for my very hysterical boyfriend. When we went to Lily's she said that she hasn't seen him since he asked for me, same with James, and Reid and Remus, none of them know where he has gone. I begin to grow very worried.

Alice and I were leaning against a London bus stop giving up all hope for my lost boyfriend; this is too much stress all before lunch with my sister!

"Ugh! Merlin, this is too much my boyfriend's out there all alone and cold…" I groaned.

"Like a lost puppy." Sighed Alice.

"BARK! BARK!"

Alice and I stopped our moaning when a big black dog barked for our attention and was wagging his tail. Light bulb!

"Sirius!"

Alice looked baffled.

"Sirius? What are you mad that dog can't be-"

Alice just had her light bulb turned on.

"Merlin's beard it's Sirius!"

Simultaneously, Alice and I threw our arms around my furry boyfriend cooing, petting, kissing, and doting on him while people stared at us like we were a couple hatters.

"Oi! What are you prats looking at? What's so surprising about a British person showing affections to a dog?" Barked Alice.

I laughed and we had Sirius follow us to an alley so he can transform back to my human boyfriend.

"NELL, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He screeched throwing his arms around me.

Sirius picked me up off the ground swinging me around and burying his face in my chest.

"Sirius! Sirius! Put me down!" I squealed and giggled.

He landed me back on my heels but did not release his tight hold on me.

He smashed his lips vehemently against mine for an inappropriate amount of time. Afterwards, He disattatched his lips and we were both panting heavily.

"You had me so bloody worried, you scared me you did." He breathed.

Sirius buried his face into my neck and stroked my ponytail still panting. I kissed his ear affectionately and he breathed into my neck.

"I'm alright Sirius, I'm okay stop freaking." I whispered to him as I stroked his curls.

"You had me so scared, I thought I lost you I didn't know what to do, I thought the Death Eaters or something horrible happened to you, I thought that you were taken away from me I-"

I broke his babble off with a kiss and then stared into his unshed silver eyes. I love him so much.

"I love you." I said touching his lip with my thumb.

He closed his eyes and breathed as he nuzzled his nose against my ear.

"I love you too, don't scare me like that again let someone know where you're going." His voice was breaking.

He was scared that he lost me; he thinks that he almost lost me; I knew that Sirius would put his life on the line if it meant keeping me safe, and my heart went out for him. Never, am I letting Sirius Orion Black get away from me.

"I'll be at Flortescue." Said Alice noticing how awkward it was for her to be there.

I smiled at her and mouthed 'Thank you' and she mouthed back 'Anytime'. Bloody love that girl.

"So Sirius love, I have to get going." I whispered softly in his ear.

His ears immediately perked and his head shot up, his monochrome pupils expanding with rejection.

"What? Why?"

I giggled.

"I'm having lunch with my sister."

"Where?"

"The Black Cauldron." I stated casually.

His eyes popped.

"In Knockturn Alley?" His face read 'You are so not going'

"Sirius, I know that look and I am going, this is my baby sister and I miss her and there's nothing that you can say or do to change my mind!"

He sighed but his eyes were still cold.

"Fine, but I'm going too."

My mouth fell open.

"No you're bloody not."

"Yes I bloody am, but not like this, I'm going as Snuffles your new pet."

"Ohhh."

He smirked.

"So I'm guessing that Dezi is long forgotten?"

He shrugged.

"You'll see him again."

I bit my lip and swayed my hips while still holding Sirius' hands.

"Alright, but don't do anything stupid, this important to me."

He kissed my head and my body got all tingly.

"I won't, I promise, now c'mon we've got a Stardust to meet with."

XxxXxxX

Ew, now I remember why I hate this place so much. Before I ran away, my parents use to take me to Knockturn Alley all the time, very dodgy place with the foulest of people and where all of the pure-bloods and their dogs did business. I was only six when I met Fenrir Greyback, not a happy memory.

It feels like it was only yesterday when I was sitting boredly next to daddy as he made business with Borgins, and I touched things I wasn't supposed to.

I felt Sirius nudged me and I pet him to let him know that I'm okay.

I pushed open the door to the questionable pub and ignored the looks I received. And then this man with dusty brown hair pulled back in a black ribbon in black robes strut over to me with a cheesy grin.

"Mrs. Stardust, it is a pleasure to see you again." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and Sirius growled beside me.

"No, I'm not-"

"Mother! I'm so glad that you could make it!"

Out of the blue, Persephone waltzed over in a black, sleeveless ruffled Lucius dress (Actual name of type of dress) with black fishnet tights, with black ankle boots that had onyx's embedded on the heel. In her ears were onyx scorpion earrings, around her neck was a string of black pearls, and she had Victorian lace gloves on her hands. Her silver, Veela hair was like always cascading like a river of silk by her hips, like me she had black shadowing around the eyes, yet unlike me she was porcelain, but we did have the same high cheekbones and we were both very skinny. But she was still shorter than me standing at 5'5.

I looked at her confused but she threw her arms around my neck and then whispered softly in my ear:

"Just play along, if they found at you were here they would alert mother immediately and I will never be able to see you again."

So I'm like an outlaw, wicked.

Persephone untangles her arms from around me and smiles at the sneaky pub owner.

"Oh yes of course, Veruca Stardust is who I am and if I'm Veruca Stardust why isn't there a cigarette in my hand?" I imitated my mother's cold and sharp voice whilst standing up straight with my arm out as if I was carrying a person, glancing around the room as if I'm better than anyone in it. Oh yes I could play Veruca well and looking like her twin is only a bonus.

Immediately, some lad comes over with a fag and sticks it in my mouth while another lights it, I take out quickly because I'm still a recovering nicotine addict while my mum still smokes.

"Uh Mrs. Stardust, we are not to have dogs come in-"

I slowly turn my head to give this guy a glare of a lifetime. He looked like just saw a dullahan with the look he was giving me.

"Oh- um actually, suddenly dogs are an excellent choice Mrs. Stardust excellent choice."

I smirked.

"That's exactly what I thought, now give my daughter and I a table in a very remote corner, I do not wish for anyone to disturb us."

"But mother, I already have our seats in our _usual _spot." Persephone warned through her teeth indicating that mum never changes her spot.

"Well I decided to change my mind; I am Veruca Stardust I am allowed to do that, are I not?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes of course right this way Madame."

The bloke looked like he was going to piss himself. But he managed to find us a very remote spot in the very back of the restaurant by the window.

"Thank you Jennifer, now if you'll just bring us our beverages I'll like a butterbeer and my daughter-"

"Single Malt Whiskey"

She always had weird taste.

"So chop, chop lets not wait until the grass grows."

"My name isn't Jennifer." He said.

"It is now."I indicated that he was dismissed.

As soon as he was out of our sights, Persephone and burst out into laughter.

"Merlin's beard Nell, I like you much more than our real mum you're much more entertainer."

I shrugged and smirked.

"Well that's because I'm just so awesome."

"Egotistical and arrogant, in other wards."

"Oi! Don't talk to me like that, I'm your mother."

"My mother would never use such cockney terms, tis beneath her."

"Yes well your mother's a prat."

We bursted out laughing again.

"Merlin It feels great to laugh again, Nellie I missed you." She said grabbing my hand from across the table.

"So did I Sephie, and I'm so sorry for being super bitch when I left the estate."

Sephie rolled her tear-filled crystal, blue eyes.

"Oh hush; you were just making a dramatic exit no need to get all sentimental about it."

"Yes but I was such a bitch."

"Well so am I darling, it's in our blood, to be honest you're the nice one in the family."

I laughed.

"So who is this beautiful creature beside you? You always seem to waste your money on interesting things."

"His name is Snuffles and I do not!"

She pets him adoringly.

"Well he is very handsome, and yes you do you bought a giraffe, a unicorn, and a howler monkey because you were bored, and one time you even bought yourself an island just to get one day away from mother."

"And it still didn't keep her away."

Persephone giggled.

"So Nellie tell me, how is it dating Black?"

"Aren't you dating one?"

"Yes, but Regulus is different, tell me about Sirius."

"Okay well for one thing it's totally hot; we get a lot of exercise together." I winked.

"Ew, okay I shouldn't have asked."

"Hey, it can't be as bad as thinking about your parents having sex."

"Actually that would be a false thought, seeing as mum has sex with every other man but daddy."

"So true, very true."

I'm surprise there's not anymore bastard children.

"In fact it was just the other day when she and Orion went off to Prague together."

My eyes bulged, and Jennifer handed us our beverages and left quickly.

"O-Orion B-Black? With mother? What the fuck?"

Ewwwwwww…I looked down at Sirius who was looking pretty stiff.

"You mean to tell me that our mother and our boyfriend's father were making monkey?"

She nodded slowly.

"That is so fucked up in so many ways."

"Well want to hear something even more so?"

"No, I'm not in the mood for a cardiac arrest but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

She smirked, something she probably learned from Regulus.

"Daddy had Walburga in his office yesterday, and when they both came out they looked like quite the scandal."

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-"

"Nell deep breaths."

I did as she told me and was running hands through Sirius' fur for comfort.

"Okay lets talk about something else…tell me about Regulus."

A grin was immediately plastered onto her face and she went all giggly.

"Reggie is amazing so sweet, always the polite gentleman, in fact he was persistent on not shagging me if I wasn't ready but I was and it was so romantic and he was so good-"

"Spare me the details!"

She rolled her eyes.  
"Well he's a fantastic boyfriend, he remembers my birthday, our anniversary, Valentine 's Day, and buys me the most incredible gifts like these earrings par example. And besides that he understands me, probably because we have the exact same life but still it's great to be with someone who understands all that you've been through you know?"

I have the same thing with Sirius.

"Yeah, I do."

"And it's nice to be with a boy that won't even look at another girl but you and not use you for sex, and I'm really glad that we're engaged-"

"Wait, engaged?"

She nodded.

"We were betrothed as infants, and you were too to Sirius, although you two worked out anyway so for once mum and dad did a good job."

"This is a weird day for me." I muttered.

"So wait am I not betrothed to him anymore?"

"Well mum and dad disowned you, and Orion and Walburga disowned Sirius so in technicality no, but you two can be if you want…"

I spat out my butterbeer.

"What?"

"The way you two are you're so in love, and you're one of those couples that will spend eternity together like Reggie and I."

"Marriage is a big word." I said.

"And oh think of the wonderful children you'll have-"

A spat again.

"Please stop spitting your drink Nellie, it's a little rude."

"Persephone I'm not having children."

I heard Sirius groan and his ears perk.

"What?"

"I'm not getting married and I don't want children, I _hate _children I can't stand to be near them."

"W-what? So you'll die a spinster?"

"I was thinking wealthy ass-kicking Auror."

"Not a housewife?"

"Not bloody likely."

Persephone looked as though I told her she lost all her money.

"Well this is depressing."

I drank some more.

"Never the mind, we're having good time and we shant ruin it, now tell me about your interesting friends, and the new baby."

The rest of lunch was normal, and fun I missed talking to my sister and she agreed, we will spend more time together. After a hug and a kiss goodbye, Sephie left and Sirius morphed back to himself and we were walking to Diagon Alley. He seemed tense the entire time.

"Sirius, is there something wrong?"

His jaw clenched.

"Wrong, nothing's wrong Nell what makes you think that something's wrong?"

He sounded like he was about to lose it.

"Sirius, if it's about our parents sleeping together-"

"Dammit Nell! What the bloody hell did you mean back there when you said you didn't want marriage or children?" He explodes.

Why was he so angry?

"Exactly what I meant, I feel like marriage is too controlling I'm not one to be tied down and as for children you know how they scare me, them and old people."

"Nell have you ever thought that I might actually want those things?"

"I thought you were keen on a bachelor's life for the rest of your life?"

"Yeah well I might've changed my mind."

He was walking away but I followed him.

"Might've?"

He stopped and ran his hands through his hair and turned around his eyes dark.

"After I saw how happy Reid and Remus are with Eura, I realized that I wanted that too, I want children I want to be married, maybe being tied down to one person isn't such a bad thing."

I looked him like was a nutter, because he totally is.

"So go find someone to fucking knock up and get hitched with!"

"NO! Don't you understand? I want that with you!"

Suddenly, this day sucks.

"You want me to be bounded to you for all of ever and get fat?"

"No, I want you to be the only woman I love and to have you forever, I want to see our kids laughing on our yard, I want to come home and see you cooking dinner."

He's got to be bloody kidding me.

"Sirius, I don't like children, I want to work, and I don't know if you remember Christmas but I can't cook to save my life I can't even make bloody toast, what you want is bloody Wilma Flintstone!"

"No, I want you!"

"No, you want 1950's me, which doesn't exist unless I'm Greaser Sandy!"

"Why is marriage and children so horrible to you?"

"BECAUSE ALL MY LIFE ALL I COULD REMEMBER WAS IT BEING THE WORST MEMORY OF MY LIFE!"

I cleared my throat and wiped away a falling tear.

"I know what you want Sirius and I've been stupid fooling myself into thinking that I'm it, I'm messed up Sirius, I'm not good for you I'm not good for anyone."

And runaway I did.

_**Run, whirlwind run**__**  
**__**Further and further away**__**  
**__**Into the sun**__**  
**__**In, 20 minutes**__**  
**__**Everyone will remember you when you're gone**__**  
**__**And your heart, is a stone**__**  
**__**Buried underneath your pretty clothes**__**  
**__**Don't you know people write songs about girls like you?**__****_

_**What will you do when something stops you?**__**  
**__**What will you say to the world?**__**  
**__**What will you be when it all comes crashing**__**  
**__**Down on you little girl?**__**  
**__**What would you do if you lost your beauty?**__**  
**__**How would you deal with the light?**__**  
**__**How would you feel if nobody chased you?**____**  
**__**What if it happened tonight?**__****_

_**How would you cope it the world decided to**__**  
**__**Make you suffer for all that you were?**__**  
**__**How could you dance if no-one was watching**__**  
**__**And you couldn't even care if they were?**__**  
**__**What would you do if you couldn't even feel?**__**  
**__**Not even pitiful pain**__**  
**__**How would you deal if the indecisions**__**  
**__**Eating away at the days?**__****_

_**Don't you know people write songs about girls like you?**__**  
**__**About girls like you**__**  
**__**About girl like you **__**  
**__**Don't you know people write songs about girls like you?**__**  
**__**About girls like you**__**  
**__**About girl like you**__****_


	27. Asleep

**Sirius**

It's not my fault, is what I keep trying to tell myself. There's nothing wrong with wanting to settle down with a beautiful wife and a couple of kids running about, with a nice little home in the country. It's completely normal, it's exactly how it should be, and she's stupid to think otherwise. She's stupid for not realizing that I only wanted that from her.

I want her to be my wife to cook my meals, to wash my clothes, to have my children, and to wake up to every morning. But that's not what she wants no.

She wants to continue being my girlfriend, living in the thrilling city and living on the age as an Auror, she wants to be a superhero anything normal is just too plain or ridiculous to her. Being housewife, she would chew her own arm off before doing that.

And I sometimes wonder if she doesn't want to settle down with _me. _And every morning since our fight (two weeks ago, it now being August) I wake up feeling like a complete idiot because that day, I practically proposed marriage to her, pouring my heart which made her run away. Funny, if this was me last year I would jumping for joy, but I'm a changed man as they say, and I wonder if that's for better…

In the time Nell and I have been apart, I've actually manage to reconnect with my brother, we talked about anything and everything from school to friends to Quidditch to our dysfunctional family and even music, everything but his choice on being a Death Eater, yes it's official now, my little brother Regulus Arcturus Black who I taught how to hit a bludger, taught how to play air guitar and steal cookies out the cookie jar without Kreacher noticing, is now a Death Eater, the worst sort of people. In a way I feel like I have failed him, like it's all my fault. When I casually mentioned the killing of a muggle teenager in Middlesex, I didn't have to ask who did it when I saw his lifeless grey eyes rotate to the ground, my little brother not even seventeen and he already took an innocent life.

And now I lay on my bed listening to Pink Floyd, looking at a picture of Nell and me. She was wearing my favorite outfit on her, a loose floral camisole with a plaid button down shirt that was unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up with her long tanned legs sticking out of black daisy dukes, wearing her usual combat boots, her hair cascading around her face and suspenders swinging around her legs. I had on only jeans with a chain, motorcycle boots and my gunmetal grey button down shirt buttons undone and sleeves rolled up revealing my black tight- fitted tank. We were walking on Eastbourne Pier at dawn, the sun basking in the sky pummeling to the Earth casting an angelic glow around us as I spun Nell around and back into my arms rocking her back and forth as she laughed and I grinned.

We didn't have a care in the world, I remember Nell saying as we ate fish and chips sitting on the Pier's Tower watching the night sky;

_"I don't want to ever leave here, I want to be trapped here forever kept prisoner in this idealistic sanctum, wandering the pier and bathing in the salty sea until I can't wonder anymore until I can't bathe anymore. I want to do it all with you be with only you, in this perfect seaside pleasure forgetting everything, forgetting the war, forgetting life. I want to die and go to heaven here."_

_ "And forget all our friends?" I asked._

_ "They'll find us, and they too won't leave, it will be the eight of us The Justice League, maybe the Titans, being trapped here forever no key to unlock this box."_

_ "It sounds dark but light at the same time."_

_ I remember her focusing her captivating amaranthine eyes on me they were filled with false hope and fantasy, she never looked so young so naïve, so hopeful, so innocent. She looked at me life I made her feel safe, like I made her feel five years old again._

_ She said to me;_

_ "If being trapped here with you is the dark, then I don't want to ever find the light."_

_ And that's when I decided that settling down was best thing in the world._

When I blew up at her that day, after lunch with Persephone. I wasn't thinking clearly, I was thinking about the pier and the fish and chips and the arcade and the sea, and our escapism. I was thinking that Nell was still the same lost little girl with so much hope in her eyes at that seducing pier, but that was her confidence speaking, that place made her feel like anything is possible, but when she left I remember the fear returning in her eyes, how dark they seemed to become. And I will do _anything, _to make that disappear from her eyes.

_Sing me to sleep__  
__Sing me to sleep__  
__I'm tired and I__  
__I want to go to bed__  
__Sing me to sleep__  
__Sing me to sleep__  
__And then leave me alone__  
__Don't try to wake me in the morning__  
__'Cause I will be gone__  
__Don't feel bad for me__  
__I want you to know__  
__Deep in the cell of my heart__  
__I will feel so glad to go__  
__Sing me to sleep__  
__Sing me to sleep__  
__I don't want to wake up__  
__On my own anymore__  
__Sing to me__  
__Sing to me__  
__I don t want to wake up__  
__On my own any more__  
__Don't feel bad for me__  
__I want you to know__  
__Deep in the cell of my heart__  
__I really want to go__  
__There is another world__  
__There is a better world__  
__Well, there must be__  
__Well, there must be__  
__Bye bye_

**SOO THAT WAS LIKE A LITTLE DRABBLE A LITTLE FILLER ON WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THERE SPAT, SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING BUT I SHALL GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER SHORTLY, PLEASE REVIEW PLEAAAASE LUV YA! Btw am I the only one that thinks of 'Perks of Being a Wallflower' when I hear Asleep from the Smiths?**


	28. Love you till the End

**Sirius**

Lost in my thoughts about Nell and the pier, I jumped out of my own skin when I heard something hard hit my window. Curious and alert, I retrieved my wand and cautiously stalked towards my window, I threw my window doors open ready to shoot a spell instead of a Death Eater, I was surprised and most delighted to see Nell holding a boom box up over her head. 'Can't take my eyes off of you' by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons blasted from the Muggle contraption, as tears ran down her beautiful moonlit face. She was in a pair of ripped and distressed grey jeans with a black midriff tank on and her combat boots.

"Merlin Nell, what are you doing?"

"Serenading you!" She cried through her tears.

I was about to say something witty and sarcastic but bit my tongue, how could when she looked so _sorry. _

"Sirius, I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you said what you said and you meant it, you don't want kids and you don't want to be married."

"Sirius no-"

"Its fine Nell, we can still be friends you don't have to serenade me to make things less awkward around everyone."

"But that's not why I-"

"Can you just go, you're wasting your time and breaking my heart-"

"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you, you'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much and our last love has arrived and I thank God your alive, you're just good to be true I can't take my eyes off of you." She sang in her velvety raspy voice that sends chills up my spine.

She swayed her hips at the instrumental part making me laugh and then sang the chorus;

"I love you baby and if it's quite alright I need you baby to want a lonely night I love you baby, trust in me when is ay oh pretty baby don't bring me down on prayer of pretty now that I found you'll stay let me love you baby let me love youuuu." Her voice was like silk and it made me feel.

I feel like such a girl.

"Get up here, its freezing."

She grinned and wiped her tears before disapparating to my bedroom. I heard a snap behind me and turned around, Nell through the boom box down letting crash and shatter to the ground, her face was wet her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was matted and it didn't look like she bathed in days.

Her chest was going up down and her breathing was erratic, and still she is the most beautiful woman to me. Still I love her, even after she hurt me. I must be masochistic or I really love this girl.

"I'm messed up." She croaked.

I stepped towards her.

"I know." I said.

"I'm dysfunctional." She whimpered.

"Incredibly."

"Eternal happiness, it's frightening because of everything I've ever lived though."

"Love."

"I need you Sirius I stopped living after what happened, I messed up just like with everything else I can't seem to ever do anything right." She sobbed.

I grabbed her head in my hands and she weakly laid her nimble fingers on my own. She closed her eyes and reopened them with more tears than before her eyes looking like glass, I wanted to stop her from crying even though she was the one that hurt me.

"Call me it one more time."

My lips were hovering tauntingly above hers. Her perfect pouty lips.

"Call you what?"

"That emotion that you feel when you become romantically attached to someone, that emotion that I've never felt until you happened to me."

I laid my mouth on her ear and close my eyes inhaling her familiar scent, the scent I grew to love the scent I had always loved.

"Love."

She whimpered and shuddered and I attacked her mouth with my own, entangled my tongue with hers tasting every bit of her afraid that she was going to leave again.

We fell onto the bed together with whimpers and eager hands, our clothes falling on the ground in the heat of passion and regret.

**LEMONADE**

I wasted no time ripping off every article of clothing from her body, and she ripped me free from my only one being boxers.

I attacked her neck with kisses and bites, rubbing my lips against her tender skin and sinking my teeth into her toothsome flesh leaving my mark on her making sure that it will stay there for days making sure everyone knows what's mine.

She squeaked as I did the same to her shoulders and jugular, her weak spot was the jugular and this time I bit so hard that blood began to trickle, I quickly licked it up and kissed her wound away.

I bit her lip and tongued her again, then stuck the muscle into her ear earning a satisfied gasp. I rubbed my bare groin against her cunt and she moaned and sighed bucking her hips up begging for me to bury myself deep into her.

I however moved my mouth to her pert nipples licking it then suckling like an infant, her soft hands were in my hair and I always loved that.  
"Sirius please." She begged.

"Please what?" I teased.

"Love me."

And that's all she ever wanted, and that's all I ever wanted that's all we both ever wanted.

"Your wish is my command Princess Perenelle."

She gasped loudly at her childhood nickname I use to call her, and before she could scold me I shoved my dick into her tight cunt, she screamed pleasure and I pounded into her repetitiously hitting her g-spot over and over again as she gnawed on my shoulder like a vicious animal and had her long legs locked around my waist. I pounded her good and well for a while before I flipped her over on all fours and without warning, pummeled into her asshole which was tighter than anything. She screamed clutching onto my headboard as I gripped her hips and pummeled faster and faster and faster. I stuck my fingers into her pussy shoving in and out at a rapid pace as I thundered into her back; we howled and moaned into oblivion cumming hard.

"SIRIU-"

"NELL-"

She collapsed onto my sheets and I collapsed onto her willowy frame. We panted, catching our breaths for a long time. Finally our hearts at ease, I rolled off of her and brought her warm body into mine, her face buried into my chest and I wrapped the blanket around us.

"Ask me again." She whispered softly.

I paused stroking her

Brune bristles.

"Hmm?"

"This time ask me the right way."

I froze and widened my eyes knowing exactly what she was talking about, and I couldn't believe it. I expected Slytherin and Gryffindor to join allegiance before this.

I sat up looking at her no, STARING at her questionably trying to calm my excitement down.

She sat up on her elbows with her hair falling her face.

"Do it, please."

"What if you say no?"

"So?"

"I can't take you hurting me again."

"For once in your life Sirius Black follow your advice and take a risk, what have you got to lose?"  
"You."

"You will never know if you don't ask."

I can't believe I'm stupid enough to do this again.

I threw my arms around Nell's fragile waist and pulled her into my lap with her body and face looking at me. We stared at each other and I sighed. I took her hands into mine and kissed each finger and each knuckle.

"You, Perenelle Stardust, have turned the great Sirius Black into a pansy."

"And you Sirius Black are only allowed to call me that horrid name in the bedroom."

I smirked.

"I think it's a beautiful name."

"No you don't it's hideous."

"No, it's gorgeous, Perenelle Carmina Stardust."

"Gross." She said childishly.

"You know maybe you're right."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"It's not exactly fitting is it?"

She narrowed her eyes.  
"Huh?"

"But Perenelle Carmina Black, now that, THAT is lovely, a real beauty if I may say so, definitely you."

Her face broke into a grin and her eyes lit up lavender.

I kissed her jugular and buried my face in her hair, then reluctantly unattached myself from it, now looking at her beautiful face, and I was more than euphoric to see that it was the same one at the pier.

"Perenelle Carmina, I love you and you know exactly how much so I won't go on because we will be here for days, about how much I love your eyes, your hair, your smell, your skin, your legs, your voice, and the list goes on!"

She giggled.

"But, I want to keep loving those things, I want to keep being yours and you mine forever, I want you to be Mrs. Perenelle Carmina Black."

She had tears running down her face now.  
"Am I stupid for saying yes?"

"Actually my dear, you would be stupid for saying no to the almighty Sirius Black."

She smacked my chest then kissed my lips, then said;

"Call me Mrs. Black."

_I just want to see you__  
__When you're all alone__  
__I just want to catch you if I can__  
__I just want to be there__  
__When the morning light explodes__  
__On your face it radiates__  
__I can't escape__  
__I love you 'till the end__  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/p/pogues/love+you+till+the+end_ ]__  
__I just want to tell you nothing__  
__You don't want to hear__  
__All I want is for you to say__  
__Why don't you just take me__  
__Where I've never been before__  
__I know you want to hear me__  
__Catch my breath__  
__I love you 'till the end___

_I just want to be there__  
__When we're caught in the rain__  
__I just want to see you laugh not cry__  
__I just want to feel you__  
__When the night puts on it's cloak__  
__I'm lost for words don't tell me__  
__All I can say__  
__I love you 'till the end_


	29. The Beautiful Young Crew

**Nell**

Lots of Drama happened recently, it was more teen drama than drama from the prophet this time though. Over the course of two weeks I lost one of my best friends then regained her back, gained more weird powers, had lunch with my sister finding out that my parents are having sex with my boyfriends parents and I'm betrothed to my boyfriend, breaking up with my boyfriend then getting back together with my boyfriend who since he proposed It's safe to say that I'm his fiancée, and we agreed not to tell anyway until the last day of seventh year.

I don't know why, but I woke up early today at six in the morning, a blasphemous hour to wake at if you ask me. But I couldn't help it, I felt so happy so alive like I did at the Eastbourne Pier. The sun was just awakening as well, stretching its rays above the hills of Potter Manor and peaking through Sirius' black curtains. Ah Sirius, my incredible fiancée, the only man on Earth who is stupid enough to love my neurotic self and propose to me. He might as well make a deal with the devil, but hey this little demoness can't complain, yes I Nell Stardust- well Nell Black now, is actually happy to be engaged, hold the gasps. But how could I turn him down? He's too adorable, has a great body and satisfies my needs, and to put the icing on the cake, his personality is amazing! I mean his humor is cute and sarcastic; he's very affectionate and not afraid to show his emotions, his personality is endearing and friendly and so alive, not to mention he's the most loyal man I've ever known. And I'm completely head over heels for him, he's it for me.

I felt a pair of strong and possessive arms curled around my waist, and warm breathing on my neck as curls tickled my shoulder. I grinned and quietly squealed before carefully shifting myself out of his hold and then beaming at the man I love. I gingerly caressed his nose, his eyelid, his mouth, his cheek, his shoulders, and his hair for twenty minutes. I smiled and kissed him gently on the nose before slipping out of bed heading into his shower.

I came out the shower smelling just like him and couldn't help but sniff myself every five minutes. I opened his closet to get a dark blue pinstripe collared shirt and rolled up the sleeves and undo some of the buttons, I then found a black tie and tied it around my waist then slipped on my combat boots and brushed my long dark hair. I frowned at my eyes; I couldn't go around with no shadow, so I'll just have to borrow some from Dory.

Charlie and Dory would be at work by now, it's seven so I easily walked into their master bedroom and sat myself in Dory's make-up parlor and applied black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and black mascara. Creating my coon eyes that would give a crack whore look on anyone else but a dramatic beauty look on me.

When I left the master bedroom I was greeted by Slingy who was in the middle of doing laundry, then I snuck my way into James' bedroom. Of course it was decorated in nothing but Gryffindor spirit and Tutshill Tornado's loyalty. For a boy, James Potter was unexpectedly tidy; I heard the shower running so he must be in there. I decided to do some snooping, he had the usual secrets under his bed; porn, empty alcohol bottles, condoms, and oh- Hello a Lily Evans shrine, my, my Potter aren't we creepy.

I smirked and picked up the box labeled 'Lily Evans soon to be Potter' and sat myself on his king-size canopy bed. And I found that in this box lied pictures of Lily and most of them were when she was looking, lost trinkets of Lily and I now know where her owl ring has gone so she can stop accusing me, a broken perfume bottle that once belonged to her, and many poems. James Charlus Potter you are beyond creepy.

"N-Nell, what are you doing here?"

Long and behold the creeper with a fine built himself standing soak and wet without his glasses in a scarlet towel around his waist.

I smirked.

"Just admiring your collection my friend."

He had the whole deer-in-the-headlights thing going on.

"Oh fuck me forward!" He groaned.

I cackled.

"Dude, you have a seriously weird problem."

He groaned and plopped down next to me.

"I know, and I can't help it I love her so much!"

I kind of felt sorry for him.

"I'm surprise you don't keep any of her bras or knickers around."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Actually…" He began eyeing one of his drawers.

I rolled my eyes and snickered. I placed a hand on his broad shoulder and said;

"You want to talk about it?"

So for two hours I had to listen to James Potter and the hopeless romance.

I was surprised to find out many things, like how many times he and Lily were close to kissing, she never told me that!

"Hold the owl, you mean to tell me that you James Charlus Potter, the most popular boy in Hogwarts, captain of the Quidditch, and first class charmer with an award winning smile is a bloody VIRGIN?"

What's next, that brainless tit Slytherin Rufus Scrimegour becomes the Minister of Magic?

James frowned at my obnoxiously flabbergasted face, and abruptly stood up and ran his hands through his newly dried hair.

"I knew it, you think I'm pathetic!" He exclaimed.

I stood up and put a comforting hand on his arm.

"No, no I don't actually I think it's kind of sweet that you're saving for Lily, but don't tell anyone I said the word 'sweet', it will totally kill my image."

He broke into a big smile and hugged me tight.

We broke apart and he threw on a Gryffindor shirt and then his boxers and a pair of Gryffindor shorts that were scarlet with a gold stripe running down it.

"So Nellsy, I'm going to need your help." He said putting on his specks.

I tossed him his socks which were also scarlet.

"With what exactly?"

He tied on his trainers then sprayed on his cologne.

"Wooing Fair Lily of Little Whinging, of course!"

I laughed and started swinging around a Beater's bat.

"I think you're doing fine Potter."

He too grabbed one of his Beater bats and clashed his with mine quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

I swung around and went to strike his hip but he easily dodged it.

"Yes, you've become quite a gent over this summer; it seems that James Potter has grown up!"

He tried to hit my side but I blocked it without a sweat.

"Great Scott, this must be an apocalypse!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

I smirked and blocked another one of his hits aiming for my stomach.

"James Potter and the trip to Manhood." I said going for his arm.

"Working title?" He smirked blocking my hit.

I shrugged and blocked his aim at my shoulder.

"Don't worry about Princess Lily Jamesie; you have her right where you want her."

I said as we clashed bats.

"And I have you right where I want you." I said hitting my friend hard and fast in the gut sending him to the ground with a yelp.

"Ow! Bloody Hell Nell!"

"Clever rhyme Jimbo." I said offering my hand.

He glared and took my hand and then tapped his bat to my hickey on my neck.

"MERLIN!" I screamed.

"Nice Hickey Star." He teased

"Want me to knee you?" I tested.

He took at least ten steps back.

After he saw that it was safe to come near me again, James threw his arm around my shoulder and had us heading to his door.

"Shall we go down for Breakfast, I'm sure that my good man Padfoot is worried sick that his little ducky is missing from his bed."

"He'll be fine, he knows where I am."

"NELL!"

We chuckled at my boyfriend's panicked scream.

"Or not."


	30. Everybody Loves Me

**James**

This morning I was awoken with a 'Master James, you must get up, Slingy doesn't want Master James to miss the train' by scrawny house- elf. I ignored his greeting at seven in the morning and went back to sleep dreaming about Lily and I. An hour later, my lovely beautiful mother stupefied me out of my own bloody bed, drawing the curtains of my canopy open and smacked me upside the head telling me if I don't get my lazy arse up she'll burn my broomstick. To hell she is!

So I grudgingly dragged myself out of my comfortable bed and into the bloody shower. I nearly fell asleep in there if it wasn't for slipping on a bar of soap and getting shampoo in my eye. After my violent shower I shaved and deodorized myself then decided on my outfit. A pair of dark denim trousers that were sort of tight fitting, a red and black striped shirt with a suede blazer, my Gryffindor scarf and my red converse trainers. I smirked at my windswept hair and then put on my specks, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I saw that my luggage was waiting for me by the door and joined my parents outside on the balcony for breakfast, which was more like a grand feast.

"Merlin's beard mum, you went all out."

She smiled and I sat next to Sirius whom was falling asleep in his omelet.

I smacked his head and he woke with a jolt.

"What? Where? Why? Who? Where's my jumper?"

Dad chuckled and mum shook her head trying to hide her amusement.

"It's hard to think that this is you boys final year and you'll be grown men."

"But we are grown men Char, can't you tell?" Asked Sirius stroking his chin.

"Its true dad, I shaved this morning." I agreed.

Dad shook his head and laughed.

"Is a porridge mustache apart of being a man too Sirius?"

Sirius looked confused until I smeared the porridge on my finger.

"Don't judge Charlie."

"Me, judge? No way."

We laughed.

"I just can't believe that after this, my boys what be living with us anymore." Sobbed mum.

It's true, when we graduate Hogwarts I'm going to be training to become an Auror and so is Sirius, we'll be sharing a flat in London. Remus has been telling us that he's been saving up for a small flat he and Reid found in Bristol for a reasonable price and Reid has been planning on opening a learning center for magical children, Lily is going to be training to be a healer, Nell is training with us to become an Auror as well, Peter has no idea what he's doing so he will be working at the Leaky Cauldron busting tables, and Alice is training to become an Auror as well. We're all grown up, no more fun and Death Eaters have been becoming more serious, things have changed.

"Hey mum don't cry, remember you're looking at the new Gryffindor Head Boy!" I threw her my Potter grin.

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Yes and I'm very proud of you."

"And I heard Evans is head girl, no shocker there." Said Sirius digging into his Cherry tart.

I grinned, sharing an entire dorm with Evans, come on James lets not let your wild fantasies get to your head, you're made head boy for a reason to take care of the younger lion cubs of course!

"I'm surprised Moony didn't make head boy." I said now thinking about it.

Remus was a prefect and prefects become Heads, and Remus is very responsible, I on the other hand besides being perfect am no upstanding citizen.

"Dumbledore was probably thinking he has enough on his plate already, with Eura and all." Said Dad.

I nodded. That makes sense.

"So have you thought about my offer Pads?"

Sirius swallowed his banana muffin and rolled his eyes.

"No, I will not."

"C'mon mate, you've got quite an arm! I need you and everyone's grown up and graduated, you're my best friend!"

He stared at me for a while before drinking some of his tea and growling.

"Bloody hell, fine! I'll try out for bloody beater!"

I leaped out the chair and hugged him.

"Yes! Yes! Padfoot mate you're the greatest!"

"And don't you forget it!"

"Boys." Mum muttered.

"Men!" Sirius and I corrected.

I'm gonna miss breakfast like these.

XxxXxxX

Mum and Dad insisted on dropping us off since it will be there last, so reluctantly Sirius and I let them, it was ten minutes before the train would leave and my dad pulled me aside.

"James, I'm very proud of the man you've become, you have proven to me that besides your past mischief and trouble you've earned responsibility, so I'm giving you this."

Dad gave me a golden key with a number on it '327'.

"What is this?"

It can't be a gift for coming of age, dad already gave me the watch.

"Metaphorically it's a key to adulthood, but it's a key to a nice penthouse flat I found for you and Sirius in Diagon Alley, its three bedrooms with a lot of space and marble design with two grand lavatories, a kitchen, a dining room, a parlor, a den, an attic, and a great view of the city."

My jaw just dropped and fell to the ground. My dad, just gave me a huge arse penthouse and it's all mine, and Sirius' of course. All ours, no parents no rules, our own place with a great view and lots of marble.

"With floo network." Said dad.

Hot damn!

I threw my arms around him and he laughed.

"Dad I don't know how to thank you!"

"By being responsible and living up to your word, work hard James; you're a Potter success in our blood."

He pets my head and beamed at me.

"James, with great power comes great responsibility, remember that."

I nodded still grinning.

"I will dad, thanks so much! See you at Christmas!"

And with a kiss from mum, Sirius and I boarded the train.

"So what did Charlie, want to talk to you about?" He asked.

I grinned and jingled the keys in front of his face.

"I don't get it."

"Mate, what you're looking at is the key to our bachelor pad, the penthouse of dreams located in the uptown of Diagon Alley."

His eyes were bugging and his smile was wider than mine, he snatched the keys and laughed.

"No bloody way! Charlie gave us a penthouse? You're fucking joking! No wait you're not that evil! Haha this is bloody amazing!"

Sirius was doing a happy dance that looked like a mix of the chicken dance and a drunk man waltzing.

"This is going to be a great year mate, what can go wrong we're hot we're popular we're rich and you're captain of the Quidditch team."

"And Head Boy." I said as we walked down the train.

"Yep, nothing can go wrong everybody loves us."

I should've punched Sirius for jinxing it because when I opened the door to a compartment, I found Lily alone with bloody Snivellus giggling and sitting so close that she was practically in his lap as he twirled her hair between his greasy fingers. Oh he's so dead.

Cause you don't have to make a sound  
They got what you need  
Like you say

Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good i might die  
All i know is everybody loves me  
Get down,  
Swaying to my own sound  
Flashes in my face now  
All i know is everybody loves me  
Everybody loves me  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Oh  
Everybody  
Everybody

Don't need my health  
Got my name and got my wealth I  
Stare at the sun  
Just for kicks all by myself I  
Lose track of time  
So I might be past my prime  
But  
I'm feeling oh so good  
YEAH!

Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good i might die  
All i know is everybody loves me  
Get down,  
Swaying to my own sound  
Flashes in my face now  
All i know is everybody loves me


	31. How Deep is Your Love

**Lily**

To tell you the truth, I was a little reluctant to come back to Hogwarts. I knew that this would be the last year ever for me and Hogwarts and that made me scared and sad because I will never see it again and on top of that now I'm an adult going on to the real world, I mean my sister Petunia is already engaged (to a man who looks like a hog), and mum and dad already gave me a key to a flat in London! It's not much, just a one bedroom with a kitchen/dining area, a living room and a loo, but it has a great view of the London Eye, I'm actually going to be out there doing things with a job like an adult. On top of my adulthood, I've been made head girl and I have no idea who the head boy is, most likely its Remus though.

Besides my overwhelming on my responsibility, my thoughts have been preoccupied with none other than James Potter, my secret infatuation. I don't know whether to tell him how I feel or not, it scares me that once I tell him that I reciprocate his feelings he'll lose interest because there will be no mouse to chase, he will grow bored and move on to another game, and I don't want that to happen I'll do anything to keep him interested in me. His fan club thinks I'm a bitch and leading him on but they don't give a damn about my thoughts on all of this, and over the summer I talked to Nell on this and she said to risk it all, but she's sort of reckless so I asked Reid who was more sensible, she told me to have my heart open for James to read and that' she guarantees he will want to read it over and over again even after he memorizes every line, romantic or what? Too bad I'm too much of a chicken to follow my friends advice, where's my Gryffindor courage? Some lioness I am, I'm acting more like the Doe side of me, prancing around his woods until he catches sight of me and then with a bat of my lashes I dash.

I don't know what came over me, I don't know why I did it but I felt all of these emotions bounce all over my brain and when I opened the first compartment to see Sev, my old friend that I had cut out of my life two years ago, when he lost his temper in the heat of the moment and called me that vile name, Sev that I have been missing and longing for his reasonable understanding, Sev who has always loved me for me and not because of the outside, I just lost it, I broke into tears and sobs and ran into his arms. Immediately, without any hesitation, he had his long lanky arms wrapped around me as he brought me into his fragile lap. I wounded my arms around his neck and sobbed into his hair as he stroked my hair that has recently gone down to mid back in loose waves, and told me it was going to be alright I sobbed apologizing over and over again for being such a terrible friend and treating him like I did, but he said I had nothing to atone for, he's always been a big sweetheart and that's why I always loved him, but it was always platonic of course. Sev kissed my hair then my head, then my cheek then my nose and then finally his thin lips found my mouth and he had me pressed against the seat as his mouth moved against mine, and I don't know why maybe because I was all emotional but my lips moved too with his, his tongue licked my lips asking for permission and I opened my mouth, his hand was in my hair while the other massaged my hip, and I had my hands in his hair which hasn't been washed because of his poor living state, but it didn't matter. His other hand then moved up to my chest and I opened my eyes and gasp coming back to life.

Sev stopped and jumped back as if I had shocked him, his onyx eyes were so confused and I felt so terribly guilty.

"Lily, I am terribly sorry for my actions." He said sincerely.

I knew he didn't mean about just the kiss.

"It's okay; you were quite good, brilliant actually."

He smiled and looked shyly down at his shoes, his cheeks tainted raspberry making me smile at his awkwardness.

"Sev, I know that you're in love with me." I said softly yet blunt.

He sighed and I leaned my head on his shoulder as he twirled a piece of my hair between his fingers.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

"Yes Sev, it is."

"Shit."

"I'm sorry."

"For what Lils?"

"For leading you on, that's all I do, is lead people on with no intentions for my actions, I'm a selfish bitch."

He laughed.

"With a pretty face."

I chuckled and punched him in the arm.

"Twat."

I inhaled Sev's ink and potion herb smell and smiled. Merlin I've missed this boy.

"It's okay by the way?"

"What?"

"Everything, leading me on it's okay I know that you didn't do it intentionally, you're too good Lils, for your own good and knowing you being that good….anyway, I know you love him, Potter that is, and before you come up with another one of your many clever insults for that arrogant toe rag, as you so kindly refer to him, let me just say that _you _Lily Ivy Evans are quite obvious yourself."

I looked at his smirking face astounded. Damn, if anyone knows me better than myself it's Severus Tobias Snape.

I broke into giggles and kissed his cheek, I felt his cheeks burn the minute my lips came into contact.

"Don't ever leave me again Sev, even if I'm a complete and total bitch, please don't leave me." I begged.

He kissed my head.

"Never Lily, Never."

**James**

That bastard is fucking dead he is! Talking to MY precious Lily flower after- Merlin I'm gonna-

"I feel like Moony should be stepping in and preventing this." Says Sirius optimistically as he took off his leather jacket smoothly throwing it for a fifth year Hufflepuff to catch as the girls swoon and melt at the sight of him in a black muscle tank.

I took off my jacket and girls swooned even though I didn't do it nearly as fancy as Sirius.

As I was going for my wand he stopped me. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Don't tell me Moony has gotten to you?"

He smirked.

"Of course not Prongs, I just thought that it would be much more satisfying if we roughed him up Muggle style." He suggested in a boxing stance.

I grinned and I too got in a fighting stance.

"If I was a poof and not in love with Lily, I'd bloody snog you Pads."

He smirked and made eye contact with me with his 'I'm too cool for you' silver eye look, I restrained my eyes from rolling.

"You're not my type Potter."

"Oi Snivellus!" I call.

Lily and Snape look up both clearly pissed off, why is she so naïve to believe that he's good? My poor Lily flower.

"James…." Lily warned.

"What is it Pothead? Don't you and the Black sheep have an empty compartment to attend to? You know to attend your secret taboo love?" Snape snapped.

I smirked.

"As much as the ladies would love that, I wouldn't want to break your heart Snivelly, since you're in love with me and all?"

"Potter!" Hissed Lily.

Snape stood up abruptly with his dark eyes growing more morbid.

"Damn you Potter and Black! Meet me by the carriages when the train stops, and don't be late!"

"You've got yourself a deal Snivellus."

He had his hand out, and I looked at Sirius who gave me a cloth so I covered with my hand and carefully shook Snape's who rolled his eyes at my safety precaution, I don't want to turn into him!

He stomped off and Lily glared at me before following. Suddenly Nell popped in beaming and plopped onto Sirius lap.

"Ello boys, what sup?"

"Prongs is going to fight Snivelly at the carriages." Smirked Sirius.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he had his greasy hands all over my Lilykins."

"You two do realize he's my friend right?"

"Yes love, but it's a Marauder's Honor to fight for their women so will you be a good girl for me and spread the word."

She rolled her raccoon eyes.

"Fine whatever, but only because I ahvent seen a decent fight in a while, oh and in case you were wondering Reid and Remus are in the bathroom making monkey, Peter is staying away from everyone to make the break up less awkward and vice versa with Alice. Ciao!"

"I love her." Sighed Sirius.

"Alls fair in love and war." I said.

"Who said that?" Asked Sirius.

I grinned.

"Jesus."

_6:00 p.m._

While waiting for the carriages to arrive at Hogsmeade station, Lily Evans is conversing frantically with Reid Maxwell while Remus Lupin talks to Kingsley Shacklebolt about the Prophet, Alice Little is flirting with Frank Longbottom, while Peter Pettigrew is oddly enough conversating with Barty Crouch Jr. and Nell Stardust runs in and screams;

"FIGHT BETWEEN JAMES POTTER AND SEVERUS SNAPE!"

Everyone runs like a herd of cattle to the gate to see James Potter and Severus Snape circling each other, while Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy stand off on the side cheering on their sides.

Remus Lupin buries his face in his hands and cries;

"Oh God."

While Bellatrix Black says;

"They're better be blood!"

Everyone looks at her strangely before refocusing on the fight.

James Potter says;

"Alright Snivellus, you're going to pay for harassing my Lily."

Severus Snape replies;

"Oh please, you're Lily? That's why she's in your arms right now. Am I correct?"

"Shut up Snivelly, she's not in my arms right now because I'm fighting for her honor!"  
"Enough squabbling Potter lets just fight this man to man!"  
"More like Man to worm!"

Severus Snape throws the first punch but James Potter quickly dodges it and Snape throws another than a kick which are both dodged once again, and then unexpectedly James Potter runs away! Everyone follows him and then out of nowhere he's running full on towards Snape who is so flabbergasted by his action that he wasn't prepared for Potter to pummel him to the ground!

Potter is throwing punches at Snape from left and right showing no mercy, really messing him up well! But then the quarrel is interrupted by none other than Miss Lily Evans, who is the main reason for their brawl.

"OI! WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE PRATS FOR ONE SECOND?"  
They two warriors paused to look at the fair Lily as her face got redder.

"Lily I-"Began Snape and Potter at the same time.

She put her hand up.

"Save it!"

People realized that the fight had come to an end and started to head to the castle. Xenophilius Love Good makes a piece sign with his fingers before he takes off with his girlfriend Ramona Tallis.

Remus Lupin looks at James Potter and says;

"I told you violence is not the answer!" And stomps off.

Sirius is dragged away by an enamored Nell who is turned on by the fight and Alice and Peter awkwardly depart in different directions.

"Well done Potter she's left." Scowled Snape.

Potter glares and says;

"Shut the fuck up Snivelly!"

I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour  
You're my saviour when I fall  
And you may not think I care for you  
When you know down inside  
That I really do

And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love?  
How deep is your love  
How deep is your love  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breakin' us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

And you come to me on a summer breeze,  
Keep me warm in your love  
Then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love?

How deep is your love  
How deep is your love  
I really need to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breakin' us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me 

**THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE AWESOME BUT ITS NOT SORRY**


	32. Let's Get it Started

**Nell**

Luckily, since the fight happened outside and away from Hogwarts, no teachers found out so when James and Severus entered the Great Hall looking like they just went through war, they definitely received some questioning looks and Dumbledore send them both the all knowing glance.

Lily was fuming and wouldn't talk or look at anyone the entire time, Reid was filling everyone in on the details about Eura, Remus was playing with her hair subconsciously while talking to Peter still pissed at James, Alice kept exchanging looks of rapture with Longbottom, and Sirius and I were watching the whole thing in amusement while we sat there ignoring the disgusted looks that prude Lucinda Blackberry kept giving us, because it was more than obvious that we just shagged in a broom cupboard. What can I say fights turned me on?

When dinner came to an end and it was time for the little first years to be on their way, I watched with pride as my sister (who made prefect) guided them to the dungeons with Regulus who also made prefect. Sirius and I both send them thumbs up with a huge grin causing them both to laugh and receive delirious looks from the fresh meat. Lily and James were on their way to the Headmasters office for their dorms and responsibilities, so it was me, Remus, Sirius, Reid, Alice, and Peter.

"So here's the thing." Began Sirius as he uncurled his arm from around my waist now standing in front of us all.

"I'm not tired." He said with a smirk.

We all gave him a look that said 'so'?

"I'm not tired and this is all of our last first last night in Hogwarts and Lily and James are Heads."

I still had no idea what he was talking about but it seemed like Reid did.

"And you want a little celebration amongst friends?" She guessed with confidence

Sirius' eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers.

"Exactly Mother Goose exactly!"

She snorted at her nickname and Alice said with a grin;

"So who brings what and where?"

Sirius smirked.

"Head Dorms, and don't worry supplies are taken care of."

I threw my arms around Sirius' neck and snogged him long and passionately.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You mentioned once or twice."

Cause when we beat out, girl it's pulling without.  
You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
Burn it till it's burned out.  
Turn it till it's turned out.  
Act up from north, west, east, south.

_[Chorus:]_  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah. 

_Yeah I know it was stupid and short but I decided you guys needed a filler chapter_


	33. Float On

**Lily**

It's been a month since seventh year started and I've been Head Girl, I had a load of responsibilities, planning Hogsmeade trips taking care of students plenty of meetings with other Heads, the staff, Dumbledore, and it's not only my duty to protect my Gryffindors but Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs as well. Being Head Girl is a lot harder than being Prefect, I barely have anytime for myself or anytime to spend it with my friends the marauders and maraudettes. Except for James, because he's Head Boy, I'm Head Girl he's Head boy and we share a dorm go to the same meetings practically spend every waking moment with each other and I love it so much. I feel that if I'm away from him for a moment I get antsy and worry about his whereabouts.

It's disgusting it's clingy and it's obsessive! And that's not the worst part either, whenever I'm close enough to smell that musky cinnamon scent of his I have an urge to kiss him, to touch him, to run my hands all over his abs and hard chest, to tease and nibble his ear, I'm so into him that I can't even think straight! I barely hear anyone anymore because I'm off staring at him like some lovesick preteen its ridiculous! I don't even know if he fancies me anymore like he used to, James is much more reserve and not following me around like a lost puppy, he takes care of his responsibilities and rarely ever torments Slytherins, at Head meetings he's polite to Severus and now he never flirts nor showers me with attention like he use to, and I can take it! I hate it! I feel so empty and it's not like I can talk to Alice, Reid, or Nell about this since I rarely ever see them anymore, I miss my girls! But I also love being around James even though he ignores me.

So after having an internal battle about moral responsibilities in my head and planning the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, James and I headed into our dorms and he uttered a 'Good Night Lily' before walking towards his staircase and I made up my mind not to let him continue onward.

"James Charlus Potter!" I yell.

I had my hands balled into fist stiff and shaking by my hips, my black Mary Jane heeled adorned feet were focus on staying firmly on the ground, my freshly cut auburn strands were falling before my face as my dark ruby brows furrowed, my freckled nose scrunched up and my pink lips curled into a closed-mouth snarl.

When James spun around smoothly his nonchalant face morphed into an expression of 'Oh Merlin what did I do now?'

"Uh Lily, is there something that I did to upset you?"

"Yes! Actually there is! And you know what you better stop doing it!"

He looked mildly confused.

"What have I done? I stopped tormenting the Slytherins, I leave your friend alone, I'm participating in all Head duties and I've left you alone."

I point my finger at him and my brows are raised.

"Aha! That's right that's it right there!"

James put his hands up and defense and looked around him alarmed and baffled.

"What in the bloody hell are you going on about woman?"

I fast walk towards him and came to a stop when I stood on my toes and our noses were touching.

"You LEFT me ALOOONE!" I emphasized alone flailing my arms about.

Yep, I looked like quite the nutter.

James' hazel eyes widened and he looked frightened like a mouse.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

I groan and grab my hair with both of my hands.

"Of course not you four eyed git!"

"I don't understand, all these years you clearly and verbally made it clear that you wanted me to leave you alone and now that I have you're going postal on me? What do you want Lily?"

I stamped my foot and growled out of agitation.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you I have fallen in love with you and I can't stop thinking about you, I love being near you and I never wanted you to leave me alone! That is why I'm stamping my feet and throwing a temper like a bloody misfit! So there you have it Lily Ivy Evans is in love with James fucking Potter, the apocalypse has arisen, King Kong is back, The Queen is dancing to Disco music and Dumbledore is really Charlie Townsend in disguise!"

He looked like every word he was about to say fell out of his arse, I don't blame him I was being right mad I was.

"Stop giving me that incompetent look and answer my question!"

"You didn't ask a question you just went on about queens and kings and some man named Charlie…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you fancy me anymore or did you just give up?"

"I never gave up on you, I've always loved you I never stopped you're it for me Lily and even though I'm hearing that you feel the same in an angry disposition I couldn't be any happier."

"Then get your arse over here and snog me!"

He happily obliged and wrapped his arms around my curvaceous waist pressing his firm chest against mine as I threw my arms around his neck and he spoke on my lips;  
"I knew you couldn't deny my Potter charm."

I narrowed my eyes.

"How does castration sound?"

He cringed.

"Then shut up and kiss me."

In an instant his soft lips moved against mine and it was like something blew up in the background and a dramatic orchestral theme was playing, it was like I was Ingrid Bergman and he was Humphrey Bogart. There weren't those so called sparks or fireworks but it was more like a symphonic and breathtaking scene in an old movie mixed with pure and utter magic.

In seconds he had me on the sofa licking my lips and grinding his hips against mine pleading for entry, I could already feel his very hard and very obvious hard-on against my stomach making me wet down there and my nipples harden beneath my white blouse. His tongue licked mine and wrapped around it constricting it like a boa as our lips were smashed insynctly together as if they were made to become as one.

One of his hands hiked up my black skirt and rubbed my bare creamy thigh soothingly setting my skin on fire and making me even wetter. I grinded my hips against his and rubbed the inside of my thigh getting closer and closer to my danger zone that was protected by a red lacey thong. He almost touched it and I was so pleased and so sure that he was going to until he swiftly retracted his large hand from beneath my skirt, the fire was gone from my limbs and I whimpered from his lost, he chuckled against my lips and before I knew it he unbuttoned my entire blouse removed my scarlet and gold tie and ripped off my red lacey bra. Now my full and ivory chests were displayed before him, my obvious aroused rosy nipples stuck out like a couple of roses in a meadow of dead grass, and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Instead of this making me feel uncomfortable it made me feel beautiful because the look in his eyes was lust, his boner grew harder and larger and he was drooling. His cocoa hues flickered to meet my verdant ones silently asking permission to have his way with them and I was more than happy to nod and let him do it.

Without any hesitation, he grasped my jugs hard and gave them a merciless squeeze causing me to gasp loudly. He grinned started rubbing my nipples with his thumbs, it felt so good I was humming and moaning and he rubbed faster than pinched them painfully but it felt too good, he then enclosed his lips around one of my nipples licking it his wet lips and tongue on my nipple felt too good to be true especially as his other fingers were teasing my other nipple. He sucked on my nipple like a vacuum cleaner and then bit it making me scream from pleasure and slight pain, he then nibbled softly and kissed then suckled it, he switched nipples and continued the same ministrations with my other nipple, they ached for more and he was playing with them for Merlin knows how long! I just knew it felt really good.

His lips then left my chest and his teeth immediately clasped onto my neck and at the same time, he pulled down my thong to around my ankles and shoved his finger into my tight cunt. I moaned louder than I did before and he smirked on my neck. As he gnawed on my neck he was pushing his finger in and out of my very wet cunt and then complied with adding another finger inside, he then began to suck on my neck and as his third finger was ready to join the others the worst happened, the door of our dorm swung open and a collective of gasp interrupted our heated session.

Through half lidded eyes my sight followed James to see our friends standing before us with all of their mouths wide open and jaws on the ground, their faces were either paled or flushed, eyes of blue, violet, amber, chestnut and silver were bigger than saucers, and awkward tension masked the air. It was terrible! I was so embarrass I'm pretty sure my face was redder than a bloody tomato.

No one really spoke; it wasn't until an hour later when Sirius was the first to speak;

"Da fuck?"

James and I simultaneously groaned and face palmed, of course he face palmed with the hand that wasn't inside of me.

"Can you all get out so we can be descent?"

There was a collective responses of 'Yeah' 'Sure' 'Holy mother of fuck' 'How awkward' and an 'I knew it'.

Silently and awkwardly, James and I quickly redressed and then invited our friends back inside.

It was still awkward.

"How long have you two been making monkey?" Asked Nell out of the blue, I knew that question was killing her.

Reid, Remus, Alice, Peter, and Sirius all said "Nell!" But she shrugged it off of course.

James sighed and I answered calmly.

"We haven't made monkey yet today was the first time I confessed my feelings to James and were about to go further but of course you know what happened." I growled the last part.

"Sorry." Squeaked Alice.

"It's fine." I said with monotone

Nell looked around the room with fast and pace before smacking her lips and raising her eyebrows.

"Well now that we're all confessing, I think that you should all know that Sirius and I have been engaged since August."

Did not see that one coming.

"But Nell, you hate marriage!" Exclaimed James.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Don't question my motives you Monkey slut."

Sirius chuckled and put his arm around her.

"Yep she's my fiancée."

I noticed Reid glaring at Remus through new tears but he didn't seem to pay attention, we all jumped at her getting up abruptly with her fists clenched and arms tightly crossed. She looked at Remus through blurry eyes and he was now looking at her.

"Ree love, what's wrong?"

She slowly shook her head in disappointment and then ran out of the common room.

Alice threw Remus a 'look what you did' before running out after Reid.

What the bloody hell was that about?

Nell looked back at me and James and smiled then said;

"We're so happy that you two are together now."

"Mooney you're an idiot." Said Sirius.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing mate nothing."

_I ran my mouth off a bit too much, oh what did I say.__  
__Well you just laughed it off, it was all ok.___

_And we'll all float on, ok.__  
__And we'll all float on, ok.__  
__And we'll all float on, ok.__  
__And we'll all float on any way, well._


	34. Somewhere I belong

**Reid**

I can't believe him I truly can't believe him, is he really that daft? Or is he ignorant of my feelings? You'd think it would be quite obvious to him since we have a flaming baby together, but I guess it just happened to slip his mind!

It was breakfast in early November, a very chilly morning and it already began to snow. Alice was talking animatedly with Frank Longbottom whilst ignoring a very solemn Peter, Nell was teaching Sirius patty-cake, Lily and James were cuddling (they're now the official couple Jilly, we all have couple names, Remus and I are Reidus, Alice and Peter are Palice, and Nell and Sirius are Nirius) they are now the most lovey dovey couple of all of Hogwarts. Remus is editing his Defense against the Dark Arts homework, I just wanted to stab him with this fork but since I couldn't, I violently digged them into my eggs and bacon, so hard that I was scraping the gold plate.

Five months, five months that's how old my precious Eura is, that's how long Remus and I had her. She doesn't show her werewolf qualities until she becomes one, and I'm scared for her when that time comes.

So during these entire five months of being the mother of his flaming baby, Remus John Lupin has not once proposed to me. And for that, I resent him. Nell and Sirius are engaged and they don't even have a baby! It's not that I just want to marry him because we have a baby, I want to marry him because I want to be his forever, because I love him is that so wrong? Ugh!

To disrupt me from my angry thoughts, Professor McGonagall comes in with a long piece of parchment. Oh yes that's right, It was interview day about our career choice. And of course it's going in alphabetical order.

I've been thinking of my career choice for a long while, I always had a passion for teaching I love sharing my knowledge with others, especially younger children and I thought it to be beneficial to teach magical children simple things muggle children go to school for prior to age 11. You see magical children don't start school until eleven, and there is basic math, reading, and what not to learn and I want to teach them. Then Eura was born and I thought I would have to get rid of that dream until I realized that I can make my school a sort of daycare program and still be able to take care of Eura, she'll be one by the time I do this. So it shall all work out, now I just need the money to make it.

**Sirius**

"Black, Sirius."

My ears perked up to my name being called. I put down my toast and smiled at Nell, her beautiful violet eyes filled with excitement and anticipation.

"Well, this is me, wish me luck."

She grinned and captured my lips with heat; I nearly stumbled from the vehemence.

"You don't need it, go get them Padfoot." She winked.

I laughed and threw on my leather jacket on top of my school jumper. It was cold and I roll in style.

James and Peter were whooping for me, and with a hug from my girlfriend I walked all the way to the Headmaster's Office.

I was standing before the phoenix statue and had to think a bit to remember the password. But it came to me.

"Jelly Slugs."

I climbed onto the spiral staircase and let it take me up to the office. There I was greeted by blue twinkling eyes hidden behind half moon specks, a white fluffy beard, eccentric robes, and a friendly smile.

"Ah Mr. Black, it's so good to see you again and in such touch to the school uniform." He said with humor.

I smiled sheepishly and pulled the collar of the jacket.

"Uh yeah, sorry 'bout that Professor I'll take it off you want."

He waved his hand.

"No Mr. Black, that's alright it suits you."

I laughed.

"Yeah it does doesn't it? Nell got it for me, it was birthday present."

"Which was in August correct?"

"Yeah it was, we had a barbecue at Potter Manor."

He smiled.

"That sounds incredibly nice, please Mr. Black sit down."

I sat on the chair in front of his desk as he took his seat behind it.

"Licorice snaps?" He offered.

"No thanks."

"Lemon drop?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah I guess I would like some."

I dipped my hand into the candy dish and picked up a lemon drop before stuffing it into my mouth.

It really did taste good.

"How was your summer Mr. Black?" Asked Dumbledore.

"It was very nice, spent the beginning in Eastbourne and the rest of it in the countryside with the Potters and everyone."

He smiled.

"Sounds pleasant, are you going to miss Hogwarts Mr. Black?"

I suddenly felt very sad, and all of the good memories inside these walls floated back to me.

"Yes, very much I've never been so happy in my entire life, if it wasn't for Hogwarts I would be like _them._"

"Your family?"

I nodded.

"Mr. Black have you spoken to your family recently?"

I shook my head.

"Ah I see, well it's not best to dwindle on the past, it's not wise to dilly on the present, yet it is smart to dally on the future."

Why does he do that?

I furrowed my brows confused.

"Sir?"

He chuckled.

"Ah well never mind that Mr. Black, we're here for your career choice correct?"

I nodded.

"Well we mustn't waste time, so Mr. Black, have you thought of what you wanted to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Actually sir I have, I want to go into Auror training and become an Auror, fight against the dark arts, protect the world from You-know-who."

His eyes twinkled with knowledge.

"I am so glad you decided this path Mr. Black, you will do very well as an Auror, and you excel at Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration." He said transfiguration as if he knew the secret.

"You will do very well, I shall send in your transcript to the Auror Department immediately!" He clapped his hands together with exuberance.

My eyes grew and I had to do all but restrain myself from doing my happy dance.

"Th-thank you sir!"

"Yes, oh and Mr. Black I have an offer to make you."

"Yes?"

"I have developed this organization to fight against Lord Voldemort, to restore the world back to justice and good and I cannot do it alone."

"Sir?"

He clears his throat and leans in.

"I am gathering up people to join me in the Order of the Phoenix, I only administrate those who I believe can help put an end to all of this, to all of him."

So many thoughts ran rapid in my head; Dumbledore thinks I'm good enough for the Order of the Phoenix? Order of the Phoenix, which sounds intense. I can't believe this, first he says that I will make an excellent order and now he trusts me to help stop the Dark Lord? Does he really think I can do it? What will the others say when I tell him?

"Oh Mr. Black, if you do accept please do not tell anyone it's a secret organization, our first meeting shall be July 15, that's when you found out who's in it, but until then hush hush."

"Yes sir, of course sir, thank you sir."

And with a farewell I left feeling very lucky and very glad.

**Lily**

"Evans, Lily"

I de-thatched myself from a very flushed James when my name was called for my interview. So with a good luck and an I love you, I made my way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

To be honest I was one minute from having a nervous breakdown, what if he didn't see me a proper fit as a Healer? I've wanted to be a Healer since I was eleven years old, I love helping people and I'm very good at potions! No Lily, calm down it's going to be fine.

"Miss Evans, it's a pleasure!"

I blinked a few times and looked around. When did I get here?

I cleared my throat and straightened my skirt then smiled at my beloved Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's great to see you!"

He smiles and his eyes twinkle.

"Lemon drop?"

The moment I left his office my mouth was still gaping and I was still in utter shock. First of all, Dumbledore send my transcript to St. Mungo's for my application for a Healer in training, and then he told me I will be spending most of seventh training under Madame Pomfrey. Then he invited me into the Order of the Phoenix, the secret organization to take down Lord Voldemort, does he really think I can do it?

James struts over smiling.

"Sooo?"

**Alice**

Auror and an honorary member of the secret organization the Order of the Phoenix? I always knew I was that good.

The meeting with Dumbledore went very well except in his own language he told me to stop cheating on Peter break up with him, and go with Frank. And Godric dammit he's right! I need to stop doing this, it's only hurting Peter.

I walk over to him; he's eating sausage and smiles when I stand before him.

"Hey you, how did it go?"

I smiled grimly.

"Peter, we need to talk."

**Remus**

I knew that was going to happen. Dumbledore is a good man and he says that he'll try his hardest to help me find a job, but he knows that it's impossible that anyone would accept me with my condition. No one wants a bloodthirsty werewolf working for them, no one except the Dark Lord and there's no way in hell I'm getting into that. But Dumbledore did offer me a membership in the secret Order of the Phoenix and that sort of makes me happy, but it still does not change the fact that I cannot support my family, that I'm a failure to Reid, and that because me Eura will also have to suffer the prejudice of lycanthropy, I am scum.

**Reid**

Remus looked troubled, and I wanted more than anything to just go and snog him to make him feel better, but I'm still hurt that he hasn't asked me to marry him, so I just went to my interview, and when I came out I was more than thrilled to find out that Dumbledore thinks my career choice is an excellent idea and shall put up the money to build the little schoolhouse in Diagon Alley! At first I felt bad for taking his money, but he says this will definitely help the wizarding world, and then he invited me into the Order of the Phoenix! Maybe my life is looking up.

**James**

Peter came out squealing that he was to become an Auror, I was proud of him he deserves but I couldn't help but see sorrow in his eyes, and I know it's because Alice broke up with him, and I watched with confusion as he made his way to the Slytherin table? What in the bloody hell?

"Potter, James."

I didn't have time to dwell on that because it was my turn, so I made my way to the office and Dumbledore said that he was more than glad that I decided to become Auror and that I had full potential and despite my troublesome record I was more than qualified for the job, he then congratulated me on finally winning Lily's heart, and then invited me into the Order of the Phoenix, I'll be grinning for a while now.

**Nell**

"Stardust, Perenelle."

I gulped but tried to mask my worry as I put down my scone. Sirius smiled and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Don't worry coon eyes, you'll do fine."

"Who said I was worried?" I crossed my arms childishly.

He barked his famous laugh.

"No one love."

"Good because I'm not!"

Okay that's bullshit, I was definitely worried, Besides Defense, Transfiguration, and Charms I pretty much sucked at everything else and I really want to become an Auror, I want to do nothing else but annihilate all evil.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

Sirius kissed my nose and smacked my backside giving me a little yelp.

"Go, you'll do great."

I smiled and scampered off to the phoenix, but before I got to the stairwell, Severus greeted me, he was just finished his meeting. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey Sev, how did your interview go?"

"It went well actually, Dumbledore said that I will be a fantastic teacher here at Hogwarts."

"Right on! You will be the coolest teacher; all the kids would love you!"

"You think so?" His onyx eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah! And who knows maybe you'll find yourself with a kinky student who needs some extra help." I winked.

Sev paled and then blushed looking baffled, causing me to laugh.

"N-Nell!"

"I-I'm s-sorry your face is p-priceless!" I laugh.

He starts laughing too, and then he hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"You're going to make one hell of an Auror."

"Thanks Sev and you're going to make one hell of a teacher." I winked.

He blushed.

"Good luck Nellie."

"Thanks Sev."

I muttered the password and found myself standing in Dumbledore's office, it has to be the coolest office ever I want one.

I skipped over to Fawkes and stroked his feathers.

"Miss Stardust, I would say it's been too long but that would be incorrect since you visited me for afternoon tea yesterday."

I grinned at my adoring headmaster and hugged him. Something students aren't supposed to do, but Dumbledore's cool and he's like my grandfather so it's all good.

He laughs with cheer.

"I still miss you!" I squealed.

He chortled and set me down.

"You always make my day exciting Miss Stardust."

I grin and sit down.

"I try."

I take a licorice snap and bite it before it snaps at me; six years of battling these tasty snacks got me somewhere.

"We already talked about your entire summer yesterday so we'll just skip that." He said with his eyes twinkling.

Sometimes he reminds me of Father Christmas, on a skinny level.

"Yes and it was exciting don't you agree?"

He smiled.

"It did sound quite enthralling."

"One day I want to hear you speak slang." I said.

He laughed.

"You never know Miss Stardust."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Now your career, are you still following your path on being an Auror?"

I gulped and sat up straight.

"Yes."

"And I know my marks aren't the best but I excel at all the subjects that matter in the Auror department, so please let me go!"

He laughed.

"No need for hysterics Miss Stardust I already submitted your transcript to the Auror Department, and if I didn't think that you were competent then would I have invited you into the Order?"

During tea yesterday, Dumbledore told me all about the Order of the Phoenix and his plan to bring down Voldemort, but I couldn't help but think he was keeping something from me yesterday.

"Yes I know, and thank you so much!"

He smiled.

"Something is troubling you Miss Stardust, what is it?"

I bit my lip and sighed.

"Well sir, yesterday during our tea when we were talking about bringing down Voldemort, something happened."

He leaned in closer.

"I was able to read into your mind a little bit, I heard something about Voldemort's one weakness and something about love, which is impossible he cannot love, can he?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"You can read minds, Legilimency, and since I can never get into your mind Miss Stardust you can also perform Occlumency which is why I never know what's going on with you and why you have it, it's still a mystery."

"I do not know why either sir…. There's also something else."

"Yes?"

"Over the summer, I found a snake in the kitchen at Potter Manor, he was going to attack Slingy the Potter's house- elf, but I told the snake to go and it listened and ever since I was little snakes liked me, Slingy said I was speaking parseltongue, and I know that is bad which is why I tried to repress it, to stop speaking to snakes so I can never speak that loathsome language again. I do not know what's wrong with me, and I can't tell anyone else. Sir please, help."

He stared at me with wild curiosity and intensity, his sapphire orbs twinkled with unanswered questions and I caught something in his mind "It's starting." What is starting? What is happening? What will I become?

_(When this began)__  
__I had nothing to say__  
__And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me__  
__(I was confused)__  
__And I let it all out to find__  
__That I'm not the only person with these things in mind__  
__(Inside of me)__  
__But all that they can see the words revealed__  
__Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel__  
__(Nothing to lose)__  
__Just stuck, hollow and alone__  
__And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own___

_[Chorus]__  
__I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real__  
__I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long__  
__(Erase all the pain till it's gone)__  
__I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real__  
__I wanna find something I've wanted all along__  
__Somewhere I belong__  
_

_Visit my tumblr for the cast, new and improved ;) _.com/


	35. She's a Rainbow

**Alice**

Yay Hogsmeade! Merlin how I love going there, and thanks to James and Lily (head boy and girl now) being in our inner circle, I get to persuade them to visit the humble village often.

So at first after the break up, Pete and I were ew but then after a while we're finally on neutral ground, but I still don't want to make me and Frank public yet. I don't want to hurt Peter.

Today though, is Frank and mine's first date! I am moy excited and having a heart attack on what to wear.

It was a chilly fall morning in Scotland; it was already snowing in November, although not enough to make snowmen. I could see my breath when I speak though and my tears turn into crystals.

"Wear this."

Nell throws me an outfit walking out of the loo in a tight black turtle neck with black skinny jeans, black combat boots with dark grey leg warmers tucked in, a studded belt with black fingerless gloves, her long wavy hair pulled half up half down messily, her usual make up, and throws on her black hooded snow vest ready to go.

"How do you do that?" Asked Lily astonished throwing on a tight green sweater dress.

"Do what?" Nell responded unimpressed shoving some galleons into her black satin coin purse.

Lily pulls on her green and white thigh high socks.

"Get dress so fast and still look so perfect!"

Nell snorts before throwing Lily her brown lace up boots.

"If you're a looker Evans it's not that hard you look good in everything, so chill."

Lily brushed her hair with her fingers before pulling on her green beanie and Gryffindor scarf.

"I should've known you'd say something like that." She cried frustrated.

She threw Lily a brown leather bomber jacket.

"Like what the truth?"

Lily tied a green ribbon around her neck and grabbed her purse.

"Yes!"

I went into the bathroom and dressed myself in the attire Nell picked out for me. I pulled on the black thigh high socks then the dark denim high waist shorts with a white singlet underneath then a red and grey striped cardigan, my Gryffindor scarf, some jewelry, stuck my feet into red dr. martens and pulled my very short blonde hair back into a tiny bun with most of it out of the elastic. When I came out Nell and Lily whistled and called me sexy as I twirled, so I grabbed my grey pea coat and we left to meet up with the boys.

Reid and Remus were visiting Eura and Remus' parents for the weekend for the baby so they won't be joining us, so we'll buy them some things. Everything was good.

But as I was rounding the corner, I felt someone grab me from behind and screamed then punched them in the gut.

"Bloody hell Alice!"

My heart swooned at the sound of that Scottish Brogue.

"Frank?" I gasped.

"Aye." He winced.

I bent down to nurse him and took out my wand to do a quick spell.

"Thanks." He said.

"No need, I'm the one that attacked you."

He chuckled and I almost fainted.

"You'd make a mighty fine Auror."

I blushed at his comment and helped him stand up. I looked him over; today he was sporting a maroon jumper with a toffee suede blazer, a pair of dark-washed jeans, his Gryffindor scarf and brown shoes. He looked so good and so fit, his white-tooth smile compromised with the shining light in his sky blue eyes. I noticed that his hair has grown out a bit as well, it suited him well.

"Wow Alice, you look fantastic." He said with a sigh.

I blushed once again and laid my hand on the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"Thanks, you do too, you look really good."

He chuckled and then abruptly, conjured a bouquet of yellow tulips.

I found myself gaping and I gasped from his wonderful surprise. He got me flowers! Beautiful yellow tulips! He's such a gentleman!

I gratefully took the sunny bouquet and 'awed' making him chuckle a bit louder.

"Aw, oh my Godric Frank, you got me flowers!"

He smiled and scratched his head.

"Too much?"

I shook my head and squealed.

"Not at all! No boy has ever gotten me flowers on a first date, this is just awww!"

I pulled Frank into a tight, warm hug and inhaled his musky scent that filled my nose with immense pleasure. My smile grew wider.

"Thank you so much!"

Unfortunately we pulled apart and I lost his warmth, but I couldn't stop smiling and neither could he.

"So you want to go put those in a vase?" He asked.

I shook my head and clutched onto the tulips.

"Nope, I'm carrying them with me the entire date!" I said in a way that reminded of a little girl before giving him a toothy smile.

He laughed and offered me his arm and I gladly accepted.

"Shall we Miss Little?"

"To Hogsmeade Mr. Longbottom."

This day is going to be brilliant, I just know it!

**Lily**

James and I were supposed to be monitoring the Hogsmeade goers, but what we were _really _doing was going on a date. I know I'm bad.

I'm supposed to meet him at the entrance, and he was late! What a prat! Was I wrong to give him a go? But just as I was having my doubts, James Potter himself skipped over to me in a merrily fashion. Twat.

"Hello my lovely." He grinned planting a kiss on my hand.

I tried to ignore the shiver he gave me and glared.

His face scrunched up in confusion and worry.

"What, what did I do?"

"You're late!"

He scoffs.

"I am not!"

"You are too! You said you'd be here at 10:30 and guess what Potter it's 10:45!"

I 'hmphed' and turned away from his handsome face.

"Lily, lovely Lily, my only reason for living Lily, look at me!" He pleaded in a saccharine voice.

I regrettably turned around to face him, how could I not when he went all "Tis the east and you my sun" on me?

He gingerly took my hand in his, and pulled me close slowly and sends me one of his heartbreaking smiles that made a girl go weak at the knees.

"If I am late don't you think I would have a damn good reason for keeping the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts waiting?"

Okay, he has a point.

I arch a brow and try to appear unimpressed.

"Go on."

He laughed and threw his arm around my waist pulling my hips into his, sharing his body warmth with mine.

"You shall find out in time, and short time at that!"

"Are you so sure Mr. Potter?"'

"That I am Miss Evans, now close your eyes."

I threw him a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Never mind, here."

He put his hands on my eyes and starts walking the both us.

"James Charlus Potter you take your hands off me this instant!"

"Sorry love can't do that."

"And why in heavens name not?"

"Because it would ruin the surprise."

"And what surprise is this?"

Suddenly he stops and of course I stop too. I feel him lean into me, his soft pink lips ghostly touching the shell of my ear sending me into frenzy but I tried to keep it quiet.

"This." And with that word he unfolds his hands from my vision and…

The lightly snow painted Quidditch pitch came into play. With floating lanterns of different colors floating around the massive field having the warm candle light reflect onto the ivory snowflakes that kissed the ground casting a glittery glow. James took my hand and we started walking, and as we got closer I heard music being played and it crescendo as we kept walking, I soon started to recognize it as "She's a Rainbow" by the Rolling Stones.

And then that's when I saw it, the picnic. The red and white checkered blanket, the basket, the candles that smelled of pumpkin spice and cinnamon, a pitcher of butterbeer, pumpkin muffins, pumpkin ice cream, pumpkin loaf, chicken legs, mash, macaroni and cheese, cinnamon buns, and chocolate chip scones.

It all looked so deliciously that I had to contain myself from just digging in and feasting like a wild boar.

"So was it worth the wait?" He asked steadily.

I grinned and threw my arms around his neck and stared dead straight into his hazel hues that swirled curiosity.

"Dunno it all depends, was I?"

He grinned and then attached his lips to mine, they moved together in a synchronized motion slowly yet with vehemence.

"Is that even a question?"

"Just needed to be sure."

"All right then."

We laughed and ate the scrumptious picnic that the house-elves kindly supplied for. We talked about our friends, Eura, Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Quidditch (James was surprised about how much I knew about and I think that earned me some brownie points), our family, the war and how we wanted so much to stop it and fight. It turns out that James and I have a lot in common, it was a surprise, but a nice one.

He ended up taking me flying on his broom, we went around the pitch, the castle, the grounds, everywhere, and I felt invincible like I can do anything when I was around James, he allowed me to be myself and have fun, he made me want to be myself, it was like being with a friend, a friend that I have romantic feelings for but still a friend. And at the end when it was pitch black and the moon was grinning, James lit a fire and we snuggled in a Tutshill Tornados blanket and he was whispering sweet nothings in my ear he decided to ask me a question that my hearts been pounding to be asked.

"Lily, I like you a lot, I always have you know I think that I…"

Come on baby almost there!

"I think that, no I know that I'm in love with you."

Holy moly!

I bit down on my lip to refrain from screaming and doing my embarrassing happy dance.

"I love you Lily Evans, and will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I didn't even give him a second before I pummeled him to the ground and showered with a never ending amount of kisses.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

_She comes in colors ev'rywhere;__  
__She combs her hair__  
__She's like a rainbow__  
__Coming, colors in the air__  
__everywhere__  
__She comes in colors___

_She comes in colors ev'rywhere;__  
__She combs her hair__  
__She's like a rainbow__  
__Coming, colors in the air__  
__Oh, everywhere__  
__She comes in colors___

_Have you seen her dressed in blue?__  
__See the sky in front of you__  
__And her face is like a sail__  
__Speck of white so fair and pale__  
__Have you seen a lady fairer?___

_She comes in colors ev'rywhere;__  
__She combs her hair__  
__She's like a rainbow__  
__Coming, colors in the air__  
__everywhere__  
__She comes in colors___

_Have you seen her all in gold?__  
__Like a queen in days of old__  
__She shoots colors all around__  
__Like a sunset going down__  
__Have you seen a lady fairer?___

_She comes in colors ev'rywhere;__  
__She combs her hair__  
__She's like a rainbow__  
__Coming, colors in the air__  
__Oh, everywhere__  
__She comes in colors___

_She's like a rainbow__  
__Coming, colors in the air__  
__Oh, everywhere__  
__She comes in colors__  
_


	36. I Don't Like This

**Reid**

Everyone was laughing and talking. Words about Hogwarts were thrown about along with gentle baby language to Eura. I looked at my angelic daughter, her rosy cherub cheeks perked with darling giggles that emitted from her pucker coral lips, her sapphire eye danced with laughter whilst her emerald eye frolicked with cheer, when she laughed too hard she'd shut her eyelids tight having her blond lashes kiss her fleshy cheeks and would wave her stout infant arms around frantically, it was a very adorable scene, in fact it was so precious that everyone at the table would perform a simultaneous 'aw' , and then Marley would reach over and plant thousands of kisses all over Eura's sweet cheeks as John ruffled her golden ringlets. She really does look like the all mighty child descended from heaven, she was always laughing and bringing radiance with her as she did silly things and made funny faces to impress everyone, it's hard to believe that when July 4th approaches she will become a werewolf and change once a month, inheriting the same abhorrent pain that her father carries. My beloved treasure, my sweet baby girl is going to have to be in pain, and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Reid can you pass me the mash?"

Remus' voice interrupted my intense thinking, and the moment I looked at him I became angry. My stomach unsettled, my fists clenched, my jaw locked, and I'm pretty sure I was giving the stink-eye. I couldn't help it I'm just so enraged! Eura our daughter has been here for 4 or 5 months and he still hasn't proposed! Even Nell and Sirius are engaged before us and I'm pretty sure James and Lily are getting there and they don't even have a child! Does he love as much as he said he does?

Stupid, irritating, foolish, witless jack wagon! Is he really that thick?

I don't know what made me do it; perhaps it was because I was so blinded by hurt that I didn't think.

"You want some mash? I'll give you some blooming mash!"

I stood up, picked up the bowl of mash and poured it all over his chestnut curls. Gasps were heard and Eura giggled and clapped her hands. I threw the bowl down and felt my eyes burn with tears.

"You just don't get it!" My voice was thick with tears.

I ran to our room and slammed the door. I fell onto the bed and started to sob. I heard panicked voices from the other room, but I was too grieved to actually listen.

I know what I did was completely immature, but I couldn't help it, I'm tired of not speaking my feelings to spare someone else's, and I had enough of it.

"Reid?"

Remus' soothing voice rang throughout the box room, I could hear his footsteps getting closer, he was wearing his orange converses they're his favorite pair. I felt him sit on the bed and sink because of the cheap quality. He sighed and laid his hand on my back, and even though I didn't want to I shrugged it off.

"Darling, what happened in there?"

I felt all my emotions rush to my head and sat up now facing him, my face red and sea eyes filled with both shed and unshed tears. Remus was most shocked by my unhappy appearance and I watched his honeyed eyes grow by width and worry, his face looked very sorry.

"What did I do wrong?" I shouted.

He was taken aback.

"What?"

"Am I not pretty enough? Am I a terrible cook? Am I not clean? Am I not proper? Am I not anything you want?" I sobbed harder.

Remus' face crinkled in confusion and he inched closer to me.

"Ree." He put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"My sweet little Ree, what on Earth are you going on about? You're perfect; you're all of those things and more!"

He ran his fingers tenderly through my hair and kissed my head, I suddenly became warm despite the November snow coming from outside.

"Then why won't you marry me?" I demanded.

You

"You heard me Remus Lupin, everyone else is getting married and we're not and we have a child together."

"Wait, do you only want to marry me because we have a baby?"

"NO! That's only part of it, mainly it's because I love you and only want to be with you, but do you not want to be with me?"

Remus readjusted us so we were both looking at one another.

"Reid Aubree Maxwell, you are ridiculous! Of course I love you, I always have! To be perfectly honest the only reason why I didn't ask your hand is because I think you're way too good for me and don't want you to be shunned because you're married to a monster."

"No, no you are not a monster and neither is Eura, remember what I told you last Christmas? Believe in those words, because if you don't then how is Eura supposed to feel about herself? I don't want our daughter hating herself for something she can't control, and I am not too good for you so stop that, and one last thing."

"What?"

"Remus John Lupin will you propose to me?"

He laughed heartedly and laid his lips on mine, they smashed together fervidly and he wound his right arm around my waist as his other hand cradled the back of my neck. I licked his lips and immediately his tongue latched onto mine causing me to moan. Remus then disattatched his mouth from mine and I whined, but then he started to kiss down my jaw to my neck and then sank his teeth into my neck having me yelp and then giggle, he nibbled and gnawed like an animal and I could feel myself become very turned on, he must've loved my reaction because he then sucked on that very same spot and finished up with a kiss. That's definitely going to leave a bruise.

He then pulled off my pink jumper and unhooked my teal bra and possessively handled my breasts before sucking on my hard nipple while twisting and teasing the other. He gave a lick before pausing to stare into my eyes with heated vehemence.

"No sooner met but they looked;  
No sooner looked but they loved;  
No sooner loved but they sighed;  
No sooner signed but they asked one another the reason;  
No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy;  
And in these degrees have they made a pair of stairs to marriage..."

"Ree, I love you with all my body, mind, and soul and there isn't any reasonable reason for us not to be husband and wife, so what I'm asking is if it would be perfectly alright for you to marry me on August 21st?"

I cried but this time with immense happiness and threw my arms around his neck sending us both falling clumsily to the ground, my bare chest pushed up against his striped jumper and I laughed. Then covered him with thousands of butterfly kisses before planting a big, fat, loving, snog on his mouth.

"Can it be the 20th?"

He laughed and kissed my nose and played with a strand of my hair.

"Any day you want love, just know that I will be there."

I squealed and hugged him tight.

"I love you!"

"And I you."

I then got dressed and pulled Remus with me to his living room and told John and Marley the news. They were of course more than thrilled. We all celebrated the next night with music, food, and wine.

A few days after that, Remus and I sadly said goodbye to our little princess and went back to Hogwarts.

Our friends were very glad to see us, Alice filled me in with Frank and how much of a gentleman he is and I could tell that for once, she was actually in love. Lily and James were now the golden couple of Hogwarts "Jilly", and of course Nell and Sirius were as barmy as ever. For Nell's birthday we all just had a birthday dinner at Hagrid's, and even her sister and Regulus showed. But oddly enough, Peter did not. For some reason looking at Persephone and Regulus' face told me that they knew, but I wasn't entirely sure and I didn't want to ruin Nell's party.

We told everyone that we were to be married on the 20th of August and as to be expected they all said "It was about bloody time". And couldn't agree more.

Everything was going well, John and Marley would bring over Eura every Hogsmeade weekend, until one week they didn't show up and Remus and I grew very worried and our questions were answered when Dumbledore called us to his office….

I can't calm down at all  
panic is what panic feels like  
can't we just stay silent?  
speaking now seems far too violent

why are you asking me this?  
can't you see I'm trying?  
I don't like it like this  
no I think I'm dying 


	37. Mother

**Remus**

It couldn't be true it just couldn't! It was all a misunderstanding, an error in judgment is all. That's right; it could have been a huge mistake! I mean who wants to kill them? They did absolutely nothing wrong, so thinking logically it is all a lie, some sick joke! That's it a sick, cruel, joke.

"Mr. Lupin, I'm terribly sorry for your-"

I put my hand up avoiding eye contact from the blue hues hiding behind half moon specks.

"Don't say lost, because then it becomes real."

Dumbledore turned to Reid.

"Miss Maxwell, I understand that you have grown fond to the Lupins as well, and for that I am-"

Reid hugged Dumbledore tight and sighed heavily.

"We're going to be alright, we're going to be okay, we're just going to need a lot of time, lots and lots of it, thank you."

His eyes twinkled and he said;

"Hogwarts will always be home to those who find it, don't forget that."

She nodded.

I was wondering what did that have to do with my parent's death.

I was also wondering what Death Eaters could possibly want with my parents. They were simple muggle hippies, who did nothing wrong they just mind their own business, so why did they have to go?

Without a warning I bolted from the room. I could feel my fury boiling inside me; it would not be good to explode in his office the full moon was arriving early this month. And this news just made my genetics even worst, I felt my heart throb and drop I hastily clutched my chest, I felt like my insides were twisting. I limped all the way over to the Shrinking Shack, went through the secret passageway and collapsed onto my shredded mattress.

Immediately, my thoughts went straight to my parents. They met when they were twelve; both grew up in Middlesex, coming from lower middle class families that wanted their daughter to be a housewife and their son a Doctor. My parents were always activists for animals and the environment, at fifteen my parents ran away from their demanding parents and eloped in secret, mum had me shortly after in 1960. We were living in the Volkswagen van traveling around from different communes, we went to Woodstock when I was nine, and although I thought that some of our travels were insensible I miss them so very much.

I looked down at the brown beaded bracelet with the silver crescent charm around my arm, it had letter charms that spelled out moonchild, mum made this for me when I was 3. I fumbled with the necklace underneath my layers of tops, it was a silver moon tied on a brown rope. Mum made this when I was nine, back in Woodstock.

I started to think about her smell, incense and tea and how she knit things for me and wrapped me in warmth. Her gentle kisses and the way she made me feel special and her endless 'I love yous', her melodic voice harmonizing with Dad's guitar. She was just such a wonderfully kind person; I miss my mum I lost her.

I lost Dad too; I lost his marijuana smell that gradually became comfortable.

I lost them, and never coming back.

I looked around the dismantled shack, it was so broken and wrecked, bamboozled, and throttled, old furniture misplaced and mistreated all because of my monthly occurrence. All because I am a monster. A wet, warm tear slid down my cheek like a slope as my heart slammed against my ribcage in a rickety fashion. It felt like something was stuck inside my throat, my limbs were numb unable to move, my mind was running down memory lane like someone hit the fast forward button and its all going all too fast, it's all going way too fast…

"Come back." I silently choke.

"They didn't deserve it Remus."

Sirius stepped into the room on the creaky floorboard. His silver eyes were grieving with sympathy, that's the last thing I wanted.

"Go away." I sobbed.

He looked around the room and rubbed his fingers on the sickly green-grey walls.

"It's getting blacker every day, it's filthy."

"Honestly? You're going to complain about the hygiene of this damn shack at a time like this?" I spat.

"I wasn't talking about the shack Remus; I was talking about the world, the death eaters, what Voldemort has done."

"We can't stop him, he's getting stronger." I croaked.

I felt Sirius touch my hair and shrugged him aggressively off.

"GET OFF ME!"

He looked bewildered for a moment but then regained back his wreaking confidence, he gained a nerve and grabbed my shoulders roughly and pulled me up off of the rotting mattress and pushed me against the wall. His silver eyes turning into a darker grey while his overgrown dark hair fell in his face.

"Tell yourself whatever you like Remus, but make it quick, because your future wife and mother of your child is dying with worry out there and on top of that did you even give a damn about how she is feeling right now?"

No…I didn't, Reid…

"You're daughter will not remember her grandparents, so you're not the only one losing them."

I screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"

And punched Sirius in the nose so hard he went flying and blood poured from his nose.

Sirius got up and wiped his nose, I ran over to him and threw my arms around him and he did the same, we hugged tightly and I cried into his shoulder as he patted my head.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"Remember Remus, the more you doubt, the more you give in, the more you let him win, he will and you will lose more than your parents."

"Sirius, I'm scared."

"Believe me Remus, we all are"

_Mother, you had me but I never had you,__  
__I wanted you but you didn't want me,__  
__So I got to tell you,__  
__Goodbye, goodbye.__  
__Farther, you left me but I never left you,__  
__I needed you but you didn't need me,__  
__So I got to tell you,__  
__Goodbye, goodbye.__  
__Children, don't do what I have done,__  
__I couldn't walk and I tried to run,__  
__So I got to tell you,__  
__Goodbye, goodbye.__  
__Mama don't go,__  
__Daddy come home.__  
__Mama don't go,__  
__Daddy come home.__  
__Mama don't go,__  
__Daddy come home.__  
__Mama don't go,__  
__Daddy come home.__  
__Mama don't go,__  
__Daddy come home.__  
__Mama don't go,__  
__Daddy come home.__  
__Mama don't go,__  
__Daddy come home..._


	38. Only Time

**Reid**

It was December and the day Winter break began. Once again, Christmas did not feel cheery. It's been a few weeks since John and Marley's funeral and Remus has been everything but merry, if anything he was more solemn and more overprotective with me and Eura, not letting me out of his sight nor letting me wonder alone.

When John and Marley passed, Eura was handed off to my mum in Liverpool until we come to get her. To be perfectly honest, Remus was _not _thrilled about the idea of my mother having Eura. And to be frank, neither am I. She's not responsible, she has wild parties, gets drunk and what not. But then again, she was a good mum to me, so I trust her, she's different with a child especially her own granddaughter.

When she updated us on Eura with her letters Remus and I were content, but he was still nervous and it no doubt had something to do with his parent's death and more murders.

I remember the day we found out about John and Marley, the next morning at breakfast Bellatrix Black cackled and told Remus it serves them right, and that's when I lost it, I got up ran over and cut her laugh off by shooting a dozen of spells and hexes at her and achieving it, and then jumped on her punching her in face repeatedly and then I was crying really hard. I felt someone pull me off and I tried my best to fight them off but eventually they accomplished getting me away as Regulus Black dragged Bellatrix heatedly away.

It turns out that it was no other than Persephone Stardust, Nell's little sister who ended the fight. She didn't yell at me nor congratulate, she just looked at me like everything that was needed to be said was in her ice blue eyes, she seemed to understand, and she took my hand and smiled at me, it wasn't cynical and it wasn't sarcastic, it was a _real _smile, she then left and the next day Bellatrix stopped talking to me after that, the next day she appeared frightened of me, I found out only a week later it that Persephone used the cruciatus curse on her, instead of being happy about this, I was mortified.

I was mortified by the fact that a little girl, a sixteen year old girl used an unforgivable with such ease, coming back the next day perfectly fine as if torturing another person was normal. And right there I knew little Persephone Stardust, the ten year old girl with moonlight hair that was plaited in two neat braids tied by green ribbons, dancing in her emerald ruffled dress, with jack frost eyes wide with innocence that followed Nell around everywhere like a lost puppy, is now a sixteen year old Death Eater.

This broke my heart, and it started to make me think what kind of world was I bringing my little girl into?

**Nell**

The entire train ride home was spent comforting a crying Reid and trying to get Remus to talk. I still can't get over the fact that John and Marley are gone, they were muggle hippies who did nothing and they were killed.

When I found out I ran, I ran all the way into the deep depths of the woods and screamed not caring if it's killing my lungs, because I think we all know I don't care about those. It just wasn't fair, and to think that it's only the beginning.

I spent the entire day in the woods just standing there, and it wasn't until nightfall when I heard a twig snap. I already had my wand at the ready, prepared to blow someone's head off, but I immediately lowered it when I saw that it was my sister.

_"Persephone you fucking scared me!"_

_ She however did not react; in fact she didn't even smirk! She just stared at me with conflicting yet understanding blizzard eyes. She then walked over to me and wrapped her scarf around my neck and gave me a sack, I was curious to see what it was so I opened and my heart pounded when I saw it filled with galleons._

_ "You're not coming back home so I want to take care of you, and don't let your stupid Gryffindor pride get in the way, it's mad times out there."_

_ I said nothing._

_ "I will be visiting you a lot, secretly of course."_

_ I hugged her. She hugged back, and for a moment I felt like everything was going to be okay, but only for a moment…_

Because I was basically homeless, I was spending the holidays with the Potters again this year. Charlie and Dory knew about John and Marley mainly because of their professions, and offered Remus, Reid, and Eura to stay at Potter Manor for the holiday, but they refused insisting that they have a lot of things to take care of.

The car ride to the Manor was terribly quiet, except for the Christmas carols on the radio. No one talked no one dared to talk it was just dead silence.

When we finally arrived, everyone instantly went to their own rooms, but I went with Sirius to his of course. He hasn't let go of my hand since the moment we were at Hogsmeade station. He's worried about me instead of himself, but I'm worried about him.

We removed our coats, scarves, hats, and gloves and sat on his bed in silence but still holding hands.

I desperately needed a shower but I was afraid that if I let go of his hand I will collapse.

I glared at the balcony glass doors and the falling snow; I didn't realize that snow was so awful. It's cold, it's wet, and it reminds me of terrible things. My first memory of snow was blood-stained snow, and then there was the incident last year and now this year. I hate snow.

Warm lips attached themselves onto my neck and I closed my eyes no longer seeing the snow of despair. I leaned into those lips still holding onto the hand, and moaned.

"Just close your eyes and forget, open them to remember." Sirius whispered in my ear.

I turned my head and my lips were met by the same ones who loved my neck.

And that's when the tears fell, we were both crying but we both felt better. Our lips passionately locked together and his tongue licked every cavern in my mouth, I licked his tongue and he had me on my back. Our love was told in this very kiss.

**LEMONADE**

Sirius slowly removed my boots then my socks, he rubbed my legs and kissed my neck then reattached his lips back onto mine and I mewled. In countless seconds our clothes disappeared and Sirius was rubbing slow, torturous circles on every part of my legs taking a very long time getting to my inner thighs, I ached with need and was wet with desire. I rubbed my bare genitals against his hard-on and he groaned/growled. Now biting my neck and roughly playing with my sore breast. I moaned and rubbed harder and he moved his mouth to my breast.

Taking my nipple in his mouth sucking, teething, kissing, and licking it while massaging the other with intensity, circling my areola with his finger and pinching the nipple violently. I took my hand grabbed his erection rubbing it slow at first but then quickening the pace.

I looked to see Sirius' eyes rolling with immense pleasure, and I grabbed his balls, his growl sounded like an animals'. I then fingered his slit and he flipped me over so that I was now on all fours, and slammed his penis into my asshole.

He had his hands gripping my hips and thundered into my tight hole making me milk his blanket with my cum as he continued to fuck me in a very rapid pace that my entire body was shaking and my eyes were rolling as I screamed and whimpered with delight.

I took my finger and starting rubbing my clit but was stopped when Sirius flipped me back onto my back and thrust his two fingers into my soaked pussy.

I cried with Euphoria, as he thrusted hard and added a third finger, he then licked my pussy all around and along with fingers stuck his tongue inside thrusting the muscle and licking up my endless nectar. He added in a fourth finger and I was pretty sure I wasn't on Earth anymore.

He sucked me up like a vacuum cleaner and then threw my legs further apart, he removed his mouth and fingers and shoved his very large dick into my pussy pounding into it mercilessly, our cries and moans were boisterous and our need was lethargic, we hungered for each other.

He was going so fast and my body was shaking, we were coated in sweat. We both climaxed and he fell on top of me panting.

**END OF LEMON**

His head rested on my chest and he was still inside me. I combed his hair with my fingers and kissed his head. We didn't need to say I love you, it was already said in some other way.

Right now what the both of us wanted to do was just never to let go. Sirius kissed my breast and sighed, I felt tears fall onto my stomach and I too was crying. We knew that there was more to lose and we won't ever be ready for that.

Sirius and I remained like this for two days straight, lost in our thoughts and connected to each other. We weren't ready to face the world just yet.

But we eventually got up for a shower; we just sat in the shower, sat down on the granite floor as the water trickled down on us.

We stared into one another's eyes as we held each other's hand, his hair was stucked to his head and mine was in my face. We had the longest conversation for the past days and we didn't even speak.

It was what we needed. I think it's what all of us need right now. No I'm sorry for your loss, just this.

**Remus**

We picked up Eura from Trish and headed back to the house. We still haven't said a word to each other, Reid and I. I felt like if I said something to her she'd snap, she's so unpredictable these days and it's making me nervous. I have to keep this family together no matter what, but when we stepped into the house that was once filled with laughter, weed, and guitar ballads and found it empty, grey, and very cold. I closed my eyes, tightened my hold Eura and swallowed my tears, I felt my insides grow stiff and I kept thinking 'What am I going to do?'.

Reid sat me down on the couch but let me hold onto Eura, she knew that our daughter was keeping me calm.

Reid went around cleaning the place up with magic, it took a few hours, I was still on the couch with Eura staring at the wall and before I knew it, it was nighttime, Reid had finished cleaning, Eura has been sleeping on my chest for hours, and I fell asleep too, but all I could see was black.

A week later Reid and I were read the will, we inherited everything from my parents, the house, their little money, everything. Except for the weed, which was in Nell's custody, we haven't decided what to do about that just yet. Eura inherited all of my mum's jewelry and clothing, and some of the money. They had letters for each of us, I had two, Reid had one and Eura had one.

My first letter went like so;

_August 17, 1965_

_ Remy our darling sweetheart,_

_ You are our entire world, you make everything easier we never thought to have a perfect child, I think you were an angel once but decided to grace us with you; it was the best gift we have ever received, we love you endlessly. But it just occurred to us that we will pass on into our next lives one day and when we do we want you to be taken care of. So we give you the van, our clothes, our possessions, the little money we have, the music everything! I know it's not much but please I hope when you have it you will cherish it like we cherish you, there's a little bit of us in all of that. _

_ I'm crying now can you believe it? I'm twenty years old and thinking about death (mama)_

_ I'm keeping a hold on your mama (papa)_

_ We want you to be taken care of Remy, the commune says they will take care of you two, they all love you so much, and everyone loves you you're just a little ball of love. We love you Remy, don' ever question it._

_ Love, love, love, love, love,_

_ Mama and Papa._

_ P.S._

_ Buddha will take care of you_

Commune to Commune. I always knew they loved me there was no question; they'd tell me 17 times a day and kiss me every time they had the chance. I smiled remembering the commune, Uncle Sunny was my favorite, he taught me how to rain dance and always made me laugh.

I opened the second letter and read;

_December 30, 1976_

_ Our handsome Remy,_

_ Moonchild this is the second and most updated letter we want to give you. Moonchild stop calling yourself a monster, a monster is a horrible thing that enjoys bringing misery to others, you are definitely not that. It breaks your mother's heart and Reid's when you call yourself that. You love people, you think of other's before yourself you are the kindest person, you are a good person. Now we're going to pass on and when that time comes we don't want you to cry in memory of us we want you to laugh to smile to say 'Remember when..' when you think about us. No tears Remy, because all I remember was good times._

_ Take care of that Reid mama, she is the most beautiful girl in the world and we just don't mean on the surface, her soul is gorgeous. She loves you so much I see it every day, take care of her and Eura our granddaughter who is so dear and special to us, our little Eura is going to be beautiful, love her pass on the love, save the tears._

_ You're friends will always be there for you never forget that, tell them we love them all dearly._

_ Of course you, Reid, and Eura inherit everything except for the weed which goes to Nell._

_ Love, kisses, and sunshine,_

_ Mama and Papa_

_ p.s._

_ Eura's letter should never be open until her 13__th__ birthday._

For the first time in a long time I smiled.

"Remus." Called Reid.

My ears rang with euphoria when I heard her voice, I missed it, I missed her.

I brought her into my arms inhaling her scent and we laughed, then Eura laughed and everything was going to be fine.

Who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
only time  
And who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time  
Who can say  
why your heart sighs  
as your love flies  
only time  
And who can say  
why your heart cries  
when your love lies  
only time

Who can say  
when the roads meet  
that love might be


	39. Children of the Revolution

**Lily**

Today was the day, the last day of school the last day of Hogwarts it's graduation time. I woke up this morning replaying every last day of the past seven years, and finally realized that I'm eighteen, I'm going to be a Healer, and I'm engaged to James Potter, I did not see this coming. It was all a bit of a shock but a good shock, like a first kiss.

Last night the marauders and maraudettes had a bonfire last night for celebration, we all got pretty drunk but luckily they all took my famous hangover tonic. We all camped outside; it was surprisingly warm for a Scottish June.

I woke up in James' arms and smelled his musky scent, I looked over to see Nell smiling at me in Sirius' arms, Remus and Reid looked inseparable all cuddled together underneath a tree and Alice and Peter ended up talking all night. Last night was the first time in a long time that we saw Peter, I wonder where he was most of the year.

It wasn't until an hour later when we all woke up and went back to the castle. The boys went to James Head dorm and the girls went to my head dorm.

Graduation was in three hours and Petunia won't be coming. Part of me is upset but the other part is glad she's not here to ruin everything.

"Don't worry; she's jealous because you're amazing." Alice said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at my best friend, she's changed a lot, not just in maturity but in appearance as well, she's grown three inches (finally), her hair grew out into a messy chic do that's just above the shoulders taking on now a jet black color instead of honey blonde, she looks very grown up like she knows what she wants out of life. And she is the soon to be Mrs. Longbottom. She's going to be Auror training after school, and I'll be training with Dory after school.

I looked over at Nell, she's a lot less obnoxious now, and hasn't done anything with her inherited cannabis; I am surprised of her maturity. She's also going Auror training.

Reid and Remus had a rough patch in the beginning of the year but they're love conquered, finally everything was set. Now we had to stop playing, games over time for the real world.

"Thanks Alice, by the way you look fantastic."

She shined me her dazzling smile and twirled showing off her pixie features. She was wearing a tight, white, spaghetti strapped dress that came to the end of her thighs. With an unbuttoned powder blue ¾ sleeve cardigan, white ballet flats, a silver fairy necklace holding a blue topaz ball with blue topaz earrings. She looked very picturesque.

"Danke my darling, you look pretty damn good yourself Lily Jean."

I shook my head at her antics.

I had to admit though, I did look quite lovely. I had on a baby pink baby doll dress that came to the end of my thigh, with cream ballet flats, James Lily necklace, and pearl earrings.

"Has anyone seen my boots?" Nell came running in her black Gucci dress.

Long behold, Reid was sitting in a chair reading with Nell's boots on.

"There they are! Reid what the hell?"

"What?" She asked astonished with innocence.

"My boots Reid you're wearing my boots."

Reid looks down all innocent.

"Oh, I am aren't I?"

"Typical Pisces Reid, always fooling people into thinking they're innocent."

Nell has been getting into horoscopes lately. She told me because I'm an Aquarius I have a knack for helping people.

"Well how about those Sagittarius? Always so mouthy and accusing poor little Pisces for things they had no idea of doing."

Nell folded her arms.

"We're good friends, who don't take friends boots!"

"Hello Scorpio here! The Sexy sign speaking, Nell you are not wearing you're combat boots to Graduation, go get those black gladiator sandals I got you and get a bloody move on and stop picking on poor little Pisces." Scolded Alice.

Silence.

Giggle fits.

We all burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Ree I was just pulling your tail." Laughed Nell.

"It's all good fun I wasn't going to really wear your boots, they wouldn't go with my dress."

Reid had on a tight floral ¾ sleeved dress that came mid thigh. She picked up her brown esparadillo wedges and hugged Nell.

"Merlin can you believe this is it?" Squealed Reid.

"It was only six years ago when Nell was using us for vengeance against our parents, Reid was that doofy tall girl with braces, Lily was that over achiever, and I had an anger management problem." Said Alice.

We all laughed again.

"Merlin, we were quite the group."

"Still are."

I gasped remembering something.

"Was it Lils?" Asked Nell.

"I've got something! Hold on!"

I run over to my closet and open it to take out the cherrywood photo album and brought it over to the girls.

"I've been making this scrapbook since the third day we knew each other; right then and there I knew we were going to be best friends forever."

"Aw Lils."

I opened the book and together we looked at pictures from when we were eleven to now.

I saw Reid crying.

"Aw, Reid."

"Honey."

"You okay love?"

"No, no I'm fine I promised myself last night that I wasn't going to cry but look here I am crying."

"Oh hun, it's okay."

"It's just we've come so far you know? And now there's this war…Everything's changed."

She's right everything has changed, but for better or for worse?

**Nell**

Dumbledore just finished giving a big speech and then all of the Heads from each house gave theirs. James and Lily for Gryffindor, Sev and Narcissa Black(was going to be Andromeda but she got knocked up last year and dropped out) for Slytherin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Lin fucking Ming for Ravenclaw, and Amos Diggory (was going to be Ted Tonks but he's the one that knocked Andromeda up) and Amelia Bones for Hufflepuff.

After the heads speeches, McGonagall began to call names. I only paid attention to the names I cared about.

"Sirius Orion Black III."

There was a crowd of claps and cheers and whistles, then his fainting fan club who I want to kill, and embarrassing whoops from Charlie and Dory.

Sirius stepped up and did a hair flip before winking (causing girls to faint even though that wink was for me), and hugged a startled McGonagall before saying:

"I guess it's Minnie now eh Professor?"

This caused uproar of laughs.

"Lily Ivy Evans."

An uncountable supply of cheers for Miss Popular, she glided over to receive her diploma with a grace before flashing everyone her sweet close mouthed smile and turning red from her dad's embarrassing cheer "Yo Lils"

"Alice Sophie Little."

Alice sashayed her way to McGonagall giving the applauding audience a dazzling smile.

"Frank Augustus Longbottom."

Frank looked like a superhero up there, and his shocking blue eyes followed Alice. His mother Augusta yelled something Scottish Gaelic at him.

"Remus John Lupin."

Remus ignore the cheering crowd and looked sadly at the empty seats where his parents should've been but smiled when he looked over at one year old Eura who was cheering Daddy repeatedly(only word she knows) in Trish's lap.

"Reid Aubree Maxwell."

Cheers and applauds, her mother looked at her with such pride and Reid's sea eyes twinkled when she saw a clapping Eura.

She blushed with all the attention and hurriedly ran over to her seat.

"Peter Andrew Pettigrew."

Less claps a lot less claps so I stood up and screamed.

"YEAH! GO PETEY!"

He smiled shyly and gave me a 'thank you' face and I gave him thumbs up.

"James Charlus Potter."

A sea of people screamed his name, and Dory was crying and jumping up and down like a teary cheerleader. It was quite adoring.

James smiled his award winning smile and did a little dance receiving many laughs.

"Severus Tobias Snape."

Lily and I got up and did our cheer.

"Oh Sevvy you so fine you so fine you blow our mind hey Sevvy hey Sevvy!"

Watch that someone steals that chant from us.

Sev blushed beet red and ran to his seat and send a shy yet happy smile at Lily and I who simultaneously winked at him. Someone's going to need a cold shower.

"Perenelle Carmina Stardust."

When I ran up there I flashed the roaring crowd my straight white teeth and threw the rock and roll symbol in the air sticking my tongue out like Gene Simmons. Some parents were aghast at my un-ladylike behavior, while others cracked laughing.

"Anarchy in the UK!" I screamed before hugging McGonagall.

"Good teaching you Minnie!"

She tried to scold me but ended up laughing.

"It's an experience teaching you Miss Stardust."

I hugged Dumbledore."

"I'm going to Miss you Gandalf!"

"We will see each other soon Miss Stardust."

"Look at you two so formal, it's Nellie now!"

I didn't pay attention to everyone else, so I was playing a silent game of Miss Mary Mac with Alice. But I couldn't help but notice a handsome gent with violet eyes and dark wavy hair staring at me. This sent chills down my spine.

He was dead on staring at me and only me with strong intensity as if we were trying communicate with me telepathically.

_"That's because I am."_

I froze in the middle of our game to stare back at the handsome stranger.

_"Who are you and why can you perform Legilimency?"_

He smirked, and it almost looked mirrored to my own.

_"Those questions can be answered if you meet me at the Black Cauldron in Knockturn Alley in an hour."_

_ "And why would I do that?"_

_ "Because I know who you're father is."_

What in the bloody hell just happened?

**Lily**

After the ceremony, we all decided to celebrate at The Three Broomsticks with some butterbeer, Nell looked real off and not as exuberant as she did before, I was little worried and she kept checking her watch every ten minutes as if she had somewhere else to be. This increased my concern.

"Lily sweetheart, your father and I have something for you but it's waiting outside." Said mum who was laughing from a joke James told her.

She was falling in love with that boy, but he is quite the charmer.

"Okay, I'll wait here."

I was very excited about my surprise, and was antsy with anticipation about what it was. But that soon disappeared when I heard a jolt and a scream coming from outside, everyone ran outside to see what the commotion was all about.

And suddenly I wish that I had not let my curiosity get the best of me, because lying there on the summer bleached streets of Hogsmeade was my parents' corpse in a pile of blood with the dark mark rising above them…and then I saw black.

Yeah  
Well you can bump and grind  
It is good for your mind  
Well you can twist and shout let it all hang out  
But you won't fool the children of the revolution  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution, no no no

Well you can tear a plane in the falling rain  
I drive a rolls royce 'cos it's good for my voice  
But you won't fool the children of the revolution  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution, no no no - yeah!

But you won't fool the children of the revolution  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution  
No you won't fool the children of the revolution  
No way, yeah, wow!


	40. The Funeral

**Lily**

"Here lies Harry Emery Evans and Rosa Eloisa Evans on this unfaithful day…"

That's all I heard, the rest I was too distraught to figure out what else this man was saying. All I knew was that my mummy and daddy are dead, gone, never coming back, not alive. They were killed off by a death eater; later an Auror named M.G. McGonagall told me it was most likely someone's parent at the ceremony. What, they couldn't stand to even be in the same room as a bloody muggle they had to blow them up? Why did it have to be my daddy, the man who taught how to ride a bike, drive and fix a car, set up my own bank account, taught me equations and how to read, how to play football and rugby, and how to fight, who use to read me bedtime stories, call me his princess, and told me I was his favorite every single day just have his life taken away from him like that? It just was not fair, he didn't deserve it!

Mummy was like my friend, we would do nails and go shopping together, she'd compliment how I look and I'd do the same to her, she taught me how to flirt, how to dress, had tea parties with me and my dolls, sing me to sleep, we'd talk about boys, she would persuade daddy to let me stay out later, she helped me with school before I went to Hogwarts, take me to ballet lessons, cry and apologize after she scolded me, cooked me delicious food and showed me how to make them, do my laundry, clean my room, took care of me when I was sick, comforted me when Grandma Iris died, and loved me unconditionally even when she found out I was a witch she just laughed and said "I'm so jealous, I wanted to be Samantha from Bewitched".

And that fucking pure-blood bastard stole them away from me.

"Miss Evans, Miss Evans?"

I looked up startled; I hadn't realized my name was being called.

"Oh um yes?" I whispered.

"Will you please give a few kind words to your parents?"

I swallowed my tears and nodded. I hadn't realized that I was shaking until I felt James hand in mine. I looked at him and he mouthed "You're going to be alright" And if anyone else was to tell me that I would've punched them right in the mouth, but for some reason when James said I just nodded. He kissed my cheek and I was up that post.

"Hello, first I would like to thank you all for coming today."

I swallowed and quickly wiped a tear away.

"My parents, Harry and Rosa, or Rosy as some of you knew her as. They were the greatest parents in the entire world, and it's sad to think that daddy won't be walking me down the aisle for my wedding like he did for Petunia my sis-"

"BECAUSE YOU BLOODY KILLED THEM YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

I jumped from Petunia's ear-bleeding screech, and looked to see her storming up to me with her pig-like husband trailing behind her.

"Tuney, how can you say something like that?" My voice was cracking.

I saw my friends stand up and glare at my sister and her pink husband.

Petunia's face was tear-streaked and her wings hair was out of order.

"Don't you fucking play the good witch card, you're the reason why they're dead if it wasn't for you and that bloody witchcraft school mummy and daddy would be here!"

"Excuse me-"

"You're nothing but evil Lily! You're evil pure evil; you're a bloody fucking witch!"

Oh Merlin all these muggles…

"I don't know what they saw in you! Oh Lily she is so pretty oh Lily she is so perfect oh Lily she's a witch oh Lily she can do bloody fucking no wrong! WHAT ABOUT ME WHAT ABOUT PETUNIA?"

I can tell that she was really hurt and she was taking it out on me, so I did not blame her.

"Petunia I know you're upset but-"

SLAP! I fell to the ground, there was blood trickling from my mouth I reached up to wipe it away and stared at my sister flabbergasted.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M UPSET YOU FUCKING COW!"

She jumped on me and started beating me.

"Petunia stop! Stop!"

The priest came over to try and stop this but Petunia ended up punching his lights out.

"Oi you fucking skank step the fuck off!" Nell screamed.

Nell had her fists up and was in a boxing stance, Alice ripped Petunia off of me and threw her to the ground, when she got up Nell through a very hard punch to her eye then her stomach and a spin kick to her check.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LAY ANOTHER BLOODY FINGER ON HER AGAIN YOU FARRAH FAWCETT WANNABE SLUT!"

James ran over to me and picked me up.

"Lily sweetheart are you alright?" He was panicked it was adorable.

"I'm fine James, I'm fine calm down love."

"Damn! My girl's a scrapper!" Cheered Sirius.

"Reid love can you take Eura out of here please, I do not want her witnessing this act of violence." Said Remus.

Reid nodded.

"I'll come with you." Said Peter.

He picked Eura up and she giggled when he kissed her cheek. Aww, he is such a softie with her.

"I'll take care of the muggles." Said Frank.

"Sirius, get the coats and calm your woman down I'm afraid she's going to take out the entire funeral party, and James take care of Lily." Said Remus.

"We're getting out of here."

**James**

Damn some funeral. My fiancée gets her lights slapped out from her sister who accused her of killing her parents! What a fucking outrage!

The ten of us (including Frank and Eura), we're currently sitting in a café. When we first arrived we were all talking about the commotion and how Nell knocked out Petunia, Lily chastised her but you could tell that she was grateful.

I was frantically fussing over Lily, I want to make she's alright besides the physical suffering she endured today there's a lot of emotion. She has to go to the reading of the will on Friday, and she's bringing me with her. I'm afraid that this all might be too much for my little flower.

Now it's awkward silence. I had one arm around Lily's waist so she could lean on me; I sipped some of this muggle "cappuccino" which wasn't all that bad. Lily was playing with her coffee, everyone was jus awkward. Reid was trying to get Eura to eat but Eura wouldn't have it, she was trying to make Lily smile by making funny faces which seemed to make her laugh but there was still sorrow in her eyes.

There was so much to deal with, and Sirius and I just moved into our flat yesterday. Reid, Remus, and Eura are living in the Lupin House, Alice moved in with Frank in the same flat building as Sirius and I, Peter is still living with his mum, his dad died of dragon pox, so Pete's taking care of her. Nell and Lily live in a flat in Eastbourne.

Auror training starts for me, Sirius, Peter, Nell, Frank, and Alice next week. Lily begins Healer training Saturday, Reid is going to start building that school Sunday, and Remus is well going to be looking for a job. Poor lad didn't deserve this kind of treatment. I wish that everyone could be in the Order with me, the first meeting is Monday, I wish I could tell them, but I promised Dumbledore and as a Marauder and Gryffindor I do not break promises.

"Guys it's late, we should be getting home Eura has fallen asleep." Said Reid.

Little Eura was sleeping on her mother's chest, her gold little curls floated on her neck and had a black bow in it, she was already showing signs that her lycanthropy will be coming soon, poor little angel, but she's strong she'll be okay.

Peter hugged and kissed looking at her with adored eyes, he really loves her.

"Thanks guys for coming today, it meant a lot." Said Lily in a croaky voice.

Everyone kissed and hugged Lily goodbye, now it was just me, Sirius, Lily, and Nell standing here.

"Lily my darling do you want to stay with me tonight?" I asked with concern.

She smiled and kissed my lips.

"No love, that's alright, I have Nell with me."

"Alright but if you feel the need, you can show up at anytime alright?"

"Yes, yes I know my loyal knight, but I must get going."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that she and apparated.

Sirius came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

"More than you can imagine.

I'm coming up only  
To hold you under  
I'm coming up only  
To show you wrong

And to know you  
Is hard we wander  
To know you all wrong  
We were

Ooooohh oooohh  
Ooooohhhoohhhhooh

Really to late to  
Call so we wait for  
Morning to wake you  
It's all we got

To know me as hardly golden  
Is to know me all wrong  
They were

And every occasion  
I'll be ready for the funeral  
Every occasion once more  
It's called the funeral  
Every occasion  
Oh, I'm ready for the funeral


	41. I feel it all

**Nell**

I was reading 'The Catcher in the Rye' on the mint green sofa all cozy up in my long, grey yoga pants and pastel blue jumper while listening to some Procol Harum, when Lily arrived in the fireplace dusting off her floral skirt. She was dressed smart today because it was the reading of the will, I had asked her if she would like me to join but she declined the offer and kindly said that she just wanted James.

I put my book down marking the page with black ribbon and ran over to her picking up the plate of burnt biscuits I made her.

"Tell me Lilith, how did it go?" My voice was panicky

She smiled and put the plate of atrocious biscuits down.

"It actually went rather well to be perfectly honest."

With a wave of her wand she had a pot of tea boiling and buttered a scone. I followed her to the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"I inherited 50% of their muggle money while Petunia inherited the other half, she also got the house. Then I inherited everything from mum, dad actually gave all his belongings to James which isn't a surprise since he liked him very much, and they're also paying for the wedding they knew was going to happen."

"To be honest I don't think Farrah Fawcett deserves anything." I said pouring a cup of tea.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, then poured herself some tea.

"Nell, watch it she's my sister."

"Who has been bullying you ever since she found out you're a witch, and slapped the crap out of you at your parent's funeral."

"Hey, I don't talk about you're fucking Nazi sister who's friends are most likely responsible for my parents being six feet under!" She snapped

I was taken aback; her voice was filled with so much venom.

"She can't help what she's in Lily, not everyone is strong like Sirius and I, and at least she cares about me and will do everything to protect me! More than I can say for Petunia!"

Her face was red and her eyes narrowed.

"You are no longer my maid of honor."

That hurt a lot, but I didn't show it, instead I threw the cup on the floor. It crashed and shattered into a thousand pieces, Lily gasped and gaped at me.

"Fine! You are no longer mine, get out my flat!"

"You're flat? It's my flat!"

"Hey I pay for rent!"

"And I cook the meals, do the laundry, and clean up after your nasty arse!"

"Fine! I'll leave! I have other options you stupid big ginge!"

"Fine! Just get up and leave you rock and rolling slut!"

Our chests were heaving, our breathing was fast, our faces hot and our eyes were passionate with strife.

But that all relaxed when we broke down laughing. We were laughing so hard you could've sworn someone told us a dirty joke. Then we started crying, and that's when we put on 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' because it's our favorite movie to watch together, because we would sing along, and Lily made her famous pumpkin muffins and we ate that with pumpkin juice while watching the movie.

After the movie we played dress up just like little girls, we performed a seven minute play we wrote together about a suicidal hippogriff who fell in love with a unicorn, then we played every single Beatles record and cried because they broke up, and that's when I was declared John and she was Paul, we looked through our Hogwarts photos and cried some more over our glory days, then we dressed in our best ball gowns and hung out on the pier laughing at all the weird stares we were getting.

And later that night, we were lying on the beach listening to the sound of the waves and smelling the fresh salt air, and that's when we asked each other to be maid of honor again. And at last, Lily was finally okay.

I feel it all I feel it all  
I feel it all I feel it all  
The wings are wide the wings are wide  
Wild card inside wild card inside

Oh I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll be the one to hold the gun

I know more than I knew before  
I know more than I knew before  
I didn't rest I didn't stop  
Did we fight or did we talk

Oh I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll be the one to hold the gun

I love you more  
I love you more  
I don't know what I knew before  
But now I know I wanna win the war

No one likes to take a test  
Sometimes you know more is less  
Put your weight against the door  
Kick drum on the basement floor  
Stranded in a fog of words  
Loved him like a winter bird  
On my head the water pours  
Gulf stream through the open door  
Fly away  
Fly away to what you want to make

I feel it all, I feel it all  
I feel it all I feel it all  
The wings are wide, the wings are wide  
Wild card inside, wild card inside

Oh I'll be the one to break my heart  
I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll end it thought you started it

The truth lies  
The truth lied  
And lies divide  
Lies divide


	42. Yesterday

**James**

It was Monday and the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, to be perfectly honest I'm a little scared. It's a very important organization to take down Voldemort, an organization organized by Dumbledore himself! Who I can now call Albus! Which for some reason makes me feel giddy.

I spent three hours trying to decide what to wear, like I was a teenage girl on her first date.

Finally, I decided to go with a grey pinstripe suit with a black waistcoat underneath. When I walked out my room, Sirius walked out his dressed in a dark plum, pinstripe suit. We stopped and looked at each other with question.

"So dressed up Prongs?"

I cleared my throat and shoved my hands into my pocket.

"Erm yeah, date with Lily mhm."

He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head back.

"Oh."

"Mhm and you? So dressed up Padfoot?"

"Oh um well, same thing, date with my lovely Nell."

We both nodded in awkward silence.

"Well I best be going now." I nodded.

Sirius went to the fireplace for floo network, and I decided to disapparated and when I arrived at Potter manor (That's where the order is being held) I was very surprised to see Sirius there, and judging by the look on his face, he was surprise to see me as well.

"Prongs?"

"Padfoot? What are you doing here; this is supposed to be secret!"

"And I thought you were going on a date with Lily."

"Yeah well, same goes for you and Nell mate."

"Yeah well…anyways mate I wanted to tell you really, but Dumbledore made me swore-"

I put my hand up and chuckled.

"Told me the same thing mate, don't worry about it I'm not going to chew your head off for being loyal. Anyway, it's good that you're here mate." I hugged him and suddenly we heard;

"Looks like the marauders are taking down Voldemort together."

Sirius and I turned around to see Remus and Peter. Remus had cut his hair and was starting to grow facial hair, while Peter gained some pounds. They both looked happy nevertheless except for, something that I couldn't explain was swirling in Peter's plain eyes. I ignored it for the time being.

"Moony, Wormtail! No way!"

Sirius ran up to our fellow men and jumped on them like the dog he is hugging them tight. They all laughed. I decided to join in and jump on those wankers as well.

"Oi! Prongsy coming through!"

"Ah no!"

"Merlin Prongs, you're so bloody fat."

"James, I will be force to remove three of your toes if you do not get off."

"Ahaha, no way! You guys are here too?"

Four eyes looked up to see a laughing Nell with her hands on her slim hips. She had cut a little side fringe, her hair was long and wavy/straight, and right next to her was Reid laughing too with her ponytail swinging about.

"Girls!"

"Lily and Alice are here too, and so is Frank and Kingsley and Alastor and Marlene and Mary, oh and Fabian and Gideon, oh and Emmeline." Nell ended with a giggle.

Sirius jumped up and threw his arms around Nell, attacking her with a big, huge, sloppy snog.

Remus got up as well and slid an arm around Reid's waist while the other hand was entangled in her ponytail, he kissed her lips softly like the romantic he was.

Peter ran over to say hello to Kingsley who was a good opponent in Quidditch and Head Boy like me, he was a Ravenclaw.

"James Potter, I should've known I'd find you here."

I grinned at the gorgeous redhead before me; I ran to her and greeted her with a snog full of passion. My lips smooshed against hers.

She giggled and my heart had melted.

"Good to see you too handsome, oh and did you know, Sev is here!" She squealed.

My face fell and she stopped to notice.

"Oh come now sweetheart, it's not what you think and Sev is not a Death Eater so mature and be nice okay?"

She pouted and I sighed, why did she have to be so adorable?

"Alright, alright for you!"

Sirius was glaring at Nell hugging Snape and acted excited. I walked up to him and joined his sulking while Lily did the same thing.

"I don't trust him James."

"And you think I do?"

"Remus does, he says "Dumbledore trusts Snape, therefore I do'."

"James!"

Alastor Moody, an Irish fella and ex-Gryffindor our age came up to us. Alastor was always the best at defense against the dark arts; he studied in Durmstrang during fourth year, and then came back to Hogwarts. He was a bloke of average height with pale skin, brown eyes that's seen more than a lad of his age, mousy brown mushroom cut, and a stout built. He's always been on good terms with me and my friends, so I shook his hand smiled.

"Good to see you Alastor, how have you been? Did you meet my parents? Where are they anyway?"

Alastor's face looked grim.

"James, Sirius, Dumbledore would like to see you in the kitchen."

My face scrunched in confusion, Sirius was lost, but we did as Alastor said and found Dumbledore sitting on a chair with sad eyes, and Lily trying to console a crying Slingy, why was Slingy crying?

Lily looked up at me with her big green eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Oh James!" She cried.

"Lily, love what's wrong?"

She cried and hugged me.

"Albus, what's wrong with Lily?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"James, it's your parents….on their way back to the meeting, they ran into some Death Eaters…"

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she had to go  
I don't know she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong,  
Now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Why she had to go  
I don't know she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong,  
Now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm.


	43. Simple Kind of Life

**Sirius**

There's a plague of fatality afflicting our world. Not only muggles but witches and wizards are dropping like flies, falling into the arms of Death by the month, by the week, by the day, by the hour, by the minute, by the second. A mass amount of bloodshed has been spilled by the scythe of Azrael, as the nefarious army of maleficent canter about the lands with scepters of destruction, only using their gifted sorcery for pure and concentrated evil. Shedding blood of those who they believe to be impure or inhumane, and of course the "parasites" that stand in their way. But there is one man, no not a man, a wretched creature, a monstrosity who has abandoned the species of human long ago. Who goes by the kenning of the Dark Lord.

His followers, his loyal cronies took away those who are precious to not only my friends, but of myself as well, they took the good lives of Charlus and Dorea Potter, because they were not afraid to raise a questioning action.

Three months have gone by; it's the first September that I do not return to the Camelot of our world. Hogwarts is now only a memory, a collage of a good past. That's all, and in that time I have been in training to become an Auror, a member of the Auror, and now today it is my wedding day, well not only mine but James, Lily, Reid, Remus, and of course my Nell's. We all decided to marry together, on the first Saturday of September, Reid decided against marrying in August just to be with all of us.

Alice and Frank married only a week before, and she looked utterly nymph-like, in her pearl white, mermaid cut gown, marrying in the middle of heather coated field in Scotland to not Peter, and that killed him, which is why he did not attend. But I believe that Frank and Alice couldn't have been even more perfect for one another, a set they are. They both own a fairy-tale cottage in the Highlands of Scotland, a dream home and decided to put off their honeymoon to Aruba until after our wedding.

As I wrapped my black dress robe around myself I couldn't help but think of our parents. Remus was the first to lose his; a death eater that goes by the name of Astro Stardust (Nell's "uncle") was trying to make them turn Remus their own son, into the Dark Lord so he can be his underdog with other werewolves like Greyback, and being the good people they were, John and Marley refused, so in return they had their lives snatched from them.

Next was Lily's, she was distraught and of course another death eater decided to claim their self as reaper, a death eater called Cygnus Black (my uncle), tortured them with the cruciatus curse before finally executing them with the killing curse. Just because he couldn't handle seeing them at his daughters' graduation. Bellatrix cackled, Narcissa had no opinion, and of course Andromeda being the exiled one who was always kind was horrified and wrote an apologetic letter to Lily, then inviting her to dinner. Her daughter, my other favorite cousin, Nymphadora is getting big now, a few years older than Eura, she's the same age as little Charlie Weasley, Arthur and Molly's son.

Then there were Alice's parents, they passed four weeks ago, Neville and Perdita were killed by death eaters, because they refused to be a part of the Dark Lords brigade. She is still very hurt and sadden by this, but she said that her new marriage made her believe that there is hope.

After that was James' and who I consider, my own parents Charlie and Dory, they didn't deserve it, and it still stings me today how they couldn't be here. Unlike the others, they were put up against ten death eaters, and battled till the end. Bless their souls, they should still be here, sitting up front watching me and James get married. Watching me play the best man and the groom. But no, instead they're six feet under.

I brushed a tear away and fixed my hair, and then my thoughts went to an even that took place only two weeks ago, finally the death of my biological mother. Father had died a month before her, he was sick for a long time and we all saw it coming, but then followed after that was Mother, Walburga Black, and of course everything went straight to my brother Regulus since I was disinherited. Regulus is married right now, to Persephone, Nell's little sister. They're actually happy and not related. I am happy for them. Nell's mother Veruca was most upset by the losing of her best friend, she and Abraxas moved to Upper East Side Manhattan, in New York, a state in America. They left Stardust estate to Persephone, since Nell was also disinherited.

But Regulus, my doting brother actually loves me, and decided to give me the house of Black and all its earnings, tricky little bugger just wanted me to deal with the memories of my "cheerful" childhood. I don't even know if he's showing up today, might be doing bidding for Voldemort.

Persephone and Regulus reside in Stardust estate, but she did give half of the money and Sweeney back to Nell. So now we have two elves.

The thought of Nell made my stomach churn like butter and my insides turn to goo. That girl held my heart beating in the palm of her hands; she was the space taking up every corner of my mind. And I did not mind a bit. Because I love this woman to the depths of the earth. Being five feet away from her scares the living hell out of me. I've none her for years, a decade, and my love for her grows by the minute. She's mine and I am hers.

"Ready mate?"

James was dressed in his Sunday best, Remus too. His recently cut hair was groomed and polished, he was growing facial hair. James hair was much tamer nowadays, but still a right mess. I looked at myself, my hair has grown longer and wavier, and I had a well-groomed mustache and nicely combed beard coming in. Surprisingly, Nell found it irresistible, which is fantastic news for me. We conquered Hogwarts together, and now we get married together.

Getting married in Hogwarts too. That's right, we're marrying in the great hall which has been set up as an alter, and Dumbledore waits to marry us, as the choir hums a holy tune.

"I've been ready since the day she shoved me out the window."

We all laughed and made our way to the hall. The entire place was filled from bottom to top with different guests, what I can say we're popular. The three of us stood there looking at the excited crowd, waiting for our blushing brides to arrive.

"Love is stronger than any magic." Said Dumbledore with a twinkling eye.

That man's tongue was always filled with wisdom, if it wasn't for his extraordinary bravery he would've been a Ravenclaw, and thank Merlin he was not of them, we would've not gotten away with everything.

The combination of the harp, lute, flute, and piano came together. They were coming. She was coming. My darling love.

**Nell**

Holymotherfuckingdonkeyshit. I am getting married. Me getting married. Marriage, husband, wife, bride, groom, wedding. Oh mother of Merlin, son of a banshee oh mama. I am nervous, I am shaking, and I am sweating like a pig.

I felt a cool hand on mine and smiled at the beautiful green eyes outlined by gold and glitter.

"You look amazing; he's going to drop to his knees when he sees you."

I wiped away a tear, Oh Merlin I'm a fucking weeper.

"Well he better, I spent 1,000 galleons on this bloody gown."

It was a lot of money, and truly is beautiful. The gown is strapless, low cut, with a very tight ivory bodice, a long and billowy skirt that went practically across the room, with short and off the shoulder sleeves around my upper arm. It was made entirely of silk, and matched my glass slippers, just like Cinderella's. In my ears were diamond chandelier drop earrings, my face was scrubbed and clean to the 'T', no black around my eyes, it was silver and glitter, with a dash of light violet to bring out my eyes, with diamond stud stick ons at my cornea's. I had blush and non-sticky, blush lip gloss. My hair was combed and washed; it was its natural loose waves that were half pulled up by a crystal geisha comb while the rest of it cascade passed my shoulders with glitter in each wave. My fringe was pushed smoothly to the side and I had a very long veil on top going to the floor with a long train that will be held up by Fawkes, apparently he's holding up not only my train, but Reid's and Lily's as well.

My nails were polished and painted white, and I was holding a bouquet of white orchids. I never knew my eyes glittered the way they did, but then again I was thinking about spending the rest of my life with Sirius, and I couldn't have been even happier. I love him so much it hurts.

I turned to Lily, she had her mother's dress, it was strapless and white lace, tight but long, made her look elegant, lean, and tall. Her white ballerina heels would give any man a foot fetish, her veil was also lace, and very long. She had lace white gloves that went up to her forearms which surprisingly clashed well, and made her look even more gorgeous. She had in pearl earrings and her vibrant red hair was curled and kept down, her recently trimmed bangs split in a glamorous manner, and her face was painted with blush and gold lip gloss, her emerald eyes surrounded by gold and glitter. She held a bouquet of white lilies. She was so beautiful; no wonder James can ever take his eyes off of her.

"Lily, you're gorgeous, you're going to make me look like shit."

She laughed.

"You have obviously not seen yourself lately."

"You're both going to make me look like a swine." Chuckled Reid.

She looked like an absolute goddess. Her tanned skin was glowing a sunbeam gleam, her almond shaped blue-green eyes were under sparkling eyelids and long lashes, she had fairy eyes, her high cheekbones were toned, her lips glittered with gloss, she had on a cream-white gown that was sleeveless and very tight until mid skirt wear it ruffled out like a Spanish gypsy. She found a pair of matching flats that ruffled at the top, her veil wasn't as long as Lily and mine, but it was puffy and went with her elegant messy bun that was twirled, twisted, and braided with a small tiara on top. Her bouquet was white blossoms with a touch of pink. Her perfect white teeth made her whole attire glow.

"You three look like Goddesses!" Chirped Alice.

Even when she's not the one getting married she looks dazzling. Her short jet black hair was pulled half up half down; her dress was light pink with thin straps, a tight fit, and a flowy skirt. She had salmon sandals, a matching pink flower in her hair, with a pair of blossom earrings, a pink flower corsage for being the maid of honor, and holding a bouquet of pink orchids.

"Alice, why is it even now you're still super beautiful?"

She laughed her tinkling laugh.

"Because I'm perfection."

We all giggled. Alice then kissed us all and hugged us tight.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin the wonderful jobs I did with all of your lovely faces."

"Oh and don't forget the flower girl!" she sang bringing in Eura.

The sweet little one year old was dressed in a ruffled white and pink dress with lace socks and white Mary Jane's, a big pink bow hung in her curly blonde hair, her heterochromic eyes lit up and she ran over to her mummy.

"Mama, pwetty!"

We all laughed and played with Eura until she was called to toss the flowers down the aisle while the ring bearer (Percy Weasley) carried the rings to the front.

A chorus of Veela voices echoed through the halls, it coexisted with the harmonizing of lutes, harps, flutes, and violins. The three of us realized that we had no father to walk us down the aisle, and immediately we became grim. But then Alastor Moody popped in.

"You all looked bloody good, need an arm?"

We all grinned and hugged him.

He first took Lily down, and after that Reid, and then finally me.

"Stop sweating you'll look like you just got out of a fight." He whispered in his rough voice with merriment.

I smacked him.

"Shut up, you're going to make me laugh!"

He pointed to Sirius whose eyes lit up and had a goofy grin on his face and said;

"Looks like Black just pissed himself at the sight of yer."

I held in a giggle, and listened to the comments: "Oh my, she is too beautiful to be real" and "That dress must've cost a lot". Finally, Alastor had let me go and I was standing before Sirius who had an identical look of lust and love to mine. Albus had to nudge him to take my hand and snap out of it. I nearly floated when his hand touched mine. He didn't let go when I was next to him, and Dumbledore began;

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of six friends, who have been together since the beginning of their journey. It's been a friendship of trust and loyalty, a friendship that last even through the darkest of times. And their love for one another blossomed the moment they laid eyes upon one another, After all, Who ever loved that loved not at first sight? May their love last for eternity and beyond? And now we shall begin."

Albus turns to James and Lily first.

"James Charlus Potter, will you have Lily to love and to hold, to cherish and remain with through the darkest times and lightest of moments, for not only as long as you both shall live but for the world beyond and to come?"

James' hazelnut eyes hidden behind his round speck glistened with tears of joy; he stared at Lily like there was nothing and no one better than her.

"I will."

"And will you Lily Ivy Evans have James to love and to hold, to cherish and remain with through the darkest times and lightest moments, for not only as long as you both shall live but for the world beyond and to come?"

She elegantly blinked away fast-paced tears, and sniffled, looking at James with endless happiness dancing in her verdant pastures called eyes.

"I will."

Percy walked up with a velvet red pillow with gold trim, it had two gold rings on it, with the words; Will you go out with me? Enscriptured. It has been an ongoing joke, from James past repetitious question, and they both laughed when they slipped it on one another's fingers. They cried and laughed some more.

"I now pronounce you Lily Ivy Potter, and to you both husband and wife."

Everyone was told to hold their applause until the end because there were three marriages in one.

James and Lily cried and connected their lips in vehemence; anyone from first glance can tell they were an everlasting love.

The attention then switched to Remus and Reid who both looked equally nervous.

"Remus John Lupin, do you claim your love for Reid Aubree Maxwell, to own her heart as she owns yours? Be by her side through sickness and in health, through love and purity, no matter what is to come?"

"I do." He was shaking and laughed nervously.

"And Reid Aubree Maxwell, do you claim your love for Remus John Lupin, town his heart as he owns yours? Be by his side through sickness and in health, though love and purity, no matter what is to come?"

She was crying.

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in me, I pronounce you Reid Aubree Lupin and together, eternal mates."

Percy came back with silver vine rings with a moonstone in the center. Reid and Remus slipped the rings on each other's fingers and he kissed her sweetly on the shoulder and then the lips, blushing like mad.

And Albus turns to Sirius and me at last. Sirius tightened his grip on his hand and tried his best not to cry. He was epic failing at that.

"Sirius Orion Black III, shall you agree to be Perenelle Carmina Stardust's only love and only soul mate, even beyond the stars and clouds, through the trail of heaven and the depths of hell, no matter what cost, will you promise to always be with her only?"

"I shall and will make this commitment." He was blinked away tears and tried to hold down his smirk.

I giggled loudly and immediately slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Sorry, nervous habit, go on."

Albus smiled and continued while Sirius was grinning like a fool and mouthed "I fucking love you", I mouthed back "I bloody love you".

"And shall you Perenelle Carmina Stardust, agree to be Sirius Orion Black III's only love and only soul mate, even beyond the stars and clouds, through the trail of heaven and depths of hell, no matter what the cost, will you promise to be with him only?"

"Hell yes!"

The crowd laughed, and Sirius barked. I love his laugh.

Percy comes back with our rings, silver rings with the words; "Days of absence, sad and dreary, Clothed in sorrow's **dark** array, Days of absence, I am weary; She I **love** is far away."

"I now pronounce Perenelle Carmina Black-"

We couldn't wait any longer, and Sirius pulled me in with his arms and snogged me right there. A highly inappropriate one if I do say so myself, but he is Sirius so what do you expect? Dumbledore laughed and said;

"All's well that ends well I suppose. And shall these merry couples remain as cheery as Christmas, when the Halloween strikes harder than past ones."

Trumpets sounded off like a royal court, people cheered and clapped, Hagrid ran over picking us all up hugging and cheering, blood red rose petals fell from the sky and hung in the air like an angel's sweet breath.

"Nellie! Yoohoo!"

I gasped when I saw my sister Sephie. Her long silver hair now floated by her calves, her makeup done professionally, she looked happy next to Regulus who we didn't think would show up. She wore a silver gown that reminded me of star stuff. She ran up to me and squealed.

"YOU'RE MARRIED HOLY SALAZAR I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!"

Regulus paused from congratulating Sirius to go over to Persephone and hug her from around the waist.

"Calm yourself my love; you must be careful at this particular time."

I raised an eyebrow.

"This particular time?"

She giggled and Regulus patted her belly. NO FUCKING WAY!

"NO FUCKING WAY! PERSEPHONE AMBROSIA BLACK YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"NO WAY! When are you due?"

"April, can you believe it"

"No I really can't, you're still in school!"

"Yes well, mummy said that pure blood wives don't really need an education so I left."

"Oh." I tried to hide my disappointment; my mother is a very disagreeable woman.

To make Persephone drop out and become a pure-blood baby machine, its terrible. But I smiled.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Same to you."

"Nellsy!"

"Alice!"

"Nell congrats, and that man over there wishes to speak to you."

I frowned when I saw that it was the same man from graduation.

Sirius stiffened at my side and held on tightly to my hand. I kissed his lips.

"Don't you worry about me sweetheart, I keep my wand in my garter and my deadly potions elsewhere." I winked.

"Signal me if you're in trouble."

"Aye, aye captain."

He reluctantly let me go and I paced over to that familiar man.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you when I didn't show up last time!" I scolded.

He was dressed handsomely in an 1800's aristocratic attire.

Something in his violet eyes read pride and love.

Usually, a man this handsome would make women faint, but there's something about him that just didn't make it happen for me.

"You look just like your mother." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"No, you said something about my mother now speak Dammit, why do you know so much about my family?"

"Follow me and I will tell."

"Never, I don't trust easily, especially during these times."

"Which is why it's the perfect time to have a wedding?" He rebottled.

"You're sarcasm is almost as good as mine, but still that does not let you off the hook so speak now."

He stared at me for a good ten minutes and made me sit down next to him. Something about him made me listen, and I do not listen to authority.

"Eighteen years ago, was a celebration party for Walburga Black's first pregnancy, she invited all of her friends and pure blood families. Her best friend Veruca Lestrange at the time was engaged to Abraxas Stardust, a man ten years her senior. But she was 19 and flirty and could make a heartless murderer fall down to her grace with those enthralling eyes, and she found her victim lurking in the corridor, and from the night resulted an illegitimate child. The victim of the succubus tried to see the child but she and her new husband would not have it, and he decided it would be better off if she did not grow up with his same life."

…..

"Your thoughts are blank." He said.

…..

I clenched my fist and held back the tears starting out the stain glassed window. Flashes of my childhood ran through my head, a stranger who showed up when I was alone outside with violet eyes came back to haunt me, it was all too much it was going way too fast.

"T-this child, i-is me?"

He paused.

"Yes."

I choked and swallowed.

"And t-this victim of my mother i-is…." I couldn't even bring myself to say it.

"Yes Perenelle, I am your father…Fall von Riddle."

For a long time I was in love  
Not only in love, I was obsessed  
With a friendship that no one else could touch  
It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells

And all I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife

I'm so ashamed, I've been so mean  
I don't know how it got to this point  
I always was the one with all the love  
You came along, I'm hunting you down

Like a sick domestic abuser looking for a fight  
And all I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life

If we met tomorrow for the very first time  
Would it start all over again?  
Would I try to make you mine?

I always thought I'd be a mom  
Sometimes I wish for a mistake  
The longer that I wait the more selfish that I get  
You seem like you'd be a good dad

Now all those simple things are simply too complicated for my life  
How'd I get so faithful to my freedom?  
A selfish kind of life  
When all I ever wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life


	44. Wake Up

**Nell**

Fall von Riddle is my biological father; he is the man that knocked my mother up at Sirius' pre-birthday party, while she was engaged to my Stepfather. She kicked him out of my life and he thought it was better for me not to know who he was and get tied into his or our family. Which by the way later I find out is much more screwed up then anything imaginable.

On my mother's side she is French, come from French parents who migrated here when my mother and uncle were very young, they believe in blood purity but stay out of this war, still residing in their estates in the countryside of France.

My mother married Abraxas Stardust because it was arranged; they had only one legitimate child which is my sister Persephone, my half sister. My real father, my blood father, is named Fall von Riddle, Fall like the season. His mother who is still alive, my grandmother, was named Anya Emmeline Van Zimmer, she had one brother named Adolf Hans Van Zimmer, and their parents were from Austria but moved to England when my grandmother was an infant. They are loaded with money; the Van Zimmer's are a prestigious pure blood, Austrian wizarding family. My great Uncle Adolf has remained single but wealthy, his sister my grandmother Anya, was in Slytherin like he was. My father was in Slytherin as well, looks like I really am the first Gryffindor because before that my family went to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Well in school, my grandmother was beautiful, kind (too kind to be in Slytherin), and very popular, especially amongst the male population. She did hate muggles though, because when she was younger before she went to Hogwarts, these muggle boys saw her performing magic one day, she was making water dance. And they threatened to tell everyone that she is a witch, and back then they would've still burned her, so being young and naïve she begged them not to and promised she'd do anything, so they told her to lie down and take her clothes off, they were older too had to be in their teens and she was just a little girl. But they made her do it anyway, and they took turns molesting her in the most violent way. She hadn't told anyone what happened that day, at least not at the time. Ever since that day she detested muggles for that reason, and thought them all to be awful.

Well, while in school she met this very handsome boy named Tom Riddle, he isolated himself from everyone except his followers, he was incredibly handsome and fooled others with his charm, but he still cold and distant, and then one day my Grandmother broke his ice heart and he fell in deep love with her and she with him, he was over protective of her, would barely let anyone near her, but she was the kind of girl who didn't mind a controlling man. Well Tom already dint like muggles from his own experience, and then one day Anya told him that story, and he went off the wall, his precious Anya was destroyed by filthy muggles, he grew angry and vengeful, and his hate for muggles grew far worst, and soon he discovered his family background, and he opened the chambers, and then there was the basilisk, and then Moaning Myrtle. And it was all out of control.

Anya was good friends with Hagrid, but when Tom put the blame on him, she did nothing to plead his case, she was a sweet girl but she was still a Slytherin, and snakes aren't loyal like lions or badgers.

After they graduated Tom and she traveled to different countries, and she became his wife, her parents and family loved Tom and his ideas, they put aside his half-blood because he was more than a pure-blood than anyone. Anya became pregnant with my father and Tom was more than thrilled, but he became very power hungry and dangerous, and Anya did nothing to stop him, all she cared about was her happy little family no matter how many people lost their lives. Tom became Voldemort, and only loved Anya, he never loved Fall, but he always adored him.

When Anya heard that she had a granddaughter she wanted nothing more than to take her and welcome her into a place where she could be loved, but Fall wouldn't allow it, so Anya instead mourned. But Tom got to see her often, and he tortured Abraxas everyday for hurting her, even though Abraxas didn't know why, no one knew of her true origins, no one except for Tom, Anya, and Fall. But there was something else, Veruca Stardust could never love, but Fall von Riddle did, and he loved and still loves Veruca.

Sirius demanded to know what that man (my father) said to me, so I told him who he was and I wasn't hesitant to let him know that Voldemort is my grandfather, but because I love and trust him, I told him, and instead of running away or treating me like shit, he hugged and kissed me, held me tight and told me it was going to be okay and that he would never leave me.

I have a feeling that Albus knew, and that my relations had everything to do with my special abilities.

Before I left for the wedding party, I saw a hooded figure in a deep purple, velvet cloak. All I saw were red lips and then the figure disappeared.

I nearly forgot my troubles at the Wedding party, but then I looked at Persephone and I remembered. When it was time to leave, there was a letter on my chair, and it had five words; _I love you my daughter_. It was from him. And in it was money, lots and lots of it. And right there I knew that for once, I had a dad, and he loves me. And that's all I really ever wanted.

Sirius and I went on our honeymoon, to New Zealand. The very next morning, I threw up in the bog; I noticed that my clothes felt tight around my belly and breasts. I craved ice cream with ice cream and nothing but ice cream, I yelled at Sirius when he asked what was wrong and then cried and hugged him for being such a bitch, after that I felt hornier than my usual self. That day we did nothing but sex, and after that I slept for days. Sirius is beginning to panic and calls for Healer. I wonder what is wrong with me.

Somethin' filled up  
my heart with nothin',  
someone told me not to cry.

But now that I'm older,  
my heart's colder,  
and I can see that it's a lie.

Children wake up,  
hold your mistake up,  
before they turn the summer into dust.

If the children don't grow up,  
our bodies get bigger but our hearts get torn up.  
We're just a million little god's causin rain storms turnin' every good thing to rust.

I guess we'll just have to adjust.

With my lighnin' bolts a glowin'  
I can see where I am goin' to be  
when the reaper he reaches and touches my hand.

With my lighnin' bolts a glowin'  
I can see where I am goin'  
With my lighnin' bolts a glowin'  
I can see where I am go-goin'

You better look out below! 


	45. Daydreaming

**Lily**

Honeymooning in Thailand is very exhausting with James. But exhausting in a _very, very _good way if you catch my drift. Besides Jungle walks, scuba diving, and the deliciously exotic cuisine, James and I have been doing majority activities in bed.

At the moment we were completely content in our Thai suite, both coated in sweat and cum, his 10 inch dick was ocean deep inside of me hitting my g-spot over and over again, I had my legs draped by his hips as he kept up his pace, my hips met with his as I had my hands in his windswept hair. His face was buried in my neck as he groaned from my erect nipples practically impaling his chest. But this wasn't enough so he flipped me onto my back so that I was on my hands and knees doggy style. He kissed my plump bum and grasped my voluptuous breast before plowing deep into my asshole with his thick manhood. I've never felt so full and horny. We've been going at for 14 days straight, James couldn't explain but neither could I, he was just happy with getting some.

Finally we collapsed from all the exercise, I fell face into the pillow, while James fell on me. It took him 10 minutes to catch up with his energy and get himself out of me, rolling onto the side. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put the blanket on top of us.

"I love you Lily." He kissed the crook of my neck.

I smiled and kissed his fingers.

"I love you too James."

Suddenly a lurching sensation writhed in my stomach, I felt my lips quiver and it felt like I was going to hurl. I practically jumped out of bed to run to the loo. James sat up with a worry expression and put his glasses back on.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

I spilled everything from my mouth into the bog. James got up and held my hair.

"I'm fine probably from something I ate."

"This has been happening for a week though, and you keep eating a lot, and then puke it all out."

I felt salty tears escape from my eyes, and before I knew it I was balling like a baby. James pulled me into his lap and kissed my head.

"Why are you crying love?"

I stopped and thought for a moment and said;

"I don't know."

"Are you sick?"

"I dunno, I have been nauseous and tired and crying…I dunno."

"We should take you to a healer."

"No James, I'm sure it will pass over in a day."

"But it's been going on nonstop for a week!"

"James-"

"Lily Potter," I think he just loved saying my name now that it's the same as his.

"You are going to see a healer and that is that, understood?"

I grudgingly agreed.  
"Fine."

"Brilliant! Now as much as I hate to say this; put on your clothes."

**Alice**

Being married to Frank has been better than I imagined, I thought I would have to wait on him hand and foot and be his slave like other wives. But it was more like we were a team, like we did everything together, we both worked at The Auror Department, we both brought home the cash, and besides the equality, Frank loves me and I love him, and being in love is a wonderful feeling. Especially the sex, which we were constantly having.

Frank is a_ big _man if you catch my drift. He always fills me up like pudding, and we keep coming back for more. We would have sex everywhere and all the time, in the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, the parlor, the bathroom, the bathroom at Grimmauld (which is where the Order is held now), the closet at the Ministry, just all the time. And afterwards I would get very hungry; every time we would do it I would crave Chinese food. Then I would have to pee like all the time, I interrupted an Order meeting to pee, then I would come back in crying and apologizing basically having a mental breakdown, everyone would have to calm me down.

I went to a healer a few weeks later to find out that I am with child. I don't know whether to laugh or to cry.

**Nell**

Pregnant! I'm fucking pregnant! Why did this have to happen to me? Does Merlin hate me so much to give me this fate? I don't want a fucking child, me a m-, a m-, a…..mother? I detest children, they're dirty and gross and rude and they take away your life, and I just made Auror, I can't have a child! How will I raise it?

I can't nurture, it's not genetic, look at my own mother! I don't know the first thing about taking of something let alone a human being! I barely take care of my hedgehog and I love him.

Currently I'm sitting on my couch curled in a ball in my Led Zeppelin shirt and black shorts. At first the idea of moving into Grimmauld seemed not the greatest of ideas, but living with Sirius and waking up to see his face as my husband has changed my mind, until now! That bloody git knocked me up! I am so angry at him! Dammit I need ice cream!

"Kreacher!"

Suddenly, Kreacher the Black's house elf came dawdling in, mumbling something before saying;

"Yes Mistress, how may I help you?"

"Can you please get me some of that Cherry Garcia ice cream that I love?"

Kreacher's face softened.

"Yes Mistress, right away."

He mumbled something that sounded like 'Master Sirius doesn't deserve her'. I laughed but then stomped when I heard a knock on the door.

"I shall get it Mistress." Announced Sweeney. Yes I got him back.

I missed him.

Only a few moments later he came back over and said;

"Mistress, a Mr. Fall von Riddle says he would like to see you."

My eyes widen and I immediately stood up ignoring the swishing in my stomach.

"T-tell him to come in." I stuttered.

Sweeney did as he was told and before me standing in a black 19th century, Aristocratic attire, with the same shade of violet as I, was my _father._

"Hello darling."

Think of a place I would go,  
I'm daydreamin',  
Where the sycamore grow,  
I'm daydreamin',  
And oh if you knew what it meant to me,  
Where the air was so clear,  
Oh if you knew what it meant to me,  
Anywhere but here.

Oh now look to the east,  
Great mountains remember me,  
Oh I wound around you for miles,  
I sat down right there and stretched my bones.  
And oh if you knew what it meant to me,  
Oh if you knew what it meant to me,  
Oh if you knew what it meant to me,  
You would see, too.

Oh the unspeakable things,  
It's land I can see for miles,  
With only the wind whispering,  
Land I can see for miles,  
With only the wind whispering,  
Oh land I can see for miles,  
With only the wind whispering,  
Oh I'd run as fast as I can  
Land I can see for miles  
Oh I'm searching,  
With only the wind whispering,  
Oh if you knew what it meant to me,  
Oh if you knew what it meant to me,  
Oh if you knew what it meant to me,  
You would see, too.

Oh the unspeakable things,  
Oh the unspeakable things,  
Oh the unspeakable things,  
Oh the unspeakable things.


	46. Starlight

**Nell**

I gasped from shock; I didn't think that he would actually show up at my door! Why would he do that, what is his motive, what does he want?

"I just wanted to see my daughter, is that such a crime?" He asked with a twinkle.

I froze. He can read my mind.

"Yes, it's genetic." He said in a bitter tone.

He then smiled at me in a smirking manner that resembled my own, but not in a mocking manner. He folded his hands behind his back and walked over to me.

"And I thought that you were a Legilimency as well?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes and my heart thump.

"Well it's been rocky since I've been, p-pregnant." Brilliant, now it's real.

My father's eyes widened with surprise and happiness. He chuckled and lifted me up and swung me around.

"Pregnant? Pregnant? My little girl is pregnant? This is incredible!"

And there's the nausea.

"Um father, I'm feeling a little sick so can I-"

"Oh yes of course sweetheart, here I'll go hold your hair up."

I felt so awkward. I mean out of the blue my father, my real father shows up and he is _actually _happy to see me. The last time I saw him my Legilimency was working like a busy bee, so I could make what some of his thoughts were. He has always wanted to find me and now that he has, he is more than excited. He actually loves me, he really loves me, I have a father and he loves me. I've never been loved by a parent before, the feeling is foreign. He adores me, he wants to be there for me, he is happy that I am pregnant (Merlin knows why), and wants to be a grandfather figure? I don't understand.

"I don't understand." I said washing my face and brushing my teeth.

"What don't you understand darling?"

His tone was so warm.

"Why do you love me, why do you want to find me I'm a bastard child?"

He sighed and walked over to me, hugged me close and kissed my head.

"Because you're my little girl that's why, and besides that you are a very charming young lady."

I laughed.

"Ha please."

"None of that sweetheart, now come on, I'm going to have the elf make us a nice cup of tea and get you something to eat, and you can tell me everything abut yourself and your life."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, but I warn you this movie is rated R."

He looked at me confused.

"What's a movie?"

"Oh boy, we have a lot to learn don't we?"

He chuckled and I laughed. It felt nice having a dad; I was really beginning to like it.

He drank tea while I talked, and I drank tea while eating grilled ham and cheese sandwich with my cherry Garcia ice cream.

I told him almost everything. I told him of my cruel home life, which he was both angry and sad about, I told him about Hogwarts and my friends, I told him about how Lily introduced me to the amazing world of Muggles, which my father disdain because I found out he hates muggles, not surprising when you're father is Voldemort. I am never going to get used to that. I told him about my dramatic love life with Sirius, my various detentions which he laughed at, I told him about my drug/alcohol abuse, my mental illness, and my time in different clinics, he was so worried. I told him about everything except for the Order which is a secret.

He was so intrigued about my life, and then I asked him about his. He said it's not easy being a son of the Dark Lord, who he calls father. He said that his father only loves his mother, Anya. But he only cares for me because it pleases his mother who adores him. His mother is a very warm and caring woman who still looks youthful despite her few grey streaks, but any to no wrinkles. He grew getting whatever he wanted while learning to hate muggles and muggle borns, he could never tell anyone who his father is except for his slytherin friends, and Dumbledore always kept a watchful eye on him. He was very popular in school and did very well; he is very intelligent and knows many things, like his father. His best abilities are with controlling and communicating with animals very well (which I did not get, damn), He can perform the dark arts to a great extent and create Inferi, which is an army of the dead. (Didn't get that either), inflict harm on those who annoy him (I did inherit that), he's an expert duelist and never lost a battle (Got that too), Excellent at potions (never got that one), perfect at charms (Inherited that), fire spells is his specialty (I am definitely good at the one, I did burn down an entire forest one time when I was younger), Apparition he can do without blinking (Got that too, I knew how to apparite at 15), and Underage Magic Control (Damn I wish I could've got that one). Of course Occlumency and Legilimency is his forte as well as mine, he can fly without any instrument or broom (that never came to me), Parselmouth (I have that one), non verbal magic (Got that) and wandless (got that too), and Transfiguration (everyone knows I'm badarse at this). Dad told me he's an animagus; he's a threstral which is way, way cool! I told him I was a raccoon and he laughed and said it suited me well.

I learned so much about my father and him me. It was nice talking to him and laughing, it almost made me forget I was pregnant...Almost. Suddenly we heard a crack, and I knew Sirius was home.

"Nell, I'm back!" He called.

Sirius wondered into the kitchen to find my father and I sitting there enjoying one another's company and Kreacher cooking on the stove.

His face was twisted into a 'what the fuck' ordeal.

"Nellie, mind telling me what he is doing here?"

I rolled my eyes and got up taking his hand.

"Will you excuse us Dad?"

"Yes of course."

"Cheers."

I dragged my annoying husband into the parlor and put a silencing charm around us. Gotta love wandless magic.

"Nell Black, would you mind explaining why _that _man in the kitchen is here! In my house?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me Sirius pompous Black, this happens to be my house as well, remember?" I showed my ring.

"And….that MAN! Happens to be my father so wotcher!"

"WHO IS THE BLOODY SON OF VOLDEMORT? OUR ENEMY!"

"So? He's not his father, he's my father and he loves me!"

"I know that you always wanted a father Nellie, but this man-"

"I'm not telling him anything about the Order!"

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Stop accusing me and my father of things!"

"I don't want that man in my house!"

"OUR CHILD NEEDS A GRANDFATHER!"

My eyes bulged and I covered my mouth realizing what I had just said.

My dad has talked me into keeping the…fetus.

"What?" Sirius gasped.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Sirius, I'm pregnant."

He broke out into a grin and did his happy dance, which looked like a galloping peacock.

"For how long?" He asked exuberantly.

"Mmmm, a month, I didn't tell you because I was thinking of getting an abortion."

His face fell.

"How could you think of-"

I put my finger over his mouth.

"Hush love hush, don't worry, at first I was really scared and freaked out, but dad told me it's different when it's your own."

His face lit up again.

"I'm so happy, you have no idea!"

"Good, I just hope it doesn't ruin my career, The Order won't let Alice or Lily participate in dueling, and the Auror Department won't let her come to work."

"Yes but after the baby is born, you can come back." He was rubbing my belly lovingly.

"The team is going to lose their mind reader." Yes I was the Order's mind reader, and the same with the Aurors. I'm very useful.

"Yes, but I'm gaining a child." Said Sirius with a twinkle in his grey eye.

I hope the spawn gets his eyes.

"You know, Lily and Alice are hoping for a girl, what do you think?"

He bent down, pulled up my shirt and kissed my belly. I could've sworn I felt a kick.

"It doesn't really matter to me."

**Lily**

It's been 8 months, that's how far along I am. I am the size of a whale, my feet are swollen and I'm balancing a plate of chocolate chip muffins on my stomach. James hasn't let me out of his sight, Always holding my hand, feeding me, giving me what I want and need, taking me to the doctors if I even groan. He's been clingy, and sometimes I would snap and other times I would cling back. Anyways It's June, and oh so hot and I'm at an Order meeting.

Dumbledore is talking about how odd it is that Voldemort has been laying low, and we all might think it's because of Nell. I turned to look at my 9 month pregnant friend; she was due any day now and snippier than ever. She looks beautiful pregnant, she glows, and hasn't gained weight anywhere except for her stomach of course. Her hair was very shiny and thick. She was dressing comfy lately because of the baby, lying around in sweats and band t-shirts with jumpers. Sirius has been clinging to her as well.

Nell's father has been popping up every now and then to take care of her, he's been such a good grandfather, and even though he's a muggle-hating jerky jerk, ooh I can go for some jerky now…wait back on focus Lily! Ah yes, Fall von Riddle has been spoiling his daughter rotten, he loves her so much. Buying her and the baby everything, he hired decorators to decorate the baby's bedroom, bathroom, and her suite (Nell and Sirius are rich). It's a ribbon yellow theme because we don't know the baby's sex yet, and Nell hates pink so she's hoping it's not a girl, for that reason. I'm hoping my baby is a girl; I'm planning on naming her Rosalie Dorea Potter, after my mother and James'. I wish mummy was here with me. But that's okay; I know she is just not in a physical way. James says he can see the baby with my hair and his eyes, which excites me, my sweet little Rosalie with her hair in ribbons and dressed in ruffles playing with her dolls! It gets me so excited! I cannot wait to be a mother; we already decorated the nursery pink with princesses!

Alice and Frank are the same; they want to name their daughter Audrey Perdita Longbottom. Frank's mother Augusta has been popping in as well, she hates Alice and thinks she is a trick, but she loves her son and the baby. And Alice has to be around her, it's quite funny.

Eura is two years old; she is very tall for her age, like her parents. And her yellow curls reach above mid back, she talks a lot even though we don't understand, and she can't wait for the babies to be born. She's very enthusiastic and energetic, and optimistic about her werewolf genetics, thanks to Reid. Reid is a fantastic mother, she carries food and juice boxes, blankets, and extra clothes, and absolutely everything for Eura, she always makes sure she is well. Never raises her voice even Eura is misbehaving, which is a lot because she's so adorably mischievous and likes to pull pranks on the Order members namely Kingsley, when she is here. She is more like a son than a daughter which is probably because her best friends/ partners in crime are Molly and Arthur's twin Fred and George. Nell loves Fred and George (surprise!) because they remind her of Fabian and Gideon, who are also in the Order. Eura loves her Uncle Peter, he spoils her rotten, Eura is his world, and Alice always takes Eura shopping even though Eura hates shopping.

Eura loves being with her daddy Remus as well; he is stern with her but lets her get away with some things. Honestly Eura is probably the luckiest child at the moment. She is loved by so many; I make her Wolfsbane Potion for her full moon nights to make the suffering less painful. She gets scars from the transformation, but she's a real trooper.

"Perenelle, are you alright?" Asked Albus concerned.

I turned around to see Nell grunting in pain, her face turning red and sweating bullets.

Alastor gets up and runs over to her.

"She's in labor!"

Sirius helps her up and panic rises in his face.

"We need to get to the hospital!"

"No shit Sherlock!" She cursed.

Reid got up and ran over to Sweeney.

"Sweeney can you please take Eura up to the playroom and tell her mummy and daddy will be back?"

"Yes Miss Reid."

Remus ran over to Nell and helped Sirius carry her.  
"Her water has broken; we need to floo her to the hospital immediately."

"It's your entire fault!" She pointed her finger to Sirius.

"Me?"

"Yes you, you pompous piece of shit, you wanted this baby to begin-URRGGGH!"

"Sounds like the babe is impatient." Says Alastor.

"Emmeline can you go pack Nell's things?" Asked Reid.

Emmeline ran upstairs and Reid turned to Alice and me.

"Now I know you two pregnant women want to see your best friend give birth, so…" She turns around to face the rest of the Order.

"Molly, do you want to go home and check on Ronnie before you go?"

Ronnie is Molly's three month infant. She never stops having babies, but she is an incredible mother.

"No need, Arthur can do it. I'm helping Lily get to the hospital, and Fabian and Gideon will help Alice."

"Love, do you think it's safe to do heavy lifting, no offense Lily." Said Arthur.

"Um none taken, I think." I frowned.

"Why isn't it safe?" Asked James.

"Because I'm pregnant." She says.

"AGAIN?" Cried Nell.

"Get her to the hospital; I'll take care of everything else including contacting Fall." Said Dumbledore who looked nervous. Aw, he's always had a soft spot for Nell.

And to the hospital we shall.

**Sirius**

Okay I'm scared as fuck. I've been reading pamphlets and magazines and books, and I'm finding out that there is a very high risk of complications with childbirth. The baby can die and so can my wife. If I lose them I would have nothing else to live for, they are my world. I'm shaking like barmy right now, I'm sweating like a pig, and Remus and James are getting me water. I don't want fucking water I just want my wife! I'm going insane, insane I say! And to make matters worse I had to listen to Lucius Malfoy yammer off about my cousin and his son in the waiting room.

"Hey Lucius I don't give a flying fuck!"

With that I got up and threw open the doors of the room my wife is in. She was panting and screaming in pain, her body was writhing, she was red and sweating insanely, her hair was wet and she was crying. I felt so terrible, she was going through this and I just wanted the pain to go away. She was kicking and screaming at the Healers and Mediwitches, I ran over and grabbed her hand.

"Nellie, Nellie I'm here!"

"! SIRIUS YOU FUCKING APE!"

"I know, I know you hate me for doing this to you but it will get-"

"! DON'T SAY FUCKING BETTER, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE SHOVING A WATERMELON OUT OF YOUR UTERUS?"

"OW!" Shit she broke my hand.

"Love calm down, have some ice chips." I offered.

She glared at the ice chips and in an instant they caught on fire and melted. One of the doctors fainted.

"IF HEAR ONE MORE PERSON TELLING ME TO HAVE THOSE FUCKING ICE CHIPS I'M GOING TO RIP SOMEONES BLOODY HEAD OFF!"

"Mrs. Black, we need you to push."  
She smacked the crap out of that healer, there's a new one now.

"Mrs. Black, we need you to push."

"Okay."

What the fuck?

"Nell I love you, the pain will be over soon I promise."

"IT'S BEEN TWELVE FUCKING HOURS!"

"Push!"

"I'M BLOODY PUSHING!"

"Push harder!"

"URGGGGH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And all of the sudden there was a high-pitched cry. The healer was holding a pink bloody baby in a blanket, the baby was crying and it was so small, and Nell was not screaming anymore, she was just panting really heavy. And everything was muffled for a minute, things seemed to brighten, it felt like I was breathing for the first time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, congratulations, it's a beautiful and healthy baby girl."

I didn't know I was crying until Nell weakly wiped my tear away. I snogged her for a long minute, and then said;

"I love you so fucking much."

She smiled weakly and played with my hair.  
"I love you too, sorry for breaking your hand."

"It's all right, nothing a potion can't fix."

I turned to the healers.

"Will my wife be alright she looks sick? I was scared I didn't want to lose her.

"She will be alright Mr. Black; we're going to give her a potion though."

I nodded.

"Would you like to hold your daughter Mr. Black?"

I felt like dancing but I refrained.

"Yes!"

The Healer laughed and handed me my daughter who has just been cleaned up.

I felt like I just died and gone to heaven. I looked at the healer and asked;

"She's mine?"

She chuckled.

"Yes Mr. Black, yours and the Mrs. That is."

I grinned like a fool and kissed my precious baby girl's sweet head. I can't believe I am a father, I can't believe this is happening to me! I can't stop grinning! She's so beautiful. She has her mother's olive, tan complexion. Her eyelashes were dark, long and thick like Nell's as well, kissing her cherub cheeks. Her hair was ark and wavy, it looked a lot like mine. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal that they were identical to mine, they were silver and shining bright like stars. And I had to say my baby is the cutest.

"Sirius?"

Nell was grinning. Her hair and face was sweaty but she still glowed and she never looked so bloody gorgeous.

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can I hold her?"

"Yes."

I carefully out our baby in Nell's arms. She was awkward and scared at first but then I guess her maternal instinct took over and she was holding her like a pro. Her face lit up and her violet eyes twinkled, and she kissed our daughter's forehead.

"Oh my Godric, I don't hate her."

I laughed and she did too, and we looked down to see our daughter smirk. Not a Nell smirk, but a smirk like mine.

"Merlin, she looks exactly like you Sirius." Said Nell.

I barked laugh, and our daughter did the same thing but only high pitched.

Nell cracked up.

"Merlin's beard! This is too good!"

She kissed her head again, and our daughter snuggled up to Nell. Nell was shocked by this affection.

"Shall we name her?" I asked

"Mhm, can I please?"

I chuckled.

"Yes my love." I kissed my wife's knuckles.

Nell grinned.

"Astrid."

"Astrid?"

"Yes, it's Old Norse and means fair, divine goddess. Plus it sounds like a star and her eyes look like stars."

"I love it."

"Brill, I've got middle names too."

"Names?"

"Aye, names."

"Alright let's hear them."

"Astrid Starlight Lily Persephone Black."

"A mouthful, but a beautiful mouthful."

"You really like it?"

I snogged her then kissed our smirking daughter's head.

"Yes, so I'm guessing James and Lily are godparents?"

"Mhm!"

There was a knock on the door before a healer came in.

"You have visitors, but I'm allowing family first, so Anya and Fall Riddle are here."

I froze and turned to Sirius who hovered over me protectively.

"MY grandmother?

"The devil's wife."

I smacked him.

"I heard she's nice!"

Then walked in not only my father, but an intimidating beautiful woman. She was petite, maybe 5'3. She was curvy and delicately framed; her skin was smooth and milky, she has a beauty mark on her neck, her lips were full and red like an apple. She had rosy cheeks and almond shaped violet eyes like mine. Her lashes were long and her nose was aristocratic and almost looked German, but she was still beautiful. Her face is heart-shaped and on top of her head was long, silky, and full strawberry blonde hair with a few hidden grey streaks. She looked like a Disney princess.

"My daughter, how are you feeling?" asked dad.

"I'm good, and so is Astrid."

He smiled.

"Is that what you named her? It's beautiful, may I hold her?"

I gave Sirius a look meaning 'behave', and I let my father hold Astrid.

"She is most beautiful, but I have to say she looks like the mirror image of her father."

I laughed but Sirius only grimaced trying to smile.

"Fall; aren't you going to introduce me? I thought I taught you better than that." Chided the lovely stranger in a joking manner.

Her voice was light and fluttery, it was like a song, and high-pitched like Snow White's.

"Yes of course mother. Sirius, Nell this is my mother and your grandmother Nell, Anya Riddle, mother this is my daughter and your granddaughter Perenelle Black, although she does not want to be called Perenelle and this is her husband Sirius, and your great granddaughter Astrid."

She's my grandmother! Damn she looks young! Both sides of my family have fantastic genes.

Anya giggled and curtsied.

"A pleasure to meet you Nellie, Sirius, and-"

She skips over to Astrid and kisses her nose.

"Astrid."

She is married to Voldemort? How? She is so cute and happy! Sirius is wondering the exact same thing.

She glides over to me, holds me tight and kisses my cheek.

"My grandbaby, I missed you, but that awful woman…" Her voice grew sad.

"Never mind! Happy times!"

I smiled, she's odd.

"So does she have middle names?"

"Yes her full name is Astrid Starlight Lily Persephone Black."

"Very pretty!"

"Thank you."

There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, Mrs. Black's grandparents are here." Said the healer.

Grandmere and Grandpere? Yes!

Walking into the room was my French Grandparents; Florizel and Ambrosia Lestrange. My grandfather is a handsome older man with dark wavy hair that worked a white streak slicked back. He always wore the most handsome and expensive clothes, his mustache was neat and combed with a minute beard on his chin, his eyes are light brown and 'alluring' according to Grandmere. He had some wrinkles but not many, his French accent is very thick but his voice is smooth like velvet. He always smells like cigars and expensive cologne.

My grandmother Ambrosia, mainly known as Ambre, is a very beautiful older woman. She is tall and lean, her skin is smooth and creamy, her eyes are electric blue and with long, thick, lashes, and her face is flaw less, except for mouth wrinkles but they are faint. Her lips are pursed and plump, a rosy coral color, her cheekbones are high, her nose Aristocratic, and her hair is a light brown that is silky and short but it's curled in her face and looks like a Classic 1930's beauty. My mother and I look just like her. She always wears the height of fashion and smells like Parisian perfume with vanilla. Her accent is also strong but her voice sounds like Brigitte Bardot.

"Perenelle! Félicitations, désolé nous sommes en retard, nous avons été acheter des cadeaux pour le bébé.

They are apologizing for being late and said it's because they were buying gifts for the baby. Which explains the many bags and boxes.

"Ce n'est pas grave, je suis juste heureux de vous voir"

I said its fine, I'm just glad to see them. Grandmere stopped and stared at my dad and Anya.

"Allo? Perenelle 'oo are day?"

Can we say awkward?

_Far away__  
__This ship has taken me far away__  
__Far away from the memories__  
__Of the people who care if I live or die__  
__Starlight__  
__I will be chasing a starlight__  
__Until the end of my life__  
__I don't know if it's worth it anymore___

_Hold you in my arms__  
__I just wanted to hold you in my arms___

_My life__  
__You electrify my life__  
__Let's conspire to ignite__  
__All the souls that would die just to feel alive___

_I'll never let you go__  
__If you promise not to fade away__  
__Never fade away___

_Our hopes and expectations__  
__Black holes and revelations__  
__Our hopes and expectations__  
__Black holes and revelations___

_Hold you in my arms__  
__I just wanted to hold you in my arms___

_Far away__  
__This ship has taken me far away__  
__Far away from the memories__  
__Of the people who care if I live or die___

_I'll never let you go__  
__If you promise not to fade away__  
__Never fade away___

_Our hopes and expectations__  
__Black holes and revelations__  
__Our hopes and expectations__  
__Black holes and revelations___

_Hold you in my arms__  
__I just wanted to hold you in my arms__  
__I just wanted to hold_


	47. Put A Penny In The Slot

**Nell**

Grandmere and Grandpere got in a fight with Dad and Anya. It was basically over me and who's better family. The heated debate ended with my grandparents kissing Astrid and I goodbye, them giving Sirius and us money, telling them they will visit soon and stomping out. Dad kissed Astrid and I goodbye and gave gifts, and Anya did the same, I invited them to dinner next week, and then they apologized for the fight and left.

Everyone from the Order and our friends came in to see Astrid, Eura got jealous from the attention but then she saw Astrid and got really happy and said she's going to teach her all she knows, then Lily cried when I named Astrid after her and made her the godmother, James tried not to cry but he failed. Persephone and Regulus showed up as well, they were thrilled and sad. Thrilled because of Astrid's birth and sad because they lost another child, and Regulus is off on a mission for Voldemort so he had to leave early.

I told Persephone she can stay with us if she gets lonely but she says it's alright. I told her about my father's family and she was most in shock. She said goodbye to us and Hugged Astrid and said she will be stopping by and then left, she has things to do as well.

I had to stay overnight with Astrid, but the next day we went home. The house had banners and decorations for congratulations, Sweeney had the place is tip top shape everything was squeaky clean and Astrid's room was bright and cheery with many toys and gifts. Kreacher had breakfast cooked for us. It looked like a feast, and I asked Sirius not to yell at him today.

Before I ate though, I had to go and breast feed Azzy. That's what I decided to call her. Breast feeding takes off weight (even though I don't need it) and it's better for the baby. Sirius was cheeky and asked if he could have some, I told him later if he behaves. So I took Azzy to the bright and sunny nursery and sat on the rocking chair.

I was feeding her for two hours, which is a very long time. I just realized the year is 1980, and it's so much different from the 70's, especially the music. I've grown to love this Muggle Band called Def Leppard. I decided to talk to my daughter about music, but first I played a record by the Clash called 'Sandinista!'

"You know, I was very upset when Jimi Hendrix and Jim Morrison died, wouldn't come out my room for a week, they were a big part of my life.'

She just kept drinking.

"I'm going to expose you to all good music, when I was pregnant with you I used to play records from the Sex Pistols, the Hobgoblins, The Clash, The Doors, Jimi Hendrix, the Beatles and what not for you, they say I'm suppose to play classical music but what do they know."

She smirked. Awww.

"I ate a lot of cherry Garcia ice cream too, it's delicious I think you liked it."

She looked at me with big stormy eyes.

"You're a very pretty girl; you look just like your daddy."

Her eyes were drooping she was falling asleep.

"I guess you're tired, that's okay."

She cuddled closer to me and drifted to sleep. My heart thumped, she's so adorable, I love her, and suddenly I feel the need to protect her. My baby, my little daughter.

**Alice**

"Congratulations Mrs. Longbottom, it's a healthy baby boy."

I was crying, not from the pain but from the sight of my baby. He actually came out of me? This pile of sugar was living inside of me for nine months? And man was it hell to get him to leave. But when the healer placed my little boy in my arms, I didn't care about the pain anymore I just want him, I'm going to be the best mother to him, that's a promise.

"Let's name him Neville." Said Frank who kissed my head and pet the baby's.

"After my dad?" I asked.

"Aye, he's strong like your father was."

Frank is more than I can ever ask for; he's helpful and kind, knows when to say something and is always taking care of me. He has been on top of this pregnancy, Neville is very lucky to have a father like him.

"Neville Frank Longbottom."

Frank grinned wide showing his straight, white teeth and then snogged me before asking to hold Neville. I agreed.

"He's blonde like you were." He noted.

"He looks like my dad." I said.

He really does, he looks nothing like Frank or I, and he looks like my daddy.

The healer came in announcing a visitor. It was bloody Augusta, I hate frank's mum, but she has been very helpful with the pregnancy so I am grateful. She still thinks I'm a tramp but whatever. But when she saw Neville it was like he made her day, she called him all these little pet names then asked his name, and she said that is great fine name. We bonded for a little while, but then she realized that and left, I have a feeling that she is going being showing up a lot more, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

After Augusta, the whole gang came in, except for James and Lily because Lily was in labor. The gang is going back and forth between us. Yes, Lily and my kid are born a day apart, how cool is that!

Eura was here, she was three now, getting taller every second and still messing up all the dresses Reid makes her. Reid has been busy with the little school house in Diagon Alley she made, it's called Plato's Junior Academy for Young Scholars. Plato was this really smart muggle who had an Academy from ancient Greece. It's for magical kids below the age of 11, learning basic material before they go to Hogwarts. She takes Eura with her sometimes, and she makes a decent living. But Remus feels bad for being useless, but he's not.

"Finally a boy." Joked Peter.

We all laughed.

It's weird, we haven't seen him since Astrid was born, I wonder what he has been doing. Poor thing, he's gained a lot of weight.

"Frank and I decided that Remus and Reid should be Neville's godparents."

Everyone saw this coming, but it was lovely news anyway and Reid and Remus were happy to hear it.

Nell just came in, she was breastfeeding Astrid again. She thought Neville was a cute little chubby baby and loved playing with his cheeks. Of course Astrid got jealous and started crying, so Sirius had to start giving her attention.

Everyone had to go and see Lily give birth, I wish I could be there, but Neville he has worn me out and now I have to see him. He may not be a girl, but he's mine.

**Lily**

SMACK!

"Ow! Lily!" James rubbed his sore head.

"That's for making me feel so much pain."

I smiled then kissed his lips gently.

"And that?"

"That is for giving me this beautiful baby boy."

"I thought you wanted a girl."

I grinned at my perfect little baby. He had James' jet black hair, but my piercing green eyes.

"I'm going to name him Harry James Potter."

James grinned and hugged Harry and I close. Harry smiled. Awww, his wittle babyness!

"Sounds like a celebrity." I laughed.

"Maybe a great Quidditch player."

I kept laughing at James suggestions.

"Maybe."

I nuzzled little Harry's nose and he grabbed my face and nuzzled back.

"OH MY GODRIC JAMES DID YOU SEE THAT? HE NUZZLED?" I squealed.

James cracked up and called me crazy and then held Harry. He was giving Harry 101 history about Quidditch and took a long time explaining the origin of a snitch.

"Is that the baby?" Nell ran in the room and so did the rest of the gang except for Frank and Alice because she just had a baby.

I nodded laughing, I was laughing because I was really happy.

"And Lily and I of course already decided that you and Sirius are to be Harry's godparents."

Nell screamed and hugged and kissed us both. Sirius was dancing with Astrid, but then Nell stalked over to them and chastises Sirius about being more careful with HER baby, then she snatched Azzy away and cooed her. She then took Azzy over to Harry whose bright green eyes sparkled when he saw Astrid. Astrid's silver mist orbs twinkled and then she took her stubby finger and ran it through the little hair Harry had. It was silent and they just looked at each other, it had to be one of the most beautiful moments I have ever witnessed.

**Reid**

"Remy, you have to let me go I have to get ready." I moaned as he nibbled on my neck.

His arms were curled around my bare stomach and he smelled my hair. He told me he loves the way that I smell.

I love how he smells as well, I love his body heat, and his lips…mmm no resist the temptation.

"Mmm no Rem, don't seduce me!" I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom giggling.

I showered and dressed myself in a tight, white, ¾ sleeved shirt, with a pink floral skirt that hit my knees, a pair of beige flats, and combed my hair down.

When I got out the bathroom, Remus attacked me with kisses again making me swoon, but I remembered the sweet little children that I teach and escaped to the kitchen. I made breakfast for both he and my darling Eura, I decided to cook up eggs, bacon, and waffles. I'll just eat the waffles and eggs because I'm a vegetarian. For beverages I set up pumpkin juice for me, milk for Eura so she can grow, and hot chocolate for my Remus. He prefers it to coffee. After I prepared breakfast, I performed a quick spell to clean up the place; I'm very good at household charms.

I then scampered off to Eura's room. The door was covered in crayon of all different colors. She drew many pictures; there was the moon cycle, a picture of me, Remus, and her, a picture of her and the Weasley twins, and a picture of her as a werewolf.

The first time she changed was last month; I felt a tear fall from the memory. She was in so much pain I won't even begin to explain, but the next day when I was taken care of her an feeding her soup, she was a trooper and refused to let the lycanthropy wear her down. Fred and George came over and made her feel loads better, bless their little souls they love her very much. They are very overprotective of her and won't let other children at the school play with her, it's too cute!

I opened the door into Eura's room; the wooden floors were covered in paint spots, markers, and crayon. Various stuffed animals and toys like jack in a box, broomstick, fake wands, trains, and other entertainment was thrown about. Her toy chest was opened, her moving enchanted moon phase ceiling was watching the catastrophe below, and sleeping in a little fort built by blankets was my baby girl.

She was snoring away in her daddy's cream button down shirt and her grey and maroon striped socks I had knitted for her. She had her thumb in her pouty mouth, scars were on her darling little face but her sunrise curls hid some of it. She was so darn cute, I didn't want to disturb her, but I had to.

I crawled into her tent to find the muggle book 'The Secret Garden' lying next to her along with her stuffed grey wolf Romulus and a half eaten chocolate bar. Remus was reading to her last night after he gave her a bubble bath. I found it sweet how much he loves her, Eura is an enchanting little girl though, despite being a werewolf. She's a tough little thing too, she tends to play with boys more than girls, she loves rolling mud, getting in fights, stomping on things and jumping off things, screaming, she hates dresses and ribbons and dolls and tea parties and anything remotely feminine. But I don't care; I love her the way she is.

I gently shook her tender shoulder and kissed her nose. Her ears twitched like a dog and she crinkled her freckled nose. She fluttered her eyes to reveal the two different colors; an electric blue in one and a striking green in the other. She yawned and stretched and fell back down.

"Mama I want to sleep."

She's a smart little thing too.

"No my love, you must take a bath, we're going to school today."

She whined into Romulus and stroked his fur.

"Nooooooo, I don't want to not now not now!"

"Eura, don't you want to learn Math with mummy? We're counting apples today, and pretending to be clocks by using our arms and legs as hands, it's only for an hour love."

She whined again. She is so spoiled.

"How about she stays with me today?" Interrupted Remus, who was leaning on the frame of her door dressed.

He spoils her rotten. I giggled and turned back to Eura; I picked her up and cradled her against me, stroking her golden curls that were now forming into waves.

"What do you say sweetheart? You want to stay home with daddy?"

She grinned and nodded before throwing her long arms around me and kissing my cheek. I laughed and hugged her back then kissed her nose.

"I take that as a yes."

"YAY!" She bellows.

Remus and I laugh and I hand her to him. She smiles and snuggles closer to her daddy.

"We'll be reading more books today, since we finished 'The Secret Garden' how about we move onto 'The Magician's Nephew'?" Exclaimed Remus.

"Love, don't you think these books are highly advanced for Eura's age?" I asked with concern.

It's natural for a mother to be concerned.

"Yes but I love daddy's books!" Yelled Eura.

I laughed and kissed her cheeks.

"You are advanced in school love, even more so than the older students."

Her eyes widened.

"Even more than Percy and Charlie and Billy?" She asked surprise.

I laughed.

"Yes, even more than Percy and Charlie and Billy."

She clapped and cheered and Remus joined in with her, he wants her to be intelligent, I think he wants her to really be something even despite her lycanthropy.

"Now c'mon my lovely, I have breakfast for you and you must eat!"

I never leave the house without watching and making sure Eura eats. And after she was done I kissed both her and Remus goodbye and headed off to school.

But as I was making my way down another street, something terrible occurred. Someone grabbed me from around my waist and pulled me into an alleyway, I was kicking and screaming for help, and when I reached my wand for help someone lifted their own wand to flick it away, I was not dealing with a muggle. The person slammed me against the wall and I screamed for help, I saw a skull mask before being hit and passing out.

I don't give advise,  
But be wise and think twice,  
Before getting involved in a game.  
Where the minority  
Face the majority,  
Who are faceless and born without names.  
Was it knock synch when  
we came across three men,  
They had church candles wrapped in newspaper.  
I bought two from them,  
And I'll lit one for you,  
I hope the message made it's way down the wire. 


	48. Hello Little Girl

**Nell**

We were all sitting in the office drinking our cups of coffee, talking about the prophet and how dangerously the killings have increased. You don't know who to trust anymore. Alice was going through some paper looking at the deceased victims, James was talking to Kingsley about how to corner the next death eater, Sirius and Frank were talking about scum's, and I was talking to Alastor.

"You're not thinking of joining You-Know-Who's side because you're his granddaughter are ya Nell?"

I spit out my coffee and glared at Alastor.

"Fuck you, of course not you tosser! I'm a noble Gryffindor through and through!"

He chuckled at my outburst.

"I was just checking you feisty little minx."

I stuck my tongue out t him and he laughed some more but then grew serious.

"Don't worry I trust you and so does everyone else."

"Not Dawlish though, he thinks I'm a spy." I spat glaring at John Dawlish who was talking to Williamson.

Alastor snorted.

"Dawlish is nothing but a cowardly old lion who kisses up to whoever has the gold, pay no mind to him. Besides you're very useful, you can read minds, you can control fire, and you're an animagus."

I smiled smugly. I am really useful.

"Reid Lupin is being attacked by Thorfin Rowle in the boroughs of Chelsea, London." Announced an Auror named Ed Poe

Simultaneously, James, Sirius, Alice, Frank, and I stood up.

"I guess the first Team is taking care of this mission."

We disapparated to the location Poe told us. We heard a scream and ran to the location. Rowle had his wand pointed at an unconscious Reid, ready to kill her but we were not going to let that happen.

I snapped my fingers and his cape caught on fire and Sirius had his wand out exclaiming;

"Expelliarmus!"

James caught the Death Eater's wand and shot a spell himself;

"Stupefy!"

He flew into the trash.

Frank threw him the body-bind spell so couldn't move.

We ran over to the Death Eater and I pulled him by the collar.

"James, take Reid to Lily at the hospital so she can fix her up." I instructed.

James did I was told and left with Reid, and I smacked Rowle hard in the face.

"Tell me why you are here and how you found her!"

Rowle cackled.

"And why should I tell you? Go on bird, beat me."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sirius and Frank who were smirking.

"All right, your mind."

_This sexy bird is never going to know that there's a list where we take care of mudbloods and blood traitors, I don't care if she is the Dark Lord's granddaughter._

"There's a list?"

His eyes widened.

"You dirty little trick, how dare you-"

Sirius slammed his fist in Rowle's jaw.

"You ever call my wife that again I'll shove your wand up your arse, you got that dickface?"

Rowle gaped but nodded.

"We're taking you to the Department of Law Enforcement, and you're going to Azkaban." Said Frank.

I smirked and pulled him up by his collar, nearly choking him.

"By the way, I think I burnt your arse when I lit your cape on fire."

**Sirius**

The date today is June 3, 1981. Its Azzy's first birthday. We decorated the house in the theme of a princess castle, and the backyard as well. Kreacher baked strawberry shortcake for her, and made a delicious feast. We got a unicorn how cool is that! Sorry that was a lame reaction.

Molly sewed Az a princess dress, it was pink and sparkly with puffy sleeves, Anya (I can't decide if I'm comfortable with Voldemort's wife coming around, even if she swears she doesn't tell her _husband_) had gotten her glass slippers for her tiny little feet and gold tiara. Lily curled Azzy's long, dark, wavy hair that mimicked my own, and they gave her a scepter. She came out into the backyard grinning her slightly toothless smile that was so damn cute, on the unicorn Hagrid had brought over. She was waving frantically with Nell, Lily, Alice, and Reid by her sad.

I grinned and picked her up and swung her around, causing her to giggle.

"There's the birthday princess!"

She giggled.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Her silver eyes shined and twinkled.

"Daddy did you see me on the unicorn did you see?"

"Yes Azzy I did, you are by far the most beautiful princess in the land."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, I grabbed it and smiled.

"I shall cherish this forever."

"Mummy says it's a thimble."

"A what?"

"A thimble, this." She kisses my cheek again.

"Is a thimble."

"And where did mummy come up with this thimble theory?"

"Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan?"

"Peter Pan."

"And who is Peter Pan?"

"A boy doesn't want to grow up and lives in Neverland, and there you don't grow up. He sometimes comes and visits children here and takes them to Neverland."

"Well this Peter Pan better not take my Azzy from me."

I kiss her cheek and put her on the floor. She runs up to little Harry who is clinging to Lily's leg.

She grabs Harry's arm and says;

"Harry come on, let's go ride on my unicorn."

Harry cries and looks away.

"Harry! I'm the princess and I say lets go!" She snatches Harry and drags him away.

James and burst out laughing.

"They better end up married or else!" Chuckled James.

"Oi Prongs don't go marrying off my daughter yet!"

"Sorry mate."

I elbowed him.

Suddenly a four year old Eura and Fred and George come stampeding through the room chasing an aggravated Kreacher. I laughed so hard, I hate that bloody thing.

The entire time Astrid was having a blast, but she would only be with Harry, Little Ronnie was staying at the snack table the entire time. Anya and Fall showed up later which I did not like, then Persephone. She's been down since Regulus died, so she's been around a lot. My first reaction when he died hit me real hard, but I found out he died for a good cause and he wasn't evil like our parents, and that helped a lot. Persephone loves Astrid so much, she takes her shopping and spoils her rotten and kisses her senseless. At the end of the party, Astrid had a total of 127 gifts, and five were from Persephone.

Lily, James, Harry, and Persephone slept over. Neville was crying and Alice and Frank had to take him home, and Eura was going to sleep over the Weasley's again.

I had set up a tent in the backyards for the kid's to sleep in.

The entire night, we were all avoiding the fact that in only two months, the Potter's will have to go into hiding. Harry is the boy in the prophecy.

_Hello little girl,__  
__Hello little girl,__  
__Hello little girl.___

_When I see you every day,__  
__I say, "Mm-mm, hello little girl"__  
__When you're passing on your way,__  
__I say, "Mm-mm, hello little girl"___

_When I see you passing by,__  
__I cry, "Mm-mm, hello little girl"__  
__When I try to catch your eye,__  
__I cry, "Mm-mm, hello little girl."___

_(Hello~)__  
__I send you flowers__  
__But you don't care.__  
__You never seem to see me__  
__Standing there,__  
__I often wonder what you're thinking of,__  
__I hope it's me__  
__And love, love, love.___

_So I hope there'll come a day__  
__When you'll say__  
__Mm-mm, you're my little girl.___

_(Hello~)__  
__It's not the first time that it's happened to me,__  
__It's been a long, lonely time__  
__And it's so funny, so funny to see__  
__That I'm about to lose my mind.___

_So I hope there'll come a day__  
__When you say__  
__Mm-mm, you're my little girl, mm-mm-mm.__  
__You're my little girl, mm-mm-mm.__  
__You're my little girl, oh yeah.__  
__You're my little girl.___

_Do-do-do-do-do_


	49. The Suburbs

**Nell**

"But Lily I swear that I've gotten better!"

"The answer is still no Nell! I am not letting you burn down my house."

I pouted and Lily handed me a bowl of potato salad.

"Go put this on the table if you want to help." She said.

It's September 3, 1981. I have a day off from work, and I decided to visit my good ol' friends the Potters. I of course brought Astrid over, I take her everywhere except for work, when I'm at work she's either at home with Kreacher and Sweeney, shopping with Persephone, or at that day care/ school with Reid. She's a very funny toddler, she'll do things to amuse people and change her personality, she's a real little Daddy's girl constantly following Sirius around, and all she has to do is bat her lashes and he would let her get away with murder.

On the floor Harry and Astrid were playing with pots and pans, Harry is such a nonchalant little baby he just lets everything flow, and his cheeks are so cute and pudgy! He's always getting bossed around by Astrid. Lily loves him dearly, he's definitely a mama's boy, and Lily spoils him senseless and treats like he walks on water. James is already teaching him quidditch, in fact last Christmas when we all spent it here in Godric's Hallow, Sirius brought Harry a toy broom and James had him practicing to become a seeker, he believes Harry would be a fantastic seeker for Gryffindor, and I do too.

I found out that Astrid loves to eat; she munches on anything in front of her which can be dangerous, sometimes if she has no food in front of her she will chew on her clothes.

Eura likes Harry and Astrid as well as Neville, I think that she just likes being older than everyone, she likes the authority it's very cute. Eura is a little troublemaker, causing trouble, playing pranks, and teaching the Weasley twins how to wreak mischief, and poor Reid and Remus never get any rest with her. She's at the Weasley's most of the time, mainly because of Fred and George. By the way, Molly had her last child, a girl named Ginevra but we call her Ginny.

Things haven't been perfect though, there's more attacks and things have been getting worst, Sirius was attacked by a Cruciatus curse last week and I couldn't get over it still can't, I was so afraid of losing him, I ended up crying for the rest of the night. Astrid wondered into my room and ended up making me feel better by climbing into my lap, hugging me, and planted a kiss on my nose. She told me in her baby language that when I do that to her it makes her feel better.

Peter has been getting weirder and weirder, I can't explain it, but I feel like something bad is going to happen. In only a month, my friends will have to go into hiding. The Ministry and Albus are worried that Voldemort will come for me since I am his granddaughter, and I'm afraid that they're right.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, there was a boom coming from outside.

Lily looks at me with frightening eyes.

"What was that?"

I looked around and jumped when I heard it again. Because of maternal instincts, Lily and I ran over to our children and picked them up, clutching them tightly against our chest.

"We need to get the kids somewhere safe right now!" I announced a little shakily.

Lily nodded doing her best not to cry and put on a brave face. Harry started mumbling.

"Shh, now, now Harry everything's going to be alright, mummy's here." She cooed rubbing his head softly.

Astrid looked up at me with her pretty grey eyes. I kissed her head, her nose, her cheeks, and her eyebrow.

"Mummy?"

"Don't worry sweetie, I just wanted to give you a few thimbles because I love you very much."

They're was a crash and a jolt coming from outside.

"Where do we take them?" Lily was beginning to freak out.

"To Reid, to her school!"

"Do we disapparate?"

"No, we can risk them getting splinched, we're going to floo."  
We packed up for Astrid and Harry. We packed their blankets, toys, bottles, food, and snacks, and clothes, and extra necessities. Suddenly, Lily handed me Harry.

"Wotcher doing Lils?"

"Take the kids to Reid, I'll stay here and protect the house."

"You sure?"

"Positive now go."

I did as I was told and took the babies and I to the Academy. It reminded of a cozy little fairy tale cottage, but with books, desk, chalkboards, and toys. Reid was surprised to see me and so were the little children in her class. Eura was there with Fred and George, Reid was reading them a muggle book called 'The Cat in the Hat', they were all eating chocolate chip cookies and drinking milk on a blanket.

"Nell?" She gets up and walks over to me.

"Sorry for such short notice, but the Potter's house is under attack and Lily told me to take the kids to you."

"Attack?" She was having a panic attack now.

"Reid, honey stay with me calm down. I need you to stay calm for the kids, I need you to watch them while I get the others and we get rid of the unwanted visitors."

She nods and clutches her chest.

"Okay, hand them over."

I did so and she held them close.

"Hello my little darlings, you'll see mummy soon."

I thanked Reid and apparited to my house where I knew the marauders were, they were coming up with a plan to take down Voldemort.

Sirius ran over to me, picked me up and snogged me, but stopped when he realized that I wasn't responding. His eyebrows furrowed and his silver eyes twinkled with concern.

"Nellie what's wrong?"

"James and Lily's house under attack, I took Astrid and Harry to Reid, Lily is there defending the home."

His eyes grew and the rest of the marauders were on their feet.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL SOMEONE!" Screamed James.

Oh shit is going down.

It took less than 2 minutes to arrive back at Godric's Hollow. When we were outside Lily was surrounded by 7 death eaters, defending her with skilled dueling. She was taking them down, she's bloody amazing.

James jumped in, in front of her attacking them ruthlessly but not killing, but he was fucking pissed. Sirius was back to back with James fighting off the scum, Remus was fighting off two death eaters, I couldn't find Peter at the moment, and I was starting fires and firing spells off like a maniac.

When they realized they were losing, the warriors of evil left in a black smoke. James was holding Lily so tight that he was suffocating her, kissing her over and over saying how sorry he was that he wasn't there, even though she was more than grateful that he was here now. Sirius pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my neck.

"Fuck Nell, you could've been killed."

"Me? Killed? Never."

He planted his lips on mine pushing hard and vehement.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"C'mon let's go get Astrid."

**Reid**

It's been two days since the incident happened at Godric's Hollow, James alerted Albus and they've been putting protection charms all over the place. The world is growing darker, Hell is empty and all the devils are here. I've been threatened to stop my school, but I kept on teaching I was not giving up on these kids.

Remus is worried about me but I told him I will be alright, we made love this morning, it was slow and filled with so much love, it truly was beautiful. Remus held me before I left, He told me not to go today, Eura smiled and told him that she will be here to make sure Daddy's okay. She's my darling little angel, it's hard to leave them but I had to teach the other sweet children. Nymphadora is a riot, and very independent, she wants to help destroy Voldemort too.

As I was walking down the street, I was hit by a stunning spell. I tried to scream but the spell wouldn't allow it, I tried to get my wand but the spell restricted that too.

"Ello lovely, looks like I've got you all to meself."

All I saw were grimy broken teeth, I was pulled into an alleyway and I started crying, not because I know what's going to happen but because I can see my friends and family's faces. I was crying so hard, my body was numb, and I was going to die.

The slimy man rubbed his hand all over my body. I tried to scream and kick but he cast a silencing charm and a body bind charm. I was dying inside I wanted to get out I need Remus. All I could think of was Remus when this man ripped off my clothes and groped my body indecently, and thrusted himself brutally into me, all I could thing was Eura when this scum torted me with the cruciatis and controlled me with Imperio, all I could think about was my friends faces when I saw green…

You always seemed so sure  
That one day we'd be fighting  
A suburban war  
your part of town against mine  
I saw you standing on the opposite shore

But by the time the first bombs fell  
We were already bored  
We were already, already bored

Sometimes I can't believe it  
I'm movin' past the feeling  
Sometimes I can't believe it  
I'm movin' past the feeling again

Kids wanna be so hard  
But in my dreams we're still screamin' and runnin' through the yard  
And all of the walls that they built in the seventies finally fall  
And all of the houses they built in the seventies finally fall  
Meant nothin' at all  
Meant nothin' at all  
It meant nothin

Sometimes I can't believe it  
I'm movin' past the feeling  
Sometimes I can't believe it  
I'm movin' past the feeling and into the night

So can you understand?  
Why I want a daughter while I'm still young  
I wanna hold her hand  
And show her some beauty  
Before this damage is done

But if it's too much to ask, it's too much to ask  
Then send me a son


	50. Hallelujah

**Remus**

The world is really a fucked up place. It's painted with beauty and glory; it only advertises the magnificent mountains and luxurious living with kind and beautiful people. It's a mask the world lives to cover the ugly, the hideous, disfigured, horrid, face it truly is. The world is disgusting and polluted by sinful demons masquerading as innocent faces, they smile while they kill your happiness.

That is my theory of the world, there is nothing good about it, not anymore, not since _she _was stolen from me.

That fucking monster touched her against her will and tortured her until he decided it was time to fucking slaughter her. He took my Reid from me, my wife, the woman that I had always loved that has always had my heart, a woman who was so beautiful that animals and babies were drawn to her and the sun made her glow like a goddess, they fucking took her from they stole her, those _warriors of death. _I have Eura, but she needs her mother, she needs a mother. She's trying to be strong, she's trying to keep it in, she's trying to help me be strong and turn back to the daddy she knows. But I can't, I'm numb, I can't move, I can't leave this house, I'm stuck in Limbo and I don't know when I'm ever getting out.

I've been sitting on this bed, smelling everything of Reid's since the funeral which has been a month. Supposedly it's October but fucking cares anymore, I don't, I don't care.

Today Molly came in and took Eura away, as much as Eura loves the Weasley she didn't want to leave me, but Molly came up with a persuasive reason to take Eura away, and she did; now I am completely alone. Reid come back…

**Alice**

None of us have been alright since we lost Reid, she was part of the gang, we loved her so much and Remus loved her too much. Her death clouded his mind with trauma and inability to even function, he has no idea what to do and he's stuck in that house with memories of her, Molly decided to take Molly and she took her to Peter since he and I are her godparents, but Peter lives closer so he gets Eura. Peter and I are still rocky but he loves that girl so much. Molly told him anytime he needs help go to her or to me. I've been seeing a lot of her more than I had in a month.

Neville has grown a lot by the way, he's very tall for his age, and every time I try to smile, every time he laughs, for some reason I think of Reid. It's like I can't have a good time without her, I feel too guilty. I even blew up at Frank when he tried to comfort me, yelling that he wouldn't understand because he wasn't her friend. And the truth was, Frank was here friend, he became close with all of us, except Peter of course Peter hated him.

I looked down at Neville and smiled then kissed him and played toy blocks with him, he loved those colorful alphabet blocks, and he giggled every time they fell over.

Frank then came in and told me that the Order needs us to patrol a town not too far from ours. So regretfully I kissed my darling little Neville and took him to Frank's mum Augusta to watch. I threw on my suede dark blue jacket and followed my husband out with our wands.

Nothing happened for a while, for hours actually. Frank and I were talking about taking Neville out for his first trick or treating this year, Halloween was only in a week. Our house was already decorated with fearful enchantments but harmless all the same. James and Lily were to throw a Halloween Party for the little kids; it's all supposed to be very special.

Suddenly, Frank and I heard cackling and heels clicking. We immediately whipped around with our wands at the ready. We were facing death eaters Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and wait what Barty Crouch Jr?

"Barty?" Exclaimed Frank.

Back in school, Barty was a quiet Ravenclaw who did all his work and received great marks. He's three years younger than us.

He licked his lips.

"Yes it's me, surprised?"

I remembered we were in a conflict and stupefied Barty.

Bellatrix starting throwing spells and so did the Lestrange's. But Frank and I were dodging them with our own spells, but our components were not as easy to defeat like the others, these are actually skilled wizards. But we still fought with all our might for Gryffindor, For Hogwarts, For Albus, For the Order, for our children, for Reid.

And then everything turned white, and I began to burn inside like someone set my bones on fire. I screeched and I heard Frank try to save me but they got him too. Everything was right, everything hurt, and my mind disappeared.

**Nell**

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP FUCKING HAPPENING?"

With my mind I set the dresser in our bedroom on fire and caused it to explode. I screamed and did the same to the curtains. Sirius threw his arms around me and struggled bringing me down with him.

"NELL CALM DOWN THE HOUSE IS GOING TO BURN TO THE GROUND!"

"WHY? WHY DO THEY KEEP TAKING THEONES WE LOVE?"

I was sobbing so hard my heart began to ache. Sirius was crying too, he was crying into my hair. We keep losing everyone, first Reid, then Alice and Frank, and now I lost Fabian and Gideon. Everyone is gone. There's only James, Lily, and Peter, besides Sirius and I standing. Remus is stuck his house and might as well be dead.

James and Lily are in hiding with Harry right now, Sirius was the secret keeper but James switched it to Peter because it would be obvious that Sirius would be in position. I never really felt the full extent of this war until now. I just wanted to die, but then I remembered what I had to live for, I can never leave Azzy, she means the world to me. She's good with animals, it's like she can communicate with them, and she really likes animals. Always bringing in a wounded animal from outside and tries to fix it up 'like Auntie Lily' she'd always say.

Thinking about Astrid, made me calm down and relax.

Sirius kissed my head and rubbed my back.

"Come on, we promised to take Astrid to the zoo."

I nodded and he helped me up, we cried a few more times before cleaning ourselves up and going to Astrid. She was sad; she lost her Aunt and Uncle Alice and Frankie, Aunt Ree, Uncles Fabie and Giddy. She wouldn't play with Harry that much anymore; she would talk to herself now, and have imaginary animal friends, and play with all the animals outside and talk to them instead. One time after lunch, I found Astrid outside talking to snakes, speaking parseltongue. I was so scared, that is not a good thing, so I told her not to do it when someone was around. She asked me why and I said a bad man speaks it and now everyone thinks it's terrible. I think she can read minds now too because when I don't give her a straight answer, she gives me this look like she knows what I'm thinking, and I can't get into her mind. Its like she blocked me off using Occlumency. She is already a skilled witch and she's only a few months shy of two years.

But as we were helping Astrid get dress, there was a knock at the door. Sweeney went to get it and I picked up Astrid and followed Sirius down the stairs. Sirius' face cringed in disgust, anger, and violence as he took out his wand and stalked towards my father.

He stuck his wand at his neck and Astrid gasped, she loves her Grandfather and does not want to see him get hurt.

"Sirius stop it! You're scaring Astrid!" I snapped.

"You really expect me to stop? This man is the son of the monster who killed our friends!"

"Then you might as well kill me too because I'm the granddaughter, and your daughter to because she's the great-granddaughter!' I snapped a little louder.

Astrid buried her face in my chest but willed not to cry. She's my brave little girl.

"Sirius! He had nothing to do with it! Now STOP!"

Sirius reluctantly dropped his wand but not his look of disdain.

"You leave now and never return." He growled at my father.

I was too shock and not knowing what to do to say anything.

After that dad left, and we did take Astrid to the zoo and she was talking to the giraffe for a long time, about everything that has happened.

Days after that, Sirius spent most his waking moments with Astrid and I.

**Severus**

He was supposed to protect her! He was supposed to protect my Lily! She is dead now! Dead! That fucking bastard killed her! He took her from me the love of my life; even though she was never mine I still loved her to death. I come into her home in Godric's Hollow to fine the place in complete disarray, things broken and shattered, I found the corpse of James Potter on the staircase. I walked over it trying to get to my Lily as soon as possible, My heart stopped and my lungs collapsed when I saw my beautiful Lily dead on the ground, I can't possibly describe every feeling ripping through me. I just wanted to kill everyone right now especially _him_. I collapsed onto the ground and cried harder than I ever have in all my life, I sobbed and choked, and crawled over to my Lily's motionless beautiful body and held her in my arms, crying on her clutching her close to my chest. Just sobbing over her glorious corpse. Dying inside as I looked at the love of my life who was gone forever.

I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu-jah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu-jah

Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu-jah

There was a time you let me know whats really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (and)  
Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu-jah

Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu-jah

Next Chapter is the last of this Story that I love and truly will miss :'(


	51. Never Let Me Go

**Nell**

James is dead, Lily is dead James and Lily Potter, are dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, never coming back. Dead. My best friends are dead. Just like that. Lily oh my God Lily, I will never see her smile again, James he will never laugh again. I have lost everything.

They were saying that Sirius is responsible for it, Sirius went out he left he found out Peter told Voldemort where they were. THAT FUCKING BASTARD! THAT FUCKING BETRAYING BASTARD KILLED OUR FRIENDS! AFTER ALLWE'VE BEEN THROUGH HE PULLS THIS SHIT!

Tears streaked my skin and my mouth was all numb.

Sirius found out, he killed Peter and now he is being taken away from me, to Azkaban. They took my husband! THEY TOOK HIM!

WHY THE FUCK AM I LOSING EVERYONE! I am so alone, so angry, so hurt, so confused, so blatantly screwed. I WANT THEM BACK! DAMMIT!

I forgot everything at this instant. I got my drugs, heroin, acid, marijuana, crack, I got my Bottle of rum and whiskey, I sat locked myself in my bedroom and cried as I rocked myself back in forth whispering mad words, drinking, and taking in my deadly substances, I record 'Never Let me Go' By Judy Bridgewater echoed in this constant reminder of Sirius.

I sobbed on a picture of the eight of us fucking around back in Hogwarts. I singed Peter's face off of it. That fucking bastard!

I heard Astrid scream and cry for me on the other side of the door, I let her down. I am alone.

The door bust open with Healers and people from the crazy home. Everything was muffled I couldn't hear a thing as they took me away and locked me up again. The last thing I saw was my little girl's big silver eyes that looked just like his.

_Darling hold me_

_Hold me_

_Hold me_

_And never (never)_

_Never(never)_

_Never (never)_

_Let me go_

_Darling _

_Kiss me_

_Kiss me_

_Kiss me_

_And never (never)_

_Never (never)_

_Never (never)_

_Let me go_

_Mark my heart_

_Throw away the key_

_Fill my love_

_Ecstasy_

_Blind my heart with your warm embrace_

_And tell me no one will ever take my place_

_Darling_

_Tell me_

_Tell me_

_Tell me_

_You'll never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Oh Never_

_Never (Never)_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_


	52. Appreciations

**I just want to thank everyone for reading my story and all the comments and all the fans, It made me feel fantastic and it's sad that this story came to an end especially a tragic one. But if you read my continuation 'O'Children' I can guarantee you will feel better. I am so grateful that all of you read my story.**

**Xoxoxoxo,**

**The Author 3**


End file.
